The wolf and storm adventures with a friend
by Salexhyraamilorquajyno
Summary: Rose and the Doctors continued adventures with old and new friends and enemies. Season 3 with Rose.
1. Doctor and Mrs Tyler And Jones

It was another ordinary day and the Doctor decided to take Rose to her favourite chippie since they spent the last six months avoiding Earth so they could morn the loss of their family. It was as they were walking past the Royal Hope hospital that the Doctor noticed something strange.

Rose stopped when she realised that the Doctor was no longer next to her and turned around to see him looking at the hospital funnily. "What is it? You do know what a hospital looks like, don't ya?" Rose questioned with her tongue touched smile.

Roses question broke him out of his thoughts. "Do you see it?"

Rose looked between the Doctor and the hospital before noticing something strange surrounding the hospital. "Does that electricity look strange to you?"

The Doctor grinned at her. "Coils, yes," he agreed. "It looks like there building up a charge, they'll be done in about 24 hours, I'd say."

Rose grinned at him. "And you want to go undercover?"

"Well, there's no reason why we can't?" The Doctor winked at her. "I think I feel myself coming down with something."

"Yep," Rose agreed. "Except I need to ask you one thing," Rose pointed out. "Do you have an NHS number?"

The Doctor pouted as he conceded to Rose. "Oh, alright then, you can go undercover. I'll be your dashing husband who's very worried about you."

Rose grinned as they agreed that she'd have strange stomach cramps that require a stay at the hospital.

———————————————————————————————————-

Rose had spent the whole night in hospital and forced to eat hospital food so she ordered the Doctor to go to the canteen and get her some normal food. He arrived back just as doctor Stoker came around with his medical students in tow. The doctor pulled the curtain back to find Mrs Tyler's husband sitting with her. "Now then, Mrs Tyler, a very good morning to you. How are you today?"

"Not bad," Rose agreed. "Still a bit, you know . . . Blah."

The doctor turned back to his students. "Rose Tyler, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Jones looked between Rose and the Doctor in confusion. "That wasn't very nice, running around outside while your wives in the hospital."

Rose sent a questioning nudge to the Doctor as he watched the medical student closely. "Sorry?"

"On Chancellor street this morning," she pointed out. "Came up to me and handed me a flower."

"Really?" The Doctor questioned as he felt Roses inquiry. "What did I do that for?" He sent back to Rose.** "Maybe it's a paradoxical loop that needs to be closed."**

The medical student Jones pulled him away from his talk with Rose. "I don't know, you just did," she snarked as she used her stethoscope to listen to Roses heartbeat.

"Not me," the Doctor denied. "I've been with my wife the whole time. Ask the nurses."

Rose laughed softly. "Yeah, getting underfoot and annoying them," Rose agreed.

"Well, that's weird," medical student Jones questioned. "Cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?"

"No," the Doctor denied. "Not any more, just me and Rose," he replied as he held onto Roses hand tightly.

The medical doctor broke in then. "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones. . ."

"Sorry," Jones apologised as she checks Roses heartbeat again. She frowns as she notices an irregular beat.

"I weep for future generations," the medical doctor complained. "Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"

Jones looked between the Doctor and Rose as they grinned back at her like nothing was wrong. "Um, I don't know, stomach cramps."

Doctor Stoker rolled his eyes. "That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. Try again?"

"Um, could you be pregnant?" She questioned Rose.

Before Rose could respond they heard Doctor Stoker scoff. "You rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patients chart," Doctor Stoker picked up Roses chart and received an electric shock which caused him to drop it.

"That happened to me this morning," Jones pointed out.

"I had the same thing on the door handle," another medical student agreed.

"Well, its only to be expected," the doctor explained as he picked the chart back up again. "There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightening is a form of static electricity as was first proven by. . . Anyone?" Doctor Stoker asks looking at his group.

"Benjamin Franklin," the Doctor bursts out.

Rose hid her face in her hands as she groaned, she could see where this was heading.

Doctor Stoker looked at him, impressed. "Correct."

The Doctor turned to her then. "My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half, I got rope burns of that kite and then I got soaked."

"Quite," Doctor Stoker tried to break in.

But the Doctor wasn't finished. "And then I got electrocuted."

Doctor Stoker put a fake smile on. "Moving on," he insisted as Rose heard him talk to a nurse nearby. "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric."

Rose nudged their bond to get his attention.** "Doctor, he thought you were crazy."**

The Doctor pouted at her. **"But it was a great story."**

Rose rolled her eyes. **"Yes, but to someone who doesn't know you wouldn't understand how you can be friends with someone who's long since dead."**

Conceding that Rose had a point he remarked out loud. "I might just go and check out what's happening with those coils. You might want to get ready to run."

Agreeing, Rose watched as the Doctor walked out before pulling her clothing out and closing the curtains so she could get changed. She had just pulled her pants on when she heard a gasp from one of the other patients. Poking her head out, she looked to where everyone else was looking to see the rain outside the windows was going up.** "Doctor, have you seen the rain?"**

The moment the Doctor received Roses question, he looked out the windows to see that the rain was going up.** "I'm coming back,"** the Doctor assured her as he turned around. He was just down the corridor from Roses room when the entire building started shaking. The moment it stopped, he picked himself up and ran to Rose. The Doctor ran behind the curtain covering Roses bed to see that she seemed fine. "Are you alright?"

Rose smiled at him cheekily as he realised that she was only in her bra and pants. "I'll just finish getting dressed," Rose explained as he watched her.

It was then that they heard, over the noise of the other patients, the medical student Jones's voice. "All right now, everyone back to bed. We've got an emergency but we'll sort it out, don't worry."

The Doctor watched her as she walked up to the window. "Ok I'm ready," Rose informed him as he turned back to her and grinned.

"It's real," they heard Jones exclaim. "It's really real. Hold on!"

They could hear another student sobbing quietly next to her. "Don't! We'll lose all the air!" She cried.

"But there not exactly airtight," they heard Jones's logical answer as Rose turned to the Doctor with a questioning look. "If the air was gonna get sucked out, it would've happened straightaway but it didn't, so how come?"

The Doctor held his hand out to Rose as he pulled back the curtain. "That's a very good point!" He exclaimed to Roses eye roll. "Brilliant in fact, what was your name?"

"Martha," Jones answered automatically.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" He confirmed at her nod. "Well, Martha Jones, question is, how are we still breathing?"

"We can't be," the other student cried suddenly.

Rose went to comfort her. "But we are so let's be grateful, yeah."

The Doctor grinned at his Rose, he probably would've snapped at her. "Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda?"

"By the patients lounge, yeah," Martha answered.

The Doctor turned to her. "You fancy going out with us?"

"Okay," Martha agreed without hesitation.

"We might die," the Doctor pointed out.

Martha raised her brow at him. "We might not," she pointed out.

The Doctor grinned. "Good, come on," he urged as he took Roses hand again. "Not her, she'd hold us up."

Rose nudges him as they left the room, guess he was gonna be rude anyway. Martha lead them to the balcony and they each grabbed a handle and pushed as they walked out onto the balcony. The Doctor took a deep breathe as he grinned at Rose.

"We've got air," Martha stated as she looked around. "How does that work?"

The Doctor lead the girls to the edge of the balcony. "Just be glade it does."

Rose could see the wonder in Martha's eyes. **"Do you want her to come with us?" **She questioned the Doctor.

**"Do you,"** the Doctor sent back. **"I've liked it being just the two of us."**

**"Yes, but I'm starting to see why you like new people along,"** Rose pointed out.

Martha's voice broke them out of their bond. "I've got a party, tonight. It's my brothers 21st, my mothers gonna be really. . . Really. . ."

Rose heard the sadness as Martha's voice trailed off. "Are you okay?" She leaned around the Doctor to ask.

Martha shook off her mood. "Yeah."

"Sure?" Rose questioned.

"Yeah," Martha assured them.

The Doctor looked to Martha. "Do you wanna go back in?"

"No way," she denied. "I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful."

"Do ya think?" The Doctor questioned as he looked at Rose who grinned her tongue touched grin at him.

Martha broke him outta his thoughts. "How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are."

"Standing in the Earth light," the Doctor agreed.

Martha looked at them. "What do you think happened?"

"What do you think?" The Doctor countered. Rose could tell that the Doctor was testing her.

Martha seemed to think about it for a bit. "Extraterrestrial, its gotta be. I don't know, a few years ago that would've sounded mad, but these days. . ." Martha explained. "That spaceship flying into Big Ben."

"And blowing up Downing Street," Rose added.

Martha looked at her oddly. "Christmas."

Rose grinned and pointed to the Doctor. "Him in a sword fight on top of the spaceship, for the planet."

"Those Cybermen things," Martha continued.

She saw Rose lose her smile as the Doctor grabbed her hand. "And Daleks in the sky."

Martha sighed. "I had a cousin, Adeola," she explained. "She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor commiserated as he pulled Rose into a hug.

"Yeah," Martha agreed.

"We were there," the Doctor explained. "In the battle. It was. . ." The Doctor broke off as he thought of what he could've lost Rose and what Rose had lost, her mother.

Martha seemed to shake off her mood. "I promise you, Mr and Mrs Tyler, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back," Martha stated. "There's got to be a way?"

"She's Rose Tyler but I'm not Mr Tyler," the Doctor explained. "That's not my real name."

Martha turned to him then. "Who are you then?"

He turned back as he grinned at her. "I'm the Doctor."

"Me too," Martha exclaimed. "If I ever pass my exams. What is it then, Doctor Tyler?"

"We're not married yet, and it's just the Doctor," the Doctor explained as he looked over the edges of the balcony.

Martha looked at him strangely. "How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

The Doctor felt Roses amusement as he turned back to face Martha. "Just the Doctor."

Martha turned to Rose. "Do you call him the Doctor as well?"

"Yeah pretty much," Rose agreed. **"At least when we're in public,"** Rose sent to the Doctor.

Martha turned back to the moon. "Well, I'm not," Martha declared. "As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

Rose furrowed her brow at Martha. "How do you know he hasn't?" Rose was honestly curious how Martha could know.

Martha turned back to Rose. "Okay, what hospital has he worked at?"

"There are other ways of earning the title, Doctor, without going to medical school," Rose pointed out.

Martha flushed as she realised that Rose was right.

Sending affection to Rose in her defence of him, he turned to face Martha. "We'd better make a start. Let's have a look," he suggested as he picked up a small stone and threw it over the balcony. "There must be some sort off. . ." The Doctor broke off as the stone hit an invisible wall. "Forcefield, keeping the air in."

"So its like a bubble," Rose pointed out as she saw Martha understand how grave the situation is.

"If that's sealing us in," Martha remarked out loud. "That means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?"

The Doctor looked at her seriously. "How many people in this hospital?"

Martha shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, a thousand?"

"One thousand people, suffocating," the Doctor stated.

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha questioned.

They hear the noise of engines passing overhead. "Heads up! Ask him yourself," the Doctor pointed out as they watched the ships landing.

"Aliens," Martha realised as a platform was lowered from the ships and beings marched towards the hospital. "That's aliens! Real proper aliens!"

The Doctor pulled Rose closer as he realised who they were. "Judoon."

The Doctor and Rose, with Martha following, ran to the mezzanine level and hid behind a plant as they realised that the Judoon have taken over the reception.

They looked on as one of the medical students from Martha's rotation walked up to the Judoon leader. "We are citizens of planet Earth, we welcome you in peace," the Judoon leader turned and shoved him against a wall as he scanned him. "Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help. I'm sorry, don't hurt me. Please, don't hurt me."

Rather than answering him, he played back the students words then shoved the recorder in a port on his suit. "Language assimilated," the leader declared. "Designation, Earth English. You will be catalogued," he held another scanner up to the students forehead and scanned him before declaring. "Category, human," he placed a black X on his hand before moving away and addressing the rest of the Judoon. "Catalogue all suspects."

As the Judoon started grabbing people and cataloging them the Doctor noticed something and grinned. "Aw, look down there Rose, they've got a little shop. I like a little shop."

"Never mind that," Martha dismissed. "What are Judoon?"

"They're like police," the Doctor explained. "Well, police for hire. They're more like inter planetary thugs."

Martha still looked confused. "And they brought us to the moon?"

"Neutral territory," the Doctor explained. "According to Galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth so they isolated it. That rain and lightening, that was them using an H2O scoop."

"What are you on about, Galactic law?" Martha questioned. "I mean, where did you get that from?"

Instead of answering, the Doctor lead Rose around so they could get a better look at the Judoon, while they continued to catalogue humans. Martha realised that they had moved and followed them.

"If they're police," Martha continued. "Are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

The Doctor grinned as he looked at her. "No, but I like that! Good thinking!"

Rose sighed as she watched the Judoon. "I wish it was that simple but it looks like they're cataloging people which means they're after something non-human."

"Which is very bad news for me," the Doctor finished.

"Why?" Martha questioned.

The Doctor raised his brow as he looks at her.

"Oh your kidding me?" Martha dismissed as she looked at Rose.

Rose nodded at her in agreement.

"Don't be ridiculous," Martha dismissed again. "Stop looking at me like that," Martha demanded.

"Come on, then," the Doctor urged as he stood up and grabbed Roses hand. The Doctor leads them to an office on the top floor. Martha starts trying to help some off the people while the Doctor and Rose head to a computer terminal. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver to access the patient list while Rose watched.

Martha comes bursting in suddenly. "They've reached the third floor. What's that thing?" Martha questions.

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor answers distractedly.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly," Martha complained.

Rose smirked. "It really is a sonic screwdriver, Martha," Rose assured her.

"What else has he got? A laser spanner," Martha questions.

Rose groaned. "Don't get him started."

"I did," the Doctor complained. "But it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman. What's wrong with this computer?" He yells suddenly as he hits the top. "Judoon must have locked it down, Judoon platoon on the moon. We were just walking passed, Rose wanted chips at her favourite chippie. We weren't looking for trouble, honestly we weren't. But I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, Rose almost walked right passed them," the Doctor explained. "That lightening, that's a plasma coil, it's been building up for two days now. So I checked Rose in, so we could check the hospital from the inside. Turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

"What are they looking for?" Martha questioned.

Rose moved to stand next to the Doctors shoulder and rubbed his back to calm him down. "Something human looking, but isn't human."

"Like him, apparently," Martha stated in disbelief.

"Like me, but not me," the Doctor agreed.

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha questioned.

The Doctor continued working on the computer as he replied. "Might be a shape changer."

"Or an internal shape changer," Rose added on. "They are scanning for humans after all."

Martha looked between them again, sometimes she gets the feeling that they have their own language. "Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive," the Doctor explained. "They'll sentence it to execution."

"All of us?" Martha stated in disbelief.

The Doctor nodded. "Oh yes but if I can find this thing first. . . Oh!" He suddenly realised something, frightening Martha. "Do you see? They're thick. Judoon are thick, they are so completely thick, they've wiped the records! Oh, that's clever."

Martha shook off her shock. "What are we looking for?"

"I don't know," the Doctor acknowledged. "Say, any patient admitted in the past week with unusually symptoms. Maybe there's a backup," he declares as he picks up the keyboard to scan.

"Just keep working," Martha urged. "I'll go and ask Mr Stoker, he might know."

Rose watched as Martha ran out, an exclamation from the Doctor brought her attention back to him. "I've got it, let's go tell Martha," the Doctor grabbed her hand and they ran out of the room, only to run into Martha. "I've restored the backup."

"I found her!" Martha exclaimed.

"You did what?" The Doctor questioned just as guys in leather outfits and biker helmets knocked down the doors after them. "Run," the Doctor yelled as he grabbed Roses and Martha's hands and pulled them to the stairwell and down til they run into Judoon coming up. The Doctor lead them into the radiology department and into an x-ray room, locking the door behind them. The Doctor urges the girls behind the screen where the controls are. "When I say 'Now', press the button," he explains.

Martha turns to him. "But I don't know which one."

Rose hands her a manual as she examines all the buttons. "It's alright, we'll find out."

The Doctor sent Rose a grateful feeling as he ran to the x-ray machine to boost the power. He aimed the machine at the biker dude as he managed to break down the door. "Now."

Panicking, Rose noticed a big yellow button and pushed it. Her and Martha closed their eyes as a bright light enveloped the room. When it died down they looked back at the Doctor to find him perfectly fine and the biker dude lying face down on the floor.

"What did you do?" Martha questioned.

"Increased the radiation by 5000%," the Doctor explained. "Killed him dead."

Martha watched Rose, who seemed to not be worried then back to the Doctor. "But isn't that gonna kill you?"

"Nah, its only roentgen radiation," the Doctor dismissed. "We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all," he informed them.

Rose and Martha came out from behind the screen as Rose sent him her tongue touched grin. "Is that part of the superior biology?"

The Doctor straightened his suit jacket. "Of course," he agreed as he started twitching. "All I need to do is expel it, if I concentrate," the Doctor continued as he started jumping on the spot. "Shift the radiation out of my body and into one spot, say my left shoe," the Doctor suggested as he started hopping on his right leg and shook his left leg. "Here we go, here we go, easy does it. Out, out, out, out, out, out, out. . . Ow, ow, ow. . ." The Doctor complains. "Itches, itches, itches, itches!" After that display he takes his shoe off suddenly and throws it in the waste bin. "Done!"

Martha's looking at him like he's crazy. "You're completely mad."

Rose meanwhile was trying to hold back a laugh. "You're just picking up on that now?"

The Doctor sent Rose a mock glare before turning back to Martha. "You're right," he agreed. "I look daft with one shoe," so saying he reaches down and takes his other shoe off and throws it in the same bin. "Barefoot on the moon!" The Doctor exclaimed as he nodded to Rose. "You could try it Rose."

Rose shook her head. "No ta."

Martha looked between them like they were both daft before shaking her head and turning back to the biker dude. "So what is that thing? And where's it from, Planet Zovirax?"

"It's just a slab, they're called slabs," the Doctor explained as he bent down to look at him. "Basic slave drones, you see," he showed them. "Solid leather all the way through, someone has got one hell of a fetish."

"But it was that woman," Martha insisted as she watched the Doctor move back to the x-ray machine. "Miss Finnegan. It was working for her, just like a servant."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver from the x-ray machine. "My sonic screwdriver," he pouted.

Rose rubbed his back soothingly. "I know, it got us through a lot."

Martha continued. "She was one of the patients, but. . ."

"Burnt out my sonic screwdriver," the Doctor whined.

"It was a great sonic screwdriver," Rose commiserated.

Martha tried to get them back on track. "She had this straw, like some sort of vampire."

The Doctor turned to Rose. "I love my sonic screwdriver."

"Doctor!" Martha yelled in exasperation before Rose could say anything.

Rose rolled her eyes as his mind switched back to the task at hand and he threw his sonic screwdriver, he professed to love, away. "Sorry," he apologised. "You called me Doctor."

"Anyway," Martha directed. "Miss Finnegan is the alien, she was drinking Mr Stokers blood."

"Funny time to take a snack," the Doctor commented as his mind whirled. "You'd think she'd be hiding, unless," the Doctor exclaimed as he turned to Rose and kissed her quickly. "That's it, you said it before, shape changer, internal shape changer! She wasn't drinking blood she was assimilating it. If she can assimilate Mr Stokers blood, mimic the biology, she'll register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon, come on!" The Doctor exclaimed as he lead them to find Miss Finnegan, he pulled both girls back as he saw another slab. "That's the thing about slabs, they always travel in pairs," he explains as they wait for the slab to pass.

"What about you two?" Martha questions.

The Doctor looked at her in confusion. "What about us?"

"Are you his back up?" Martha continues. "Or are you his partner or something."

The Doctor scoffed. "Humans! We're stuck on the moon, running out of air, with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal and your asking personal questions. She's my mate," the Doctor stated. "Come on."

Martha rolled her eyes. "I like that, 'humans! I'm still not convinced your an alien."

The Doctor urged them out from their hiding place and turned around to come face to face with a Judoon. The Judoon scanned him. "Non-human!"

"Oh, my, God, you really are," Martha exclaimed.

The Doctor grabbed Roses hand. "And again," he exclaimed as they dodged rays from the Judoon's blasters as they ran away from them. The Doctor lead the girls up the stairs and onto level 7 as he locked the stairwell door behind them. "They've done this floor," he explained as he lead them down the hallway. "Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky."

Rose watches Martha as she stops by one of her colleagues who was helping the people around her. "How much oxygen is there?"

The Doctor walked back to them as he heard her colleague reply. "Not enough for all these people, we're gonna run out."

"How are you girls feeling?" The Doctor questioned. "You all right?"

Martha grinned. "Running on adrenalin."

Rose grinned. "Welcome to our world," Rose batted the Doctors hands away as he tried to check her out. "I'm fine Doctor, SHE would never let me be hurt seriously."

"What about the Judoon?" Martha questioned as she wondered who Rose was talking about.

"Nah," the Doctor dismissed. "Great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down. Where's Mr Stokers office?"

"It's this way," Martha stated as she showed them the way. The Doctor motioned for Rose and Martha to stay behind him as he checked the office to make sure that the plasmavore was no longer there before rushing over to check on Mr Stoker. "She's gone," Martha exclaimed. "She was here."

Rose and Martha stopped as they saw the body, his face had a grey tinge to it.

"Drained him dry," the Doctor exclaimed. "Every last drop, you were right Rose, she's a plasmavore."

"What's she doing on Earth?" Martha questioned.

"Obviously hiding," Rose pointed out. "That's why the Judoon did all this."

The Doctor grinned with her as he agreed. "Well done, Rose Tyler, like Ronald Briggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe, the Judoon could execute us all," he questioned out loud as he ran through all the information he had. "Come on," he urged as he lead them back out to the corridor.

"Wait a minute," Martha stopped them as she closed Mr Stokers eyes before following out the door.

"Think, think, think," the Doctor urged himself as he ran his hands through his hair. "If I was a wanted plasmavore surrounded by police what would I do?" He looked up suddenly and noticed an MRI sign. "Oh! She's as clever as me, almost."

They turn as they hear a crashing sound and people screaming. "Find the non-human! Execute!" They hear the Judoon leader order.

"Rose, Martha stay here," the Doctor ordered. "I need time, you've got to hold them up."

Martha starts panicking. "How do we do that?"

**"Rose, it's just a genetic transfer," **the Doctor sent as he turned to Martha. "Just forgive me for this, it could save a thousand lives and it means nothing, honestly nothing," the Doctor explained as he grabbed her head and kissed her. He released Martha and turned to Rose. "I love you, more than anything," he assured her before kissing her. The Doctor had to force himself to stop before he forgot why he kissed her to begin with.

"Just be safe," Rose urged him as she sent him an understanding smile, the Doctor grinned back before running towards the MRI.

Martha, meanwhile had completely missed the Doctor and Roses exchange as she exclaimed. "That was nothing?"

Rose sighed as she heard the tone in Martha's voice. It looks like someone else has fallen for the Doctor.

————————————————————————————————-

The Doctor made it to the MRI room to see a bright, flashing light coming through the window. He opened the door carefully to see an elderly lady fiddling with the controls. This must be Miss Finnegan. He takes a breathe to prepare himself to play a silly human. "Have you seen?" The Doctor asked, interrupting the plasmavore. "There are these things! These great, big space rhino things," he gestured. "I mean, rhinos from space and we're on the moon! Great, big space rhinos with guns! On the moon!" The plasmavore ignored him and continued what she was doing. "I only came in for my bunions! Look!" He declared as he showed her his foot. "All fixed now, perfectly good treatment, the nurses were lovely. I said to my wife, 'I'd recommend this place to anyone'. But then we end up on the moon," the Doctor finally got her attention. **"What ever happens Rose, I will always love you," **he sent to her as he watched the plasmavore closely, he knew a way of stopping her he just had to find an opening. "And did I mention the rhinos?"

"Hold him," the plasmavore ordered as a slab, the Doctor hadn't seen before grabbed his arms from behind.

———————————————————————————

The Judoon marching closer finally broke Martha out of her daze as she and Rose turned to face them.

"Now listen," Martha tried. "I know who you're looking for, she's this woman. She calls herself Florence."

The Judoon ignored Martha as they scan her. "Human," he declared. "Wait. Non-human trace suspected. Non-human element confirmed," he stated as he scanned Rose. "Half-human, half non-human, authorise full scan," he ordered as the others held them against the wall with guns pointed at them. He scanned Martha first as he demands. "What are you? What are you?"

Rose got the Doctors message and knew he was about to do something stupid. "The Doctor was right," Rose mumbled. "You are stupid," she muttered as they scanned her next.

—————————————————————————————

The Doctor was still being held by the slab as he watched the plasmavore fiddle around with the MRI machine. "That big machine thing, is it suppose to be making that noise?"

"You wouldn't understand," the plasmavore dismissed.

Blimey is that how he sounds to other people, no wonder Rose says that he tends to be rude. "But isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet?" He realised that he's sounding smarter than a normal human would when she gave him a suspicious look. "I did magnetics GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same."

The Doctors ploy worked as the plasmavore explained. "A magnet with its setting now increased to 50,000 tesla."

"Ooh, that's a bit strong, isn't it?" The Doctor pointed out.

"It'll send out a magnetic pulse that'll fry the brain stems of every living thing," the plasmavore explained as she turned to him. "Within 250,000 miles, except me. Safe in this room."

"But hold on, hold on," the Doctor exclaimed. "I did geography GCSE, I passed that one. Doesn't that distance include the Earth?"

She continued setting the machine as she explained. "Only the side facing the moon," she assured him. "The other half will survive, call it my little gift."

The Doctor had to find a way to get her to drink his blood, hopefully Rose and Martha are leading the Judoon their way. "Sorry, you'll have to excuse me, I'm a little bit out of my depth. I've spent the past 15 years working as a postman, hence the bunion. Why would you do that?"

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine to make my escape," she pointed out, giving him a look he usually sends to others.

He never realised how uncomfortable that look made people until it was directed at him. "No, that's weird, you're talking like you're some sort of alien."

"Quite so," she agreed.

"No!" The Doctor acted shocked.

The plasmavore nodded her head. "Oh, yes!"

"You're joshing me!" He continued.

"I am not," the plasmavore declared.

"I'm talking to an alien, in a hospital?" The Doctor questioned. "What, has this place got an ET department?"

The plasmavore finally gave him, her full attention. "It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast and all of this equipment ready to arm myself with should the police come looking."

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you!" The Doctor confirmed.

"Yes, but I'm hidden," she gloated as she showed him the black X on her hand.

The Doctors mind finally found an opening to his plan. "Oh, right. Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans."

"They're doing what?" She questions, worriedly.

The Doctor nods his head to the door. "Big chief Rhino boy, he said 'no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans up to setting two'."

"Then I must assimilate again," she thought out loud.

The Doctor sent her a confused look as he felt Rose coming closer. "What does that mean?"

She stopped in front of him. "I must appear to be human."

"Well, you're welcome to come home and met the wife, Rose'd be honoured," the Doctor offered. 'Off course Rose would give her a talking to first for trying to hurt the Earth. "We can have cake."

The plasmavore pulled a straw out of her bag. "Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw."

The Doctors hearts started beating faster, it's not nice being drained, he should know. "That's nice, milkshake? I like banana."

"You're quite the funny man," she complemented. "And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you find some peace, steady him," she ordered the slab as he exposed the Doctors neck for the plasmavore.

"What are you doing?" He questioned as he flinched and tried to move away from her hand.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt," she stated unapologetically. "But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember," she stated as she stuck the straw in his neck and started assimilating his blood.

——————————————————————————

The Judoon finally finished The full body scan on Martha. "Confirm, human. Traces of facial contact with non-human," they then moved on to Rose and gave her a full body scan. "Half human half un known with traces of facial contact with non human. Continue the search," the Judoon leader ordered as he handed them both a brochure. "You will need this."

"What's this for?" Martha questioned as Rose read the brochure.

"Compensation," he explained as they moved off.

Rose was sick of their high-handed manner and stepped in front of them. "Oy, you lot, if your looking for a non human then I know where they are."

The Judoon looked at each other before the leader nodded slowly and Rose turned and lead them to the MRI room. They burst through the doors and interrupted the plasmavore who releases the Doctor and steps back.

"Now, see what you've done?" The plasmavore complained. "This poor man just died of fright."

"Scan him," the leader ordered as another pulled out a scanner and did as ordered. "Confirmation deceased."

Rose and Martha shoved their way through the Judoon to find the Doctor lying dead on the ground. "No, he can't be!" Martha insisted. "Let me through, let me see him."

"Stop," the Judoon leader stopped them. "Case closed."

"But it was her!" Martha insisted. "She killed him, she did it. She murdered him!"

"Judoon have no authority over human crime," the leader insisted.

Rose scoffed, she could still feel the Doctor very faintly at the back of her head so she's not worried quiet yet. "But she's not human."

"Oh, but I am," the plasmavore insisted, showing her hand. "I've been catalogued."

"But she's not," Martha continued. "She assim. . ." She stopped as she looked at Rose who had the same idea. "Wait a minute, you drank his blood? The Doctors blood!"

Rose grabbed a scanner as she came to the same conclusion as Martha had and pointed the scanner at the plasmavore.

"Oh, I don't mind," the plasmavore stated confidently. "Scan all you like."

"Non-human!" The Judoon leader declared suddenly.

The confident smile fell of her face. "But. . . What?"

"Confirm analysis," the leader ordered as the other Judoon scanned her.

"Oh, but it's a mistake," the plasmavore insisted. "I'm as human as they come."

Martha stared at the plasmavore in disgust. "He gave his life so they'd find you."

The Judoon leader broke in as the scans finished. "Confirm, plasmavore, charged with the crime of murdering the Child Princess of Padrivole Regency nine."

The plasmavore face turned angry. "Well, she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore!" She spat out.

"Then you confess?" The leader questioned.

"Confess," the plasmavore spat. "I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them," she ordered as she ran to the computer.

A Judoon shot the slab and he dissolved into ash as the leader turned to the plasmavore. "Verdict, guilty, sentence, execution."

Martha and Rose covered their ears as a loud alarm started blaring from the MRI machine.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon," the plasmavore gloated. "Because your going to burn with me! Burn in hell!"

The Judoon fired their blasters at her and she died screaming.

While the Judoon were busy Rose and Martha ran to the Doctor to check him over. Martha managed to find a very faint pulse, but she was starting to feel the loss of oxygen.

"Case closed," the Judoon leader stated.

"But what did she mean, burn with me?" Martha questioned.

Rose pointed towards the MRI machine. "I don't think that's suppose to be doing that. I think she's done something."

The Judoon leader scanned the machine. "Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse."

"Well, do something," Martha insisted. "Stop it!"

The leader turned back to them. "Our jurisdiction has ended, Judoon will evacuate."

"What?" Rose gasped.

"You can't just leave it," Martha insisted. "What's it gonna do?"

The Judoon leader ignored them. "All units withdraw!" He ordered.

Rose ran out the door yelling at them. "Oy, you can't just go you big cowards."

Martha followed her. "That things gonna explode and it's your fault!"

Martha ran back into the room and started CPR as Rose ran to the machine to look for a button. Why is there never a big red button when you need one.

"Martha, he'll be alright," Rose tried to assure her.

"We might all die," Martha pointed out as she continued CPR. "We need his help."

Rose rolled her eyes. "He has two hearts," Rose pointed out as she continued looking for the off switch.

Martha didn't question her, she just adjusted her method to cover two hearts. The Doctor gasped awake just as Martha fell unconscious from lack of oxygen.

Rose finally found, not a big red button but a big red plug and pulled, shutting the machine down. Rose ran and helped the Doctor up as they thanked Martha. The Doctor took Roses hand and supported her to the room she was checked into.

The Doctor and Rose stood by the window as the Doctor felt his respiratory bypass kick in, he turned to Rose to see a gold tinged protective bubble form over her. The Doctor grinned at her. "Well its good to know you'll be protected from serious harm," he stated as he turned back to watch the Judoon ships take off. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, please. Come on, Judoon reverse it," the Doctor grinned as he pulled Rose into a hug. "It's raining, Rose! It's raining on the moon."

"Now I've seen everything," Rose exclaimed as bright lightening flashed and they found themselves back on Earth.

Rose and the Doctor managed to sneak passed all the emergency services to make it outside. They waved as they spotted Martha before heading to the TARDIS and into the vortex.

Once they were settled in the vortex, Rose took the Doctors hand and lead him to the med bay. "I'm fine, Rose," the Doctor insisted.

"You had your blood sucked out," Rose pointed out. "Just humour me, and the TARDIS will back me up."

The Doctor submitted with a pout as the TARDIS sent an affirmative hum. "What did you think of Martha?" He tried to change the subject.

Rose shrugged. "I like that she doesn't seem to just accept what you tell her?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, I thought you might've liked that."

"You might want to be careful though," Rose pointed out. "I think she has a crush on you."

The Doctor scoffed. "Please, she thought I was balmy."

Rose had finished checking him and gave him a bill of health, before leading the way back to the console room. "I think we could be friends, if she'll let us and it would be nice to have someone else to talk to about all of this."

The Doctor pouted at her. "But you talk to me and the TARDIS."

"I know," Rose agreed as she pecked the Doctor on his lips. "But a girl needs human girlfriends to talk to, from time to time."

The Doctor finally conceded as he found Martha, then sent the TARDIS to an alleyway near her. The Doctor and Rose watched as the family drama unfolded in front of them. Martha finally noticed them and they turned back into the alleyway.

Martha followed them until she found them standing in front of a blue box. "I went to the moon today," Martha stated.

"Bit more peaceful than down here," the Doctor agreed.

"You never even told me who you two are," Martha declared.

"The Doctor and Rose," the Doctor explained with a look at Rose. "The stuff of legend."

Rose sent him her tongue in teeth smile. "Mutt and Jeff, shiver and shake."

"But what sort of species?" Martha continued. "It's not everyday I get to ask that but the Judoon said Rose was only half human."

The Doctor sent Rose a confused look as she sent him.** "Later,"** he turned back to Martha. "I'm a Time Lord."

"Right," Martha questioned. "Not pompous at all, then."

Rose burst out laughing before clapping a hand over her mouth at the Doctors annoyed look.

"We just thought," the Doctor continued as he tried to hide his own smile. "Since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver," he pulled out. "Which needs road-testing you might fancy a trip."

"What into space?" Martha questioned. "I can't, I've got exams, I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I got my family going mad."

Rose walked up to stand next to her. "If it helps, we can also travel in time."

"Get out of here," Martha dismissed.

"We can," the Doctor confirmed.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Come on now, that is going to far."

"I'll prove it," the Doctor exclaimed. **"Are you gonna stay here?"**

**"I'll wait with Martha,"** Rose sent him as she watched the Doctor head back into the TARDIS.

She watched Martha as the TARDIS disappeared then reappeared in the exact same spot. The Doctor stepped back out the doors with a bunch of roses in his hand. "Told you," the Doctor declared as he handed a rose to Martha then the rest to Rose.

"No, but," Martha stuttered. "That was this morning. But. . . Did you. Oh, my god, you can travel in time! But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go into work?"

The Doctor crossed his arms and lent back against the TARDIS. "Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden," the Doctor explained. "Except for cheap tricks."

"Besides," Rose pointed out as she stood next to the Doctor. "Would you have believed him?"

"And that's your spaceship?" Martha continued to question.

"It's called the TARDIS," he pointed out. "Time and Relative Dimension In Space."

Martha moved forward and touched the outside. "Your spaceships made of wood. There's not much room, we'd be a bit intimate," she flirted.

Rose rolled her eyes, its like Martha's completely ignoring her. "Take a look," Rose urged as she opened the door.

Martha walked in to find the entire console room of the TARDIS. "No, no, no," she denied as she ran back outside. "But it's just a box, but it's huge!" She stopped in the doorway. "How does it do that? It's wood! It's a box with that room just crammed in," she ran back into the console room. "It's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Rose as he mouthed her last sentence. "Is it?" He acted shocked. "I hadn't noticed," he shut the door as he followed Rose up to the console. "All right then, let's get going."

"But is there a crew?" Martha questioned as she followed them. "Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?"

"Just us," the Doctor informed her as he in putted the co-ordinates to send them into the vortex.

Martha watched them as they pushed buttons and pulled levers. "Just the two of you?"

"It's been only us for awhile now," the Doctor informed her.

Rose took his hand before turning to Martha. "It will be nice having someone other than the Doctor to talk to about this sort of travelling."

The Doctor pulled the screen towards himself. "We just figured, one trip to say thanks. You get one trip then back home," the Doctor pointed out. "I like it being just Rose and me."

"Well, your the one that kissed me," Martha pointed out.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he felt Rose send. **"I told you so," **he turned back to Martha. "That was a genetic transfer."

"And you will wear a tight suit. . ." Martha continued, completely disregarding Rose.

The Doctor looked to Rose with a pleading look and Rose took pity on him. She stepped in between them. "He also kissed me," Rose pointed out.

Martha stared at her smugly. "But he travelled across the universe just to ask me on a date."

"Yes and he asked me twice," Rose countered. "He's never asked anyone else twice."

Martha shrugged. "Besides I only go for humans."

Rose raised her brow. "Really?" She questioned, she didn't believe her for a second.

To the Doctor though, it was a closed subject. "Now then, close down the gravitic anomalyser. Fire up the Helmic regulator and finally the handbrake," the Doctor took Roses hand and looked at Martha. "Ready?"

"No," Martha denied with a smile.

"Off we go," the Doctor declared as he placed his and Roses hand on the dematerialisation switch and pulled.

They all had to grab a hold of the console as the TARDIS threw them around. Rose got the feeling that the TARDIS wasn't happy with them.

"Blimey! It's a bit bumpy," Martha complained.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones," the Doctor agreed as he shook Martha's hand.

"It's my pleasure, Doctor," Martha agreed as the TARDIS flew them through the vortex.


	2. Domestics 1

"You'll be alright showing Martha around, Rose?" the Doctor questioned.

Rose grinned at him. "Off course, met you in the media room?"

The Doctor grinned. "Off course," he agreed before heading down the corridor.

Rose waited til he had gone before turning back to Martha. "Come on, I'll show you to a room."

Martha followed behind her. "You know, I've seen people like you before?"

Rose turned her head to her as she stopped in front of a plain wooden door. "And what sort of people do you think I am?"

Martha deliberately looked her up and down. "Someone from the estates, trying to reach above their station. The Doctors smart and good looking, I very much doubt he'd ever be interested in you. Besides he said it himself, your just mates."

Rose grinned at her. "There's one thing you should remember about the Doctor, Martha, he's not human. When he called me his mate, it wasn't the same as a humans definition of friends. For his people you only called someone your mate if they were your bond mate, what we would call soul mates or wife or husband."

"But he kissed me," Martha insisted.

Rose rolled his eyes. "Yes and he kissed me, then and in the past and he kissed Madame de Pompadour and Grace who he met before me."

Martha started to look worried. "But he asked me to travel with him?"

"Only because I asked him too," Rose informed her. "Martha, don't be one of those people that judges others by what they look like or where they came from. The Doctor doesn't care if your book smart, all he cares about is if you can help him," Rose left it at that and walked away.

Martha furrowed her brow as she watched Rose walk away. Still thinking as she entered the room, maybe if she showed the Doctor how smart and sophisticated and refined she was, compared to Rose then he might choose her over a chav. She finally got a look at her room to find it small with a single bed shoved into the corner, as she sat down she realised how hard it was. There was no dresser and when she walked through the other door, found a poky old bathroom with shower, toilet and sink squeezed in.

This confirmed her thoughts that Rose obviously felt threatened by her, she lead her to the worst room on this ship. She could tell the Doctor and show him how petty Rose is compared to her. With that in mind she left to look for the Doctor, she had been walking for two hours now and hadn't found any doors or anything. She finally noticed a door further down and rushed to it as Rose walked out.

Rose turned and almost ran into Martha. "Oh, Martha I was just on my way to the media room would you like to come, oh wait a moment," she stated as she rushed back into her room for her slippers.

Martha stood in the doorway and her mouth dropped open as she took in the queen size bed and massive dresser, the wardrobe over flowing with clothes that look like there from different eras. She could also just make out a bathroom just beyond another door with a giant tub, shower, basin and toilet. "This is your room?"

Rose turned at her look. "And the Doctors," Martha started at that, she hadn't really believed Rose but now she sees the sneakers lying on the floor and suits mixed in with other clothes in the wardrobe.

"So you moved into the Doctors room?" Martha questioned, that made sense that she would have a nicer room.

"Actually," Rose hedged. "He moved into my room," she gestured around. "It pretty much looks the same as when I first came on board minus the nicknacks and clothes and things."

Martha's anger grew. "So you gave me the worst room cause you felt threatened by me."

Rose raised her brow as she urged her out the door and walked back the way Martha had come from. "One, I know how much I mean to the Doctor so how can I be threatened by you and Two I'm not the one that decides the rooms, the TARDIS is."

Martha scoffed. "So your blaming the ship?"

Rose stopped in front of Martha's door. "The TARDIS is a sentient being," she explained as she opened the door to see the same room as Martha saw.

Martha smiled at her smugly. "See I told you."

Rose rolled her eyes as she closed the door before laying her hand on the wall. She closed her eyes as she reached for her bond with the TARDIS. "Come on old girl, you can do better than that. She's a friend."

Martha rolled her eyes at her. Honestly, what did the Doctor see in her that she talks to a ship.

Rose opened her eyes as she felt the TARDIS's grudging agreement. "There we go, she's given you a better room now," Rose gestured for her to open the door.

Martha frowned at her as she reached out to turn the door handle. Her jaw dropped at seeing a completely different room, a nicer room yet she knows that they haven't moved.

Rose grinned at Martha's shocked look before turning and heading to the media room.

The Doctor felt Roses different emotions and reaching out, understood the reason for it as he replayed the talk Rose and Martha had. How dare some nobody try to make Rose feel like he didn't care about her.

He was still pacing as Rose made it to the media room. She took one look at his angry face and rushed over to him. "It's alright," she assured him as she grabbed his head between her hands and sent calming thoughts to him. She waited til he had calmed down enough before taking his hand and lacing his fingers with hers, leading him to the love seat. "I've spent my whole life having people look down there noses at me just because I couldn't afford nice clothes or new books or toys. People forget that not all of the kids on the estates come from drug dealers and prostitutes. They didn't know that I lost my father as a baby and my mother had to work three jobs to support us. I learnt how to ignore it and I need you too."

The Doctor breathed out a sigh as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll try for you, but that's all I can promise."

Rose grinned at him. "That's all I ask," Rose agreed. "And in the morning we'll take Martha on a thank you trip."

Martha was about to walk into the media room when she heard the Doctor and Rose talking. She was angry that Rose had told the Doctor what they talked about until she heard Roses explanation. She had seen so many people that grew up on the estates come into the ER with drinking and drug problems that she assumed that Rose was the same. But hearing Roses explanation she now felt ashamed for ever thinking such thoughts about her. She changed her mind about joining them and headed back to her room.


	3. Three witches and a playwrite

Martha woke up slightly disoriented, once her mind cleared, everything that happened yesterday came back to her and she jumped out of bed. She entered the bathroom to get ready for the day before leaving her room to find the Doctor. Hearing laughter coming from her left, she headed that way and stopped in a doorway to what must be a kitchen.

The Doctor was chasing Rose around the kitchen table cause she dared to take the last banana. He finally managed to grab her around the waist and was reaching for said banana when he noticed Martha in the doorway. He straightened himself out as he turned to greet her. "Ah, good morning Martha, I hope you slept well."

Rose took the opportunity to escape and peeled the banana as she walked towards the door. She greeted Martha at the doorway before turning to the Doctor and taking a bite of the banana. "You snooze, you lose," she declared as she takes off out the door.

"Oy," the Doctor yells as he chases her, he stops briefly next to Martha. "Help yourself to something for breakfast then meet us in the console room," he invites her as he continues chasing Rose.

Martha stared after them feeling half annoyed and half amused as she opened a cupboard to find her favourite cereal just sitting on the shelf.

The Doctor finally managed to catch Rose again in the console room. She finally took pity on him and feed him half the banana as they sat in the jump seat. "So where are you planning on taking Martha first?"

The Doctor raised his brow at her. "We," he emphasised. "Thought she might like a trip to the past."

Rose bounced in her seat excitedly. "And where in the past were we thinking of taking her?"

The Doctor grinned mischievously at her. "That my love, is a surprise."

Rose pouted at him as she noticed Martha in the doorway. Rose bounded over to her and grabbed her arm, leading her to the console. "The Doctors taking us to the past, but he refuses to tell me where."

The Doctor laughed as he dodged out of Roses view with the monitor as she tried to read what was on it. "No peeking," he warned with a smile.

He seemed to have forgotten Martha as he ended up standing by her, Martha decided to peek at the screen but it seemed to be covered in circles changing rapidly. Now that she noticed, there were sticky notes around the console with the same circle designs.

"Ready," the Doctor asked her.

Martha looked between him and Rose, they both wore matching grins. "Yeah," Martha agreed as the Doctor threw the materialisation switch and the TARDIS threw them around again. "So how do you travel in time? What makes it go?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh, let's take the fun and the mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't want to know, it just does, hold on tight!"

The Doctor grabbed Rose as the TARDIS landed with a bump. Martha ended up on the ground while the Doctor fell into a coral strut and Rose fell into him. "Is that the sonic screwdriver in your pocket," Rose sent to the Doctor. He flushed slightly but before he could respond Martha's voice broke them out of their bond.

"Blimey," Martha complained. "Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?"

"Yes and he failed," Rose responded with a cheeky grin at the Doctor.

The Doctor sent her a mock glare. "Then you better make the most of it," the Doctor stated as he put on his long coat and handed Rose and Martha their jackets. "We promised you one trip and one trip only," he declared as he ran to the doors with Rose and Martha following. "Outside this door, brand new world."

"Where are we?" Martha questioned with a grin.

"Take a look," the Doctor suggested as he opened the door and stepped aside, taking Roses hand. "After you," the Doctor waved Martha ahead of them.

Martha hesitantly stepped out followed by Rose and the Doctor. "Oh, you're kidding me," Martha exhaled. "You're so kidding me! Oh my god, we did it! We travelled in time, where are we? No sorry, got to get use to this, whole new language, when are we?"

The Doctor looked up and suddenly pulled the girls back. "Mind out," he cried as a bucket of something foul smelling was emptied just where they had been standing.

"Gardez l'eau!" The person cried a bit late.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet," the Doctor answered as he wrinkled his nose. "Sorry about that."

Rose wrinkled her nose with him. "Some apartments in the estates smelled worse, I always felt sorry for the children. At least mum always made sure our apartment was clean."

"Yeah and I've seen worse," Martha assured him. "I've worked late night shift, A E."

Rose grinned to herself, it sounded like Martha was trying to upstage her. The Doctor gave Roses hand a squeeze as he felt her amusement before leading her down the street.

Martha held out her hand to them. "But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

The Doctor and Rose turned to look at her. "Of course we can," the Doctor scoffed. "Why do you ask?"

"It's like in the films," Martha tried to explain. "You step on a butterfly, you change the future of the human race."

The Doctor thought she was being a bit dramatic. "Tell you what, then don't step on any butterflies, what have butterflies ever done to you?"

Rose hit the Doctor on his shoulder as she turned to Martha. "It's alright," Rose assured her. "Time isn't that fragile besides, the Doctor would warn you if there's something you can't change."

Martha wasn't satisfied and chased after them. "What if. . . I don't know, what if I kill my grandfather?"

The Doctor sent her a concerned look. "Are you planning to?"

"No," Martha denied.

"Well then," the Doctor dismissed. "I don't remember you asking so many questions," the Doctor sent to Rose.

Rose shrugged as she blushed slightly. "I trusted you from the beginning even though I couldn't remember you from my childhood."

Martha watched them closely, it looked like the Doctor was just staring at Rose and she felt like she was missing something. "And this is London?" She questioned to gain the Doctors attention.

The Doctor started, he had completely forgotten that Martha was with them. "Think so," the Doctor agreed as he noticed Roses tongue in teeth smile. "Round about, um, ooh, 1599."

Martha grabbed the Doctors arm as he started to move off. "Oh, but hold on, am I alright? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave, am I?"

"Why would they do that?" The Doctor asked in shock.

Martha gestured to herself. "Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

The Doctor shrugged. "I'm not even human, just walk around like you own the place, works for me. Or you can do what Rose does, she manages to fit in wherever she goes."

Rose rolled her eyes as she turned to Martha. "These days they are more tolerant of people who were different. You'll find that if we do get into trouble it's because he insulted someone."

"Oy," the Doctor complained as he nudged Roses shoulder. "Or you've wandered off again," the Doctor grinned as he turned back to Martha. "Besides, Rose is right, Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there, they've got recycling," the Doctor pointed out as stable hands scooped manure and put it in a bucket. Then he points to two guys talking over a barrel of water. "A water cooler moment."

Their attention was drawn to a priest yelling. ". . . and the Earth will be consumed by flame!"

Rose grinned at the priest. "I know, I was there," Rose left the priest speechless as the Doctor tugged her hand to urge her onwards.

"Global warming," the Doctor pointed out to Martha. "Oh yes and entertainment," the Doctor realised where they were. "Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark, right next to. . ." the Doctor pulled Roses hand and lead Martha around the corner. "Oh, yes! The Globe theatre!" The Doctor grinned at them. "Brand new, just opened. Though, strictly speaking, it's not a globe, it's a tetra-decagon. 14 sides, containing the man himself."

"Whoa, you don't mean. . ." Martha gasped. "Is Shakespeare In there?"

"Oh, yes," the Doctor agreed. "Miss Jones, will you accompany Rose and myself to the theatre?" The Doctor offered his arms to both Rose and Martha.

Rose sighed as she took the Doctors arm lightly but grinned anyway. "I never did understand any of his plays."

Martha clung to the Doctors other arm as she sent Rose a superior smile. "Doctor, I will! I always loved Shakespeare," she declared happy that she had something in common with the Doctor that Rose didn't.

The Doctor regretted offering his arm to her as she felt like she was gripping his arm a bit too much. "When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare."

"Then I could get sectioned," Martha stated sarcastically.

The Doctor pulled out a few coins he had snuck into his pockets that morning to pay for their entry fee and lead the girls into the pit area where the general population congregated.

They clapped along with everyone else as the play came to an end. Martha turned to the Doctor. "That's amazing, just amazing, it's worth putting up with the smell," she pointed out the supposed females. "and those are men dressed as woman, yeah?"

"London never changes," the Doctor agreed.

"True," Rose agreed. "I used to know a couple of males that dressed as woman."

Martha rolled her eyes, she doubts Rose had met anyone. "Where's Shakespeare?" Martha called out. "I want to see Shakespeare! Author, author!" Martha turned to the Doctor. "They do yell that, don't they?"

"Author! Author!" Someone else in the audience yelled.

Rose and the Doctor looked around at the rest of the audience took up the chant. "Well, they do now."

Roses eyes widened as she watched Shakespeare come out on stage."I might have to change my mind about him," Rose commented and the Doctor whipped his head around as she continued. "He doesn't look much like his portraits."

"Yeah, it's a bit different," Martha agreed.

"Genius," the Doctor grumbled. "They say he's suppose to be a genius, the genius. The most human, human that's ever been. Now we'll have to hear him speak," the Doctor complained.

Martha turned to him. "A minute ago you couldn't wait to meet him, what's changed?"

"That was before I realised how pretty he was," the Doctor grumbled.

Rose smirked at him. "But you always told me that he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond but Shakespeare opened his instead. "Oh, shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare exclaimed.

The Doctor gaped at him as the audience laughed. "Oh, well."

"You should never meet your heroes," Martha commented.

Rose hooked her arm through the Doctors. "He's rude and not ginger too, at least you have something in common, other than both being pretty."

The Doctor sent Rose a grin as Shakespeare continued. "You've got excellent taste, I'll give you that. Oh, that's a wig," he pointed at an audience member. "I know what you're all saying, 'loves labours won,' that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops. Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon."

The audience started yelling out. "When?"

"Yeah, yeah," Shakespeare continued. "All in good time, you don't rush a genius," Shakespeare straightened up suddenly like he was pulled by a string. "When? Tomorrow night. The premier of my brand new play, a sequel, no less and I call it Loves Labours Won."

Rose and the Doctor shared a look. "That was a bit odd," the Doctor sent to her.

"Yeah," Rose sent back. "And did you feel the spike of energy?"

"I'm not an expert," Martha pointed out. "But I've never heard of Loves Labours Won."

The Doctor lead them out with the crowd. "Exactly, the lost play. Doesn't exist, only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays, but never ever turns up, and no one knows why."

Martha's look turns thoughtful. "Have you got a minidisc or something? We can tape it, we can flog it. Sell it when we get home, make a mint," she grinned.

The Doctor sent her a warning look. "No."

Martha's grin faded as she noticed his look. "That would be bad."

"Yeah, yeah," the Doctor agreed as Rose nodded her head.

"How come it disappeared in the first place?" Martha questioned.

The Doctor tugged on his ear. "Well. . ." He hedged. "Oh, we were just going to give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS, but I suppose we could stay a bit longer."

Rose grinned her tongue touched grin at him, she knew he never walked away from a mystery. After a few inquires they found out where Shakespeare was staying and the Doctor being the Doctor bounded up the stairs. Rose rolled her eyes as she and Martha followed him.

The Doctor knocked on the doorframe and walked in without an invite. "Hello! Excuse me," the Doctor realised that Shakespeare wasn't alone. "Not interrupting, am I? Mr Shakespeare, isn't it?"

"Oh, no," Shakespeare groaned. "No, no, who let you in? No autographs, no you can't have yourself sketched with me, and please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest, now be a good boy and shove. . ." He finally noticed Rose and Martha who had followed the Doctor into the room. "Hey, nonny, nonny! Sit right down here, next to me," he gestured to the girls. "You two get sewing on them costumes, off you go," he ordered his actors.

The landlady walks up then. "Come on lads, I think our Williams found his new muses."

"Sweet ladies," Shakespeare gestured to the chairs on either side of him. "Such unusual clothes, so fitted."

The Doctor narrows his eyes at Shakespeare as he places his arm around Roses waist and ushered her to a chair across from Shakespeare. He sits closely next to her while Shakespeare merely raised his brow at him and turns to Martha as she sits next to him.

"Erm, verily, forsooth, egads!" Martha tried.

The Doctor stared at her in confusion. "No, no, don't do that," he warned before turning to Shakespeare and holding up the psychic paper. "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS, this is my wife Dame Rose, and this is our friend, Miss Martha Jones."

"Interesting," Shakespeare commented. "That bit of paper, its blank."

"Oh, that's. . ." The Doctors interest peaks. "Very clever, that proves it, absolute genius."

"Hmmm," Shakespeare agrees.

Martha looked at the psychic paper in confusion. "No, it says right there, 'Sir Doctor, Dame Rose and Martha Jones,' it says so," she insisted.

"I say it's blank," Shakespeare counters.

Rose grinned at Shakespeare which the Doctor didn't like as she addressed Martha. "Psychic paper, it shows people what you want them to see."

Martha was about to question her further when the Doctor broke in. "Long story," he told her as he turned back to Shakespeare. "Oh, I hate starting from scratch," the Doctor complained as he put the psychic paper away.

"Psychic?" Shakespeare questioned as he leaned back. "I've never heard that before, and words are my trade. Who are you? More to the point, who are your golden goddess and delicious blackamoor lady?" He finishes as he sends a flirting look at both Rose and Martha.

"What did you say?" Martha questions, insulted. How come Rose gets called a goddess while he insults her.

The Doctors arm tightened around Rose as he took her left hand in his to show her ring. Rose sent the Doctor an amused look as she sent him. "Someone's got playwright envy."

"Whoops," Shakespeare gained their attention. "Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl, a swarth, a Queen of Afric?"

Martha's grin returned, a lot happier now she's been called a queen, still not as good as a goddess. "I can't believe I'm hearing this?"

The Doctor rubbed his eyes. "It's political correctness gone mad. Martha's from a far off land, Freedonia."

"Excuse me," someone interrupted as they barged in. "Hold hard a moment, this is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning, I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As master of the revels, every new script must be registered at my office," the man demanded. "And examined by me before it can be preformed."

"Tomorrow morning," Shakespeare assured him. "First thing, I'll send it round."

The man scoffed. "I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now."

"I can't," Shakespeare denied.

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled," the man declared.

Rose noticed the maids far too curious look, she had also been cleaning the same corner since they arrived. It was like she was trying to be inconspicuous while listening in on what's being said. She noticed the maids concerned look as she hurried out the door after the man announced that the play will be cancelled.

"It's all go around here, isn't it?" Martha comments.

The man ignores her as he moves back towards the door. "I'm returning to my office for a banning order," he threw over his shoulder to Shakespeare. "If its the last thing I do, Loves Labours Won, will never be played."

"Sorry about that," Shakespeare apologised. "That's Lynley, master of the Revels."

As the man left Martha raised her brows at the Doctor as she took a drink of water. "Well then, mystery solved, that's Loves Labours Won over and done with," she shrugged. "I thought it might be something, more mysterious."

Rose knew that it's never that simple but before she could say something a groaning noise could be heard from outside. Suddenly a woman screams, the Doctor, Rose and Martha run out the door and down the stairs as Shakespeare follows.

"Help!" The woman yells. "Help me!"

They make it outside to see the master of the revels coughing up water. "It's that Lynley bloke," Martha pointed out.

"What's wrong with him?" The Doctor questioned. "Leave it to me, I'm a doctor," the Doctor declared as he ran to help him.

"So am I," Martha agrees as she follows the Doctor to help. "Near enough," Mr Lynley collapsed to the ground, dead. "Can't get the heart going, Mr Lynley! Come on, can you hear me? You're gonna be alright," Martha tried to give him CPR but water was still gurgling out of his mouth. "What the hell is that?"

The Doctor took a closer look at Mr Lynley. "I've never seen a death like it, his lungs are full of water, he drowned, then," the Doctor thought aloud. "I don't know, like a blow to a heart, an invisible blow," the Doctor stood up and looked to the landlady. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural, if unfortunate, demise. Call the constable, have him taken away."

"Yes sir," the landlady agreed.

Rose had been watching the area while the Doctor and Martha dealt with Mr Lynley. She had noticed the maid that had been lingering in Shakespeare's room, appear at the top of the stairs, she looked pleased with herself. She saw the maid make her way down the stairs to stand next to the landlady when the Doctor addressed her. Rose moved to stand next to the Doctor as she continued to watch the maid.

The maid grabbed the landladies arm. "I'll do it, ma'am."

Martha turned to the Doctor in confusion. "Why are you telling them that?"

"This lot have still got one foot in the Dark ages," the Doctor explained. "If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

"Okay," Martha agreed. "What was it, then?"

"Witchcraft," the Doctor stated.

Rose rolled her eyes at him, she knows full well that he didn't believe in witchcraft but she also knew that there's a lot of things that can look like witchcraft. They slowly followed Shakespeare back up to his room as they each contemplated what they saw.

The landlady came in just as Shakespeare sat down. "I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You, your wife and Miss Jones are just across the landing."

"Poor Lynley," Shakespeare commented, drawing their attention. "So many strange events, not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor."

"Where a woman can be what she likes," Martha defended.

"Even an actor," Rose agreed.

Shakespeare's interest peaked at Roses statement before he turned to look at the Doctor. "And you, Sir Doctor, how can a man so young have eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading," the Doctor dismissed.

Shakespeare watched as Rose laced her fingers with the Doctors. "A trite reply, yeah? That's what I do, but I don't have such a lovely wife to relive my burdens as you do. There's something of the wolf about her," Shakespeare commented startling Rose and the Doctor. "But the golden wolf only comes out to play when she is needed," while the Doctor and Rose were digesting what he said, Shakespeare turned to Martha. "And you, you look at them like you're surprised they exist. There as much a puzzle to you as they are to me."

Uncomfortable at the revelations and afraid of what Shakespeare would say next, Martha turned to the Doctor and Rose. "I think we should say goodnight," she insisted as she walked to their room.

Shakespeare turned back to his desk. "I must to work, I have a play to complete. I'll get my answers tomorrow Doctor, and I'll discover more about the two of you, and why this constant performance of yours."

The Doctor and Rose walked towards the door, the Doctor couldn't help but stop in the doorway and turn back to Shakespeare. "All the worlds a stage."

"Hmm," Shakespeare agreed. "I might use that, goodnight Doctor and Lady Rose."

"Nighty-night Shakespeare," the Doctor agreed as Rose urged him on before he said anything else that he shouldn't.

Martha had been examining the room as she waited for the Doctor and Rose to enter. She was confused by what Shakespeare mentioned about the Doctor and Rose. She's starting to realise that she might not have any chance with the Doctor at all plus Rose seems so nice, no matter how flirty Martha seems to get or the comments that she'd made about Roses background, she was always friendly. Martha heard them enter and turned around. "It's not exactly five star, is it?"

"Oh, it'll do," the Doctor assured her as Rose sat on one of the beds. "Rose and I have been in worse."

"I haven't even got a toothbrush," Martha complained.

"Ooh, um. . ." The Doctor started looking through his pockets and pulls out two toothbrushes, handing one to Martha and one to Rose. "Contains Venusian spearmint," the Doctor explained. "Rose insists I keep them in my pockets."

Martha took the toothbrush as she looked to the beds. "So who's going where? I mean, there's only two tiny beds."

"Rose and I always share," the Doctor assured her as he lay down on the same bed Rose was sitting on. "So you can have a bed to yourself."

Rose rolled her eyes as she poked the Doctor on his hip. "Take your shoes off," she ordered.

Martha watched the two of them as they interacted, seeing now what she had missed before. The fact that the Doctor always grabbed Roses hand or touched her in some small way, like he was checking to make sure that she was still there. The fact that when even the tiniest thing happens he looks to Rose first to make sure she's ok. She tunes back into them as she realised that she was so caught up in the adventure that she mistook the kiss he gave her for something more. "So, Magic and stuff, that's a surprise. It's all a bit Harry Potter."

"Wait til you read book seven," the Doctor grinned at her. "Oh, I cried."

"He bawled like a baby," Rose stage whispered to Martha.

The Doctor nudged her. "Oy!"

"But is it real, though?" Martha questioned as she watched how comfortable Rose and the Doctor were with each other. "I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?"

"Course it isn't!" The Doctor scoffed.

Martha shrugged. "Well, how am I suppose to know? I've only just started believing in time travel, give me a break."

Rose placed her hand on the Doctors chest with her chin resting on her hand as she watched him. "Then what do you think it is?"

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't," the Doctor thought aloud. "It can't be, are you gonna stand there all night?"

Giving the Doctor an annoyed look Martha laid down on the other bed.

"There's such a thing as psychic energy," the Doctor continued. "But a human couldn't channel it like that, not without a generator the size of Taunton, and I think we'd have spotted that. No," the Doctor denied. "There's something I'm missing, something really close, it's staring me right in the face and I can't see it."

"Have you missed the obvious?" Rose questioned. "In these days people thought that science that we know of, was witchcraft."

The Doctor ran through what Rose said as things started to come together, but not enough to understand what's going on. "Still we'll take you home tomorrow, Martha."

"Great," Martha snarked as she rolled over and tried to sleep.

Rose and the Doctor lay there in the darkness as they used their bond to speak so they don't disturb Martha. "Did you notice the maid?" Rose asked.

The Doctor tried to figure out what Rose meant but couldn't find anything. "What maid?"

"There was a maid lingering in Shakespeare's room while we were there," Rose informed him. "And when Mr Lynley died, she seemed like she was happy about it."

Before the Doctor could respond they heard screaming coming from the direction of Shakespeare's room. They jumped of the bed and ran from the room as Martha stumbled after them.

They ran into his room waking up Shakespeare in the process. "What?" He questioned groggily. "What was that?"

The Doctor and Martha knelt down to check the landladies pulse. "Her heart gave out?" The Doctor questioned. "She died of fright."

Rose moved to the window and noticed something strange. "Doctor?"

The Doctor ran to stand next to her and looked out. "What did you see?"

"A witch," Rose answered as he sent her a confused look and Rose shrugged. "It was flying a broom and cackling away."

Even more confused than ever they waited with Shakespeare while the constable came and asked questions while the body was taken away, Rose went back to their room and collected the Doctors shoes. The sun was starting to come up by the time they could breathe easier.

Shakespeare drew their attention. "Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place, we all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so?" He questioned. "She had such enormous spirit."

"Rage," the Doctor answered. "Rage, against the dying of the light."

Shakespeare pointed at him. "I might use that."

"You can't," the Doctor dismissed. "It's someone else's."

"But the thing is," Martha drew them back to the mystery. "Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you."

Shakespeare looked at her, insulted. "You're accusing me?"

"No," Rose denied. "But it definitely looked like a witch flying away and cackling."

"And you've written about witches," Martha piped in, trying to be helpful.

Shakespeare looked at her in confusion. "I have? When was that?"

"Not. . . Not quite yet," the Doctor mentioned with a warning look to Martha.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches," Shakespeare commented.

That got the Doctors attention as Martha looked between them. "Who's Peter Streete?"

"Our builder," Shakespeare explained. "He sketched the plans for the Globe."

"The architect?" The Doctor exclaimed. "Hold on, the architect, the architect! The Globe! Come on!" He urged as he grabbed Roses hand with Martha and Shakespeare they ran all the way to the theatre.

Martha and Rose sat on the edge of the stage while the Doctor wandered around staring at the walls. Shakespeare was about to sit between Rose and Martha when the Doctor sent him a pointed look and he sat on the other side, next to Martha.

"Columns there, right, 14 sides," the Doctor commented, ignoring Roses amusement. "I've always wondered, but I've never asked. Tell me, Will, why 14 sides?"

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all," Shakespeare dismissed. "He said it carried the sound well."

The Doctor moved to stand between Roses knees as he watched Shakespeare. "14? Why does that ring a bell? 14?"

"There's 14 lines in a sonnet," Martha pointed out.

"So there is," the Doctor agreed.

Rose nudged him then. "You told me in Egyptian Mythology the number 14 is a sign of death and resurrection."

The Doctor sent her a grin. "That's true but what would they be bringing back and how?"

"You told me yourself, Doctor," Rose pointed out. "Shakespeare always chooses the best words."

"Good point," the Doctor agreed. "Words and shapes following the same design. 14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets. . ." He grabs his head as it races with the information. "My head! Tetra-decagon, think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

"This is just a theatre!" Shakespeare pointed out.

The Doctor scoffed at him. "Oh, yeah, but the theatres magic, isn't it? You should know, you stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time," the Doctor pointed out to them as something came to him. "Oh, you can make men weep or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place," the Doctor moved away as he started pacing. "And if you exaggerate that. . ."

"It's like your police box," Martha pointed out. "Small, wooden box with all that power inside."

"Oh!" The Doctor agreed. "Oh, Martha Jones, Rose was right about you. Tell you what, Peter Streete would know, can I talk to him?"

Martha looked to Rose, wondering what she had told the Doctor about her.

Shakespeare shook his head at the Doctor. "You won't get an answer, a month after finishing this place, he lost his mind."

"Why, what happened?" Martha questioned.

"He started waving about witches," he explained. "Hearing voices, babbling, his mind was addled."

The Doctor looked at him in sympathy. "Where is he now?"

"Bedlam," Shakespeare answered.

Rose gasped, she knows that the last place you should put someone if you want them to get better, especially in these days.

Martha looked at them all in confusion. "What's bedlam?"

"Bethlem Hospital, the madhouse," Shakespeare explained.

"We gotta go there, right now, come on!" The Doctor urged as he grabbed Roses hand and pulled her after him.

Martha followed them as Shakespeare called out. "Wait, I'm coming with you, I want to witness this first hand," he handed the script for his new play to two of his actors. "Ralph! The last scene, as promised. Copy it, hand it around, learn it, speak it, back before curtain up and remember kid, project!" Shakespeare suggested. "Eyes and teeth, you never know, the Queen might turn up. As if," he scoffed. "She never does," he mumbled as he followed the Doctor, Rose and Martha. He managed to catch up to Martha. "So, tell me of Freedonia, where woman can be doctors, writers, actors."

"This country's ruled by a woman," Martha pointed out.

"Ah, she's royal," Shakespeare dismissed. "That's Gods business, though you are a royal beauty."

"Whoa, nelly!" Martha stopped him. "I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country."

Shakespeare sent her a flirty grin. "But Martha, this is town."

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he turned back to them, ignoring Roses giggles. "Come on, we can all have a good flirt later!"

Shakespeare looked the Doctor up and down. "Is that a promise, Doctor?"

"Oh, 57 academics just punched the air," the Doctor snarked. "Now, move!"

Rose laughed out loud as the Doctor started back towards the hospital, her hand still clasped in his. "Oh, Jack would love him," Rose ignored the guilt that the Doctor was projecting, Bad Wolf had promised her that she'll see him again.

Martha watched the Doctor and Rose before turning to Shakespeare. "You flirt with everyone else, why not Rose as well?"

Shakespeare grinned at her. "I like to live," at Martha's sceptical look he elaborated. "You don't see how any male that goes near her brings out the Doctors protective instincts. I'd feel sorry for anyone that tries to come between them."

Martha thought about what Shakespeare told her as they approached the hospital.

Rose squeezed the Doctors hand tighter as they approached Bethlem Hospital and heard wailing. A worker showed them past some of the patients. "Please, please!" One cried out to them. The worker had them stop in the main hallway.

"Does my Lord Doctor wish some entertainment while he waits?" The worker asks. "I can whip these madmen, they'll put on a good show for you. Bandog in Bedlam."

The Doctor gave him a disgusted look. "No, I don't."

"Well," the worker ignored the Doctors tone. "Wait here, my lords while I, uh. . . Make him decent for the ladies."

Martha looked around her in disgust. "So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?"

"Oh, its all so different in Freedonia," Shakespeare countered.

Rose tried to head of an argument. "It's actually not that different," Martha gave her a sceptical look so Rose explained. "Where we come from it may appear better but when it comes down to it, these are just places to put people that they don't know what to do with."

"Yeah but he's clever," Martha argued anyway as she turns back to Shakespeare. "Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

"I've been mad," Shakespeare confessed. "I've lost my mind, fear of this place set me right again, it serves its purpose."

Martha rolled her eyes, he didn't look like he'd ever been mad. "Mad in what way?"

"You lost your son," the Doctor interrupted before Martha could insult him.

"My only boy," Shakespeare agreed. "The Black Death took him, I wasn't even there."

Martha swallowed down the guilt she felt at accusing him. "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

Shakespeare nodded at her apology and explained. "Made me question everything, the futility of this fleeting existence, to be or not to be," Shakespeare just realised what he'd said. "Oh, that's quiet good."

"You should write that down," the Doctor agreed.

"Hmm, maybe not," Shakespeare dismissed. "A bit pretentious?"

The worker returned before they could say any more. "This way, my Lords," they followed him down a hallway and into a room to find a man sitting and starring at the wall. "They can be dangerous my lord. Don't know their own strength."

"I think it helps if you don't whip them," the Doctor spat. "Now get out!" He ordered. The Doctor waited til the worker had left, locking them in before the Doctor turned to the man rocking on the floor. "Peter," he called. "Peter Streete."

"He's the same as he was," Shakespeare explained. "You'll get nothing out of him."

Rose watched the Doctor but Peter didn't seem to even indicate he'd heard so Rose stepped forward next to the Doctor and bent down as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Peter," she called. Peters head snapped up to look at her. "Peter it's alright," Rose assured him.

The Doctor smiled softly at Rose, people always seemed to be drawn to her like they were to him. Getting back to the reason why they were there the Doctor sent to Rose. "I have to go into his mind so I'll close most of our bond so your not dragged into his madness," the Doctor waited for Rose to acknowledge him before turning back to Peter and placed his fingers on Peters temples. "Peter, I'm the Doctor," he assured him in a soft voice as he slowly entered Peters mind. "Go into the past, one year ago," the Doctor urged. "Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shiny. Everything that happened in the year since happened to someone else. It's just a story, a winters tale. Let go," the Doctor urged as he felt Peter's mind calm down and he laid him back on his pitiful excuse of a bed. "That's it, just let go. Tell me the story, Peter," the Doctor ordered as he finally got Peter's mind back in order and let him go. "Tell me about the witches."

Rose rubbed her head, not sure if the tiny headache she was feeling was cause of the bond being mostly closed or some of Peter's chaotic mind. The Doctor grabbed her hand and opened up the bond again to send her a soothing wave.

"Witches spoke to Peter," he explained bringing the Doctors attention back to him. "In the night, they whispered, they whispered. . ." He insisted as his hand started twitching. "Got Peter to build the Globe to their design, their design! The 14 walls," Peter explained. "Always 14, when the work was done. . ." He started laughing maniacally. "They snapped poor Peters wits."

"Well, where did Peter see the witches?" The Doctor questioned. "Where in the city?" The Doctor bent back down as Peter hesitated. "Peter, tell me! You've got to tell me, where were they?"

Peter swallowed as he started breathing heavily. "All Hallows' street."

"Too many words," a witch insisted.

The Doctor jumped back and moved away from the witch that had appeared next to him. He made sure he was standing in front of Rose as he watched the witch wearily.

"What the hell?" Martha exclaimed.

"Just one touch of the heart," the witch pointed out as she leant down and touched Peter.

"No!" The Doctor cried as Peter died.

Shakespeare started panicking. "A witch! I'm seeing a witch!"

The witch grinned at them. "Now, who would be next, hmm? Just one touch," the witch assured them. "Oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts, poor fragile mortals."

Martha turned to the gate. "Let us out! Let us out!"

Rose moved to comfort Martha. "It won't work, the whole buildings shouting that."

"And who would die first, hmm?" The witch looked between them.

"Well, if your looking for volunteers," the Doctor suggested.

Rose started panicking as she abandoned Martha to grab the Doctors arm. "No, please!"

"Doctor, can you stop her," Shakespeare questioned.

"No mortal has power over me!" The witch told them.

The Doctor sent a wave of reassurance to Rose over their bond which helped Roses grip on him slacken a bit but she didn't let go completely. "No, but there's a power in words," the Doctor informed them as the puzzle pieces started coming together. "If I can find the right one, if I can just know you. . ."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us," the witch scoffed.

"Then it's a good thing, the Doctors here," Rose informed the witch while also assuring Martha and Shakespeare.

"Yep," the Doctor agreed. "Now, think, think, think," the Doctor urged. "Humanoid female, who uses shapes and words to channel energy. . . Ah, 14!" The Doctor yelled suddenly. "That's it, 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration!" The Doctor pointed at the witch. "Creature, I name you Carrionite!"

The witch shrieked as she disappeared in a flash of light.

Martha moved towards Rose and the Doctor. "What did you do?"

"I named her," the Doctor informed them. "The power of a name, that's old magic."

Martha shook her head. "But there's no such thing as magic."

"Well," the Doctor hedged. "It's just a different sort of science, you lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom," the Doctor lectured. "The Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare questioned.

The Doctor looked at Martha and Shakespeare seriously as he grabbed Roses hand. "The end of the world."

The asylum worker came back and released them from the room and the Doctor and Rose lead Martha and Shakespeare from Bedlam and back to Shakespeare's room at the inn. Shakespeare rushed to a bowl and splashed water on his face as the Doctor leaned his hip on the desk and wrapped his arms around Rose as she leaned into him.

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe," the Doctor explained. "Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

"Well, I'm going for real," Shakespeare pointed out.

Martha looked to the Doctor and Rose. "But what do they want?"

The Doctor brushed his lips over Roses temple as he answered. "Rose was right, 14 is also a number associated with death and rebirth. They want a new empire on Earth, a world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?" Martha questioned.

The Doctor and Rose turned as one to look at Shakespeare as the Doctor explains. "I'm looking at the man with the words."

Shakespeare lowered the towel he had been using to dry his face, to see everyone looking at him. "Me? But I've done nothing."

"Wait a minute," Rose questioned. "What were ya doing last night when the Carrionite was in your room?"

"Finishing the play," Shakespeare answered like it was obvious.

The Doctors interest peaked. "What happens on the last page?"

"The boys get the girls," Shakespeare explained. "They have a bit of a dance, its all as funny and thought-provoking as usual. Except those last few lines," Shakespeare realised something. "Funny thing is, I don't actually remember writing them."

"That's it!" The Doctor exclaimed. "They used you, they gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code, 'Loves Labours Won', it's a weapon!" The Doctor explained. "The right combination of words spoken in the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The plays the thing!" The Doctor grabbed Roses hand as he turned back to Shakespeare. "And yes, you can have that," the Doctor agreed as he rummaged through Shakespeare's papers and pulled out a map of London to lay on the desk. Rose, Martha and Shakespeare gathered round as the Doctor pointed to something. "All Hallows' street, there it is. Rose, Martha we'll track them down," the Doctor looked to Shakespeare. "Will, you get to the Globe, whatever you do, stop that play!"

"I'll do it," Shakespeare agreed as he shook the Doctors hand. "All these years, I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

Rose groaned. "Oh, don't give him a big head the doors won't be able to take it."

"Oy," the Doctor complained but he ruined it when he smiled.

Martha rolled her eyes at their antics as she turned back to Shakespeare. "I wouldn't complain."

"I'm not," Shakespeare assured her. "It's marvellous, good luck Doctor."

"Good luck Shakespeare," the Doctor agreed as he pulled Rose with him to the door. "Once more unto the breach!"

"I like that!" Shakespeare called after them before realising. "Wait a minute, that's one of mine."

The Doctor popped his head back into the room. "Oh, just shift!" The Doctor, Rose and Martha head through the streets until they reach the correct street. "All Hallows' street," the Doctor exclaimed as he walked through an alleyway and onto the street. "Which house?"

Martha was watching Rose and the Doctor as they looked at the houses. "Thing is, though, am I missing something here?" Martha questioned. "The world didn't end in 1599, it just didn't, look at me and Rose, we're living proof."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux?"

Rose placed her hand on the Doctors arm to stop him. "Let me, Theta," Rose sent to him as she turned to Martha. "It's like, Back to the Future."

"The film?" Martha questioned.

"No, the novelisation," the Doctor snarked.

Rose frowned at him as she hit him lightly. "Yes, the film," Rose agreed. "Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

"And he starts fading away. . ." Martha interrupts before realising something. "Oh, my god, am I going to fade?"

"You, Rose and the entire future of the human race," the Doctor explains. "It ends right now, in 1599, if we don't stop it. But which house?" The Doctor questions as he looks around again.

Rose notices the door to the house in front of them opening up, she nudged the Doctor and nodded to the door. "That would be, witch house."

The Doctor lead the girls through the door and up the stairs into a room where the maid from the inn was waiting. "I take it we're expected?"

"Oh, I think death has been waiting for you a very long time," the Carrionite pointed out.

"Right then," Martha declared. "It's my turn, I know how to do this," she pointed at the Carrionite. "I name thee, Carrionite!" The Carrionite gasped before grinning at her. Martha turned to the Doctor in confusion. "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"

The Carrionite took a step closer to them, drawing their attention. "Power of a name works only once, observe," she pointed at Martha suddenly. "I gaze upon this bag of bones, and now I name thee Martha Jones."

The Doctor caught Martha as she fell and Rose knelt down to check her pulse. "What have you done?" The Doctor demanded.

The Carrionite looked at her finger. "Only sleeping," the Carrionite commented. "Alas, its curious, her name has less impact, she's somehow out of her time," she dismisses the mystery as she points at the Doctor. "And as for you, Sir Doctor," she stops suddenly. "Fascinating, there is no name! Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look," the Carrionite realised. "There's still one word with the power to ache."

"The naming won't work on me," the Doctor informed her, glad that she didn't go after Rose.

She ignores him and continues. "But your heart grows cold, the north wind blows and carries down the distant," she shifts to Rose suddenly. "Rose."

The Doctor grabbed Rose as she grabbed her chest and fell to the floor. Roses head snapped up suddenly and the Carrionite took a step back as she saw Roses eyes glowing gold. Roses eyes faded back to their usual hazel, flecked with gold. "I'm fine," Rose assured the Doctor breathlessly.

The Doctor stood back up and turned to the Carrionite as his temper snapped. "Oh, big mistake, cause she keeps me fighting," he tells the Carrionite as he moves to stand right in front of the Carrionite. "The Carrionites vanished, where did you go?"

She turned and walked towards the window. "The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness," she turned back to the Doctor.

"Then how did you escape?" The Doctor continued.

"New words," the Carrionite informed him. "New and glittering, from a mind like no other."

It came to the Doctor then. "Shakespeare."

The Carrionite nodded. "His son perished, the grief of a genius, grief without measure, madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?" The Doctor needed to know what they were dealing with.

"Just the three," the Carrionite told him. "But the play tonight shall restore the rest, then the human waste shall be purged as pestilence," the Carrionite moved back towards the Doctor. "And from this world we will lead the universe back into the old ways of blood and magic."

The Doctor tugged on his ear. "Mmmm, busy schedule, but first," the Doctor pointed out. "You'll have to get past me."

"Oh, that should be a pleasure," the Carrionite agrees as she stands face to face with the Doctor and caresses his cheek. "Considering my enemy has such a handsome shape."

"Now, that's one form of magic that only one person has ever had over me," the Doctor informed her.

The Carrionite places her lips next to his ear. "Oh, we'll see," she assured him as she used scissors to take some of his hair before backing up to the window.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head as he cried. "What was that for? What did you do?"

"Souvenir," the Carrionite suggested.

"Well, give it back!" The Doctor demanded.

The Carrionite flew out the window as the Doctor lunged at her.

"Well, that's just cheating," the Doctor pouted.

"Behold, Doctor," the Carrionite informed him as she pulled out a small doll. "Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets."

The Doctor pointed at her. "You may call that voodoo, but I'd call that a DNA replication module."

"What use is your science now?" The Carrionite pointed out as she stabbed the doll with a pin.

The Doctor cried out as the Carrionite laughed and flew off. Martha woke up as Rose ran to check on the Doctor. "Oh my god, Doctor!" Martha cried as she knelt next to Rose and checked his pulse. "Don't worry, we're here."

Rose rolled her eyes as she pulled Martha back. "Ok, mister, I know you have two hearts," Rose stated.

The Doctor opened one eye and grinned at Rose. "There's no fooling you, is there," Rose helped the Doctor up when he cried out suddenly. "I've only got one heart working!" He exclaimed. "How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started," he told them. "Hit me! Hit me on the chest!" Rose thumped him on his right side. "Other side!" The Doctor complained, Rose thumped him on his left side. "Now, on the back," the Doctor demanded. Rose thumped him on his back as he leaned forward. "Left a bit!" He continued. Rose thumped him again and he leaned back as his back cracked. "Lovely," the Doctor grinned as he pecked Rose on the lips in thank you as he straightened up. "There we go, Ba-da-boom-ba!" The Doctor looked over at Rose and Martha as they stood next to him. "Well, what are you standing there for? Come on, the Globe!"

The Doctor took off down the stairs and out the door with Rose and Martha behind him. They run through the alley and Rose stops as she sees him going the wrong way.

"We're going the wrong way!" Martha called to the Doctor as she saw Rose stop.

"No, we're not," the Doctor protested before looking behind him and seeing Rose pointing the other way. He stops suddenly and swivels around as Martha struggles to keep up. "We're going the wrong way!" He called out as he snagged Roses hand on his way past.

They stop briefly as they see storm clouds gathering over the Globe theatre. "I told thee so! I told thee so!" The priest they saw when they first arrived, called to them.

"Stage door," the Doctor called out as people started panicking around them. The Doctor lead the girls through the door and found Shakespeare rubbing his head backstage. "Stop the play!" The Doctor yelled out. "I think that was it, yeah, I said stop the play!"

Shakespeare groaned. "I hit my head."

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald," the Doctor stated in annoyance. "I think that's my cue," the Doctor cried as he ran out on stage.

"Now begins the millennium of blood!" They hear the Carrionites chant. "The Doctor! He lives," a Carrionite exclaimed. "Then watch this world become a blasted heath. They come, they come!" Black figures start flying out of a crystal ball in their hands and into the storm clouds.

The Doctor glances around at all the panicking people before noticing Shakespeare behind him. "Come on, Will," the Doctor grabbed his arm and pulled him to centre stage. "History needs you."

"What can I do?" Shakespeare questions.

"Reverse it," the Doctor stated.

Shakespeare looked at the Doctor like he was mad. "How can I do that?"

"Your the man with the words," Rose encouraged.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. "The Globe gives words power but your the wordsmith, the one true genius, the only man clever enough to do it."

"But what words," Shakespeare argued. "I'm not ready."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Your William Shakespeare."

Shakespeare gestured to the storm. "But these Carrionite phrases need such precision."

"Trust yourself," Rose urged him. "We trust you," she gestures to her and the Doctor.

The Doctor drew his attention then. "When your locked away in your room the words just come, don't they, like magic. The right words at the right sound, right shape, the right rhythm. Words that last forever, that's what you do, Will. You choose perfect words, do it," the Doctor urged. "Improvise," the Doctor grabbed Roses hand and moved back as Shakespeare stepped forward.

"Close up this din of hateful, dire decay, decomposition of your witches plot!" Shakespeare started. "You thieve my brains, consider me your toy, my doting Doctor tells me I am not!"

"No," the Carrionites complained. "Words of power!"

"Foul Carrionite spectres," Shakespeare continued. "Cease your show, between the points," Shakespeare faltered and turns to the Doctor.

"7-6-1-3-9-0!" The Doctor informed him.

Shakespeare repeated. "7-6-1-3-9-0! Banished like a tinkers cuss, I say to thee," he falters again and turns to the Doctor. The Doctor can't think of anything and turns to Rose who shrugs her shoulders.

"Expelliarmus!" Martha yelled suddenly.

Rose laughed out loud. "Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!" The Doctor repeats.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare adds.

The Doctor squeezed Rose hand. "Good old JK!"

The Carrionites start shrieking. "The deep darkness! They are consumed."

They move aside as the doors to backstage flew open and pages flew out and into the storm as it disappeared. "Loves Labours Won," the Doctor commented. "There it goes."

The storm disappears along with all the Carrionites as the audience starts to calm down. One person starts clapping, then another til the entire audience starts cheering. The Doctor and Rose rush off, backstage and up to where the Carrionites were last seen.

Martha finally managed to calm down. "They think it was all special effects?"

"Your effect is special, indeed," Shakespeare flirted.

Martha grinned. "It's not your best line," Shakespeare grabbed her hand and together they bowed to the crowd.

The Doctor and Rose made it to the box to find the crystal sitting on the bench seat. The Doctor picked it up and showed Rose as they saw the Carrionites crying out from inside. They took the crystal back down to the stage as the Globe emptied out. The Doctor and Rose spent what remained of the night to make sure all of the play was gone while Shakespeare flirted with Martha on stage.

"And I say," Shakespeare finished his joke. "A heart for a heart, a dear for a deer."

Martha lost her smile. "I don't get it."

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia," Shakespeare challenged.

Martha nodded. "Ok, Shakespeare walks into a pub, and the landlord says. 'Oi, mate, you're bard'."

Shakespeare laughs. "That's brilliant, doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that, come here," he urged as he placed his arm around her.

"I've only just met you," Martha pointed out.

"The Doctor will only ever love, Rose. So why not entertain a man who can love you?" Shakespeare suggested.

Martha grimaced as he drew closer to her. "I don't know how to tell you this, O great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink."

Rose giggled as she heard Martha's last comment as her and the Doctor entered back onstage. "Good prop store back there!" The Doctor pointed out as he walked in with a ruff collar around his neck and an animal skull in his hand. "I'm not sure about this, though, reminds me off a Sycorax," he showed Rose.

"Yep, definitely a Sycorax," Rose agreed.

"Sycorax," Shakespeare questioned. "Nice word, I'll have that off you as well."

The Doctor pouted. "I should be on 10%," the Doctor complained. "How's your head?"

"Still aching," Shakespeare informed him.

The Doctor took the ruff collar off himself and handed it to Shakespeare. "Here, I got you this," he placed the collar around Shakespeare's neck. "Neck brace, wear that for a few days until it's better."

Rose grinned at Shakespeare. "If I was you, I'd keep it, it suits you!"

"What about the play?" Martha questioned.

"Gone," the Doctor stated. "We looked all over, every single copy off Loves Labours Won went up in the sky."

Shakespeare sighed. "My lost masterpiece."

"You could write it up again," Martha suggested.

"Or not," Rose disagreed.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. "There's still power in those words, maybe it should best stay forgotten."

Shakespeare nodded in agreement. "Oh, but I've got new ideas, perhaps it's time I wrote about father's and sons, in memory of my boy, my precious Hamnet."

"Hamnet?" Martha blurted out.

"That's him," Shakespeare agreed.

Martha's brow rose. "Ham-net?"

"What's wrong with that?" Shakespeare defended.

"Anyway," the Doctor broke in. "Time we were off, we've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot can scream for all eternity and we've got to take Martha back to Freedonia."

Shakespeare looked at the Doctor pointedly. "You mean travel on through time and space?"

Rose and the Doctor gaped at him. "You what?" The Doctor questioned.

"You're from another world, like the Carrionites," Shakespeare pointed out. "Rose and Martha are from the future though Rose seems more from your world than here now," Shakespeare smirked at their stunned faces. "It's not hard to work out."

"That's incredible," the Doctor stated.

"You're incredible," Rose complimented Shakespeare. The Doctors smile faded away as he put his arm around Roses waist and pulled her closer to him.

Shakespeare smirked at the Doctors show of possessiveness. "We're alike in many ways, Doctor," Shakespeare turned back to Martha. "Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse, a sonnet for my dark lady," he picked up Martha's hand. "Shall I compare thee to a summers day? Thou art more lovely, more temperate. . ."

"Will! Will!" A couple of his actors came bursting in just as Shakespeare was about to kiss Martha's hand. "Will, you'll never believe it, she's here! She's turned up!"

"We're the talk of the town," the other one piped in. "She heard about last night, she wants us to perform it again."

The Doctor, Rose, Martha and Shakespeare stared at them in confusion.

"Who?" Martha questioned.

"Her majesty," they replied. "She's here!"

Trumpets are suddenly heard and in walked the queen. "Queen Elizabeth the first!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh," Rose grinned. "I've read a lot about her, she's great."

"Doctor," Queen Elizabeth spat.

"What?" The Doctor questioned as his grin faded.

The Queen then spotted Rose. "And his deceitful wife, Rose."

Roses grin fell into a pout. "What?"

"My sworn enemies," she stated.

"What?" They repeated together.

"Off with their heads!" The Queen demanded.

The Doctor and Rose gaped at her. "What?" The Doctor squeaked.

"Well, never mind what," Martha insisted. "Just run!" Martha urged them as she yelled behind her. "See you, Will, and thanks!"

"Stop them!" The Queen demanded. "Stop that pernicious Doctor and his wife!"

Shakespeare laughed as they ran away from the guards and back to the TARDIS.

"Stop in the name of the queen!" A soldier demanded behind them.

"What have the two off you done to upset her?" Martha questioned.

Rose shrugged. "We wouldn't have a clue, we haven't met her yet!"

"That's time travel for ya," the Doctor pointed out. "Still, I can't wait to find out," the Doctor let Martha in then Rose who stopped in the doorway as she smiled at him. "That's something to look forward too."

He shoved Rose in as one of the guards let an arrow lose and it imbedded itself in the side of the TARDIS. Rose winced as she felt the TARDIS's annoyance at being hit by an arrow as she helped the Doctor pilot the TARDIS away from 1599.


	4. Domestics 2

Once the TARDIS was in the vortex, the Doctor turned to the girls. "How about a movie night?"

Rose agreed at once. "That sounds great."

Martha looked between them and shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Great," the Doctor agreed. "How about you girls get ready while I get the snacks."

Rose rolled her eyes as she lead Martha down the hallway. "I'll met you in the media room, the TARDIS will show you the way."

Rose went to her room to change into her favourite pyjamas before heading to the media room. Martha watched her go before shrugging and heading to her own room, when she opened the door she found the same pyjamas that were in the room before sitting on the bed. She wrinkled her nose at the cream coloured, generic bland long sleeved, long legged pyjamas before sighing and deciding that she might as well get comfortable.

Rose arrived to find that she was the first one there, considering that it's been more than an hour since she parted with everyone else. She sat in the loveseat that they usually sit in and got comfortable.

Martha arrived next, just out of breathe. "It seems like I've been walking for hours."

Rose frowned as she reached for her bond with the TARDIS. "What did you do?" The TARDIS sent her a feeling of innocence that Rose didn't quiet believe. "Choose a seat, any seat," she gestured to Martha. "Since this is your first time watching a movie in the TARDIS, you can pick," Rose explained as she pointed to the cabinets next to the big screen TV. "Just pick the one you want, touch it and the TARDIS will play. There all sorted by year, so there's plenty to choose from."

Martha grinned at Rose as she moved towards the cabinet, opening the doors she gasped at the assortment of DVDs to choose from. She went through them and found one on Romeo and Juliet but from the 43rd century. She sat on the couch next to the love seat, figuring that since Rose had made herself comfortable on the smaller love seat and spread out that the Doctor would have to sit by her.

The Doctor walked in then with a tray filled with popcorn and chips and lollies, he placed the tray down then walked to the love seat that Rose was snuggled on as Rose moved over to make room. The Doctor placed his arm around Rose as she leaned into him.

"So what are we watching?" He questioned as he looked between the girls.

Rose shrugged. "I let Martha choose since she's new on board."

The Doctor turned to Martha who was trying to hide her disappointment when the Doctor managed to squeeze in next to Rose. "You'll have to wait and see."

The lights dimmed and the Doctor groaned when he saw the opening to Romeo and Juliet alien style, came up. Rose laughed quietly as they all settled in to watch. Martha kept sneaking glances at Rose and the Doctor as the movie progressed. She noticed that every now and then the Doctor would take Roses hand or kiss her forehead and other small gestures and the way he did them almost sub consciously means that they've been together for a while. It was disappointing to her as it means that they're obviously very much in love.

The movie, which ended up being 3 hours long finished and Martha stretched at being in the same place for that long, before looking over to see that Rose had fallen asleep.

The Doctor gently picked up Rose as he turned to Martha. "We'll see you in the morning," the Doctor stated as he carried Rose to their room.

Martha sighed as she watched them go, she's gonna have to do something about this crush she has on the Doctor since it's obvious he'll never see her as more than a friend.

The next morning Martha woke up disorientated again, the TARDIS sounds made it hard for her to fall asleep. After showering and dressing she made her way to the kitchen, no one was there so she made a cup of coffee to wake her up more and set off in search of the Doctor and Rose.

She was still trying to give up on her crush on the Doctor but she never realised how hard it could be to let someone you thought you loved go. She neared a room and heard a musical note coming through the doorway, she looked in and noticed a room filled with books, it must be a library.

She found Rose and the Doctor sitting in a love seat in front of a fireplace. The musical sounds seemed to be coming from Rose.

Rose had just finished saying hello in Gallifreyan, smiling that she finally got it right, when she noticed Martha in the doorway. "Martha, hi," Rose greeted.

"Morning," Martha replied as she sat down on a seat nearby.

"There's no morning in the TARDIS," the Doctor stated.

Rose rolled her eyes at him as she turned to Martha. "How'd you sleep?"

Martha shrugged. "Alright though the humming noise makes it hard to sleep. What was it you were doing? It sounded like music?"

"Oh," Rose sighed as she gestured to the Doctor. "He was teaching me how to speak his home language."

Martha grinned. "Could I try?"

The Doctor tugged his ear as he responded. "It's very hard to learn."

"Yeah but I've always been good at languages," Martha responded with a frown as she looked to Rose.

Rose sighed, she could see that the Doctor was uncomfortable. "It's taken me a year and half to learn to say good morning in his language," Rose laughed softly. "It'd probably take me hundreds of years to be able to speak it without stumbling."

Martha continued frowning at Rose, she speaks like she's gonna be around for hundreds of years. She was about to reply when the Doctor broke in.

"How about we met in the console room," the Doctor liked the fact that he and Rose will be able to have their own language to speak without people over hearing them. The Doctor pulled Rose to her feet and pulled her out of the room.

Martha frowned as she watched them leave the room, they never talk about themselves. Shrugging she realised that she was only along for one trip so does it really matter if she doesn't know there story.


	5. Traffic jam and bliss

Rose was sitting on the captains chair, watching the Doctor as he fiddled around with the console. She noticed Martha walk in and motioned for her to sit next to her as they both watched the Doctor.

The Doctor turned to look at them. "Just one trip," the Doctor commented. "That's what we said, one trip in the TARDIS and then home. Although," the Doctor hedged as Rose rolled her eyes and Martha tried to suppress her laughter. "I suppose we could stretch the definition, take one trip into the past, one trip into the future. How do you fancy that?"

Martha looked to Rose, who grinned at her as she nodded. "No complaints from me!" Martha agreed.

"How about a different planet?" The Doctor suggested with a grin at Rose. Rose got up to help at the console while Martha watched on.

"Can we go to yours?" Martha asked. She grew confused when both the Doctor and Rose lost there smiles.

Rose moved to the Doctor and took his hand as he replied. "No, there's plenty of other places," as he moved around the console while still gripping Roses hand.

Martha got up and followed them. "Come on," she pleaded. "I mean, the planet of the Time Lords, that's got to be worth a look. What's it like?"

Rose shot Martha a warning look. "Don't!"

Martha couldn't understand their reluctance. "I just want a look, I beat you've been there."

The Doctor gripped Roses hand tighter drawing her attention before she could respond. "It's beautiful, yeah."

Martha backed off a bit. "Is it like, you know, out of space cities, all spires and stuff?" She asked dreamily.

Rose placed her other hand on top of the Doctors hand in hers as she received images of what Gallifrey looked like to him. She tried to hold back her tears as she felt his sadness at never being able to see his planet again. "It's beautiful, Theta," Rose sent to him.

The Doctor looked to Rose as he responded to Martha. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Martha, oblivious to the mood of the Doctor and Rose continued on. "Great big temple and cathedrals?"

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed as he slowly inputted coordinates into the console.

Martha moved back towards them. "Lots of planets in the sky?" She questioned as she noticed Rose turn her head away. She could've sworn that she saw a few tears fall down her cheeks.

The Doctor gripped Roses hand like a life line before answering. "The skies are burnt orange, with the citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever, slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow."

Rose wiped her tears away as images kept coming to her from the Doctor. How she wished with all her heart that he could see his planet again.

Martha was transfixed by his words and failed to see Roses reaction. "Can we go there?"

The Doctor broke out of his mood suddenly. "Nah! Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home," he let go of Roses hand after giving it one last squeeze as he started his usual dance around the console. "Instead, this is much better. Year five billion and fifty three," the Doctor glanced at Rose to see an understanding smile as her eyes light up. "Planet New Earth."

The TARDIS landed as the Doctor grabbed his coat from a coral strut. Rose walked over to Martha. "You'll like this, it's a second home for humans," Rose remarked and grinned when her jacket appeared on the console.

The Doctor grinned at Rose, glade to see her give him an answering grin. "50,000 light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the 15th New York since the original," Rose rolled her eyes as she and Martha followed the Doctor to the doors. "So it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York," the Doctor finished as he opened the door and ushered Rose and Martha out. "One of the most dazzling cities ever built."

Martha cringed as she followed Rose out and found it pouring with rain. "Oh, that's nice," she snarked as she did up her coat. "The Time Lord version of dazzling!"

The Doctor had followed the girls out and closed the TARDIS door behind him. "Nah," he denied as he took Roses hand. "A bit of rain never hurt anyone. Come on, let's get undercover."

They walked down the alleyway they had landed in. "Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me," Martha commented. "On a Wednesday afternoon.

"Theta," Rose called to the Doctor through their bond as she pointed out a computer terminal they could use.

"Hold on, hold on," the Doctor suggested as he followed Rose to the computer which happened to be undercover. "Lets have a look."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver to turn the screen on and pounded on it a couple of times til the screen cleared and a lady popped up. ". . . And the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway."

The view changed to show them a view of New New York. "That's more like it!" The Doctor exclaimed. "That's the view we had last time."

Rose grinned at him. "With the smell of apple grass."

The Doctor grinned back. "That was the first trip we ever had in this body," he came out of his memory as he looked around. "We must be in the lower levels, down at the base of the towers. Some sort of undercity."

Martha crossed her arms as she mock glared at them. "You've brought me to the slums?"

"Much more interesting," the Doctor insisted. "It's all cocktails and glitter up there, this is the real city."

Martha could no longer hold back her grin. "You two would enjoy anything."

"Off course," Rose agreed as she linked her arm with Martha's. "You can find excitement where ever you are, especially us."

"Ah, the rains stopping," the Doctor pointed out. "Better and better!"

Martha and Rose, with their arms still linked, followed the Doctor down another alleyway. "When you say last time, you were both here before?"

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. "Yeah, we were."

"You're taking me to the same planets as you've been before?" Martha questioned.

The Doctor shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Martha insisted. "You mentioned first trip in this body?" Martha continued.

Rose walked away a bit, leaving the Doctor to answer that question as she looked around. She jumped as a shutter opened near her and a vendor leaned out. "Oh, you should have said! How long have you been there? Happy, you want happy, happy?"

Another shutter opened behind them. "Customers, customers!" A second vendor yelled. "We've got customers!"

Another shutter opened. "We have business," cried a third vendor.

The first vendor drew their attention as the whole place started coming alive. "Happy, happy, who wants happy."

The second vendor yelled out then. "Anger, buy some anger!" She waved a patch around.

The third vendor chimed in as she showed them a patch. "It's mellow, makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long."

"Don't go to them," the first vendor insisted. "They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?"

"No thanks," the Doctor insisted.

Martha continued to look around. "Are they selling drugs?"

Rose looked to the Doctor. "They're selling moods aren't they?"

Martha scoffed. "Same thing, isn't it?"

They noticed a woman slowly walking down the street, the third vendor had also seen her. "Over here sweetheart!"

That's when the first vendor noticed her. "Hey you, over here! Over here!"

The Doctor, Rose and Martha watch as the woman walks to the third vendor. "Come over here, yeah, and what can I get you, my love?"

"I want to buy forget," the woman informs the vendor.

"I've got forget, my darling," the third vendor assured her. "What strength? How much do you want forgetting?"

The woman sighed. "It's my mother and father," the woman explained. "They went on the motorway."

"Oh, that's a swine," the third vendor commiserated. "Try this, forget 43, that's 2 credits." The woman handed over the money as she took the patch from the vendor.

The Doctor walked up to the woman. "Sorry but hold on a minute," the Doctor interrupted. "What happened to your parents?"

The woman shrugged. "They drove off."

Rose frowned at her. "Yeah, but they might drive back."

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end," the woman insisted. "I've lost them."

"But they can't have gone far," the Doctor tried to reason. "You could find them," the woman just sighed and put the patch on her neck. "No, no, no, don't!" The Doctor tried to stop her.

The woman seemed to brighten up then. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Your parents," the Doctor reminded her. "Your mother and father, they're on the motorway."

"Are they," the woman questioned. "That's nice, I'm sorry I won't keep you," the woman excused as she walked away.

Martha scoffed. "So that's the human race five billion years in the future? Off their heads on chemicals."

Rose touched Martha's arm lightly. "You've only seen a small portion of it, the drugs aren't so different from our times," Rose felt someone grab her from behind as she cried out.

The Doctor whirled around as he heard Rose to find a male pointing a gun at Roses head. He went to intercede when a female stepped in front and pointed a gun at him. "Sorry," the male apologised. "I'm really sorry, we just need three, that's all," the male and his partner kept moving back with Rose.

The Doctor felt Roses fear and it added fuel to his already mounting anger. "Let her go! I'm warning you!"

"It's not our fault!" The female insisted, she shuddered as she saw the look in his eyes but they were desperate.

The Doctor decided to try a different tactic. "Whatever you want, I can help. We can help," the Doctor insisted. "But first you've got to let her go!"

"Sorry," the female apologised as she followed her partner with Rose through a door he opened. The woman slammed the door shut behind her.

The male dragged Rose down a hallway with the female following, through another door and down a stairway. Rose could feel the Doctors anger taking him over. She sent a soothing caress to his mind as she tried to reason with them. "Please, you have to let me go," they didn't listen so she tried again. "Please, you don't know what he'll do when he's this angry."

They still wouldn't listen so Rose fought even harder so the male turned to his partner. "Give her some sleep."

Rose struggled as the female pulled out a patch. "No, don't put that on me, don't."

"It's just sleep 40," the woman assured her, which did nothing to calm Rose down as the female placed the patch on her and she felt herself fall asleep.

The Doctor managed to get the door open and ran down the hallway. Martha followed him, she had never seen him this angry before and she was starting to realise what Shakespeare was talking about.

The Doctor felt Roses mind succumb to sleep and he felt his anger slipping his hold. He unlocked another door and ran through as he saw a car taking off. "ROSE," the Doctor cried.

Martha followed the Doctor as he stormed back to where the stalls were. It seems like he had totally forgotten about her but she was hesitant to gain his attention now, not with the anger she's seen.

The Doctor walked up to the third stall and banged on the shutter. The vendor opened up and grinned at him. "I thought you'd come back, do you want some happy, happy."

"Those people," the Doctor broke in. "Who were they?" He demanded. "Where did they take her?"

The Doctor turned around as the first vendor opened up. "They've taken her to the motorway."

"Looked like carjackers to me," the third vendor informed him.

The second vendor shook her head. "I'd give up now darling, you won't see her again."

"Use to be thriving, this place," the first vendor explained. "You couldn't move but they all go to the motorway in the end."

"They kept saying three," the Doctor told them. "They need three, what did he mean, three?"

"It's the car sharing policy," the third vendor informed him. "To save fuel, you get special access if your carrying three adults."

The Doctor tried to hold his anger so he could get answers. "This motorway, how do I get there?"

"Straight down the alley," the third vendor explained. "Keep going to the end, you can't miss it," the Doctor took off but before he could go very far the vendor called to him. "Tell ya what, I'll give you happy, happy, then you'll be smiling my love."

The Doctors temper slipped his hold as he marched back and glared at them all. "I'll give you advice, all off you," the Doctor snarled. "Cash up, close down and pack your bags."

"Why's that then?" The third vendor questioned.

"Cause as soon as I've found her alive and well," the Doctor snapped. "And I will find her alive and well then I'm coming back and this street is closing TONIGHT."

Martha saw the worried looks on the vendors faces just before she ran to catch the Doctor.

Rose slowly woke up as she heard a male voice. "Now you just settle back, it's all gonna be worth it."

Rose looked to the front of the car and saw the male and female as the female commented. "The view from the windows, you can see all the way out to the open sky. They say the air smells like apple grass, can you imagine?"

Rose reached up and removed the patch which cleared her mind quickly. She looked around and noticed one of the guns they had threatened her with lying nearby.

"The houses are made of wood," the male continued. "There are jobs going out in the foundries, everyone says so."

Rose grabbed the gun and pointed it at the male and female as they turned to her. "Take me back," Rose pleaded. "Whoever you are, you have to take me back to my partner. Please, you don't know what he'll do to get me back. In his anger he might hurt someone."

The woman shook her head as she shivered at remembering the anger in her partners eyes. "I'm sorry, that's not a real gun."

Rose scoffed. "That's just my luck, being held hostage with a fake gun," she lowered the gun as she watched them wearily.

The female shrugged. "We don't even know where you'd get a gun from these days. I wouldn't even know how to fire a gun."

"No, nor would I," Rose agreed. "I don't even like them."

The female grinned at her. "What's your name?"

"Rose," she answered as she got a proper look at her surroundings. "Rose Tyler."

"Well, I'm Cheen," the female introduced. "And this is Milo, and I swear, we're sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast lane, but I promise as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your partner."

Rose raised her brow at them. "Seriously?"

"I swear," Cheen swore as she showed her neck. "Look, honesty patch."

"Yeah, well," Rose hedged as she finally felt the Doctors anger. She staggered a bit under the weight off it, how could he stand it.

Cheen reached out and steadied her. "Are you ok?"

Rose nodded her head. "Yeah, but you still took me and he's really not happy about it," she insisted as she sent him a soothing wave to try and calm him down. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're on the motorway," Milo replied quietly.

Rose peered through the windscreen but couldn't see much. "That doesn't look like fog?"

Cheen agreed. "No, its exhaust fumes."

"We're going out to Brooklyn," Milo explained. "Everyone says the air is so much cleaner, and we couldn't stay at Pharmacy Town because. . .," he broke of as he grinned at Cheen.

"Well, cause of me," Cheen continued. "I'm pregnant. We only discovered it last week, scan says it's gonna be a boy."

Rose smiled softly at her as she staggered again when the Doctor sent her a barrage of questions as well as his feelings of relief, fear and anger.

Cheen steadied her yet again. "Are you sure your alright?"

Rose waved her away. "Yeah, I'm fine but really the last time someone kidnapped me, my partner destroyed all their ships!"

Cheen waved the accusation away. "We're not really kidnappers."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Try telling that to my partner," Rose pointed out as she reached over and ripped the honesty patch off Cheen's neck. "You're having a baby and your wearing that?"

"We'll be as fast as we can," Milo tried to assure Rose. "We'll take the fast lane to the Brooklyn flyover and then it's gonna take awhile cause then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads but at least it's direct."

Cheen shrugged her shoulders. "It's only 10 miles."

Rose furrowed her brow, something wasn't adding up. "How longs it gonna take?"

"About six years," Cheen dismissed. "It'll be just in time for him to start school."

Rose sighed and there was the catch. "I'm sorry, hold on, why six years?"

Somewhere in the back of the Doctors mind was guilt that he's dragging Martha with him but all his mind can think about at the moment was getting Rose back. At the end of the alleyway he found a locked door. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it to open the door. The Doctor turned to Martha. "You should head back to the TARDIS."

"No," Martha denied. "I want to help," she insisted.

The Doctor and Martha stepped thru to find a motorway packed with cars and surrounded in exhaust fumes. Even with his respiratory bypass system he was having trouble breathing. He could hear Martha next to him having even more trouble than him, he was about to suggest that she head back to the TARDIS when the door of a car parked right next to the platform they were on opened.

"Hey," a man yelled, he had on a aviator jacket, aviator hat and googles with a scarf wrapped round his nose and mouth. "You daft little street struts! What are you doing standing there? Either get out or get in. Come on!"

The Doctor and Martha got into their vehicle as the man closed the door and complained. "Did you ever see the like?"

The woman sitting inside handed the Doctor an oxygen mask. "Here you go."

The Doctor took enough so his superior system could expel the toxins before passing the mask to Martha to use.

"They were just standing there, breathing it in," the man continued on as he lowered the scarf and raised the googles.

Martha couldn't help staring as she realised that the person that helped them was a cat. The Doctor nudged her. "Don't stare, its rude," he pointed out.

"There's this story that says, back in the old days, on junction 47, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid 20 minutes," the man continued. "By the time they found her, her head had swollen to 50 feet."

The woman scoffed. "Oh, your making it up!"

The man just laughed. "A 50 foot head, just think off it," he stated as he moved back to the drivers seat. "Imagine picking that nose?"

The woman wrinkled her nose. "Oh, stop it, that's disgusting."

"What," the man questioned. "Did you never pick your nose?"

"Bran, we're moving," the woman pointed out.

The man, Bran grabbed hold of the staring wheel. "Right, I'm there, I'm on it," he assured her as he moved the car forward a few feet before stopping again. "Twenty yards, we're having a good day," he allowed as he turned back to the Doctor and Martha. "And who might you two be, then? Very well dressed for hitchhikers."

"Thanks," the Doctor answered as Martha took of the mask. "I'm the Doctor and this is Martha."

Martha gave a small wave. "Hello."

"Medical man?" Bran questioned. "My names Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie."

Valerie smiled at them. "Nice to met you."

Bran motioned behind the Doctor and Martha. "And that's the rest of the family behind you."

The Doctor pulled back a curtain behind them to find a basket of kittens. "Oh, that's nice, hello."

"Mama," one of the kittens meowed.

"Oh," Martha sighed. "How sweet."

Martha sat down and played with each of the kittens while the Doctor picked one up and patted it as he turned back to Bran and Valerie. "How old are they?" He questioned.

"Just two months," Valerie answered.

"Poor little souls," Bran sighed. "They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway," Bran explained at the Doctors and Martha's confused looks.

The Doctor furrowed his brow as he thought. "What, they were born in here?"

Valerie nodded her head. "We couldn't stop, we heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on fire island. Thought we'd take a chance."

"You've been driving for two months?" The Doctor questioned as he felt a calming wave come over the bond from Rose. He couldn't stop the barrage of questions he sent to her nor the wave of feelings that went with them. He was just so happy that she was awake and could communicate with him again.

Bran's laughter brought him out of the bond. "Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for 12 years now."

"What?" Martha questioned at the same time the Doctor asked. "Sorry?"

"Yeah," Bran agreed. "Started out as newly weds, feels like yesterday," Bran grinned.

"Feels like 12 years to me," Valerie dismissed.

Bran sighed. "Ah, sweetheart, but you still love me," Bran reached over and tickled her.

The Doctor felt Roses surprise when she heard the same thing. "Theta," he felt Rose reach across their bond. "They say it's gonna take six years."

The Doctor sent assurance back to her. "Don't worry, I'll reach you as soon as I can," the Doctor came out of his talk with Rose when Martha grabbed his arm.

"I can't be stuck here for twelve years," Martha complained.

The Doctor sent Martha a reassuring look. "Don't worry, you won't be," before breaking up Bran and Valerie's playing around. "Twelve years. How far did you come? Where did you start?"

"Battery park," Bran explained. "It's five miles back."

"You traveled five miles in twelve years?" The Doctor couldn't comprehend it as his mind worked overtime, trying to figure things out.

Bran sent Valerie a concerned look. "I think he's a bit slow."

The Doctor put the kitten back down as Valerie turned to him. "Where are you from?"

"Never mind that," the Doctor dismissed. "I've got to get out! My partners in one of these cars, she was taken hostage. We should get back to the TARDIS," the Doctor opened the door to find that they had moved away from the platform.

Bran pulled him back in as Martha closed the door. "You're too late for that," Bran explained. "We've passed the lay-by. You're a passenger now, sonny Jim."

The Doctor felt his anger rising again as he snapped at Bran. "When's the next lay-by?"

"Oh," Bran thought. "Six months."

Rose watched out the window as they passed car after car, going lower. "How many cars are out there?"

"I don't think anyone knows," Cheen explains. "Here you go, hungry?" She asks as she hands Rose a biscuit.

Rose hesitantly takes it but doesn't actually eat it. "How far down do ya have ta go, to reach the fast lane?"

"It's right at the bottom," Milo explained. "Underneath the traffic jam. Not many people can afford three passengers, so it's empty down there. Rumour has it you can reach up to 30 miles per hour."

Rose nodded her head. "Wow, that's fantastic," Rose stated sarcastically as she looked around. "How are ya suppose to live in this small area?"

"Oh, we stocked up," Cheen dismissed. "We've got self replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise, there's a chemical toilet at the back and all waste products are recycled as food."

Rose wrinkled her nose at the biscuit, glad she hadn't eaten it.

"Oh, another gap," Milo exclaimed. "This is brilliant! Car 4-6-5-diamond-6 on descent to fast lane. Thank you very much."

The Doctor was still trying to figure out a way down to Rose while Martha played with the kittens. The Doctor noticed the computer monitor and pulled out his sonic to have a look. He managed to get into the emergency services network and lifted the microphone. "I need to talk to the police."

"Thank you for your call," an electronic voice intoned. "You have been placed on hold."

"But your the police," the Doctor insisted.

The electronic voice repeated. "Thank you for your call, you have been placed on hold."

The Doctor gave up and turned to Valerie. "Is there anyone else? I once met the Duke of Manhattan. Is there anyway of getting through to him?"

"Oh now, ain't you lordly?" Bran scoffed.

"I've got to find my partner," the Doctor insisted.

"You can't make outside calls," Valerie explained gently. "The motorways completely enclosed."

"What about the other cars?" The Doctor questioned.

Bran nodded his head. "We've got contact with them yeah. Well, some off them anyway. They've got to be on your friends list," Bran explained as he turned to the computer terminal. "Now, lets see who's nearby? Ah, the Cassini sisters!" Bran tapped on their car number and picked up the microphone. "Be still your hearts, my handsome girls, it's Brannigan here."

The voice of one of the Cassini's came back. "Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace."

Bran scoffed. "Come on now, sisters, is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"You know full well we're not sisters," they scolded. "We're married."

"Ooh," Bran scoffed. "Stop that modern talk, I'm an old fashioned cat," he laughed before getting down to business. "Now, I've got a couple of hitchhikers here, calls themselves the Doctor and Martha."

The Doctor took the microphone from Bran as soon as he finished. "Yeah, hello, sorry. I'm looking for someone called Rose Tyler. She's been carjacked, she's inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one."

"Wait a minute," the sisters insisted. The Doctor waited very impatiently for them to come back to him. "Could I ask what entrance did they use?"

The Doctor turned to Bran. "Where were we?"

"Pharmacy Town," Bran informed him.

The Doctor went back on the microphone. "Pharmacy Town, about 20 mins ago."

"Just my luck to marry a car-spotter," one sister complained.

The other one came on then. "In the last half hour, 53 new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction."

"Anything more specific?" The Doctor questioned.

"All in good time," the Cassini's scolded. "Was she carjacked by two people?"

The Doctor nodded his head even though they couldn't see him. "Yes, she was. Yeah."

"There we are," the Cassini's explained. "Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board and the car number is 4-6-5 Diamond-6."

"That's it!" The Doctor exclaimed. "So how do we find them?"

"Ah," the sisters exclaimed. "Now there I'm afraid I can't help."

The Doctor turned to Bran. "We can call them on this thing, we've got their number Diamond-6."

Bran shook his head. "Not if their designated fast lane, it's a different class."

"You could try the police?" One of the Cassini sisters questioned.

"They put me on hold," the Doctor explained.

The other Cassini came on then. "You'll have to keep trying, there's no one else."

"Thank you," the Doctor snarked as he handed the microphone back to Bran.

Rose watched the computer monitor as the car she was in went lower and lower.

Milo pointed something out. "See? Another 10 layers to go, and we're scorching."

Rose grinned faintly at him. "Theta, only 10 layers to go, they say."

"Can't you do anything to stop them," the Doctor questioned back.

Rose sent him a picture of her rolling her eyes. "It's all automated besides I've threatened and begged, what more do you want me to do?"

Rose broke out of her bond when she heard a screeching noise outside. "What's that?" Rose questioned Milo and Cheen. "It's coming from below us."

Cheen turned to Milo. "It's that noise, isn't it? It's like Kate said, the stories, they're true!"

Rose looked between them. "What stories?"

"It's the sound of the air vents, that's all," Milo assured both girls. "The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnels they've got air vents."

"No, but the stories are much better," Cheen insisted. "They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again, cause there's something living down there in the smoke. Something huge and hungry and if you get lost on the road, it's waiting for you."

Roses fear rose as she heard more snarling, she tried to muffle it so the Doctor doesn't worry any more than he already is. Like the Doctor always says, every story has a grain of truth and she's heard many different sounds both foreign and alien in her travels with the Doctor and she knows what sounds like air vents and what sounds like an animal.

"Well, like I said," Milo interrupted Roses thoughts. "Air vents," though he sounded less convincing as he pushed a few buttons. "Going down to the next layer."

Rose looked outside. "It doesn't look like the air vents are working if there's so much smog."

Cheen looked around then. "No, it doesn't."

They hear more growling coming from beneath them as Rose looks between them. "Then what is that?" She's trying to get them to stop and if fear will work then so be it.

Milo shook his head quickly. "Nah, kids stuff," he dismissed before picking up the microphone. "Car 4-6-5- Diamond-6, on descent.

The Doctor felt Roses fear before she muffled it but it was enough to have his anger rising again. "We've got to go to the fast lane," the Doctor insisted. "Take me down."

Bran scoffed. "Not in a million years."

"You've got more than three passengers," the Doctor pointed out.

"I'm still not going," Bran insisted.

The Doctor leaned closer to him. "She's my partner and she's alone. I'm all she has left and it's my fault. I'm asking, Brannigan, take me down."

"That's a no," Valerie snapped. "And that's final, I'm not risking the children down there."

Martha was impressed that Valerie had the nerve to stand up to the Doctor, not many people would. Mind you a mothers protective instincts must be helping.

The Doctor looked between them. "Why not? What's the risk? What happens down there?"

"We're not discussing it," Valerie insisted. "The conversation is closed."

"So we keep on driving?" The Doctor questioned.

Bran nodded his head. "Yes we do."

"For how long?" The Doctor yelled.

"Till the journeys end," Bran stated.

The Doctor reached for the microphone. "Mrs Cassini, this is the Doctor. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

"Oh, we were among the first," she dismissed. "It's been 23 years now."

"And in all that time," the Doctor questioned. "Have you ever seen a police car?"

The Doctor saw the look on both Valerie's and Bran's faces as they realised what he was doing. "I'm not sure," one of the Cassini's came back.

"Look at your notes," he urged. "Any police?"

"Not as such," she hedged.

"Or an ambulance?" The Doctor pointed out. "Rescue service? Anything official, ever?"

"I can't keep a note of everything," she stated defensively.

The Doctor looked to Bran as he drove his point home. "What if there's no one out there?"

Bran grabbed the microphone from the Doctor. "Stop it, the Cassini's were doing you a favour."

"Someone's got to ask, cause you might not talk about it, buts it's there," the Doctor pointed out. "In your eyes. What if the traffic jam never stops?"

"There's a whole city above us," Bran insisted. "The mighty city-state of New New York, they wouldn't just leave us."

The Doctor raised his brow. "In that case, where are they? Hmm? What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway? With the cars going round and round and round, never stopping? Forever!"

"Shut up!" Valerie yelled. "Just shut up!"

The same woman the Doctor saw on the first screen appeared again. "This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic. The perfect setting for the daily contemplation."

"You think you know us so well, Doctor," Bran commented. " We are not abandoned, not while we have each other."

"This is for all of you out there on the roads," Sally continued. "We're so sorry, drive safe," a song called the Old Rugged Cross started playing through the monitor.

Martha listened as she could hear people in the other cars start singing as well. It sounded so sad.

Rose couldn't help the tears pool in her eyes as she listened. It was a song her grandmother use to like.

The computer came on then, interrupting them. "Fast lane access, please drive safely."

Milo and Cheen laughed as he pointed out. "We made it, the fast lane."

The Doctor felt Rose's fear spike again as he realised that she's gone down into the fast lane. "If you won't take me," the Doctor decided. "I'll go down on my own," he insisted as he moved to a hatch he had noticed in the floor.

Bran and Valerie turned to watch him. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the hatch as he replied. "Finding my own way, I usually do," he explained as he opened the hatch to see rows of cars below him.

"Capsule open," an electronic voice announced.

A car stopped suddenly directly below him. "Here I go," the Doctor declared as he stood up and took off his outer jacket then handed it to Martha. "Look after this, I love that coat, Janis Joplin gave me that coat," he explained.

"You can't leave me here," Martha declared.

"You'll be fine," the Doctor insisted. "I have a way off breathing so I won't be affected by the smog as much as you would be," the Doctor explained.

"But you can't jump," Valerie insisted.

The Doctor turned to her. "If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now I'm having kittens."

"This Rose," Bran realised. "She must mean an awful lot to you."

The Doctor couldn't look at them as he responded. "She means the universe to me and I don't tell her that enough. Bye then," he yelled out as he lowered himself down til he was hanging by his fingers before letting go and landing on the roof of the car below him.

The Doctor held his breathe as he used the sonic screwdriver to open the hatch. "Capsule open," the computer intoned as the Doctor dropped into a car that looked like a sterile room.

"Who the hell are you?" The Driver cried out.

The Doctor looked over to see a white man, not light coloured but actually Snow White man in a white suit. "Sorry, motorway foot patrol," the Doctor explained as he got his breathe back. "I'm doing a survey, how are you enjoying your motorway?" The Doctor questioned as he found the floor hatch.

"Well not very much," the driver explained. "Junction 5's been closed for three years."

The Doctor finally got the hatch open and looked down to see another car directly below them. "Thank you," the Doctor stated distractedly. "Your comments have been noted, have a nice day," he cried as he dropped down onto the roof of another car.

"Capsule open," the computer intoned as he opened the hatch and dropped in on a couple of Asian girls who seemed to like bright colours.

He went through the same excuse as the other guy as he noticed a scarf lying on the ground. "Do you mind if I borrow this? Not my colour, but thank you very much!" The Doctor didn't wait for an answer before wrapping the scarf around his nose and mouth and opening the floor hatch.

He dropped down onto the roof of another car and opened the hatch. "Capsule open," the computer intoned as he dropped in on a couple of nudists.

"Oh, don't mind me," the Doctor dismissed as he opened the floor hatch and dropped down onto another car roof. He ended up dropping in on a red guy, as in bright red who's entire vehicle was decked out in the same colour. The Doctor just saluted and kept going.

Rose could feel the Doctor getting closer as she watched Milo try and access the Brooklyn turn off.

"Try again," Cheen insisted.

Milo tried the exit again. "Brooklyn turn off 1, closed," the computer intoned.

"Try the next one," Cheen urged as they heard the noises getting closer.

Milo tried the next one. "Brooklyn turn off 2, closed," the computer intoned.

"What are we going to do?" Cheen demanded.

"We keep going round," Milo stated calmly. "We'll do the whole loop, by the time we come back round, they'll be open."

Roses fear spiked as she heard the growling a lot closer that time as something shook the car. "Are you still calling it air vents?"

"What else could it be?" Milo questioned as more growling was heard.

"What the hell was that?" Cheen demanded as the vehicle shook.

Milo put a comforting hand on Cheen's arm. "It's just the hydraulics."

"It sounds like something alive out there," Rose explained.

Milo scoffed. "It's all exhaust fumes out there, nothing could breathe in that."

Rose was about to respond when a woman came over the comm system. "Calling 4-6-5-Diamond-6. Repeat, calling car 4-6-5-Diamond-6."

Milo picked up the microphone. "This is 4-6-5-Diamond-6, who's that? Where are you?"

"I'm in the fast lane," she explained. "About 50 yards behind, can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?"

"We only had permission to go down," Milo explained. "We need the Brooklyn flyover."

"It's closed," the woman insisted. "Go back up."

"We can't," Milo insisted. "We'll just go round."

The woman scoffed. "Don't you understand? They're closed, they're always closed. We're stuck down here, there's something else out there in the fog. Can't you hear it?"

They all heard the roaring then. "That's the air vents," Milo denied.

"Jehovah," the woman cursed. "What are you, some stupid kid? Get out of here!" They heard screaming coming from the other car.

"What was that?" Milo demanded.

"We can't move," the woman explained. "It got us."

"What's happening?" Milo insisted.

Rose took the microphone from Milo. "What's got you? Describe it?"

"I don't know," the woman cried out. "It's got huge claws."

Milo took the microphone back from Rose. "Hello?" Milo called.

"Just drive you idiots," the woman yelled out. "Get out of here! No!"

"Can you hear me?" Milo called. "Hello?"

Rose gestured to the wheel. "Just get us out of here, just drive."

"But where?" Milo argued.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Straight ahead, its the only way to go and fast!"

"What is it?" Cheen sobbed. "What's out there? What's happening?"

Rose thought about what could be out there but there's only one being that might be close, the Macra, but the Doctor said that they were intelligent beings not mindless animals. She heard the growling coming closer so leaning closer to the dash board she placed her hands above the computer and called on Bad Wolf.

Cheen scooted away from her as Milo stared in fascination. "What are you?" Cheen questioned.

Bad Wolf turned to her. "I am the being that's gonna save your lives," she answered as she transferred power to the vehicle til it was surrounded by a shimmering golden shield.

The glow faded from Rose and she collapsed in exhaustion.

The Doctor finally made it to the bottom level as the computer intoned. "Capsule open," he jumped down and found himself in the car of a guy dressed similar to himself but with a bowler hat on.

"Excuse me!" The man complained. "Is that legal?"

The Doctor took off the scarf and used it to wipe his face as he replied. "Sorry, motorway foot patrol," he broke off as he coughed. "Whatever, have you got any water?"

"Certainly," the man agreed as he filled a cup with water and handed it to the Doctor. "Never let it be said, I've lost my manners."

The Doctor swallowed the cup full. "Is this the last layer?" He questioned.

The man nodded. "We're right at the bottom, nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Can we drive down?" The Doctor questioned as he felt Rose fall asleep in exhaustion. He realised that what he felt as he was descending was the Bad Wolf, he sighed, Rose must've used some of her power to protect them, at least he knows that she's protected for now.

"There's only two off us," the man replied, breaking the Doctor out of his worry. "You need three to go down."

"Couldn't we cheat?" The Doctor questioned.

The man shook his head. "I'd love too, but it's an automated system, the wheel would lock."

The Doctor looked around in desperation before coming to a decision and moving to the floor hatch. "Then excuse me," he stated as he used his sonic screwdriver to open the hatch.

"You can't jump!" The man tried to explain. "It's 1000 feet down!"

The Doctor opened the hatch. "No, I just want a look," he heard growling as he noticed lights glowing through the smog. "What's that noise?"

The man swallowed. "I try not to think about it."

"What are those lights?" The Doctor questioned out loud. "What's down there? I just need to see," the Doctor complained. He ran to the cars on board computer and used his sonic screwdriver. "There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, I could trip the system. Give us a bit of a breeze."

Martha had been getting to know Valerie and Bran and playing with the kittens.

"So," Valerie stated, gaining Martha's attention. "You like this Doctor?"

Martha stared at her in confusion. "Yeah, were friends."

Valerie shook her head. "No I mean you really like him."

Martha blushed as she stammered. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I saw the hurt look in your eyes as the Doctor stated that Rose was his entire universe," Valerie explained.

Martha blushed even harder. "Yeah but I hardly know him, or Rose," she stated as she realised that she had run away with complete strangers.

"That doesn't stop you from falling for someone," Valerie explained.

"I know it's just," Martha broke off as she thought about it. "He kissed me, but then he claimed it was just a genetic transfer but it was a really good kiss."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Yes but it doesn't mean that he actually likes you, it may just be that he's a natural kisser or he's had a lot of practice."

Martha frowned as she thought about the kiss, it was great, the best she ever had but can you really fall in love with someone after a kiss. Before she would've said no, you had to get to know them first but then the Doctor came along and changed that. Now that she really thinks about it, she knows nothing about either of them yet she ran away with them.

Martha was broken out of her thoughts when sparks started flying from the hatch in the roof and the sounds of a saw could be heard.

"Just what we need!" Bran complained. "Pirates!"

"I'm calling the police!" Valerie warned them.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Yeah, they'd really help," she snarked as she tried to find a weapon of some kind. She was frightened out of her search when the hatch fell to the floor and a head popped through with a gun trained on Bran.

"The Doctor," the woman demanded. "Where is he?"

"Don't tell her anything," Martha insisted as the person turned to look at her. Martha's eyebrows raised when she realised that not only was the gun carrier of cat kind but that she's wearing a nuns wimple.

The female cat hissed at her. "I need to find the Doctor so he can help," the cat nun explained.

Martha narrowed her eyes. "How do I know that, you might be one of his enemies."

The cat nun rolled her eyes. "Because I met the Doctor and Rose years ago, they helped fix a mistake but now an old friend needs them to save the entire planet."

Martha was still uncertain but considering that she also mentioned Rose she had no choice. "He went down there," Martha told the cat nun. "He went after Rose."

The cat nun sighed. "That means he's gonna be more even more difficult," the cat nun agreed. "Thank you," she thanked as she continued her search.

The Doctor pulled apart the cars computer and rearranged the wires before finally managing to send a blast of fresh air to clear away some of the smog. "That's it!" He exclaimed as he ran back to the floor hatch. "Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look."

This time the man followed to have a look as well as they heard more screeching. "What are those shapes?"

The smog finally clears a bit and the Doctor saw claws reaching up. "They're alive," the Doctor gasped.

"What the hell are they?" The man demanded.

The smog cleared even more to show crab like creatures along the floor. "Macra," the Doctor spat out.

Rose woke up, still feeling weak to the car being knocked about.

"Go faster!" Cheen demanded Milo.

"I'm at full speed!" Milo explained.

Rose felt the Doctors worry and reached through the bond to him. "You know what they are, don't you?"

"I made it to the bottom," the Doctor responded, ignoring her question. "I can't get to the fast lane."

Rose frowned even though he couldn't see her. "That's not what I asked," she pushed.

She could feel the Doctors reluctance to tell her but he did anyway. "It's the Macra."

Before Rose could respond she was knocked around by a hard bump from one of the claws.

Milo kept pressing the emergency button. "No access above," the computer intoned.

Milo grabbed the microphone. "But this is an emergency," he insisted.

"Thank you for your call," the computer intoned. "You have been placed on hold."

"Rose," the Doctor called through their bond. "Get them to shut everything down. The Macra wouldn't be able to see you but they can hear you."

Rose got Milo's attention. "Shut everything off," she insisted.

Milo looked at her like she was crazy. "You've got to be joking!"

"Listen to me," Rose insisted. "They can't see us or they'd have us by now so their tracking our sound. Turn everything off and they won't find us."

"What if your wrong?" Milo questioned.

There's no one Rose trusts more than the Doctor but they didn't have time for her to explain about how she knows or the bond she shares with the Doctor. "Well you've tried to outrun them, so let's try something different. Just do it!"

Milo shut everything down as they waited what seemed like hours but was only a couple of minutes. They finally heard the Macra retreating.

"They've stopped," Cheen whispered.

"Yeah but their still out there," Milo pointed out.

Cheen nodded her head in agreement before looking to Rose. "How did you think of that?"

"Their Macra," Rose explained.

Milo and Cheen looked at it each other before Milo asked. "You've seen them before?"

"I haven't, no," Rose denied. "But my partners told me all about them but he said they were intelligent, not mindless animals," Rose explained as she also sent the question to the Doctor.

"Now we just need to figure out what to do next," Milo pointed out. "Cause we've lost the air con. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe."

Rose rolled her eyes, off course if it's not one thing, it's another. "How long have we got?"

"Eight minutes maximum," Milo replied.

Breathing a sigh of relief that Rose was safe for now and hearing Roses question he answered her and the man next to him at the same time. "The Macra use to be the scourge of the galaxy, gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better, they built a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food," he felt Rose rolling her eyes at him cause she already knew all that.

The man next to him scoffed. "They don't exactly look like empire-builders to me."

"Well," the Doctor hedged. "That was billions of years ago, billions. They must've devolved down the years. Now their just beasts, but their still hungry, and my partners down there."

They look up as they hear something hitting the roof. "It's like Times Square in here!" The man complained. "For goodness sake!"

"I've invented a sport," the Doctor commented as a woman came through the hatch.

"Doctor," the cat nun exclaimed. "You're a hard man to find."

The man pointed at the cat nun. "No guns! I'm not having guns!"

The cat nun scoffed. "I only brought this in case of pirates," she dismissed as she turned back to the Doctor. "Doctor, you've got to come with me."

"Do I know you?" The Doctor questioned.

The cat nun looked him up and down. "You haven't aged at all, time has been less kind to me."

The Doctor grabbed her shoulders suddenly as he realised. "Novice Hame!" He gasped as he hugged her then pushed back suddenly. "Whoa, hold on, get off! Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

"I've sort forgiveness, Doctor," Novice Hame assured him. "For so many years under his guidance and if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

"I'm not going anywhere," the Doctor denied. "You've got Macra living under this city, Macra! My partners stuck down there."

"You've got to come with me," Novice Hame insisted. "Right now!"

The Doctor shook his head as he realised something. "No, your coming with me," the Doctor turned to the man. "We've got three passengers now."

"I'm sorry Doctor," Novice Hame apologised. "But the situation is even worse than you can imagine," she grabbed the Doctors hand. "Teleport," she ordered.

The Doctor tried to realise himself from her grasp. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" The Doctor cried out as he found himself teleported out.

The Doctor groaned as he woke up in a room with rubble and cords lying around. "Rough teleport, ow!" He cried out as he got to his feet and confronted Novice Hame. "You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Rose!"

"I only had the power for one trip," Novice Hame explained.

"Then get some more," the Doctor demanded before finally noticing his surroundings. "Where are we?"

Novice Hame sighed. "High above, in the overcity."

"Good," the Doctor declared. "Cause you can tell the senate of New New York I'd like a word. They've got thousands of people trapped on the motorway! Millions!"

"Look up, your inside the senate," Novice Hame insisted. "Right now! May the goddess Santori bless thee," Novice Hame cried as she pushed a button on her wrist device and the lights brightened. The Doctor finally got a good look at his surroundings to see rows upon rows of seats with skeletons scattered through out. Novice Hame explained. "They died, Doctor. The city died."

The Doctor couldn't believe what he was seeing as he got a closer look at one of the skeletons. "How longs it been like this?"

"24 years," Novice Hame answered as she followed him.

The Doctor knelt down to have a look. "All off them? Everyone?" He questioned. "What happened?"

"A new chemical," Novice Hame continued. "A new mood, they called it bliss," she reached down and pulled a patch of the skeleton in front of them. "Everyone tried it, they couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished, even the virus in the end," she turned back to look at the Doctor. "It killed the world in seven minutes flat, there was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the undercity. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor, they were saved," she insisted.

"So the whole thing down there is running on automatic?" The Doctor guessed.

"There's not enough power to get them out," Novice Hame explained. "We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

The Doctor was looking around when something she said registered. "Who's we? How did you survive?"

"He protected me," Novice Hame exclaimed. "And he has waited for you these long years."

The Doctor heard someone, other than Rose in his head then. "Doctor."

He knew that voice and by the surprised feeling he's getting from Rose then she knows as well. He ran around a corner and saw him. "The Face of Boe!"

"I knew you would come," the Face of Boe stated.

Novice Hame had followed the Doctor. "Back in the old days, I was made his nurse," she explained. "As penance for my sin."

The Doctor knew that something was wrong with him as he knelt down and placed a hand on the glass. "Old friend, what happened to you?"

"A failing," Boe replied.

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke," Hame continued. "But with no one to maintain it, the cities power died. The undercity would've fallen into the sea."

The Doctor sighed. "So he saved them."

Novice Hame Nodded. "The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

The Doctor turned to Novice Hame. "But there are planets out there, you could've called for help."

Novice Hame shook her head. "The last act of the senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for 100 years."

The Doctor turned back to Boe as he heard him gasping. "So the two of you stayed here," the Doctor realised as he stood back up. "On your own for all of these years."

"We had no choice," Novice Hame insisted.

The Doctor laid a comforting hand on her. "Yes, you did."

"Save them, Doctor," Boe cried out. "Save them."

Rose grinned as she heard the Face of Boe talking to the Doctor, thanks to their bond. If Jack's here then that means they'll be better than alright cause when the Doctor and Jack's together they can save the universe.

"How much air is left?" Cheen's question broke Rose out of her thoughts.

"Two minutes," Milo responded.

Rose knew that they only had to survive long enough for the Doctor and Jack to get them out. "Don't worry, my partner the Doctor will save us, he's thinking of something as we speak."

Milo shook his head. "Rose, no ones coming."

Rose just smiled at them. "We have a telepathic bond."

"So you know he's coming?" Cheen questioned hopefully.

Rose nodded. "Right at this moment he's trying to figure out a way to get us out."

"It's nice isn't it," Cheen sighed as she looked at Milo. "To have that sort of connection with someone, although yours goes much deeper."

Rose grinned back. "It is but it's annoying sometimes as well, especially when thoughts filter through that I didn't want him to know."

Cheen laughed softly with Rose. "I never even asked, where's home?" Cheen asked.

Rose sighed. "It may sound cheesy but home is wherever the Doctor is, whether it's in 1969 or an impossible planet my home is wherever he is. My mum and Dad are no longer in this universe so it's just us."

"So who is this Doctor?" Milo questioned.

Roses look turned dreamy. "He's the one that travels the universe and fixes problems like this."

"So we put our hopes in a complete stranger?" Cheen questions.

Rose nods her head in agreement. "Yes cause you haven't seen the things he can do," she insisted. "Honestly, I trust him with my life. You've got your faith, you've got your hymns and my faiths in the Doctor."

"Right," Milo agreed as he switches the car back on as he squeezes Cheen's hand briefly. "Good luck."

"And you," Rose agrees as they dodge Macra attacks.

The Doctor managed to get into the main computer terminal that the Face of Boe was attached too. "Car 4-5-6- Diamond-6, there it is. That's Rose, I knew she'd be alright. Novice Hame," the Doctor called. "Hold that in place," Novice Hame rushed over and held the lever the Doctor was holding as the Doctor followed a power cord. "Think, think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid," the Doctor thought aloud as he reached a power box on the floor in the middle of the room and pushed a button.

"But there isn't enough power," Hame insisted.

"Oh, you got power," the Doctor informed her. "You got me! I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch," the Doctor declared as he flipped a few switches on the giant power board. "Hame, every switch on that bank up to maximum!" The Doctor ordered. Hame did as instructed as the Doctor pulled out the sonic and laid down next to the main power box. "I can't power up the city, but all a city needs is people," the Doctor gives the box a final thump as he stands back up.

"So what are you going to do?" Hame questioned.

The Doctor moved to a large switch on the floor. "This!" He declared as he threw the switch. Instead of starting up like it should've, all the monitors shut off. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor panicked. The Doctor ripped off the cover to the main power box and used the sonic to find out what was wrong. "The transformers are blocked, the signal can't get through."

"Doctor," Boe called out.

"Yeah, hold on," the Doctor dismissed. "Not now."

"I give you my last. . ." Boe cried out as he gasped.

All the lights and monitors switched on suddenly. "Hame, look after him!" The Doctor ordered as he ran back to the power board. "Don't go dying on me you big old Boe face. You've got to see this," the Doctor threw the switch again and this time you can hear the power turning on. "The open road, ha!"

Martha was still wondering if she had done the right thing by sending the cat nun in the direction of the Doctor. She was also wondering if they had forgotten about her when the car shook slightly.

"What in Jehovah was that?" Bran exclaimed

"It's coming from above!" Valerie realised.

Martha leaned between them to look outside. "What is it? What's happening?"

"Of all the cats in the kingdom," Bran exclaimed.

"What is it?" Valerie questioned as sunlight poured in. "What is it?" She demanded.

Martha and Bran started laughing. "It's the sun," Martha answered. "The Doctor did it."

Valerie turned to Bran. "Oh, Brannigan," she cried as she carried her kittens so they could see the sun. "Its sunlight."

The Doctor came on the monitor then. "Sorry, no Sally Calypso, she was just a hologram. My names the Doctor."

"He's a magician," Bran exclaimed.

"And this is an order," the Doctor continued. "Everyone drive up, right now."

"Is he serious?" Bran questioned.

The Doctor continued. "I've opened the roof of the motorway, come on. Throttle those engines, drive up. All off you, the whole undercity, drive up," the Doctor urged.

"Here we go," Bran assured them as he grabbed the wheel.

"Drive up," the Doctor continued. "Drive up! We've got to clear the fast lane," he explained as the cars started driving up. "Drive up and get out of the way."

Bran started laughing. "Here we go! Whoo!"

"Oh and Bran, I've sent you a flight path so you could drop Martha off," the Doctor explained.

Martha closed her eyes as she felt the sunlight on her face. It felt like ages since she had and she'd only been there a few hours, how did everyone else cope.

Milo was still dodging the Macra claws when the Doctor appeared on the screen. "Oi! Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6. Rose! Drive up."

"That's the Doctor," Rose exclaimed.

"We can't go up," Milo argued. "We'll hit the lane!"

Rose scoffed. "Just do what he says, go up."

"You've got access above," the Doctor assured. "Now go!"

Milo drove up and now they could see the other cars doing the same thing as sunlight hit the car.

"It's daylight," Cheen cheered. "Oh my god, that's the sky. The real sky!"

"I told ya, he'd do it," Rose exclaimed.

The Doctor watched as Martha and Rose shared in the happiness with their respected drivers.

"Did I tell you, Doctor, you're not bad sir?" Bran declared. "You're not bad at all."

"You keep driving, Brannigan," the Doctor called out. "All the way up cause it's here waiting for you," the Doctor explained as he ran to a window and looked out at the cars flying out of the motorway. "The city of New New York, and it's yours and Martha don't forget, I want my coat back."

Martha scoffed. "You'd never let me hear the end of it, if I left it behind."

The Doctor laughed softly. "Car 4-6-5-Diamond-6, I've sent you a flight path as well, come to the senate."

"Where on our way," Rose assured him.

"It's been awhile since I've held your hand, Rose," the Doctor sighed.

The Doctor was distracted as he heard the sound of glass cracking. "Doctor," Hame called out.

He looked over to see a large crack spreading around Boe's case. "You better come quick, Rose," he sent to her as the case shattered and the Face of Boe fell out.

Cheen and Milo dropped Rose off where they were told to and Rose got out to stretch. "That feels so much better," she sighed as she turned to Milo and Cheen. "Well it's been fun, I'd invite you to met the Doctor, but under the conditions that you last met I don't think it'd be a good idea."

Milo nodded as Cheen sent her an understanding smile. "Your probably right," she agreed. "But it was nice getting to know you."

"And you as well," Rose assured her. "Have a wonderful life and look after that little one," Rose warned as she pointed to Cheen's abdomen.

Milo and Cheen both agreed as they got into their vehicle and pulled away just as Martha pulled in with Valerie and Bran.

Martha got out and grinned as she saw Rose standing there waiting for her. "Thanks for the lift," Martha thanked.

"You better not forget this," Valerie warned her as she handed Martha the Doctors jacket.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah he'd probably pout about it for days."

Martha gave her a curious look before placing it at the back of her mind where she's stored all the questions about them. "Thank you, for allowing me to ride with you."

Bran dismissed her thanks. "If it wasn't for you coming when you did we might've been driving for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah," Valerie agreed. "Now our children will be raised in the fresh air and sunlight," she turned and hoped back into the car as Bran hoped in the other side.

"Well thanks anyway," Martha agreed as she waved them off.

Rose hooked arms with Martha as they headed into the building. "I see the Doctor gave you his coat to look after?" Rose questioned.

Martha scoffed. "Yeah that's me, the coat watcher."

Rose grinned. "He's not good at expressing himself," Rose explained. "By getting you to watch his coat, a coat he loves by the way, it's his way of ensuring you that he'll be back."

Thinking about it like that she had to conceded that Rose was right. They made it into the senate and gasped as Martha looked around. "Doctor?" Martha called when she didn't see him.

"Over here," the Doctor called out.

"Doctor, what happened out there?" Martha questioned as she ran around the corner.

Rose followed more slowly as she felt the Doctors sadness.

Martha's smile fell as she saw what the Doctor was kneeling in front off. "What's that?"

Rose gasped as she saw the Face of Boe out of his glass case. She pushed past Martha as she ran to him, kneeling next to him, she placed a comforting hand on his cheek as tears ran down her face.

The Doctor pulled Rose into his side as he answered Martha. "It's the Face of Boe, it's alright, come and say hello," the Doctor nodded to the cat nun she saw before "and I believe you've met Hame. He's the one that saved you, not me."

"My lord gave his life to save the city," Hame explained. "And now he's dying."

"No," Rose cried out. "He's got years left, maybe I could. . ."

The Doctor grabbed her hands before she could call on Bad Wolf. "That could kill you, especially since you've used her not to long ago."

"But," Rose hesitated. "He can't die, he can't."

"I've lived a full life," Boe assured her. "It's good to breathe the air once more."

Martha watched as Roses shoulders sagged. "Who is he?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't even know."

"He's an old friend," Rose interrupted as she placed a hand on Boe's cheek and watched him take pleasure in the contact. "He set up our first date."

"It's been so long since I've felt your hand on my cheek in comfort," Boe sighed.

The Doctor rubbed Roses back in comfort as she does for him. "Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years," The Doctor explained.

"Everything has its time," Boe agreed. "You know that, old friend, better than most."

"The legend says more," Hame agreed.

Rose gasped. "Don't, we don't need that," Rose snapped.

Hame ignored her. "It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to some travellers."

"No," Rose snapped. "Secrets are made to be kept secret."

"I have seen so much," Boe interrupted. "Perhaps too much, I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours for now, Doctor."

"That's why we have to survive," the Doctor agreed.

Rose could see Boe weakening. "Don't go," she pleaded. "Please, don't go."

"I must," Boe insisted. "But know this Time Lord and Bad Wolf, You are not alone," Boe gasped again. "How about a kiss, one last time, Rosie."

With tears pouring down her cheeks, Rose leant forward and kissed him as his eyes closed and he stopped breathing.

The Doctor pulled Rose to him as she broke down. He motioned to Martha to follow him as he urged Rose to go back with him to the TARDIS. By the time they made it back to Pharmacy Town Rose had managed to get control of herself.

"All closed down," the Doctor commented as they walked past the same stalls they first saw. This time no one opened up.

"Happy," Martha remarked and was glade to see a small grin from Rose. Honestly, Rose didn't seem like the sort of person to be sad.

"Happy-happy," the Doctor agreed, startling a laugh out of Rose. "New New York can start again and they've got Novice Hame, just what every city needs," the Doctor smirked. "Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off," the Doctor urged as he took Roses hand.

Martha's smile fell as she stayed where she was. "But what did he mean, the Face of Boe?" Martha questioned. "You are not alone?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know."

"You've got Rose," Martha pushed. "Is that what he meant?"

"He mentioned her, but I don't think that's it," the Doctor disagreed.

"Then what?" Martha continued. "He never mentioned Rose."

The Doctor shook his head. "Doesn't matter, back to the TARDIS, off we go."

Martha picked up a chair and sat down, refusing to move until she got answers. "I'm staying, til you talk to me properly." The Doctor and Rose turned to look at her and saw the stubborn expression on her face. "He said the last of your kind, what does that mean?" Martha questioned.

The Doctor squeezed Roses hand. "It really doesn't matter," he insisted.

"You don't talk," Martha burst out. "Either of you. You never say, why not?"

They heard singing then, a beautiful melody that had Martha and Rose gasping.

"It's the city," Martha realised. "They're singing."

Rose leaned into the Doctor. "You might as well tell her something, Theta." Rose walked up to Martha and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Your right, you have a right to know but not here. Once were in the TARDIS, we'll tell you as much as we can."

Martha nodded reluctantly as she got up to follow them. "Ok, but I'm not going to drop it until I know."

Rose acknowledged the truth in that statement. "Just remember, it's not that we don't want to tell you it's just that it's very painful some of the memories."

Martha allowed that excuse as they headed back to the TARDIS.


	6. Domestics 3

Once the Doctor had sent the TARDIS into the time vortex, he turned to Rose who could feel his thoughts getting darker. "If you feel more comfortable with me talking then that's fine, just let me know what you feel comfortable with me sharing," Rose assured him before she turned to Martha. "How about we get comfortable and meet in about two hours in the library, then we'll share with you what we can."

Without saying a word Martha nodded before heading to her own room to shower and change, determined that she will get answers from them.

Once Martha was gone Rose took the Doctors hand and led him to their room and through to the ensuite. She laid her hand on his cheek as she sent him a soft smile before slowly undressing him then herself and washing them both. Like he was there for her after the adventure with Donna reminded her of her mum, she showed him without words that she was there for him.

Once they had dried off and dressed, the Doctor in his blue pinstriped suit and Rose in her blue pyjamas with little green aliens and silver flying saucers on them. Rose grabbed the Doctors hand again and led him to the library where they found Martha sitting impatiently on the love seat they usually sit in. The Doctor moves to the armchair to sit and pulls Rose down onto his lap, he needed her there if he's ever gonna get through this tale.

Martha decided to jump straight in with her last question. "What did the Face of Boe mean when he said, 'Last of your kind'?"

The Doctor gulped in a breathe as he grasped Roses hand. "I lied to you," he confessed. "Cause I liked it," he explained as he glanced at Rose to see a supportive smile, he couldn't look away from Rose. He took a deep breathe as he continued. "I could pretend. Just for a little bit, I could imagine they were still alive. Underneath a burnt orange sky, I'm not just a Time Lord, I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong, we're the only ones, there's no one else."

"What happened?" Martha questioned, a bit annoyed that he keeps looking at Rose and not her.

"There was a war," the Doctor continued. "A Time War. The last great Time War, my people fought a race called the Daleks for the sake of all creation, and they lost," the Doctor shrugged, trying to act dismissive but the tears in his eyes gave him away. "We lost, everyone lost. They're all gone now, my family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should've seen it," the Doctor grinned half heartedly. "That old planet. The second sun would rise in the south and the mountains would shine, the leaves on the trees were silver, when they caught the light every morning it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, a breeze would blow through the branches," the Doctor sighed. "It sounded like a song. . ." The Doctor broke off as he remembered.

Martha swallowed a few times before asking her next question. "What about Rose, I thought she was human?"

The Doctor grinned at Rose one last time before moving his gaze to Martha. "After the war I was a mess, so angry. I was throwing myself into more and more dangerous situations and in that time I had met many people but I never got close to any of them then I landed in London chasing an alien signal and I found this one," the Doctor nudged Rose who grinned at him. "Surrounded by plastic dummies, I grabbed her hand and said one word. Run," the Doctors smile widened. "I don't know what it was exactly but something about her was familiar. I had blocked my memories from before the war, cause they hurt too much. Rose met me at the lowest point in my life and she made me better."

Rose rolled her eyes as she told Martha her side of that meeting. "We made each other better. My whole life I had people telling me I was an estate girl, I'd never amount to anything then I met a mad man in a box and he showed me that you could be anything you put your mind too."

The Doctor picked up the story then. "We travelled for awhile and picked up another companion, Jack," the Doctor frowned as he felt Roses guilt, surely she doesn't remember what she did to him.

Martha looked between them. "Who's Jack?"

"He's a 51st century Time Agent," Rose explained. "He helped us when we landed in World War Two, so with some pleading from me, Jack joined us."

It was the Doctors turn to roll his eyes. "Anyway, we ended up in the year 200,100, we were facing a whole fleet of Daleks including the Emperor of the Daleks and this one," the Doctor nudged Rose again. "Had been kidnapped by them."

Martha was really engrossed in the story, she's starting to understand how deep their connection is. "So what happened?" She urged.

"He landed the TARDIS, not just on the mothership but so she appeared around me," Rose grinned. "Imagine my surprise when I appeared directly in the console room."

The Doctor shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal," the Doctor dismissed. "Any way, after confronting the Emperor and making it back to the space station I decided that the only way to destroy the millions of Daleks was to build a delta wave but I didn't have the time to refine the wave which means it would've wiped out life on Earth as well as everyone on the space station and the Dalek fleet."

"So this one," Rose indicated the Doctor with a mock glare. "Decided to send me back to my time in the TARDIS and his only message to me was to have a good life," Rose shrugged. "I already knew that I loved him and I wasn't gonna leave him to die alone so since I didn't know how to pilot the TARDIS myself I decided the next best thing was to rip open a panel and absorb the Time Vortex. I became the Bad Wolf."

Martha gasped. "Isn't that dangerous?" Martha also realised that the Face of Boe had mentioned the Bad Wolf as well.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes," he agreed as he sent a mock glare back to Rose. "It could've killed her," the Doctor grinned again. "Instead she destroyed the Daleks and their Emperor but she didn't know how to let go of the power so I kissed her and absorbed the Time Vortex myself before sending it back to the TARDIS. It killed me instead."

Martha looked the Doctor up and down. "But your sitting here so how could it have killed you?"

"When a Time Lord is dying, weather through old age or being killed," the Doctor explained. "They can regenerate, which means they change everything."

At Martha's confused look Rose walks to a shelf next to the fireplace and pulls out one of her albums before walking over and sitting next to her. She opened up to one of the photos of the old Doctor and showed her. "That's what the Doctor looked like the first time I met him."

Martha looked from the photograph to the Doctor and back again. "You looked like that?" She questioned.

The Doctor nodded his head as Rose elaborated. "It's only the outside package that changes though and little quirks of his personality but what's inside him, that never changes," Rose assured her.

Martha was starting to see exactly how alien the Doctor really is when something occurred to her. "What a minute, you only held the Time Vortex for what 10 seconds and it killed you, yet Rose held it for minutes at least and she's perfectly fine."

Rose looked to the Doctor. "How much do you want her to know?"

The Doctor thought about it for a minute before shrugging. "I don't mind, as much as you feel comfortable telling her."

Making a decision Rose turned back to Martha and took her through the complicated history of her and the Doctors relationship leaving out the bits on repeating her time line. Once she had finished she could tell how tired Martha seemed and decided to call it a night. "Why don't we stop there, your obviously tired and if you can think of any more questions you'd like to know in the morning then we'll try to answer them if we can."

Martha nodded her head in agreement as she stood up and stretched before heading off to bed. She had a lot to think about including the fact that though the Doctor may look human but he's more alien than she thought and he's lived over a thousand years.

Rose lead the Doctor to their room, she knew it had been hard on him, reliving the past like that but she's glade that Martha knows. At least now she won't bring up anything that might be painful to them.

Hours later as they lay in their bed with the Doctor writing words in Gallifreyan on her back she turned her head to look at him. "Are you alright, Theta," she questioned.

He turned and gave her one of his cheeky grins. "I'm always alright," he assured her.

She whacked him lightly at his oft used expression as she turned to her side to watch him. "Are you sure?"

The Doctor copied her movement as he sighed. "Yes," he assured her as he sent his love for her over their bond.

Rose finally grinned at him. "At least now she can't bring up anything too painful, like pulling off a band aid."

The Doctor pulled her closer as he again thanked the universe for letting him keep her. "As much as I hate to admit it, you were right. If I at least give them the basic information then something like what Martha asked won't bring up bad memories."

Rose grinned into his chest as she kissed him lightly before looking up at him pleadingly. "Does that also mean that you'd let me pilot the TARDIS by myself tomorrow."

The Doctor had to close his eyes so as not to be tempted to say yes. "I've been piloting her for over a thousand years, you've only been learning for over a year," he pointed out.

Roses look turned to a pout. "But you didn't even know how to pilot the TARDIS when you stole her," Rose grinned as the TARDIS hummed in agreement.

The Doctor opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling before looking back to Rose and sighed as he gave in. "Fine, but I'll jump in if you try to dent any of the decades."

Rose beamed at him as she leaned in to kiss him in thanks then spent the rest of the night showing him how thankful she was. It was early morning before they finally got to sleep, she's the only human he's ever known that has been able to tire him out so much that he sleeps more than he ever has.


	7. Four pepper pots, a pig and an actress

Martha watched as Rose danced around the console with the Doctor hovering over her, pulling levers and changing switches. Now that she knows more about them, she can see exactly how perfect they are for each other. She felt the TARDIS landing and was about to ask where they were when Rose came bounding over to her.

"Come on," Rose laughed as she grabbed Martha's hand. "Lets go."

Martha laughed as Rose pulled her out the doors with the Doctor trailing behind. "Where are we?"

The Doctor closed the doors of the TARDIS after himself as he took a deep breathe. "Ah! Smell that Atlantic breeze, nice and cold, lovely!"

Rose laughed with him as she spun Martha around. "Have you met our friend," Rose gestured.

Martha looked up and up and up. "Is. . ." Martha gasped. "Oh my god, that's the statute of Liberty!"

"Gateway to the new world," the Doctor commented. "Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to break free."

"That's so brilliant," Martha exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the original," Martha pointed out. "The real New York, not the new, new, new one."

Rose snorted. "I think you missed a few news there."

Martha rolled her eyes. "Why are you extra bouncy today?"

"Cause, I did it," Rose explained.

That didn't explain anything. "Did what?" Martha asked in confusion.

"I got us to the right time and place," Rose elaborated. "Last night I finally convinced Mr. 'I've been piloting her longer than you', to finally let me pilot her on my own."

Martha burst out laughing. "No wonder it was so smooth, Rose was driving."

The Doctor pouted at them. "It was my idea to come to New York," the Doctor pointed out.

Rose hooked her arm through his as she pointed to the city. "And there it is, the original city."

The Doctor lost his pout as he grinned back at Rose. "So good they named it twice, mind you it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice," he pointed out as the three of them walked towards the dock. "No wonder it didn't catch on, New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

"Wonder what year it is?" Martha commented as she pointed to the city. "Cause look, the Empire State buildings not even finished yet," Martha looked around and found a newspaper lying nearby.

"Work in progress," the Doctor commented as he counted the floors. "They've still got a couple of floors to go and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around. . ."

Martha picked up the newspaper. "November 1st, 1930."

The Doctor frowned as he looked at Martha. "You're getting good at this."

Rose muffled her laughter as the Doctor realised that she was reading of a newspaper. "At least she read the paper before stating what year it was, I remember someone else stating where we were then reading a paper and correcting himself."

The Doctor sighed. "Why does your memory have to be so good?"

Rose shrugged as she kissed him lightly. "It's part of what makes you, you and I wouldn't change you for the universe though I would like to keep this body for a long while if it's all the same to you."

Martha's voice broke them out of their moment. "That's nearly 80 years ago. It's funny, cause you see those old news reels, all in black and white, like it's so far away, but here we are," Martha's grin grew. "It's real, it's now."

Martha handed the paper to Rose who read the headline on the front page story before showing the Doctor. "Theta, you need to see this."

"Come on you two, where do you want to go first?" Martha questioned excitedly.

The Doctor sighed as he read the newspaper article that Rose pointed out. "I think our detour just got longer," the Doctor explained as he showed the article to Martha.

"Hooverville mystery deepens," Martha read aloud before looking back at them. "What's Hooverville?"

"Herbert Hoover," the Doctor explains as he lead the girls to Central Park. "31st president of the USA, came to power a year ago. Up til then, New York was a boom town, the roaring twenties, and then. . ."

Martha interrupted. "The Wall Street crash, yeah, when was that, 1929?"

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. "The whole economy wiped out overnight, thousands of people unemployed. All of a sudden, the huddled masses doubled in number with no where to go. So they ended up here," the Doctor pointed out as they arrived. "In Central Park."

"You mean they actually live here?" Rose questioned as she looked around. "In the middle of the city?"

The Doctor nodded as they walked beneath a sign saying 'Hooverville'. "Ordinary people lost their jobs, couldn't pay the rent, they lost everything."

Rose took the Doctors hand as she looked around. "It's times like this, that I feel lucky, I had the life I did."

Martha frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

Rose shrugged. "I may not have had luxuries like others but at least I had a roof over my head and food on the table."

Martha nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I may not like that my father left mum but at least we never ended up starving."

"There are places like this all over America," the Doctor continued. "No ones helping them, you only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go."

"You thriving low life!" They heard the sound of a male slapping someone else and turned to see a fight breaking out. "All morning I wait in the bread line for a single loaf. . ."

"I didn't touch it," the other man broke in to insist.

The first man kept hitting him. "Somebody stole it from me. . ."

"Cut that out!" The Doctor, Rose and Martha turned as they saw an African American male exit a tent and get in the middle of the fight, breaking it up. "Cut it out, right now."

"He stole my bread," the first man accused.

The African American male kept them apart. "That's enough!" He ordered as he turned to the second man. "Did you take it?"

"I don't know what happened," the second man insisted. "He just went crazy."

The first man tried to go after him again but the African American male deftly kept them apart. "That's enough! Now, think real careful before you lie to me," he warns the second male.

"I'm starving, Solomon," the second man sighed.

The African American male, Solomon, just held out his hand to the second man who pulled out a loaf of bread as the people around them muttered. "We all starving," Solomon reminded him. "We all got family somewhere," he continued as he broke the bread in half and gave each man one half. "No stealing and no fighting, you know the rules," Solomon stated as he looked around at everyone else. "Thirteen years ago, I fought in the Great War, a lot of us did. And the only reason we got through because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings," Solomon insisted. "It's all we got."

The Doctor was impressed with the way Solomon seemed to handle the people around him. "Come on," he urged Martha as he pulled Rose along behind him as he walked up to Solomon. "I suppose that makes you the boss around here?"

Solomon looked him up and down. "And who might you be?"

"He's the Doctor," Martha introduced. "She's Rose and I'm Martha."

"A Doctor?" Solomon questioned. "Well, we got stockbrokers, we've got a lawyer, but your the first doctor. The neighbourhood gets classier by the day," Solomon finished off as he warmed himself over an open fire.

"How many people live here?" Martha questioned as she noticed Rose staring at a woman holding a crying baby.

Rose stuck her hand in the Doctors coat pocket and rummaged around before finding what she was looking for. She pulled out the banana she knew he kept there and walked over to the woman and toddler, offering it to them.

Solomon watched her as he responded to Martha. "Anytime hundreds, no place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville," he pointed out as Rose returned to the Doctors side. "We are a truly equal society. Black, white, all the same, all starving. So your welcome, all three of you," Solomon assured them as he turned an admiring look on Rose. "Thank you, not many people would do what you just did."

Rose just shrugged. "I'm not about to let anyone starve if I can help it, especially a child."

The Doctor wrapped an arm around Rose possessively as he frowned at Solomon, suddenly he wasn't so impressed by the man.

Solomon just smirked at the Doctors show of possession as he turned back to him. "But tell me, Doctor, you're a man of learning right?" Solomon questioned as he lead them so they could see the city. "Explain this to me," he pointed to the Empire State Building. "That there is going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

The Doctor watched Solomon walk off as he thought about what he just pointed out. Shaking himself out off his thoughts he brought them back to the mystery at hand. He nudged Martha to get her attention as he took Roses hand again and followed Solomon. "So, men going missing," the Doctor enquired as he pulled out the newspaper and showed Solomon the article. "Is this true?"

Solomon took the paper from him. "It's true alright," Solomon agreed as he entered his tent.

The Doctor poked his head in. "But what does missing mean?" The Doctor continued. "I mean, people must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

Solomon waved them in. "Come on in," he stated as he sat down and held the newspaper up. "This is different."

The Doctor took a seat next to Solomon and rested his chin in his hand as he watched Solomon.

Rose stood next to the Doctor and placed her arm over his shoulders as Martha took a seat across from them. "In what way?" Martha questioned.

"Someone takes them," Solomon explained. "At night we hear something, someone calling for help. By the time we get there, they're gone, like they vanish into thin air."

"And your sure someone's taken them?" The Doctor questioned.

Rose realised why they'd know. "They left everything behind," she stated as they all looked at her. Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I may have had a place to stay and food but not much else. So when I did get something new like a bicycle," Rose grinned as she nudged the Doctor. "I made sure to take it everywhere, I never left it behind."

Solomon nodded his head in understanding. "When you've got next to nothing, you hold onto the little you got. Knife, blanket, you take it with you," Solomon continued. "You don't leave bread uneaten, a fire still burning."

"Have you been to the police?" Martha questioned.

Solomon nodded his head. "Yeah, we tried that, another dead beat goes missing, big deal."

The Doctor tugged on his ear as he thought. "So the question is who's taken them and what for?"

"Solomon!" A young man called out as he entered the tent. "Solomon, Mr Diagoras is here."

They all looked at each other before the Doctor shrugged and they followed Solomon to a clearing where a man was standing on some crates. The Doctor noticed the two men on either side acting like bodyguards, he deduced that the man in the middle must be Diagoras.

"I need men," Mr Diagoras called out. "Volunteers, I've got a little work for you, and you sure look like you could use the money."

"Yeah, what is the money?" The young man who fetched Solomon called out.

"A dollar a day," Mr Diagoras informed them as the people around him laughed.

Solomon moved to the front. "What's the work?" He questioned.

"A little trip down the sewers," Mr Diagoras explained. "Got a tunnel collapsed, needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

The Doctor looked around him as the people complained. "A dollar is a slave wage," Solomon complained.

"Yeah, yeah," the people around him agreed.

"And people don't always come back up, do they?" Solomon continued to question.

Mr Diagoras shook his head. "Accidents happen," he explained to them.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor questioned. "What sort of accidents?"

"You don't need the work, that's fine," Mr Diagoras dismissed. "Anybody else," he called out as the Doctor raised his hand still clasping Roses. Mr Diagoras rolled his eyes at him. "Enough with the questions."

The Doctor shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no I'm volunteering, her too," he nudged Rose as he grinned at her. "We'll go."

Martha gave the Doctor a dirty look as she raised her hand as well. "I'll kill you for this."

Mr Diagoras looked around. "Anybody else?"

The young man that fetched Solomon, raised his hand as well then Solomon, seeing them, reluctantly raised his hand. Mr Diagoras motioned for them to follow him as he lead them over to a manhole on the edge of Central Park. On the way over they introduced themselves to the young man with them who's name they found out was Frank.

Once Mr Diagoras had led them down into the sewers he directed them. "Turn left, go about a half a mile, follow tunnel 273, the falls right ahead of you. You can't miss it."

"And when do we get our dollar?" Frank questioned.

Mr Diagoras scoffed. "When you come back up."

"And if we don't come back up?" The Doctor questioned.

Mr Diagoras shook his head. "Then I got no one to pay."

"Don't worry," Solomon stated. "We'll be back."

"Let's hope so," Martha commented as she looked around.

Martha followed Solomon and Frank as they moved off but the Doctor just stood there, staring at Mr Diagoras. Trying to work out what his game was.

"We gotta stick together," Frank stated, assuring Martha. "It's easy to get lost, it's like a huge rabbit warren," Rose took the Doctors hand and urged him to follow the others as Frank continued. "You could hide an army down here."

The Doctor finally turned to follow the others and lengthened his stride to catch up with Solomon who was in the lead, not letting go of Roses hand.

That left Martha and Frank bringing up the rear. "So, what about you, Frank?" Martha questioned. "You're not from around these parts, are you?"

Frank laughed. "Oh, you can talk. No, I'm Tennessee, born and breed."

"So how come your here?" Martha continued.

Frank sighed. "Oh, my daddy died, momma couldn't afford to feed us all, so, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself. So I put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads," Frank explained. "There's a whole lot of runaways in the camp, younger than me from all over, Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas. Solomon keeps a look out for us," Frank finished. "So what about you? You're a long way from home," Frank pointed out.

Martha shrugged. "Yeah, I'm just a hitcher too."

"You stick with me," Frank assured her. "You'll be alright."

The Doctor and Rose shared a grin as they heard the conversation behind them. The Doctor then turned to Solomon to get answers. "So this Diagoras bloke, who is he, then?"

"Couple of months ago, he was just another foreman," Solomon explained. "Now seems like he's running half of Manhatten."

"How'd he manage that, then?" The Doctor continued as he looked around.

Solomon shrugged. "These are strange times. A man can go from being the king of the hill to the lowest of the low overnight. Guess for some folks, it works the other way around."

Rose scoffed. "Yeah, but only if they have help."

The Doctor was about to agree when he noticed something lying on the ground ahead. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as they stopped to stare at a green blob.

Martha pushed past them as she hunched down to take a closer look. "Is it radioactive or something?" She questioned before gagging and covering her nose and mouth with her hand. "It's gone off, whatever it is."

The Doctor hunched down next to Martha as he put his glasses on to get a closer look. He picked it up and it stopped glowing.

"And you've got to pick it up," Martha sighed.

Rose wrinkled her nose. "Yes and he's gonna be scrubbing those hands before I hold them again, and if you even think about licking it, I won't be kissing you either."

The Doctor sent Rose an amused look as he leaned forward he could see Roses eyes widen, she didn't think he would actually do it. Instead he just sniffed it. "Shine your torch through it," he directed Martha. The moment the torch light hit it, it shone green. "Composite organic matter. Martha, medical opinion?"

"It's not human, I know that," she pointed out.

"No it's not," the Doctor agreed. "Rose what do you think?"

Rose placed her hand on the Doctors shoulder and leaned over to get a closer look. "Whatever it is, it looks familiar."

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. "It does look familiar, and I'll tell you something else," the Doctor stated as he stood back up. "We must be at least half a mile in, I don't see any signs of a collapse, do you? So why did Mr Diagoras send us down here?"

"Where are we now?" Martha questioned. "What's up above?"

The Doctor looked around. "Well, we're right underneath Manhattan."

Rose wrinkled her nose again as the Doctor placed whatever it was into his pocket. "You know, now that pocket and whatever's in that pocket is gonna have to be scrubbed."

The Doctor just grinned at Rose as he held out his hand and wriggled his fingers. "Come on, let's keep looking."

Rose looked at his hand like it was a snake poised to strike her. "Your mad, I told ya you'd have to scrub that hand before I held it again," she declared as she linked her arm with Frank's and they moved off.

Martha laughed at the Doctor as he pouted. "Really Doctor, I don't blame her."

The Doctor sniffed as he marched past them to join Solomon in the lead. As he passed Rose and Frank, she could hear him muttering something about pretty boys and Frank being too young.

It was a few minutes later when Solomon commented. "We're way beyond half a mile, there's no collapse, nothing."

"That Diagoras bloke," Martha questioned. "Was he lying?"

"Looks like it," the Doctor agreed.

Rose huffed. "I knew there was something I didn't like about him."

"So why'd he want people to come down here?" Frank questioned.

Rose felt the Doctors guilt before he could hide it from her and she whirled to confront him. "Your not sending me back, Theta."

"I just want you safe, Rose," the Doctor argued.

Rose just rolled her eyes at him. "And we both know what happens when you try to keep me safe."

The Doctor sighed as he conceded, he turned to Solomon. "Solomon, I think it's time you took Martha and Frank back. Rose and I will be much quicker on our own."

A squealing noise suddenly echoed around them and they turned to try and find what passageway it came from.

"What the hell was that?" Solomon questioned.

"Hello," Frank called out.

Martha and Solomon both shushed him as the Doctor and Rose continued to look around.

"What if it's one of the folks gone missing?" Frank argued. "You'd be scared, half mad down here on your own."

The Doctor furrowed his brow at Frank. "You think their still alive?"

Frank nodded his head. "Heck, we ain't seen no body's down here, maybe they just got lost."

They heard the squealing again. "That didn't sound like a human, half mad or otherwise," Rose pointed out as she continued to look around.

"Yeah," Solomon agreed. "I heard many men squealing during the war and none sounded like that."

"Where's it coming from?" The Doctor questioned as he picked a tunnel and started moving.

They listened as more squealing could be heard. "Sounds like there's more than one of them," Frank pointed out.

"This way," the Doctor urged them down the tunnel he had chosen.

"No, that way," Solomon disagreed, indicating another tunnel.

Martha shined her torch down the tunnel Solomon was indicating and noticed a small figure huddled against the wall. "Doctor," Martha called quietly.

The men were still debating on which tunnel to use but Rose heard her and looked to where she was pointing. Rose moved a bit closer before looking back to the Doctor. "Theta, you might want to see this."

The Doctor broke of mid sentence and looked over to the girls, which gained Solomon's and Frank's gaze as well. They followed the girls line of sight till they noticed the figure hugging the wall.

"Who are you?" Solomon questioned.

"Are you lost?" Frank added as Rose moved closer with the Doctor right behind her. "Can you understand me?" Frank continued. "I've been thinking about folks lost down here."

The Doctor motioned for Frank to stay where he is. "It's alright Frank, just stay back," the Doctor insisted as he placed his hands on Roses hips to stop her moving forward. "You too, Rose. Let me have a look."

Rose just rolled her eyes at him. "He's obviously afraid," Rose argued. "He could've attacked us while our backs were turned."

The Doctor sighed as he followed right behind Rose. "I suppose you have a point," the Doctor conceded. "Franks got a point too, though, I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own," the Doctor directed his last comment to the figure still huddling against the wall. "We know the way out, daylight. If you come with us."

"It's alright sweetheart," Rose assured the figure as he looked ready to flee. "We can help."

They finally reached him and bent down so they were eye to eye with him as they finally got a good look at the figure. "Oh, but what are you?" The Doctor questioned.

Rose smiled softly at the pig type alien as she directed her question to the Doctor. "Is it the same one, like you found last time?" At the Doctors confused look, she hinted. "Slitheen and Downing Street."

Recognition came to his eyes. "No," the Doctor denied. "That was just a pig but he looks more like a cross between a pig and a human."

Solomon, Frank and Martha had followed behind the duo as they wanted a closer look as well. Martha grimaced slightly as she got a better look at the figure. She supposed that Rose and the Doctor have seen uglier aliens that they don't seem fazed by this one.

Solomon though, watched in confusion. "Is that some kind of carnival Mask?" He questioned.

The Doctor heard Roses exasperated huff that someone they thought was smart could ask such a ridiculous question. He placed his hand on her arm before turning his head to answer. "No, its real."

"He use to be human, didn't he?" Rose sent to the Doctor.

"I knew you'd get it," the Doctor praised her as he sent her his feelings of pride before turning back to the pig man. "I'm sorry, but listen to me. I promise we can help, who did this to you?"

Rose and the Doctor were so focused on the pig man that they didn't notice the shadows on the wall or the sound of feet but Martha did. "Doctor, Rose, I think you'd better get back here."

The Doctor and Rose stood back up as they finally noticed more pig men come around the corner. These ones seemed to be dressed in the same grey overalls like the one they found.

"Actually, good point," the Doctor agreed as he moved Rose behind himself as they moved back towards the others.

"They're following you," Martha pointed out the obvious.

It was the Doctors turn to sigh in exasperation. "Yeah, I noticed that, thanks," he replied sarcastically. "Why do humans like to point out the obvious?" He sent to Rose.

Rose sent him a quick grin without taking her eyes of the pig men. "To some humans they need to voice there concerns so you know how worried they are."

They backed up to another tunnel as the Doctor started to worry. "Right then, Rose, Martha, Frank, Solomon."

"What?" Martha snapped in fear.

"I think, um, basically," the Doctor stuttered as he grabbed Roses hand.

"Run!" Rose yelled out as she turned and pulled the Doctor behind her, following the others. They could hear squealing and the sound of hoofs chasing them as they fled down the tunnel.

Martha, who was in the lead, hesitated at a crossroad. "Where are we going?" She panicked.

"This way!" The Doctor urged as he took the lead down another tunnel with Roses hand still in his.

As they ran past another tunnel Rose noticed a ladder and doubled back which caused her hand to slip from the Doctors. "There's a ladder," she pointed out as the Doctor turned back to her.

The Doctor ran back to her and grinned at seeing what she was pointing to. "Brilliant, Rose Tyler," he exclaimed. "Come on!" He urged the rest as they ran to the ladder.

The Doctor climbed the ladder and used the sonic screwdriver to unseal it before pushing the lid open and pulling himself out before turning and helping, first Rose then Martha out.

"Frank!" They heard Solomon yell and looked down to see that Frank had picked up a metal pipe to ward of the pig men as Solomon climbed the ladder.

The moment Solomon was up Frank threw the pipe at the pig men and ran to the ladder.

The Doctor and Solomon both reached down to help him. "Come on, Frank," Solomon urged.

"Come on," the Doctor copied as the pig men grabbed Franks ankles while the Doctor and Solomon grabbed a hand each.

"I got you," Solomon assured him as they tried to pull him up.

The Doctor put all his strength into trying to pull Frank up. "Come on! Come on!" He urged, considering that the Doctors stronger than a human, the pig men must be stronger as well.

"Come on!" Solomon agreed. "Frank!" Solomon cried out as he felt his grip slipping.

Franks hands finally slipped from their grasp. "No!" The Doctor yelled out as Frank was carried off.

Solomon shoved the Doctor out of the way and pulled the cover back over the hole as more pig men started climbing up. "We can't go after him," he insisted.

"I've got to go back down!" The Doctor insisted as he made a move towards the cover. "We can't just leave him."

Solomon struggled to stop the Doctor from re-opening the cover. "No, I'm not losing anybody else!" He managed to shoved the Doctor back. "Those creatures were from hell! From hell itself! If we go after him, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do," he insisted. "I'm sorry."

While Martha slid down the wall with tears in her eyes Rose rushed forward and slapped Solomon. "Frank trusted you to look after him," she cried as the Doctor pulled her away.

Before Solomon could respond a voice came from behind them. "All right then, put 'em up!" They all turned to find a blond female waving a gun at them. "Hands in the air and no funny business," she insisted as she cocked the gun.

The Doctor moved in front of Rose as they threw up their hands. Rose rolled her eyes at the movement, sometimes she wonders if he even realises that he's doing it.

"Now, tell me you shmucks," the female pointing a gun at them demanded. "What have you done with Laszlo?"

Martha looked to the others to see that they were looking confused as well before looking back to the female. "Who's Laszlo?"

"Laszlo's my boyfriend," she informed them as she gestured for them to follow, she lead them to her dressing room. "Was my boyfriend," she clarified as she sat at her dressing table. "Until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothing," she declared as she waved the gun around. They put their hands down as they followed her and flinched every time the gun was waved in their direction. "And I'm not stupid," she insisted and Rose had to stop from giggling as the female pointed the gun at herself. "I know some guys are just pigs, but not my Laszlo."

Roses brows rose at that announcement. "You don't think Laszlo is one of those, pig men, do you?" She sent to the Doctor.

"You deducing, shiver?" The Doctor sent back as he kept his eye on the gun that was being swung around.

"It does seem possible, shake," Rose agreed.

The females voice brought them back to the conversation. "I mean, what kind of guy asks you to meet his mom before he vamooses."

"Yeah, it might . . . might just help if you put that down," the Doctor stammered out.

"Huh?" The female questioned as she looked to the gun like she had forgotten it was in her hand. "Oh, sure," she agreed as she threw it onto a pile of costumes in the corner. She laughed as they flinched. "Oh, come on," she scoffed. "It's not real, it's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

"What do you think happened to Laszlo?" Martha questioned since no one else seemed to be inclined.

The female shrugged. "I wish I knew," she sighed. "One minute he's there, the next, zip, vanished."

The Doctor moved further into the room, bringing Rose with him. "Listen, what was your name?"

"Tallulah," the female stated.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Tallulah."

"Three L's and an H," Tallulah interrupted him.

"Right," the Doctor agreed. "We can try and find Laszlo, but he's not the only one," the Doctor informed her. "There are people disappearing every night."

"And there are creatures," Solomon injects, still holding his cheek where Rose had slapped him. "Such creatures. . .," he broke off.

Tallulah watched them suspiciously. "What do you mean, creatures?"

"Look, listen," the Doctor drew their attention back to the main problem. "Just trust me, everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is," the Doctor pulled out the organic thing that they found. "Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

Tallulah grimaced. "Yeuch!"

"My thoughts exactly," Rose commiserated.

Tallulah pointed the Doctor to the prop area where he could find the parts he needed. He was about to leave with Solomon when he realised Rose wasn't coming with him.

"You go do what you need to, Doctor," Rose assured him. "Martha and I'll stay here and get to know Tallulah."

Martha nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we'll keep Tallulah company."

Tallulah shrugged. "I'm happy with that."

The Doctor frowned slightly, not happy with separating from Rose after their last adventure but agreed that at least she was with Martha. "Contact me if even the slightest thing happens," the Doctor sent to her.

Rose sent her agreement as she caressed his mind telepathically while she watched him walk away. She wasn't happy with being separated either but they need information.

The Doctor sent Solomon off to look for a part he needs while the Doctor rummaged around the props, pulling out bits and pieces. He also kept half his mind on the bond he has with Rose, if he detects even the slightest unease from her he'll drop everything and go running. He knows that she's more than capable of looking after herself but since Canary Wharf and what Bad Wolf showed him, what he became without her, he's even more worried.

Solomon came back then, breaking him out of his thoughts. "How about this?" He questioned holding out an old radio. "I found it backstage."

The Doctor looked at what he was holding and grinned. "Perfect," the Doctor agreed as he opened up the back of the radio. "It's the capacitors I need," the Doctor explained. "I'm just rigging up a crude, little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading, I can find out where it's from," he pulled out the sonic screwdriver and used it on the capacitors.

"How about you, Doctor?" Solomon questioned. "Where are you from? I've been all over, I never heard anybody talk like you," he watched as the Doctor pulled out the capacitor before continuing. "Just exactly who are you?"

"Oh, I'm just sort off passing by," the Doctor dismissed.

"I'm not a fool, Doctor," Solomon sniffed indignantly.

The Doctor finally looked up at Solomon and saw a sorrow in his eyes that told him that losing Frank was harder on Solomon then he'll admit. "No, sorry."

Solomon moved back to the cover where they came out off. "I was scared, Doctor," Solomon admitted. "Your partner was right, I let 'em take Frank 'cause I was just so scared," he took a deep breathe before looking back at the Doctor. "I got to get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we gotta protect ourselves. No one else gonna help us," Solomon mumbled as he walked passed the Doctor.

"Good luck," the Doctor called after him.

Solomon turned back to him just before he walked out. "I hope you find what you're looking for, for all our sakes," Solomon stated as he left.

The Doctor watched Solomon walk out before turning back to the crude DNA scanner he was creating.

Once the Doctor had left, Rose and Martha took a seat on the small couch opposite the dressing table. Moving a few costumes over in the process as they watched Tallulah get ready for a show.

"So tell me something about you and Laszlo?" Rose urged her, wondering if Laszlo was one of the pig men chasing them.

A dreamy look passed over Tallulah's face. "Laszlo, he'd wait for me after the show," she sighed as she put her earrings on. "Walk me home, like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table," she explained. "Every day, just a single Rose bud."

Martha shook her head at her. "Haven't you reported him missing?"

Rose scoffed, drawing Martha's attention. "I bet he's just a stagehand or some other manual labourer, their only a step up from the homeless and there's plenty more people in Hooverville that would jump at the job, any job."

Tallulah nodded in agreement. "Yeah, management don't care."

"Can't you kick up a fuss or something?" Martha questioned as she realised that with her more fortunate upbringing, she was out of her depth considering that Rose seems to automatically understand what's going on where she keeps putting her foot in her mouth.

"Okay, so then they fire me," Tallulah pointed out.

Martha moved to lean against the edge of the dressing table as Tallulah put her make up on. "But they'd listen to you, you're one of the stars."

"Oh, honey," Tallulah sighed as she sent Martha a pitying look at her unrealistic ideals. "I got one song in a back-street revue, and that's only 'cause Heidi Chicane broke her ankle," she explained. "Which had nothing to do with me whatever anybody says," Tallulah assured them. "I can't afford to make a fuss, if I don't make this months rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville."

"Okay, I get it," Martha was starting to understand.

Rose laid a hand on Tallulah's shoulder. "It's hard when workers have no rights and no one to go to."

Tallulah grasped her hand and squeezed it in thanks. "That's right, sweetie, the depressions a downer. Your heart might break but the show goes on, 'cause if it stops, you starve," Tallulah stood up and faced Martha so she could explain. "Every night I have to go out there, sing, dance, keep going, hoping he's gonna come back," Tallulah tried to hold back her tears as Martha pulled her into a hug and Rose rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry," Martha apologised as she finally started to understand how difficult it is even in her time for lower class people. It made her feel even worse with what she said to Rose on her first night in their ship. She suddenly realised how stuck up she sounded like.

Tallulah pulled back from the hug as she turned to Rose. "You're lucky though," she pointed out. "You got yourself a forward-thinking guy with that hot potato in the sharp suit."

Rose blushed slightly. "I like to think so," Rose agreed. "Though we do have our differences."

Tallulah sent her a sad look. "Oh, he's into musical theatre, huh," before Rose could confirm or deny she continued on. "Still you could hope that he'll come round one day," she insisted as she put on her angel wings. "It's the only thing that's kept me going, 'cause look," she showed them a Rose bud. "On my dressing table everyday still."

Martha took the rosebud from her. "Do you think it's Laszlo?"

Tallulah shrugged. "I don't know, if he's still around, why is he being all secret, like he doesn't want me to see him?"

Tallulah seemed to shrug of her mood suddenly and turned to Rose and Martha. "How do I look?" She questioned as they got a look at her costume.

Rose looked her up and down before smiling. "Like your the star of the show."

Tallulah pasted on a fake smile as she ran out of her dressing room and called. "Girls, its show time!"

Rose and Martha followed her out to find girls dressed in skimpy red sparkly devil costumes and complaining.

"Lois, you spoil my sashay tonight, I'm gonna punch you," one girl complained.

"Quit complaining, Myrna," the girl, Lois countered. "Go buy yourself some glasses."

Tallulah turned back to Rose and Martha. "Come on, sweeties, take a look, ever been on stage before?"

"Oh, little bit," Martha answered as she shared a grin with Rose. "You know, Shakespeare."

"How dull is that?" Tallulah laughed. "Come and see a real show."

Martha grinned as she followed Tallulah before realising that Rose wasn't with her. "Are you coming?"

"I might go check on the Doctor," Rose informed her. "But you go and watch, it's a once in a lifetime experience."

"That's it," the Doctor exclaimed as he took the finished DNA scanner up to the balcony above the seats where the lights were. "Just need to heat you up," the Doctor thought aloud as he moved one of the stage lights and placed it directly over the thing they found on the scanner.

Rose had followed their bond to find the Doctor. She found him bent over the organic matter that they found in the tunnels. She noticed that he'd stuck wires into it and was using the sonic screwdriver to try and get a reading.

"This is artificial!" The Doctor exclaimed.

She knew not to interrupt him when he was in his element. Rose looked over the balcony, towards the stage as she heard the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen. . ." the announcer cried out.

Rose turned back to the Doctor as she heard him mutter. "They genetically engineered it, whoever this is, oh, your clever."

"With heaven and hell," the announcer continued and Rose turned back to the stage to watch the dancers while the Doctor worked. Rose cheered with the rest of the audience as she watched the dancers in red lift their fans to show Tallulah. She watched as Tallulah danced to the microphone at the front of the stage.

"You lured me in with your cold grey eyes," Tallulah started singing. "Your simple smile, your bewitching lies one and one and one is three my bad, bad angel the devil and me you put the devil in me, you put the devil in me, you put the devil in me, my bad bad angel, you put the devil in me."

Martha was enjoying the show from the side of the stage when she looked to the other side and could just make out what looked like a pig man watching from the shadows. Hesitating briefly she decided that she might as well take the direct path in case she lost him and stepped onto stage behind the dancers while trying to keep the pig man in sight.

"What are you doing?" The first dancer complained.

Tallulah noticed Martha when she knocked down a dancer close to her. "What are you doing?"

"You're on my tail," the dancer she knocked down complained. "Get off my tail."

Rose noticed the confusion Martha was causing and wondered what she was doing. "Doctor," Rose called to get his attention.

The Doctor though was still trying to figure out where the genetic material came from. "Fundamental DNA type 467-989."

"Doctor," Rose called again as she turned to see what he was doing.

"989," the Doctor thought aloud. He stood up suddenly as it came to him. "Hold on, now that means planet of origin. . ." he turned to look at Rose suddenly. "Skaro."

Rose could feel the Doctor's fear climbing as she forgot about what Martha was doing. "Skaro, but isn't that where. . ." Rose broke off as she realised what that meant.

The Doctor grabbed Roses hand as they left the balcony. They needed to find Martha.

"Get off the stage, you're spoiling it," Tallulah complained as she shooed Martha away.

Martha pointed to the opposite side. "But look, over there!"

Tallulah looked where Martha was pointing and started screaming as she saw the pig man. The other girls, at hearing Tallulah scream, looked over and started screaming as well.

The pig man took off and Martha started chasing it. "Hey," she yelled out as she followed him to the back. "Wait!" She called again as she realised something. "But your different to the others, just wait," Martha looked around her as she realised that he lead her to the same props room that they had first shown up in.

The Doctor and Rose pushed through the dancers to talk to Tallulah. "Where is she?" The Doctor questioned. "Wheres Martha?"

Tallulah shrugged. "I don't know, she ran off the stage."

They heard Martha scream then and the Doctor and Rose took off, heading back to the same prop room.

"Martha!" The Doctor called out as he ran to the cover that lead back to the sewers. The Doctor pulled on his long coat that he had hung nearby.

"Oh, where are you going?" Tallulah questioned, having followed them.

"They've taken Martha," Rose explained as she watched the Doctor lift the cover up.

"Who's taken her?" Tallulah cried out. "What are you doing?"

Ignoring her the Doctor turned to Rose but before he could say anything she spoke up. "No, Doctor," Rose denied.

"But you know how dangerous they are," the Doctor argued.

Rose took his hand and squeezed it. "Its better with two," Rose reminded him. "I fought hard to stay with you, I'll be damned if I let anyone including talking pepper pots from ruining all my hard work."

The Doctor grinned his manic grin at her before climbing down the ladder and back into the sewers. He helped Rose down after him.

"I said what the hell are you doing?" Tallulah screeched down to them.

The Doctor looked both ways down the tunnel, trying to figure out which way to go. He looked back to Rose and took her hand as he saw Tallulah who had placed a fur coat around her costume and was climbing down the ladder. "No, no, no, no way, you're not coming."

Tallulah gave them her sternest look. "Tell me what's going on?"

Rose laid her hand on the Doctors arm before he could snap at Tallulah as she moved forward. "Trust me, there's nothing you can do, you'd be safer back up."

Tallulah sighed as she finished climbing down. "Look, whoever's taken Martha they could have taken Laszlo, couldn't they?"

"Tallulah, you're not safe down here," the Doctor got out thru gritted teeth. It was bad enough that Rose would be in danger.

"Then that's my problem," Tallulah stated stubbornly. "Come on which way?" She picked a direction and started walking.

The Doctor sighed as Rose squeezed his hand in sympathy as they started down another tunnel. "This way."

Rose sent the Doctor waves of reassurance. "She just wants to find Laszlo," she sent to the Doctor.

"You know how dangerous they are," he sent back. "She could get killed."

"I know," Rose agreed. "But if we didn't let her come then she'll wander around herself and blunder in on them all alone and with the way she met us, I doubt she'd survive, besides she loves Laszlo enough to put him above her own safety, like I would for you."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, and you almost died doing it."

Martha had been struggling to get away since the pig man had grabbed her from behind. "Let me go!" She demanded. They threw her into a wall and she winced as her wrist connected first. She cringed back when one of the pig men got in her face and started grunting.

"Martha," she heard Frank yell as he saw her.

Martha looked in his direction to see Frank being lead in a line with other humans. "You're alive," Martha cried out as she launched herself at him in a hug. "Oh, I thought we'd lost you," one of the pig men shoved them. "All right, all right, we're moving," Martha insisted as they continued walking.

"Where are they taking us?" Frank questioned.

"I don't know," Martha acknowledged, she was just relieved that she knew someone. "But we can find out what's going on down here."

The Doctor lead Rose and Tallulah down an old part of the sewer tunnels where roots were growing out of the walls.

"When you say they've taken her, who's they, exactly?" Tallulah questioned as she dodged some roots. "And who are you, anyway?" She directed to the Doctor. "I never asked."

"Shh," the Doctor directed back as his annoyance mounted.

That just made Tallulah talk louder. "Okay, okay."

"Shh, shh, shh, shh!" The Doctor reiterated as he stopped them as they came to a junction, so he could look around the corner.

Rose had to cover her mouth to stop a giggle from coming out as Tallulah only got louder. The Doctor panicked as he saw the shadow of a Dalek heading their way.

"I mean, you're handsome enough. . ." Tallulah was interrupted as the Doctor covered her mouth to keep her quiet as he pulled her and Rose into an alcove while the Dalek slowly moved passed them.

Once it was safe they left the alcove and looked the way that the Dalek had gone. "No, no, no," the Doctor denied.

Rose hugged the Doctors arm as she realised why that Dalek looked familiar. "Is that one of the ones that called themselves the cult of skaro."

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed as he pulled Rose to him and sent calm waves over their bond.

"How do they always survive?" Rose questioned. "While were left with nothing?"

Tallulah, oblivious to their distress scoffed. "That metal thing, what was it?"

The Doctor was only half listening as he tried to calm Rose down so he answered without thinking. "It's called a Dalek and it's not just metal, it's alive."

"You're kidding me," Tallulah laughed.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" The Doctor spat out, his anger erupting as he felt the pain they put thru the one person he's cared for more than anyone else.

Rose tried to pull herself together when she heard the Doctor, she felt his loathing leak across the bond. She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her. "Don't, just let it go, she hasn't seen what their capable off."

The Doctor took a few deep breathes to calm down as he leant his forehead against Roses. "What would I do without you?" She truly was amazing, no matter how afraid she was, she still thought of other people.

Rose turned to Tallulah who had lost her smile as she finally noticed their reactions to the creature. "Don't let the metal fool you, there's a creature inside that's born to hate, who's only mission is to destroy everything that's different from them and they won't stop until everyone on Earth is dead."

Tallulah looked between them in confusion. "But if that's not a human being, that kind of implies it's from outer space," she noticed the serious look on Rose and the Doctors face. "Yet again, that's a no with the kidding. Oy!" Tallulah stuttered as her fear started to grow. "Well, what's it doing here in New York?"

The Doctor noticed the fear in Tallulah's eyes and made a decision, the moment he did he felt Roses agreement. He grabbed Tallulah's arm, knowing she'd be stubborn and pulled her back the way they came. "Every second your down here, you're in danger. We're taking you back right now," they turned a corner and came face to snout with one of the pig men. "Where's Martha?" The Doctor demanded. "What have you done with her?"

Rose laid a comforting hand on the Doctors arm. "No, he's different," she insisted as she slowly approached the pig man cowering in a corner, the Doctor was on her heels. "Do you know what happened to Martha?"

"I didn't take her," the pig man insisted.

"It's alright sweetheart," Rose assured him as she felt the Doctor realise what she had. "Do you know your name?"

The pig man hunched closer to the shadows. "Don't look at me."

Tallulah couldn't stay silent any longer and moved closer. "Do you know where she is?"

He cowered even further into the shadows at Tallulah's voice. "Stay back! Don't look at me."

Rose was starting to see who this might be as he seemed even more terrified of Tallulah seeing him. "I think this might be Laszlo," Rose sent her suspicions to the Doctor.

The Doctor sent his agreement as he watched the pig man. "What happened to you?" He questioned.

"They made me a monster," the pig man explained.

"Who did?" The Doctor questioned though he believes he knows who.

The pig man sighed. "The masters."

"The Daleks," the Doctor corrected. "Why?"

Rose was wondering the same thing, if Daleks kill everyone that's not like them then why would they make pig men.

"They needed slaves," the pig man explained. "They needed slaves to steal more people, so they created us, part animal, part human."

"But you don't look like the others," Rose questioned. "You have similar facial features, the nose, ears and tusks but the others look like proper pigs."

"I escaped before they got my mind but I was still too late," the pig man answered.

The Doctor sent him a sorrowful look before getting back to why they were down there in the first place. "Do you know what happened to Martha?"

The pig man sighed. "They took her, its my fault, she was following me."

Roses eyes widened as she realised why Martha had attempted to cross the stage instead of going around. "You were in the theatre."

"I never. . ." the pig man tried to deny before giving up. "Yes."

"Why?" Tallulah burst out. "Why were you there?"

The pig man sighed in defeat. "I never wanted you to see me like this."

"Why me?" Tallulah questioned in fear. "What I got to do with this?" She moved closer to him. "Were you following me? Is that why you were there?"

The pig man finally got up the courage to turn around and face Tallulah. "Yes."

"Who are you?" Tallulah continued as she tried to make out who he was.

"I was lonely," the pig man explained.

Tallulah moved closer still as she seemed to lose her fear. "Who are you?"

"I needed to see you," he continued to dodge the question.

"Who are you?" Tallulah repeated.

The pig man started to turn away. "I'm sorry."

"No, wait," Tallulah cried out, stopping him by grabbing his arm. "Let me look at you," she insisted as she moved the pig man into the light. "Laszlo," she realised as she looked at him closely. "My Laszlo? What have they done to you?" Tallulah demanded as she tried to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry," Laszlo apologised. "I'm so sorry."

Rose sent the Doctor a loving look. "Isn't that sweet."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor sent back along with his confusion.

Rose gestured to the other two. "I have a feeling that it doesn't matter what he looks like, she's still gonna love him," Rose also sent him a picture reminding him that she still loved him even after he had changed.

The Doctor finally understood what she meant. "Yes but we don't have time for this," he complained as he moved back towards the couple. "Laszlo can you show me where they are?"

Laszlo turned to him. "But they'll kill you."

"If I don't stop them, they'll kill everyone," the Doctor pointed out.

Laszlo looked between him, Rose and Tallulah before nodding his head. "Then follow me."

The Doctor held on to Roses hand tightly as they moved to follow Laszlo.

The pig men escorting Martha, Frank and the other humans stopped them in another hallway. "What are they keeping us here for?" Frank questioned.

"I don't know," Martha whispered back. "Got a nasty feeling we're being kept in the larder."

The pig men started snorting and shoving the humans up against the wall. "What are they doing?" Frank panicked. "What's wrong? What's wrong?"

"Silence!" They hear as a metal pepper pot machine entered from a corridor. "Silence!"

The Doctor, Rose, Laszlo and Tallulah finally found Martha and Rose smiled at seeing Frank still alive as well. They stood against the wall in a side corridor as they heard the Dalek. The Doctors curiosity got the better of him as he glanced around the corner to see what was going on.

"What the hell is that?" Martha questioned.

"You will form a line!" The Dalek ordered. "Move! Move!"

The humans started panicking so Martha intervened. "Just do what it says, everyone, ok? Just obey," she had a feeling that if they don't, they'd be killed.

"The female is wise," the Dalek agreed as it moved to the front of the line. "Obey!"

The Doctor and Rose shared a glance as they both wondered what was going on.

"Report!" Another Dalek ordered as it rolled in.

"These are strong specimens," the first Dalek stated. "The will help the Dalek cause."

Martha started as she heard what they call themselves. "Dalek," she exclaimed as all the stories Rose and the Doctor had told her about them came rushing back to her. Now she knows how dangerous they are.

"What is the status of the finally experiment?" The first Dalek questioned.

"The Dalekenium is in place," the second Dalek informed. "The energy conductor is now complete."

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection," the first Dalek stated as it turned back to the first man in line. A pig man grabbed him. "Intelligence scan - initiate," it stated as its plunger like arm extended towards the humans face and scanned his brain. "Reading brainwaves, low intelligence."

The mans look turned insulted. "You calling me stupid?"

"Silence!" The Dalek ordered. "This one will become a pig slave, next," the Dalek dismissed as the man was dragged off. The Dalek moved to the next human that was being held by a pig slave. "Intelligence scan - initiate," the Dalek stated as he scanned him.

Laszlo turned to the Doctor with a sad look. "They're divided into two groups. High intelligence and low intelligence," he explained. "The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves, like me."

Tallulah wrinkled her nose in disgust. "But that's not fair!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Shh!" Both Rose and the Doctor shushed her.

She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You're the smartest guy I ever dated."

"And the others?" The Doctor questioned, ignoring Tallulah's comment.

"They're taken to the laboratory," Laszlo continued.

The Doctor frowned in confusion. "Why? What for?"

Laszlo shrugged. "I don't know. The masters only call it the final experiment."

They looked back at what was going on to see that they finally moved on to Frank. "Superior intelligence," the Dalek stated as he moved on to Martha. "Intelligence scan - initiate," he stated as he scanned Martha. "Superior intelligence," it declared. "This one will become part of the final experiment."

"You can't just experiment on people," Martha insisted as her fear got the best of her. "It's insane! It's inhuman!"

Rose sucked in a breathe as she whispered. "Please, don't antagonise them, Martha," she pleaded as the Doctor squeezed her hand in comfort while they watched.

"We are not human," the Dalek intoned as it turned to the rest of the prisoners. "Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the Transgenic Laboratory."

The Doctor pulled everyone back against the wall as they headed towards them. "Look out, they're moving."

Laszlo grabbed Tallulah and started leading her back when he realised that Rose and the Doctor weren't coming. "Doctor, Rose, quickly."

The Doctor glanced at Rose and saw the stubborn look in her eyes before turning to Laszlo. "We're not coming," he stated. "I've got an idea, you go."

"Laszlo, come on," Tallulah urged.

Laszlo turned to her. "Can you remember the way?"

"Yeah, I think so," Tallulah agreed.

"Then go, please," he urged.

Tallulah looked horrified. "But, Laszlo, you've got to come with me."

"Where would I go?" Laszlo questioned. "Tallulah, I'm begging you, just save yourself, just run. Just go!" He turned back to Rose and the Doctor.

They waited until the two Daleks had passed before Rose slipped in behind Martha and the Doctor slipped behind Frank. Rose grabbed Martha's hand as she urged. "Just keep walking."

Martha sighed in relief. "I am so glad to see you two."

Rose grinned at her. "You can kiss me later," Rose agreed. "You too, Frank if ya want," Rose threw behind her.

The Doctor scoffed. "No, he won't be," the Doctor denied as he noticed Laszlo slip in with the other pig slaves.

Rose and Martha shared a grin as they followed the Daleks into a laboratory. Rose frowned as she saw a black Dalek smoking away. "Is that Dalek Sec," Rose sent the Doctor.

"Yeah," he agreed as he watched another Dalek roll up to the two already next to Dalek Sec.

"Report!" It ordered.

"Dalek Sec is entering the final stage of evolution," another informed them.

"Scan him," the first Dalek commanded. "Prepare for birth."

"Evolution?" The Doctor questioned.

Rose leaned around the Doctors arm. "It sounds like their turning themselves into something new."

"What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" Martha questioned.

"Ask them," the Doctor urged.

Martha gasped. "What, me? Don't be daft," Martha dismissed.

"I don't exactly want to get noticed and they'll recognise Rose," the Doctor pointed out. "Ask them what's going on."

Rose saw that she still looked afraid and squeezed her arm. "It's alright, they need you for something."

With Roses assurance ringing in her ears, Martha stepped forward slightly. "Daleks, I demand to be told, what is this final experiment? Report!" She demanded as they moved towards her.

"You will bear witness," the first Dalek finally answered.

"To what?" Martha continued to question.

The Doctor pushed Rose and himself back more as the Dalek turned to address everyone else. "This is a dawn of a new age."

"What does that mean?" Martha questioned as her confusion drowned out her fear.

"We are the only four Daleks in existence," the first Dalek continued. "So the species must evolve, a life outside the shell. The children of Skaro must walk again."

Everyone watched on in fear as the light in Dalek Secs eyestalk went out and the casing opened to show a creature inside. The Doctor and Rose shared a look as they realised that it's unlike any Dalek they've seen before. They watched as the creature shuffled out of the shell and slowly stood to its full height.

"What is it?" Martha questioned as the creature raised its head and looked at them.

It had one eye like a Dalek with what looked like it's brain was showing with tentacles hanging down on either side of its face and a single mouth with no nose. What you could see of its hands looked to be humanoid but with reptilian skin and it was wearing a very familiar suit.

"I am a human Dalek," the creature stated. "I am your future."


	8. A new species

The human Dalek pointed at the humans that have been gathered. "These humans will become like me," The Doctor grabbed Roses hand as they sidled around behind the laboratory as the human Dalek continued. "Prepare them for hybridisation."

The pig slaves grunt and snort as they start to move the humans along.

"Leave me alone, don't you dare," Martha warns as she wonders where the Doctor and Rose disappeared too.

Everyone stops as music starts playing. The human Dalek, Dalek Sec, looks around in confusion. "What is that sound?"

The Doctor and Rose suddenly pop out from behind some lab equipment with a radio. "Ah, well now, that would be us," the Doctor explained as he placed the radio down and moved forward. "Hello, surprise, boo etcetera," Rose just sent them a tight smile and wave.

"The Doctor," Dalek Sec breathed out. "And the abomination," Dalek Sec exclaimed as Rose crossed her arms and glared at him.

"The enemies of the Daleks," another Dalek pointed out.

Another moved forward then. "Exterminate!" It yelled.

"Wait," Dalek Sec ordered.

The Doctor looked Dalek Sec over as he felt Roses concern war with her interest. "Well, then, a new form of Dalek," he compliments as he moves forward while Rose stays back with the other humans. "Fascinating and very clever."

"The cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter," Dalek Sec informed the Doctor.

"Yeah but how?" Rose spat out. "You and all the other Daleks and Cybermen were being pulled into hell."

The Doctor reached through the bond to calm Rose down, the last thing he needed was her being set off. "And you ended up in 1930 of all places."

"Emergency temporal shift," Dalek Sec breathed out.

"Oh," the Doctor exclaimed while trying to hold back his laugh. "That must've roasted up your power cells, eh?" The Doctor pulled on his ear as he turned and moved back towards Rose. "Time was, four Daleks could've conquered the world!"

Rose chocked back her own laughter. "Instead their hiding away down here, experimenting."

"All off which results in you," the Doctor finished as he turned to face Dalek Sec.

"I am a Dalek in human form," Dalek Sec defended.

Rose sent surprise over her bond with the Doctor. "That's the first time I've heard a Dalek sound like he's got emotions."

The Doctor sent his agreement as he turned back to face Dalek Sec. "But what does it feel like?" The Doctor enquirer. "You can talk to me Dalek Sec," the Doctor assured him. "It is Dalek Sec, isn't it, that's your name? You've got a name and a mind off your own, tell me what your thinking right now."

"I feel humanity," Dalek Sec breathed out as he turned away in shame.

"Good, that's good," the Doctor reassured him.

"I feel everything we wanted for mankind," Dalek Sec continued on before turning back to face the Doctor. "Which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such a genius for war. . ." Sec broke off as he gloated.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, that's not what humanity means."

"I think it does," Dalek Sec disagreed. "At heart, this species is so very Dalek."

Rose rolled her eyes at that statement as she sent soothing waves to the Doctor to calm him down while she looked around at the Daleks. "But what have you achieved hiding away down here with this final experiment?"

"I know what they achieved," the Doctor pointed out as he moved to stand next to Rose. "Nothing!" He exclaimed. "Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing," the Doctor explained as he pointed to the radio. "A simple, radio."

"What is the purpose of that device?" A Dalek demanded.

The Doctor scoffed. "Well, exactly. It plays music, what's the point of that? Oh with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it," he explained as he sent a loving look to Rose. "Unless you're a Dalek off course. Then it's all just noise," he finished as he pointed his sonic screwdriver to the radio and a shrill buzzing sound came out that caused Dalek Sec and the pig men to cover their ears and cower.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled to the humans as he pulled Rose along by her hand.

"Protect the hybrid!" The Daleks ordered as the humans escaped. "Protect, protect, protect!"

The Doctor and Rose followed Martha, Frank and the other humans. Martha hesitated at a cross section, not knowing where to go.

The Doctor, still dragging Rose, ran in front. "Come on!" He urged. "Move! Move! Move! Move! Move!"

They noticed Tallulah ahead who looked like she had lost her way. "Come on Tallulah," Rose urged as she grabbed her hand on the way past. "Time to run!"

"What's happened to Laszlo?" Tallulah questioned but no one had time to answer her.

The Doctor spied a ladder up ahead and handed Rose his sonic as he urged her up. "Unlock the lid and help people up," he encouraged her as he turned back to the rest of them. "Come on, everyone up! Come on! Come on!"

Rose made it to the top and opened the lid to climb out then she turned to help Martha, Tallulah, Frank and the rest of the humans out. Once the Doctor climbed out, he helped Rose seal the lid closed again before taking her hand and leading everyone back to Hooverville.

It was a very subdued group that arrived in Hooverville. Martha looked shell shocked and kept casting worried looks at the Doctor and Rose. She could see the anger on the Doctors face and tears in Roses eyes.

Rose and the Doctor, meanwhile we're having their own private conversation.

"We'll never get rid of them, will we," Rose questioned as she tried to stop her tears from falling.

The Doctor sighed as he pulled Rose closer to him while reigning in his anger. "Unfortunately the Daleks have always shown up when I think that I've finally gotten rid of them."

Rose turned a watery grin on the Doctor as she saw the Hooverville sign up ahead. "But at least we can face them together," she assured him.

The Doctor sent his own grin back to her, proud at how strong she's being before warning her. "Just promise me you won't slap me too hard if I do something incredible stupid."

Roses grin turned to a frown as she wondered what he was planning. The Doctor lead Rose and Martha back to Solomon's tent so he could explain to him what was going on. Rose noticed Tallulah shivering and sat her by a nearby fire as she listen to the Doctor and Solomon.

Solomon frowned at the Doctors explanation. "These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they want to, breed?"

"They're splicing themselves onto human bodies," the Doctor explained. "And, if I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. You've got to get everyone out."

Solomon scoffed. "Hoovervilles the lowest place a man can fall, theres no where else to go."

"I'm sorry, Solomon," the Doctor apologised. "But you've got to scatter, go anywhere, get to the railroads, travel across state, just get out of New York."

Solomon shook his head. "There's got to be a way to reason with these things."

Martha scoffed. "There's not a chance."

Rose stood up and linked fingers with the Doctor. "What the Daleks plan for all these people, death would be a blessing," Rose insisted.

Frank stood up to add what he knew. "You ain't seen 'em, boss."

"Daleks are bad enough at any time," the Doctor continued. "But right now, they're vulnerable. That makes them more dangerous than ever."

Before Solomon could respond a whistle is heard then "they're coming! They're coming!"

Everyone looks towards the noise as Solomon comments. "A sentry must have seen something."

The sentry runs past yelling. "They're here, I've seen them! Monsters! They're monsters!"

"It's started," the Doctor gritted his teeth as his hold on Roses hand tightened.

Solomon readies his firearm. "We're under attack! Everyone to arms!" He ordered as people tried to get away from the pig slaves.

"All off you, find a weapon, use anything," Frank yelled out as the weapon shed was opened up and firearms distributed.

The men that were there and armed, surround Rose, Martha and Tallulah in a circle while the others ran around in a panic.

"Come back," Solomon called out. "We've got to stick together. It's not safe out there, come back!"

The pig slaves started grabbing people and dragging them away.

Martha looked around in a panic. "We need to get out off the park."

"We can't," the Doctor denied.

"Look," Rose pointed out. "They've surrounded us and driving everyone back this way."

"We're trapped," Tallulah stated.

"Then we stand together," Solomon assured everyone. "Gather round! Everybody come to me! You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together. They can't take all off us!" Solomon called out as he aimed his gun at the pig slaves and started firing followed by the others.

Martha picked up a stick lying on the ground. "If we can just hold them off till daylight. . ."

Something caught the Doctors eye and he looked up before sighing. "Oh, Martha, they're just the foot soldiers."

Martha looked where Rose and the Doctor were looking to see a Dalek flying through the air. "Oh, my god!" She exclaimed.

Other people started noticing the Dalek as well. "What in this world. . ." Solomon questioned.

"It's the devil," someone else yelled out. "A devil in the sky, God save us all, it's damnation."

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that!" Frank yells out as he lifts his rifle and fires at the Dalek.

The Doctor leapt forward and pushed Frank's weapon down before he could get into anymore trouble. "That's not gonna work."

Martha moves up till she's standing next to the Doctor. "There's more than one of them," she points out.

The Daleks swoop down and start firing around the group of humans in the middle, drawing other people that were hiding out.

"The humans will surrender," one of the Daleks ordered.

The Doctor stepped forward. "Leave them alone, they've done nothing to you."

"We have located the Doctor," the other Dalek called out.

The Doctor sees Solomon step forward and grabbed him. "No, Solomon, stay back!"

Solomon ignored him. "I'm told that I'm addressing the Daleks, is that right?" He continued on, not waiting for an answer. "From what I hear, you're outcasts too."

"Solomon, don't," the Doctor warned him.

Solomon shrugged him off. "Doctor, this is my township, you will respect my authority. Just let me try."

The Doctor sighed and moved back slightly as he felt Roses worry increase. He allowed Solomon to step forward.

"Daleks," Solomon held out his arms in a peaceful gesture. "Ain't we the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" Solomon slowly lowered his firearm to the ground then stood back up. "Cause you see, I've just discovered, this past day, that Gods universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me, oh yeah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely, it's got to give me hope, hope that maybe together, we can make a better tomorrow."

The Doctor and Rose we're confused as to why the Daleks hadn't shot him yet and were starting to think that maybe he might be getting through to them.

Solomon continued. "So I beg you now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well?" Solomon questioned as he waited for a reply. "What do you say?"

"Exterminate," a Dalek yelled as it shot Solomon and killed him.

Rose cringed and turned her head into the Doctors shoulder as she heard Franks strangled cry.

"Solomon!" Frank yelled as he ran to him. "No! Solomon!"

Martha tried to hold back her tears as she exclaimed. "They killed him, they just shot him on the spot," it was one thing to hear how ruthless they could be but it was quiet different to see it for herself. Seeing them shot an unarmed man.

"Daleks," the Doctor gritted out in anger as he turned to face them. "All right, so it's my turn."

Roses panic spiked as she ran to him and latched onto his arm. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

The Doctor shoved Rose behind him as he sent her a wave of calming emotions. He could feel Roses panic edge away slightly as he faced the Daleks. "Then kill me. Kill me, if it will stop you attacking these people."

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemies!" The Dalek intoned as Rose was still holding onto the Doctor.

"Then do it!" The Doctor taunted. "Do it! Just do it! Do it!"

"Exterminate!" The Dalek intoned.

The Doctor sent Rose all those feelings off love and affection he usually kept to himself as he closed his eyes and grasped Roses hand tightly as they waited for a hit that never came.

"I do not understand," the Dalek stated. "It is the Doctor and the abomination. The urge to kill is too strong!"

The Doctor peeked one eye open then the other as he realised that the Daleks weren't gonna fire. Rose let out a breathe of relief as she realised the same thing.

"I obey," the Dalek reluctantly stated.

"What's going on, Theta?" Rose questioned as she saw one of the Daleks eye stalks swing towards her.

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know but we need to be careful, the Daleks have a way to detect telepathy," he then turned back to the Dalek. "What's going on?"

"You and the abomination will follow," the Dalek ordered.

"No you can't go," Martha cried out as she ran towards the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor turned and looked to Martha before turning towards Rose. "I've got to go," the Doctor explained more for Roses benefit than Martha's. "The Daleks just changed their minds, Daleks never change their minds," the Doctor explained as he reached for his bond with Rose. "I want you to stay here."

Rose understood what he wanted and nodded once to let him know that she understood as she tried to control the panic she felt at being separated from him. She couldn't stop her tears from falling though.

"But what about us?" Martha questioned as she indicated the rest of the humans.

The Doctor looked to the others before turning back to the Daleks. "One condition, if I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here and leave Rose to help them. Do you hear me?"

"Humans will be spared, the abomination stays. Doctor follow," the Dalek ordered.

The Doctor turned to Martha. "Do what you do best, people are hurt, you can help them," before he turned to Rose. He placed his hands on both sides of her face as he wiped her tears away. "I have always and will always come back to you, remember that," he bent down and snogged her as he slipped the psychic paper into her back pocket. He broke away from Rose and turned back to Martha. "Please help her and thank you for your help," he turned away from them and followed the Daleks.

Martha managed to commender a tent to treat the injured while Rose sat on some crates nearby as she tried to get her mind in order. Martha sent Tallulah to boil water for her while she helped people as well as keeping her eye on Rose who seemed to be on the verge of breaking down. She had seen how the Doctor reacted when someone took Rose from him, she shivered as she remembered the unchecked anger in his eyes. Now she's seeing how Rose reacts when the Doctors been taken away, it's like all the energy she had has disappeared.

"Here you go," Tallulah stated as she entered the tent, breaking Martha out of her thoughts. "I got some more on the boil."

"Thanks," Martha stated as she finished wrapping a bandage around a guys hand. "You'll be alright, it's just a cut. Try to keep it clean."

The guy nodded. "Thanks," he thanked as he left.

Tallulah sighed. "So what about us? What do we do now?" She questioned as she followed Martha's gaze to Rose who was flipping a leather wallet in her hands.

"Ok," Rose jumped up suddenly startling Tallulah and Martha. She started pacing. "The Doctor gave me this for a reason," Rose tried to work out as she waved the psychic paper at the other two girls. "He had a plan."

"What's that for?" Tallulah questioned.

Rose waved her hand in dismissal. "It helps you enter places you might not otherwise get into. The bigger question is, where did he want us to get into?" She stopped facing Tallulah and Martha.

Martha shrugged. "He must want us to go somewhere, but I don't know where. Didn't the Doctor tell you, you usually know."

"Yeah, Yeah," Rose agreed. "But he couldn't say in front of the Daleks or they'd find out," Rose huffed. "Couldn't even use telepathy cause they'd pick up on it."

"Telepathy," Martha questioned.

Rose interrupted. "Not now, Martha. What we need to focus on is what the Doctor wanted us to do."

The Doctor walked back into the lab that he had escaped from to see Dalek Sec with his back to him. "Those people were defenceless!" He raged as Dalek Sec turned to face him. "You only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you, you had to start killing, cause that's the only thing a Daleks good for," He didn't even have Rose to soothe his anger as he kept his contact with Roses mind to a minimum so the Daleks wouldn't pick up on their bond.

Dalek Sec stepped forward. "The deaths were wrong," he admitted.

Well that statement took the Doctor completely by surprise and drained most of his anger away. "I'm sorry?"

"That man," Dalek Sec explained. "Their leader, Solomon, he showed courage."

"And that's, good?" The Doctor questioned.

" that's excellent," Dalek Sec agreed.

The Doctors thoughts started running as he thought back to the Dalek in Utah. Not the one in this timeline but the aborted one that Rose replaced. "Is it me, or are you just becoming a little more human?"

"You are the last of your kind," Dalek Sec pointed out. "And now I am the first of mine."

That just raised more questions for the Doctor. "What do you want me for?"

Dalek Sec moved past the Doctor towards the experiments they had been working on. "We tried everything to survive, when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age, first we tried growing new Dalek embryos, but their flesh was too weak," Dalek Sec explained.

The Doctor crossed his arms as he agreed. "Yeah, I found one of your experiments just left to die out there in the dark."

"It forced us to conclude," Dalek Sec continued. "What is the greatest resource of this planet? It's people," Dalek Sec flipped a switch up and the lights above them turned on to show a vast ceiling with stretchers of people, at least a hundred or more suspended near the top. Dalek Sec flipped another switch and one of the stretchers lowered so the Doctor saw a human whose face was covered with a cloth. "We stole them," Dalek Sec explained. "We stole human beings for our purpose, look inside," Dalek Sec insisted.

The Doctor, feeling his dread mount, did as Dalek Sec suggested and uncovered the human being. What he saw unnerved him, a human male with greyish skin and no life signs at all.

"This is the true extent of the final experiment," Dalek Sec pointed out.

The Doctor turned his horrified gaze to Sec. "Is he dead?"

"Near death," Dalek Sec corrected. "With his mind wiped, ready to be filled with new ideas."

"Dalek ideas," the Doctor stated as he watched Dalek Sec stroke the humans hair the way a mother would a child.

"The human Dalek race," Dalek Sec pointed out.

The Doctor looked back up at all the stretchers and tried to count them. "All of these people . . . How many?"

"We have caverns beyond this," Dalek Sec explained. "Storing more than 1000."

The Doctor looked back at Sec in shock. "Is there anyway to restore them, to make them human again?"

"Everything that they were has been lost," Dalek Sec explained with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"So they're like shells," The Doctor worked out. "You got empty human beings ready to be converted," The Doctor made a mental note at hearing the emotion from Dalek Sec. "That's gonna take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet," he pointed out. "How are you going to do it?"

Dalek Sec turned to the Dalek Near him. "Open the conductor plan," he ordered.

Rose and Martha traded ideas back and forth while Tallulah went through any paperwork they had found to try and figure out where the Doctor wanted them to go. Rose turned to Martha suddenly. "I've got it," she cried out. "The Daleks mentioned an energy conductor."

"Yeah," Martha agreed. "I remember that, but what does it mean?"

"Well it can't be electricity from this era cause they don't have enough yet," Rose tried to work out.

It was Martha's turn to startle Rose as she grabbed her arms. "What about lightening?"

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "But they'd need a huge conductor, wait dalekanium!" Rose yelled out startling Tallulah this time.

"Oh!" Tallulah questioned.

"They said that the dalekanium was in place," Rose explained. "But it doesn't make sense, dalekanium is the outside shell of the Dalek, why would they make themselves vulnerable like that?"

Martha shrugged. "They do think that this age is primitive," Martha pointed out. "And now that you mention it, I remember seeing some panels missing from their armour."

Tallulah looked between them. "Where would they place it?"

"I need to ask Frank something," Rose explained as an idea came to her. A very not good idea.

"Right," Martha and Tallulah agreed as they followed Rose to look for Frank.

Rose found Frank mourning the lose of Solomon but unfortunately they didn't have time for that. "Frank?" She questioned. "Mr Diagoras, he got jobs for people in Hooverville, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Frank agreed as he discreetly wiped his eyes. "He could find a profit anywhere. We're all so desperate for work that you'd just hope Diagoras would pick you for something good. Building work, that pays the best."

Rose crouched down in front of Frank and pointed to the Empire State Building. "Is that the only building project he hired you for?"

"Yeah," Frank agreed.

Rose grinned suddenly as she realised what was happening. She started running as Martha, Tallulah and Frank followed her.

"What is it?" Martha gasped out as she tried to keep up.

Rose threw a grin back at Martha. "You said lightening, it would give them a big energy boost, just what the Daleks need and the best way to get lightening. . .?"

"Is from a tall building like the Empire State," Martha realised.

Dalek Sec showed the Doctor, a diagram of the Empire State Building.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, the Empire State Building," The Doctor agreed. "We're right underneath that, I worked that out already thanks. But what, you've hijacked the whole building?"

Dalek Sec pointed at the diagram. "We needed an energy conductor."

"What for?" The Doctor questioned.

Dalek Sec turned back to the Doctor. "I am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body," a diagram of human DNA and what must be Sec's altered DNA showed on screen. "A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes," the Doctor watched as both DNA strands split then reformed into one strand. "And waken each body from its sleep."

"Gamma radiation?" The Doctor questioned in confusion. "What. . ." He broke off as a picture of the Earth showed with a tiny Empire State Building. The picture moved out to show the sun. "Oh, the sun. You're using the sun," the Doctor realised.

"Soon, the greatest solar flare for 1000 years will hit the Earth," Dalek Sec explained. "Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes. . ."

"The army wakes," the Doctor finished as he turned back to Dalek Sec. "I still don't know what you need me for."

"Your genius," Dalek Sec stated. "Consider a pure Dalek, intelligent but emotionless."

The Doctor raised his brow at Sec. "Removing the emotions makes you stronger," the Doctor reminded him. "That's what your creator thought all those years ago."

"He was wrong," Dalek Sec stated.

That statement startled the Doctor. "He was what?" As far as he's aware, no Dalek has ever gone against their beliefs.

"It makes us lesser than our enemies," Dalek Sec continued. "We must return to the flesh and also the heart."

The Doctor was becoming more and more confused. "You wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore."

"And That is good," Dalek Sec agreed.

"That is incorrect!" A Dalek interrupted.

"Daleks are supreme," another one agreed as it moved closer.

Sec looked between them. "No!" He disagreed. "Not anymore."

"But That is our purpose!" The first one reminded Sec.

"Then our purpose is wrong!" Dalek Sec argued. "Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this," he pointed out. "Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world, just four of us left. If we do not change now, then we deserve extinction," Dalek Sec finished.

The Doctor couldn't help but question him. "So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek?"

"If you can help me," Sec agreed.

"I've always wanted to go to the Empire State!" Martha grinned as they made it past the guards and entered an elevator to take them to the top. "I never imagined it quiet like this though."

"Where are we headed anyway?" Frank questioned.

Rose pointed up. "They're still building at the top."

"Hey," Tallulah questioned. "How come those guys just let us through? How's that thing work?"

Rose pulled out the leather wallet. "It's psychic paper, it shows people whatever the holder wants them to believe," Rose handed it to Martha.

"So according to this," Martha stated. "We're two engineers and two architects."

"Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours," Dalek Sec explained. "The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts."

The Doctor followed Sec back to the human on a stretcher. "But you're the template, I thought they were getting a dose of you."

"I want to change the gene sequence," Dalek Sec admitted.

The Doctor was starting to understand why Sec needed him. "To make them even more human."

"Humans are the great survivors," Dalek Sec pointed out. "We need that ability."

"Hold on a minute, though," the Doctor questioned. "There's no way this lot are gonna let you do it," the Doctor pointed behind him.

"I am their leader," Dalek Sec stated.

The Doctor turned and looked at the rest of the Daleks. "Oh, and thats enough for you, is it?"

"Daleks must follow orders," one Dalek intoned.

"Dalek Sec commands, we obey," another one agrees.

Dalek Sec turned back to the Doctor. "If you don't help me, nothing will change."

The Doctor felt pity rise in him, they are the last of the Daleks and Sec's finally realised that the reason that humans survive is because they know how to adapt though he can't help but point out. "There's no room on Earth for another race of people."

"You have your TARDIS," Sec stated. "Take us across the stars, find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again."

The Doctors mind had already switch to what he'd need if he was going to help them. "When's that solar flare?"

"Eleven minutes," Sec informed him.

"Right, then!" The Doctor sighed. "Better get to work!"

The elevator finally stopped on the top floor and Rose, Martha, Frank and Tallulah walked out into a construction sight.

"Look at this place!" Tallulah exclaimed as she looked around. "Top of the world!"

Rose nudged Martha as she noticed a design board. "This looks like a good place to start."

Rose, Martha and Frank looked through the diagrams trying to find the dalekanium.

"Hey, look at the date," Frank pointed out. "These designs were issued today."

"They must've changed something at the last minute," Rose realised as they checked the one behind it.

"You mean the Daleks changed something?" Martha questioned.

Rose shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. The ones underneath are from before so whatever's been changed has to be on the top sheet. Let's lie them next to each other and check them out."

"All right," Frank agreed as Martha grabbed one sheet and Frank grabbed the other.

Tallulah turned back to them suddenly. "The height of this place. This is amazing."

"Careful," Martha called out. "We're 100 floors up, don't go wandering off."

"Yeah, that's my MO," Rose muttered to the amusement of Martha and Frank who shared a grin.

"I just wanna see," Tallulah insisted as she walked outside to have a look. Rose, Martha and Frank went back to examine the two diagrams.

The Doctor was trying a few things as he talked out load. "There's no point in chromosomal grafting, it's too erratic," he pointed out as he examined his equipment. He could feel Rose close by and guessed that she was in the Empire State Building. "We need to split the genome," he continued as he ran to a table that held another experiment. "And force the new Dalek human sequence right into the cortex."

"We need more chromatin solution," Dalek Sec pointed out.

"The pig slaves have it," a Dalek spoke up as pig slaves came in carrying crates.

The Doctor turned to Dalek Sec as he thought of Laszlo. "These pig slaves, what happens to them in the grand plan?"

"Nothing," Dalek Sec stated. "They're just simple beasts, their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks," Dalek Sec turned to the rest of the Daleks. "Power up the line feeds."

While the Daleks were busy the Doctor moved closer to Laszlo, knowing that he had heard what Dalek Sec had stated. "Laszlo, I can't undo what they've done to you, but they won't do it to anyone else," the Doctor assured him.

"Do you trust him?" Laszlo nodded towards Sec.

The Doctor watched as Dalek Sec and the other Daleks worked before turning back to Laszlo. "I know that one man can change the course of history. The right idea, in the right place, at the right time, that's all it takes. I've got to believe it's possible."

Unknown to them, a Dalek was listening in.

Rose and Martha spread the diagrams on the floor when Frank stood up suddenly catching their attention.

"I'll go and keep and eye out, make sure we're safe up here," he explained. "Don't want no body butting in."

"There's a hell of a storm moving in," Tallulah informed them as Frank walked to the elevator.

Martha turned to Rose. "Do you know what we're looking for?"

Rose shrugged. "My guess would be panels of some sort but somewhere that they won't look out of place."

"So tell me," Tallulah interrupted. "Where did the three of you hook up?"

"For me it was in a hospital," Martha explained. "Sort off."

"Course, him being a doctor," Tallulah agreed, she wondered what was wrong when Martha and Rose both laughed quietly.

Rose pointed to Martha as Tallulah knelt beside her. "Actually, Martha there is a doctor."

"Kind off," Martha finished.

"You're a physician?" Tallulah questioned in awe. "Really?"

Martha nodded with a grin. "I was trying, still am if I ever get back home," her grin faded slightly.

"Don't worry," Rose placed her arm on Martha's arm. "I can get you back home."

Martha's grin turned gratefully on Rose.

"What about you?" Tallulah turned to Rose. "How did you met him?"

Roses grin lit up as she thought of all the Doctors she's met. "I first met him when I was four and you could say that we've stayed in contact since then."

"Oh," Tallulah sighed. "Childhood sweethearts."

Rose laughed softly, picturing the Doctors reaction to that description. "You could say that," her grin faded a bit as she recalled. "But it took us a long time to get where we are now."

Tallulah scoffed slightly. "Don't get all sad, at least your happy now, but me and Laszlo."

Rose turned from comforting Martha to comforting Tallulah. "Don't worry, as long as he's with the Doctor, then they both have a chance off getting out."

"And then what?" Tallulah questioned. "Don't talk crazy, there's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away," they could see her anger rising. "The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it," Tallulah finished as she got up and wandered off.

"The line feeds are ready," a Dalek informed them.

The Doctor ran to the solution he created and filled up a glass tube. "Then it's all systems go!"

"The solar flare is imminent," Dalek Sec warned the Doctor. "The radiation will reach Earth in a matter of minutes."

"And we'll be ready for it," the Doctor assured him as he placed the solution through a tube into another cylinder with a different solution. "That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. Power up!" The Doctor ordered.

Laszlo was at one switch and a pig slave at the other and they flipped the switches at the same time. The Doctor and Dalek Sec moved so they could observe what happens.

"Start the line feeds," Dalek Sec ordered.

A Dalek did as ordered and the solution started pumping through the IV lines to the humans.

"There goes the gene solution," the Doctor pointed out.

"The life blood," Dalek Sec agreed.

It was while Martha was looking at the spire at the top of the tower that she noticed something just slightly different. "Gotcha! Look!" Tallulah ran over to look as Rose moved closer. "There on the mast, those little lines, they're new. They've added something, see?"

Rose grinned at Martha. "Brilliant," Rose agreed.

"Added what?" Tallulah questioned in confusion.

"Dalekanium!" They all yelled together.

An alarm started blaring in the lab and the Doctor looked around in confusion. "What's that?"

"What's happening?" Dalek Sec questioned. "Is there a malfunction. Answer me!" He demanded of the Daleks.

"No, no, no," The Doctor yelled out. "The gene feed!" He ran over to the control panel. "They're over riding the gene feed."

"Impossible," Dalek Sec dismissed. "They cannot disobey orders."

A Dalek moved closer to the Doctor. "The Doctor will step away from the controls," it demanded as the Doctor moved back.

He knew it was too good to be true, Dalek Sec may have wanted a change but he's no longer a pure Dalek.

"Stop!" Dalek Sec ordered. "You will not fire!"

"He is an enemy of the Daleks," one intoned. "And so are you."

Dalek Sec breathed deeply. "I am your commander, I am Dalek Sec!"

"You have lost your authority," the Dalek explained.

"You are no longer a Dalek," another informed them.

The Doctor looked between them. "What have you done? What's going into the gene feed?"

"The new bodies will be 100% Dalek," they informed him.

Sec gasped. "No! You can't do this!"

"Pig slaves," a Dalek ordered. "Restrain Dalek Sec and the Doctor."

Pig slaves surge forward to obey when Laszlo made sure that he was the one to grab hold of the Doctor.

Dalek Sec started struggling. "Release me!" He ordered. "I created you! I am your master!"

A third Dalek moved closer. "Solar flare approaching!" It warned.

"Prepare to intercept," another ordered.

The Doctor heard the ding of the elevator and noticed that Laszlo had as well. "There's the lift," Laszlo quietly pointed out.

"After you," the Doctor grinned. They took off suddenly as they pushed past the pig slaves.

A Dalek noticed. "The Doctor is escaping. Stop him! Stop him!"

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to close the doors and start the lift moving. "We've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth. We need to get to the top of the building," he finally noticed Laszlo clutching his chest. "Laszlo, what's wrong?"

"Out of breathe," Laszlo assured him. "It's nothing. We escaped them, Doctor, that's all that matters."

The Doctor knew that something was seriously wrong with him but first he has to stop the Daleks. The door to the elevator opens on the top floor as Rose grinned in relief when she saw the Doctor and Laszlo in the car.

"Doctor!" Martha called out happily.

"First floor, perfumery," the Doctor grinned cheekily.

Rose ran up and pulled him into a hug. "I think you'd find its more like the 100th floor," she countered.

Tallulah's shout brought them out of their hug. "I thought I'd never see you again!" She exclaimed as she ran and hugged Laszlo.

"No stopping me," Laszlo assured her.

Rose pulled the Doctor over to where the diagram was. "Martha found what they've done."

"Yeah, but Rose worked it out," Martha countered as the girls grinned at each other. "There's dalekanium on the mast and its good to see you again."

The Doctor grinned back at her as they hugged. The sound of the elevator doors closing surprised everyone.

The Doctor ran back to them. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He tried to use the sonic to stop the elevator but it didn't seem to work. "See, never waste time with a hug!" The Doctor gave up in frustration. "Deadlock seal, I can't stop it."

Rose walked up to them as she noticed Martha's hurt look. "Where's it going?" She questioned.

"Back down to the Daleks," The Doctor answered as he tucked his screwdriver away. "And they aren't going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?"

"11:15," Frank answered as he looked at the clock.

"Six minutes to go," The Doctor sighed. "I've got to remove the dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits."

Tallulah looked at them in confusion. "Gamma radiation? What the heck is that?"

The Doctor ignored her question as he ran to the edge of the building and looked down. "Oh, that's high," he stated as the others followed him. "That's very. . . Blimey, that's high."

Rose then pointed up. "And we've got to go even higher," the Doctor turned and followed her finger which was pointing towards the mast. "The mast is up there. There's three dalekanium panels attached to it and we've got to get 'em off."

"That's not we, that's just me," the Doctor stated as he looked back to Rose. He continued before she could say anything. "I have a chance to survive the fall but you might not. A fall could kill you instantly at this height, remember 0.01 seconds."

Rose looked in his eyes for a long moment, she saw the fear lurking there, fear for her, not him. She finally nodded in agreement.

Martha looked between them before settling her gaze on Rose. "We can't just stand here and watch him."

"We wont be," Rose assured her with a quick glance at the Doctor. "We'd have our hands full with the pig slaves."

"I'm sorry Martha but you've got to fight," the Doctor explained.

Martha nodded finally before moving back to the others, leaving Rose and the Doctor alone. Rose pulled the Doctor in for a quick good luck kiss before moving back inside.

The Doctor took a deep breathe before he started his climb to the mast, the higher he went the more the wind pulled at him. He finally reached the top where he saw the dalekanium panels, he ran to them and started using the sonic screwdriver to remove them as the storm raged around him.

Rose, Martha, Frank, Tallulah and Laszlo each grabbed a weapon for when the pig slaves got there.

"The lifts coming back up," Martha warned.

"I should have brought that gun," Frank remarked.

Laszlo moved a bit in front. "Tallulah stay back, you too Rose and Martha. If they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill."

"The Doctor needs me to fight," Martha argued though you could hear the fear in her voice. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But they're savages," Laszlo countered. "I should know, they're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth."

Rose laid a comforting hand on his arm. "It's alright Laszlo, we know how to fight and if needed I have a secret weapon."

Laszlo was about to comment when he pitched to the side suddenly before collapsing. It was so sudden that Rose barely had time to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Laszlo, what is it?" Tallulah cried out worriedly.

Laszlo shrugged her and Rose off. "No, it's nothing, I'm fine. Just leave me."

Rose stepped back as Tallulah helped him lean against the wall. "Oh, honey, your burning up," Tallulah worried. "What's wrong with you, tell me?"

Frank turned back to face the lift, someone had to keep an eye out. "One man down, we ain't even started yet."

"It's not looking good, Frank," Martha agreed.

Rose rolled her eyes at them. "You just have to have faith," Rose insisted looking around and trying to find something to help them.

"We're gonna get slaughtered," Martha panicked as she wondered, not for the first time, why she followed the Doctor and Rose.

Lightening started flashing outside and a grin spread onto Roses face. Rose looked to Martha as an idea came to her.

Martha watched Rose as her grin spread. "Wait a minute, I know that look, you have an idea."

"Remember what the Doctor said about our mate, Ben," Rose reminded Martha.

A grin finally formed on Martha's face as well when they shouted in unison. "Lightening!"

The Doctor was still trying to get the dalekanium off as he felt time ticking away. He managed to get one off and moved onto the next one as he glanced at the storm in worry.

With the help of Frank, Rose and Martha started pulling the metal scaffolding apart and connecting them together so they reached from outside all the way to the lift.

Tallulah stayed by Laszlo's side. "You'll be alright, sweetheart," she assured him. "Don't you worry," she finally noticed what Rose, Martha and Frank were doing. "What the hell are you clowns doing?" Her frustration making her sound harsh.

"Even if the Doctor stops the dalekanium, this place is still gonna get hit," Martha explained.

"Great big bolt of lightening!" Rose picked up. "Electricity all down the building."

Martha finished it off. "Connect this to the lift and they get zapped."

Tallulah gasped. "Oh, my god, that could work!"

"Then give us a hand," Frank stated.

The Doctor knew time was close, he was onto the last panel when he slipped suddenly and dropped the sonic screwdriver. He dove after it but it slipped over the edge and all he could do was watch as it fall down.

"Is that gonna work?" Tallulah questioned.

"Off course It is," Rose assured her.

"We hope," Martha muttered quietly, wondering how Rose could have so much faith.

Frank ran back to the others as they gathered in a tight group on the floor. "I got it all piped up to the scaffolding outside."

Martha pulled him into the group. "Come on, Frank, we don't want to touch anything metal!"

"Ok," Frank agreed as they all huddled together.

The Doctor had resorted to brute strength to get the dalekanium off and screamed in frustration as he felt the seconds ticking by. "I can't!" There was only one other thing he could do and prayed that Rose wouldn't murder him for it, he wrapped himself around the pole just as it was hit by lightening.

Rose felt it, the moment that the building was hit. She also felt the Doctors pain and realised that he must've been struck by the lightening, she just hoped he had gotten the Dalekanium off. She watched as the lightening traveled down the poles and hit the pig men as they were coming off the lift.

Once it was over, everyone but Laszlo moved closer to the lift to make sure the pig slaves were down.

"The three off you, did it," Tallulah complimented.

Martha though, couldn't share her joy. "They use to be like Laszlo, they were people and we killed them."

"No, the Daleks killed them," Laszlo assured her as he managed to get up and move closer to them. "Long ago."

Rose put an arm around Martha's shoulder. "Laszlo's right, they were just simple animals," It suddenly occurred to Rose as she felt her bond with the Doctor. It was suspiciously quiet. "The Doctor!" Rose yelled suddenly as she ran outside to the ladder and started to climb as Martha and Frank followed her. Halfway up she found the sonic screwdriver, grabbing it she placed it in her pocket and kept climbing. Once she reached the top she noticed the Doctor lying on the platform unconscious. "Doctor," she cried out, both out loud and through their bond.

Martha followed Rose onto the platform and noticed the Doctor. "Doctor," She cried out as she knelt next to Rose.

"Doctor wake up," Rose called as she tapped his cheeks lightly. "Look what I found," Rose scolded as she held up the sonic screwdriver. "Halfway down, don't want ya pouting because you lost another one."

Martha looked towards Rose like she was daft. "He needs help, I might be able to. . ." Martha broke off as the Doctor started moaning.

"Oh, my head," he complained as he opened his eyes and stared up at Roses grinning face.

"Hello," Rose greeted in relief.

"Hello," The Doctor copied as he felt Roses annoyance through their bond. "You survived then?"

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Off course we did," she stated like there would be no other outcome. "And you did something stupid," she sighed.

"Yeah, sorry to break this up," Martha broke in. "But I can't help noticing, theres dalekanium still attached."

The Doctor sat up suddenly. "The Daleks would've gone straight to a war footing, they'll be using the sewer system," he explained as he followed Rose, Martha and Frank down the ladder and back to Tallulah and Laszlo. "Spreading the soldiers out underneath Manhattan."

"How do we stop them?" Frank asked.

"There's only one chance," the Doctor answered as he grabbed Roses hand. "I got in the way, that gamma strike went zapping through me first," the Doctor explained as he and Rose moved to the elevator.

Martha and the others followed as she questioned. "Yeah, but what does that mean?"

The Doctor ignored her question as he continued. "We need to draw their fire before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Where can I draw them out, think, think, think, think, think," he ran his free hand through his hair. "I need some sort off space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way."

Rose tugged on the Doctors hand. "What about the theatre?"

"Brilliant," The Doctor grinned as he kissed her quickly before turning towards the others. "Tallulah!"

"That's me," Tallulah agreed. "Three L's and an H!"

"The theatre is right above them," the Doctor explained. "And what, it's gone midnight. Can you get us inside?"

Tallulah shrugged. "Don't see why not."

Rose looked towards the lift then back to the Doctor. "We'll need to use the service elevator."

"That'll do," the Doctor agreed. "Allons-y!" The Doctor yelled out as they all ran for the lift.

They ran into the theatre as the Doctor took off his great coat and threw it onto some chairs nearby. "This should do it, here we go," The Doctor jumped onto the seats in the middle while Rose stood at the front by the stage. He turned his sonic screwdriver on, knowing that the Daleks would detect it and come running, metaphorically speaking.

Tallulah slowly wandered in behind them. "There ain't nothing more creepy than a theatre in the dark," she stated as she turned to the Doctor. "Listen, Doctor, I know you've got a thing for show tunes, but there's a time and a place, huh?" Laszlo caught her attention as he collapsed in the seats. "Laszlo? What's wrong?"

Laszlo shook his head. "Nothing," he denied. "It's just so hot."

"But it's freezing in here," Tallulah countered before turning to the Doctor. "Doctor, what's happening to him?"

"Not now, Tallulah, sorry," he dismissed as he shared a quick glance at Rose when he felt her understanding, he had more important things to worry about first.

Martha glanced at Rose as well and saw the pity in her eyes as she glanced at Laszlo and Tallulah. She shook it off and turned back to the Doctor. "What are you doing?"

"If the Daleks are going to war," the Doctor explained. "They'll want to find their number one enemy, I'm just telling them where I am." The Doctor looked to Rose knowing that she wouldn't leave before looking to Martha. "You need to go, leave now!"

Martha folded her arms. "Well tough, if Rose stays, I stay."

"I'm telling you to go, Rose can protect herself but you can't, Frank can take you back to Hooverville," the Doctor insisted.

"And I'm telling you I'm not going," Martha countered wondering how Rose would be able to protect herself and why Rose but not her.

The Doctor gritted his teeth. "Martha! That's an order!"

Martha scoffed. "Who are you then, some sort of Dalek?"

"Martha!" Rose yelled drawing Martha's attention. "That's enough, he's just trying to keep you safe."

Martha stepped back at the fury in Roses eyes, eyes that now seemed to be swirling with a gold light. She had never seen Rose look at anyone that way before and realised that she may have finally crossed a line and was about to apologise when the sound of crashing was heard capturing everyone's attention.

"Doctor," Tallulah cried out as rows of humans walked in carrying firearms that looked like a cross between the Daleks weapon and a human tommy gun. "Oh, my God! Well, I guess that's them, then, huh?"

"Humans with Dalek DNA?" Martha questioned as she looked back at the Doctor.

The Doctor grabbed Frank before he could do something stupid. "It's alright," he assured them. "All right, just stay calm," he ordered as he measured the distance between himself and Rose who was still standing at the front near the stage. "Don't antagonise them."

"But what of the Dalek masters?" Laszlo gasped out. "Where are they?"

A blast was heard coming from the stage and everyone ducked down. Once it stopped they peeked out again and saw the Daleks move out onto the stage with Dalek Sec, with a collar and chain attached to his neck, crawling out on all fours.

"The Doctor and the abomination will stand before the Daleks," a Dalek ordered.

The Doctor stood back up on top of the seats and moved forward, making sure that he would end up directly behind Rose. He stopped on the front row and felt Rose pressing her back against his legs as they waited for what would happen next.

"You will both die, Doctor," a Dalek decreed. "It's the beginning of a new age."

"Planet Earth will become new Skaro!" The second Dalek stated.

The Doctor placed his hands on Roses shoulders. "Oh, and what a world," He snarked. "With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec," the Doctor pointed out. "Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him, is that your new empire? Hmm?" The Doctor felt his anger towards them rising again no matter how hard Rose tried to head it off. "Is that the foundation for a whole new civilisation?"

"My Daleks," Sec pleaded. "Just understand this, if you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you."

"Incorrect," the first Dalek disagreed. "We always survive."

"Now we will destroy our greatest enemies, the Doctor and the abomination," The second Dalek stated.

Rose folded her arms and glared at them as she muttered. "I wish they'd stop calling me an abomination," she felt the Doctors amusement and sent him a glare as Dalek Sec caught their attention.

"But he can help you," Dalek Sec begged.

"The Doctor and abomination must die," the first Dalek intoned.

Dalek Sec moved then. "No, I beg you, don't. . ."

"Exterminate," The second Dalek yelled as he fired.

For the second time Dalek Sec had saved them, this time by throwing himself in front of the blast. The Doctors hands gripped Roses shoulders tighter as he shook his head at them. "Your own leader, the only creature who might've lead you out of the darkness, and you destroyed him," the Doctor turned his head to look at the human Daleks. "Did you see what they did? Huh? Do you see what a Dalek really is?" He questioned them. "If we're gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot, what do you think, eh? The Dalek Humans, their first blood."

Rose shot the Doctor a look and he squeezed her shoulder. She understood his message, trust me, he was saying and she did trust him.

The Doctor felt Rose relaxing marginally so he raised his arms out to the sides. "Go on! Baptise them!"

"Dalek Humans, take aim," the first Dalek ordered.

The Doctor felt Roses worry even though she tried to hide it, he was worried himself, his plan could backfire on him. "What are you waiting for? Give the command?"

"Exterminate!" The first Dalek ordered.

They waited as Martha and the others huddled together in fear but nothing happened.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek ordered again. Again the Dalek Humans didn't shot. "Obey! Dalek humans will obey!"

Martha breathed out a sigh of relief. "They're not firing. What have you done?" She questioned the Doctor.

"You will obey!" The Dalek continued to order. "Exterminate!"

One of the Dalek Humans turned his head towards the Dalek. "Why?"

"Daleks do not question orders!" The first Dalek stated.

"But why?" The Dalek human continued.

The Dalek was clearly becoming annoyed. "You will stop this!"

"But why?" The Dalek human continued.

"You must not question!" The Dalek yelled.

The Dalek human looked towards the Doctor then back to the Dalek. "But you are not our master, and we. . . We are not Daleks."

"No, your not," the Doctor breathed a sigh as his plan worked. "And you never will be," the Doctor assured them.

Rose breathed out a laugh as she realised what happened. "He got in the way of the radiation," she informed them as she pointed at the Doctor.

"Sorry," the Doctor held back his smile. "Rose is right, which means that Time Lord DNA got all mixed up, just that little bit of freedom."

"If they will not obey, then they must die," the first Dalek stated.

The Doctor grabbed Rose and pulled her to the ground with him. "Get down," he warned the others as the Daleks and Dalek humans fired on each other.

The firing stopped once the two Daleks on stage had been killed. The Doctor stood up then helped Rose to stand before walking over to one of the Dalek Humans. "It's alright, it's alright, it's alright. You did it," the Doctor assured them. "Your free," the Dalek humans grabbed their heads suddenly, crying out in pain before collapsing. "No!" The Doctor denied. "They can't, they can't, they can't!"

Martha ran over to help. "What happened? What was that?"

"They killed them," the Doctor explained as he felt Rose lay her hands on his shoulders in comfort. "Rather than let them live, an entire species, genocide."

Rose could feel that he was thinking of the genocide he was forced to commit and sent him calming thoughts. Even though this wasn't his fault, that's what she kept sending him.

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed," Laszlo reminded them. "One of the Dalek masters must still be alive."

"Oh, Yes," the Doctor agreed. "In the whole universe, just one."

Rose squeezed his arm in support, knowing that he needs to face the Dalek by himself. While the Doctor put his great coat back on and took off to the lab, Rose moved onto the stage and knelt by Dalek Sec. She closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

Martha having followed her questioned. "What do we do now? Where has the Doctor gone?"

Rose turned to look at her. "He's gone to face the Dalek."

"But why didn't you go?" Martha continued.

Rose sighed as she looked down to Dalek Sec then back to Martha. "I've known the Doctor most of my life and the one thing I've learnt is when to hold him close and when I need to let him do something on his own. I would love to face the Dalek, he's responsible for a lot of things that happened to me but honestly if I was there then the Doctor would be more interested in keeping me safe than stopping the Dalek."

Martha was about to ask another question when a shout from Tallulah caught their attention. They rushed over to find that Laszlo looked even worse. As they carried him to the Doctor, Frank mentioned something about talking to the people of Hooverville and rushed off.

The Doctor reached the lab and stood at the other end of the room of the last Dalek. "Now what?"

"You will be exterminated!" The Dalek cried out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," the Doctor dismissed. "Just think about it, Dalek what was your name?"

"Dalek Caan," the Dalek informed him.

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets as he wandered forward. "Dalek Caan, your entire species has been wiped out and now the cult of Skaro has been eradicated, leaving only you. Right now, you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you some compassion," the Doctor spat out. "Cause I've just seen one genocide, I won't cause another, Caan," the Doctor stopped in front of him. "Let me help you, What do you say?"

"Emergency temporal shift!" Dalek Caan cried out as he disappeared in a flash of light.

The Doctor yelled out as he tried to stop him.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Martha called out as they half carried Laszlo into the lab. "He's sick," Martha explained as she reassured Laszlo. "It's okay, you're alright," the Doctor walked up to stand beside Rose as Martha continued. "It's his heart, it's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it."

"What is it, Doctor?" Tallulah asked with tears in her eyes. "What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe. What is it?"

Laszlo grasped Tallulah's hand. "It's time, sweetheart."

"What do you mean, time?" Tallulah questioned. "What are you talking about?"

Laszlo shook his head. "None of the slaves survive for long, most of them only live for a few weeks. I was lucky," he assured her. "I held on cause I had you. But now. . . I'm dying Tallulah."

"No, you're not," Tallulah denied. "Not now, after all this," Tallulah turned her pleading gaze to the Doctor. "Doctor, can't you do something?"

The Doctor sighed. "Oh, Tallulah, with three L's and an H, just you watch me, what do I need?" The Doctor replied as he took off his great coat. "Oh, I don't know, how about a great, big genetic laboratory?"

Rose grinned at him. "Then isn't it lucky that we're inside one."

The Doctor grinned back at her before getting to work and trying to help him. "Laszlo, Just you hold on!" The Doctor demanded. "There's been too many deaths today, way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age-old enemies and I'm telling you, I'm telling you right now, I am not having one more death! You got that? Not one!" The Doctor used the sonic to light a bunsen burner then pulled out a stethoscope from his pocket. "Tallulah, out of the way. The Doctor is in!"

Rose pulled Tallulah away as she watched the Doctor work. She loved watching him as he techno-babbled his way through whatever he's doing at the time. Her grin faded a bit as she glanced at Martha, she was worried that Martha still had a crush on the Doctor, not that the Doctor would ever cheat on her but she's worried that Martha would get hurt by his indifference. She doesn't realise that the Doctor doesn't act like a normal human male.

After a few hours the Doctor collapsed next to Rose and hugged her as he watched Laszlo and Tallulah embrace. He had a huge grin on his face, he had finally managed to save someone.

By unspoken agreement they all headed back to Central Park where Frank met them. "Well," Frank explained. "I talked to them and told them what Solomon would've said, and I reckon I shamed one or two of them."

"What did they say?" The Doctor questioned.

Frank nodded his head as he smiled. "They said yes. They'll give you a home, Laszlo, I mean, don't imagine people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace, but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for. People who ain't got nowhere else."

"Thank you," Laszlo acknowledged. "I. . . I can't thank you enough."

The Doctor grabbed Roses hand as they said goodbye and headed back to the TARDIS. He knew Rose was angry at his reckless actions but at least everything worked out even if they lost a lot of people.

"Do you reckon it's gonna work?" Martha questioned as they reached the TARDIS. "Those two?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe I might worry about them. But New York? That's what this cities good at, give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses and maybe the odd pig slave Dalek mutant hybrid, too."

Martha laughed. "The pig and the showgirl."

Rose laughed with her. "The pig and the showgirl."

"The pig and the showgirl," the Doctor agreed.

Martha shrugged. "Just proves it, I suppose, there's someone for everyone," she finished as she looked to the Doctor.

The Doctor on the other hand was staring at Rose as he replied. "Yep, even for an old guy like me."

Rose grinned at him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the TARDIS.

Martha stopped just before they entered. "I meant to say, I'm sorry."

"What for?" The Doctor questioned.

Martha shrugged. "Just cause that Dalek got away, I know what that means to you both. Do you think you'll ever see it again?"

"Oh, yes," the Doctor sighed out as he let Martha enter first. He turned to Rose. "One day."

Rose did what she always did and took his hand, linking their fingers as they entered and sent the TARDIS away from New York.


	9. Domestics 4

Rose could see that Martha was about to have a go at the Doctor for what happened with the Daleks so she quickly intercepted her. "How about we all go get cleaned up, it's been a long day and climbing through the sewers can't be very healthy," Rose explained as she linked her arm with Martha's and propelled her down the hallway.

Martha was shocked enough that Rose had no problems getting her down the hallway but when the shock wore of it was a different story. Martha finally managed to extract her arm from Roses as she lead her into the library. "What was that all about? He needs to know that what he did back there was stupid, he can't just offer himself up like that, not when he has companions to get back home," she finished as she folded her arms. "I thought out of all of us, you would be the most angry with him considering."

Rose sighed. "I am angry with him," Rose assured her. "I also know myself well enough to know that if I told him off now then we'd get into an argument. I'm giving us both time to cool down before discussing what happened."

"What's there to discuss," Martha shrugged. "He did something stupid and needs to be told."

Rose rubbed the back of her neck, a habit she picked up from the Doctor, as she tried to explain to Martha. "What you need to understand is that the Daleks have a way of making the Doctor a little crazy," Rose started. "They are responsible for some of the worst things that have happened to him in his very long life, including causing the loss of his entire planet and it's people. Plus it's only been a few years for him since that loss," Rose gently reminded her. "He is getting better, the first time we met a Dalek with the last him, he didn't even give it a chance, just tried to kill it. This time he at least gave the last Dalek a chance to change, not that it did much good."

Martha unfolded her arms as she finally relented, conceding that Rose may have a point but she still wasn't happy about it. "Ok, you may be right, but how did you know that he gave that last one a chance, we weren't even there."

Rose rubbed her neck again as she sighed. "The Doctor and I share a bond."

Martha's brow furrowed. "You've said that before, what does that mean?"

Rose looked to the ceiling as she tried to think about what to say. "The Doctors people were telepathic . . .," she started only to be interrupted by Martha.

"You mean he could see into my head?" She questioned worriedly.

"Just let me finish then you can ask questions," Rose explained with a grin. At Martha's nod she continued. "They aren't telepaths as in they get in your head exactly. They were known as touch telepaths, they need to have skin to skin contact so they can read people, but even then they don't just waltz into your head, they need your permission," Rose explained. "Although some of them didn't care about permission and since they would class humans as inferior to themselves probably wouldn't have any problem with reading your mind without permission, but I'm getting off topic," Rose shook her head to clear it a bit. "The Doctor would never read your mind without your permission, but even though they were touch telepaths the Doctor still had an awareness off the rest of his people in the back of his head, like static he explained to me. He couldn't pick up anything specific it was all back ground noise but it was there. When he lost his planet, he lost that background noise as well, and he didn't realise how much that would hurt until it was gone."

"So where does this bond come in?" Martha questioned.

"I'm getting there," Rose assured her. "Then I came along, the first time I heard him have a nightmare the TARDIS showed me to his room and I comforted him till he woke up. The moment I touched him he seemed to calm down so I sat on the side of his bed and waited. That was the first time I felt his mind reaching for mine and I let him in. I don't think he meant to but I saw what he saw in his nightmares," Rose explained as she wiped a few stray tears that leaked out of her eyes. "The people he couldn't save, his own planet burning. The more we entered each other's minds the stronger the bond is you see, that first time his mind was so distressed at not having any other telepaths there that while he was asleep his mind wrapped around mine and wouldn't let go. The Doctor was horrified when he woke up and realised what had happened. It took me a while to explain to him that I didn't mind, as long as it was alright with him. So that's how our bond happened," Rose finished.

Martha was left flabbergasted. "You just let him read your mind when he feels like it?"

Rose shook her head. "He showed me how to shield my mind from him and other telepaths. We can talk to each other without being in the same room but the bigger the distance between us, the harder it is. And yes when we're feeling very strong emotions, they leak through to the other but usually it's like he told me, he's just static at the back of my head."

"Thank you for explaining, I noticed he seemed a little bit irrational with the Daleks," Martha explained. "I just didn't realise how it made him feel, I guess. Well I'm going to shower and head to bed," Martha stated as she walked off.

Rose sighed as she watched Martha walk to her room. At least the talk with Martha calmed her anger at the Doctors actions. She was still upset but not angry as she slowly moved to their room where she knew that she'd find the Doctor.

The Doctor gave Rose about half an hour to try and calm down before leaving the console room to beg her forgiveness. All he could feel over the bond was worry and anger but it felt like the anger was winning out over the worry. He entered their room but didn't find Rose nor could he hear her in the bathroom he was just about to walk back out the door to look for her when she walked in.

Rose found her Time Lord in their room so she stayed by the door and folded her arms. "You and I are going to have a little talk, and your going to sit there on the bed and listen to me without interruption, am I clear?" Rose questioned with one brow raised.

The Doctor knew that now wasn't the time to cross her so he nodded and sat while miming locking his mouth with a key.

Rose nodded in thanks as she started pacing. "I know how upset and irrational you get when it comes to the Daleks," here she stopped and looked to the Doctor. "I know cause they took my mother and best friend from me, the only people I had left from my old life," again Rose had to hold back her tears. The Doctor, seeing this stood up to comfort her when she shot him a look and he sat back down. "I don't regret anything that I went through to make it back to you, nothing," she assured him. "But now, your all I have left and when you go and do something that stupid it makes me feel like you don't want me," Rose finished on a sigh.

"Oh, Rose!" the Doctor exclaimed as he jumped up and wrapped her in a hug. "I didn't mean for you to feel that way, I just, I don't know how to feel about them."

"Yeah I know," Rose agreed before pulling back slightly to look at her Time Lord. "But what was with the thought I caught when you taunted the Daleks to kill you," at the Doctors confused look she elaborated. "I caught a stray thought, 'I'm glade Rose hasn't married me yet,' if your having seconds thoughts then maybe we shouldn't get married."

The Doctor looked horrified when he realised that she'd heard that and started stuttering. "No. . .no Rose, I never meant for you to hear that it's just," he sighed as he lead her to their bed and sat down with her. "When, and notice I said when not if," Rose nodded her head at him to continue. "We get married in the Gallifreyan way, it won't just tie our minds together so that no matter how far apart we are, we'd still be able to communicate but it ties our timelines together. It means, if one dies then so will the other, off course the opposite is true. If one is close to death then the other can bring them back. I just didn't want you to pass away so soon if they did shot me, the universe needs someone to help her."

Rose took his hands in hers. "But you don't understand, Doctor. Life is meaningless without you now, whether married or not I couldn't go on without you again. I did that for centuries and the only thing that kept me going was the hope that one day I would make it back to you cause I knew you were here being brilliant and saving the universe."

The Doctor wrapped her in another hug as he finally realised exactly what he actions did to her. "I'm sorry Rose, I know what it's like to leave people behind that you care about and I promise, I'll try not to get so mad at them again but knowing you were there with me helped a lot," he assured her.

Rose just nodded her head as she mumbled something about disgusting sewers as she entered the ensuite to shower and change. What Martha hadn't been able to grasp yet but Rose has is that the Doctors not human, he doesn't act the way a human male would act so to treat him like he was isn't fair. So she waits until they have both had time to calm down before she can talk to him rationally.

Rose woke up the next morning to find the Doctor sitting in the bed next to her with his glasses on and tinkering with some machinery. "Good morning," Rose greeted as she stretched her body out. She noticed the Doctor watching her, she grinned saucily at him as he threw the piece of technology aside and leaned down to snog her.

It was a while later as they were waiting for Martha in the console room that the Doctor placed his arm around Roses shoulder. "Let's take Martha back home," the Doctor suggested.

Rose raised her brow at him. "It might be a good idea, actually."

It was the Doctors turn to act surprised. "I thought you might argue that she deserves a chance."

Rose shrugged. "She still has a bit of a crush on you," Rose explained and continued before the Doctor could interrupt. "I know you haven't seen it, for someone who's travelled with a lot of humans your unaware about their behaviours. But she does still like you and doesn't know your personality well enough to know that the way you act doesn't actually mean anything more than friends, your just very huggable," Rose finished as she hugged the Doctor.

The Doctor returned the hug enthusiastically before getting up and tinkering with some of the controls as they waited for Martha.


	10. A longer life's not always good

Once Martha had joined them, still in the same clothes as she left home in, she sat with Rose as the TARDIS started moving. She had to hold on for her life as the ride seemed bumpier than normal. She looked to Rose and found her grinning at how bumpy the ride was.

The Doctor threw the final lever as they landed. "There we go, perfect landing," he stated as he turned to the women. "Which isn't easy in such a tight spot," he gloated with a grin.

Rose grinned back at him. "I thought you'd be use to tight spots by now, considering how many times we've landed in them."

Martha laughed quietly. "I still prefer Roses driving," she decided and had to hide her grin as Rose's smile lifted while the Doctors smile dropped slightly. "So where are we?" She questioned as she looked to the doors then back to the Doctor.

"The end of the line," the Doctor stated seriously as Rose took his hand. They slowly followed Martha as she ran to the doors with a big smile. "No place like it," the Doctor continued while squeezing Roses hand. He nodded for Martha to open the doors.

She did and stepped out to realise that they had landed in her flat, the smile fell. "Home?" She stated. "You took me home?"

Rose and the Doctor followed her out. "Back to the morning after we left," the Doctor agreed as he saw Martha frown. She started feeling guilty which the Doctor picked up on and sent reassurances to her through the bond. "So you've only been gone about 12 hours," the Doctor explained. "No time at all, really."

Rose nudged the Doctor in the side. "You sure it's only 12 hours?" Rose questioned.

The Doctor frowned at her. "Off course," he assured them both.

Rose laughed a little. "It's just, I remember when I first started travelling with you," She rose her brow at him. "12 hours ended up, 12 months."

"What, really?" Martha questioned worriedly.

The Doctor started tugging on his ear as he blushed. "We... Well," he stuttered. "That was different." The Doctors blushing got worse and he mumbled something that neither woman could hear. He noticed Rose's pointed look and sighed. "The TARDIS may have picked up on my panic when you stated that you wanted to go home and she made sure you couldn't."

Mother scoffed as she turned to Rose. "Is he really blaming his ship on his poor driving?"

Rose sighed before grinning at him to let him know that he was forgiven as she sent him reassurance. The Doctor relaxed when he saw her grin as he started looking around Martha's flat.

"But all the stuff we've done, Shakespear, New New York, old New York?" Martha pointed out.

The doctor interrupted her. "Yep, all in one night," he agreed. "Relatively speaking, everything should be just as it was. Books, CDs, laundry," the Doctor continued as it went to touch something.

Rose battered does hand away as she turned back to Martha. "I know, it's a lot take in, doing all those adventures then coming back home to a normal life."

"So," the Doctor continued. "Back where you were, as promised."

"This is it?" Martha questioned with a quick look to Rose.

The Doctor nodded his head as he took Rose's hand. "Yeah, we should probably..." He gestured to the TARDIS.

The phone starts ringing and they all turned to look at it as the answer machine picks the call up.

"Hi, I'm out, leave me a message," Martha's voice comes through the machine.

"I'm sorry," Martha apologised.

They heard a woman's voice come through the phone. "Martha, are you there?" She questioned. "Pick it up, will you?" The woman demanded.

Martha rolled her eyes. "It's mum, it'll wait."

Rose frowned at her dismissive tone, remembering that her mother isn't even in the universe any more. "It might be important," Rose pointed out.

Martha remembered that Rose no longer had her mother and was about to reply when her mother continued. "Alright then pretend that you're out if you like, I was only calling to say that your sisters on TV," she sounded surprised about it and judging from Martha's confused expression, she was too. "On the news of all things, just thought you might be interested."

Martha grab the remote and turned on the TV to see an elderly man speaking. "The details are top secret..."

"How could Tish end up on the news?" Martha questioned.

The Doctor and Rose turned to see what Martha was looking at as the elderly man continued talking "... But I can tell you that tonight, I will demonstrate a device which will..."

"She got a new job doing PR for some research lab," Martha explained as Rose noticed the dark skinned woman behind the elderly man that bore a striking resemblance to Martha.

"With the push of a single button," the elderly men continued. "I will change what it means to be human."

Reporters started asking questions so Martha turned the telly off. "Sorry," Martha apologised. "You both should..."

Rose recognised the look in the Doctors eyes as he continued to stare at the telly. She nudged him to get his attention. The Doctor startled slightly before remembering what he was saying. "Yes, yes. Rose and I should," the Doctor agreed as he placed his hands on the TARDIS door. "One trip we said."

"Yeah," Martha agreed dejectedly. "I suppose things just kind of escalated."

"Mmm," the Doctor agreed. "Seems to happen to us a lot."

Rose huffed out a laugh. "All the time," she stage whispered to Martha.

Martha grinned at the Doctors pout before turning serious again. "Thank you," Martha directed to both Rose and the Doctor. "For everything," Martha tried to convey to Rose that she didn't just mean the travelling. She relaxed as she saw Rose smile in understanding.

"It was our pleasure," the Doctor assured Martha, missing the look that passed between her and Rose.

Rose leaned closer to Martha as the Doctor stepped into the TARDIS, "We'll see you very soon," Rose assured her as she followed the Doctor.

Rose stood by the door as she watched the doctor start the dematerialisation process. She saw the instant he realised something and started reversing the dematerialisation. Rose continued to grin as she stepped aside so he could lean out the doors.

"No, I'm sorry," the Doctor questioned to a startled Martha. "Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?"

Rose followed the Doctor back out of the TARDIS as she shared a grin with Martha.

"Well, it's a good thing my sister invited me and a guest," she turned to Rose. "Would you like to join me at a fancy party?" She had finally realised why she seems so enamoured of the Doctor. Yes he was good looking, but he was what would be called dark and mysterious and what girl didn't dream of that.

Rose grinned as the Doctor pouted. "I would love to," she accepted.

The Doctor was about to protest before he realised something and pulled out the psychic paper. "That's alright, I have my own invitation," he smirked.

Martha went to find the only cocktail dress she had and wishing she had time to shop. After all there might be some rich gentleman at the party that could catch her eye.

Rose grabbed the Doctors hand and pulled him back into the TARDIS and to their room. The TARDIS had already laid out the Doctors tuxedo and a garment bag with Rose's dress inside.

The Doctor went to open the bag but Rose slapped his hands away. "It's a surprise," she explained when he pouted. She pushed him to their ensuite. "Go have a shower and change while I use another shower then we can meet Martha and head to the party."

The Doctor wiggled his eyebrows at her. "We could always share?" He suggested.

Roast bit her lip. "As tempting as that is," she stated. "We'd never make it to the party."

The Doctor pouted as Rose grabbed her garment bag and headed across the hall to the bathroom that the TARDIS placed there for her. She found everything else that she would need inside.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS first and noticed Martha standing outside. "You look nice," the Doctor commented as he turned to wait for Rose. "We might be here for awhile," he commented.

Martha shrugged. "Yeah, well I don't go out much so I don't usually dress up much."

Despite what the doctor stated, it was only five minutes later that Rose stepped out of the TARDIS. The Doctors jaw dropped at what Rose was wearing. A princess a line chiffon cocktail dress, knee length with a lace V-neck bodice with sequence. It was also coloured a lovely TARDIS blue. He also noticed she was wearing heels of the same colour with telescopic heels in case they needed to run.

"Wow," Martha breath out, breaking the Doctor out of his trance. She can see more clearly how Rose could be suited to the time travel lifestyle. The Doctor led the girls out of the flat and to the party.

They were almost there when the Doctor started fiddling with his cuffs again. "Oh, black tie," the Doctor complained. "Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens."

Rose grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

"It's not the outfit," Martha explained. "That's just you." Rose tried to hold back her laughter which obviously the Doctor picked up on when he shot her a look as Martha continued. "Anyway, I think it suits you in a James Bond kind of way."

"James Bond?" The Doctor scoffed. "Really?" He turned to Rose.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "You do look good in it, even though it is the tux of doom."

The Doctor preened as they walked up the stairs to the door of the party. The Doctor flashed his psychic paper to the doorman. "The Doctor plus two," he stated and they were waved through.

The Doctor, still holding Rose's hand, made a beeline for the machine in the middle of the room. A waitress walked passed them with a tray of snack food that seemed to distract the Doctor. "Oh, look, they've got nibbles. I love nibbles," he stated as he took a handful.

Rose and Martha laughed at him as the same women that Rose saw on TV walked up to them.

"Hello!" She greeted Martha.

"Tish!" Martha exclaimed as she smiled and hugged her sister.

Tish looked Martha up and down. "You look great," she complimented. "So, What do you think?" She questioned. "Impressive, isn't it?"

Martha nodded her head in agreement. "Very."

"And two nights out in a row for you," Tish pointed out. "That's dangerously close to a social life."

Rose raised her eyebrow as she heard the slight sound of competition in Tish's voice. Rose was also trying to stop the Doctor from taking anymore nibbles while they waited to be introduced.

"If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns," Martha stated.

"You might actually," Tish pointed out. "You should keep an eye out for photographers, and mum," Tish pointed out. "She's coming too. Even dragging Leo along with her."

Martha's look turned incredulous. "Leo? In black tie?" She questioned. "That I must see?"

Tish finally noticed, there were people watching them. She wordlessly asked Martha to introduce them.

Martha pointed to the Doctor. "This is the Doctor," she introduced.

"Hello," The Doctor greeted with his mouth full of nibbles. He shook Tish's hand.

Martha could see Tish's look and hurried on before she got the wrong idea. "This is Rose," she introduced. "The Doctor's fiancé."

Tish's eyes dropped instinctively to Rose's left hand that held a gorgeous blue stone, the same colour as her dress, before turning back to Martha. "Are they with you?"

"Yeah," Martha agreed.

"But their not on the list," Tish pointed out. "How did they get in?"

Martha fidgeted in discomfort, not sure how to answer her. "Rose is my plus one, and the Doctor just had to tag along."

The Doctor thought he better intercede before he was kicked out. "So this Lazarus," The Doctor started as Tish turned to face him. "He's your boss?"

"Professor Lazarus," Tish corrected. "Yes, I'm part of his executive staff."

Martha huffed. "She's in the PR department," she explained.

Tish looked affronted. "I'm head of the PR department, actually," she corrected.

"Your joking!" Martha exclaimed.

"I put this whole thing together," Tish gloated.

Rose looked between the sisters before reaching for her bond with the Doctor. "I always wanted a sibling but seeing the way Martha and her sister are then maybe I was better off without one."

The Doctor agreed. "Yes, my brother and I were complete opposites and never got along."

The Doctor thought he better jump in before a fight broke out. "So, do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight?" He asked Tish. He turned to look at the machine in the middle of the room. "That looks like it might be a sonic micro-field manipulator."

Tish grimaced slightly. "He's a science geek, I should've known," Tish turned back to Martha. "Got to get back to work now, I'll catch up with you later."

The Doctor turned to Rose as Tish walked away. "Science geek?" He questioned. "What's that mean?"

Rose giggled softely as she fixed his bow tie. "It means you love science," Rose assured him.

Martha huffed her own laugh as Rose and the Doctor turned to her. "More like obsessively enthusiastic about it."

"Oh," The Doctor grinned. "Nice."

Rose and Martha's gazes locked as they both rolled their eyes at him. Only the Doctor would think that being labeled a geek would be nice.

Martha was examining the device with Rose and the Doctor when she heard her name being called. She turned around and smiled when she saw her mother and Leo behind her. "Mum," she exclaimed as she hugged her mother.

"Oh," her mother sounded shocked. "All right, what's the occasion?"

"What do you mean?" Martha questioned quickly. "I'm just pleased to see you, that's all."

Rose remembered doing the same thing to her own mother after coming home from adventures. She looked to the Doctor as she felt regret and saw that he understood. She took his hand in hers again as she reached for their bond. "I don't regret staying with you but I do miss mum. And I'm sure I will for many years to come but I'm where I want to be," they turned back to the little scene.

"But you saw me last night," Mrs Jones continued.

Martha shrugged. "I know, I just missed you," she turned to her brother quickly before her mother could continue asking questions. "You're looking good, Leo," she complimented, looking him up and down.

He laughed. "Yeah, if anyone asks me to fetch a drink, I'll swing for them."

Rose noticed Mrs Jones giving her and the Doctor a suspicious look. "You disappeared last night," Mrs Jones pointed out.

"I ..." Martha started to explain as she shrugged. "... just went home."

"On your own?" Her mother questioned.

Martha noticed her mother giving the Doctor suspicious looks, she could see that her mother was about to come to the wrong conclusion. "These are friends of mine," Martha emphasised 'these' to point out Rose as well. "This is the Doctor and his fiancé Rose," this time she emphasised 'fiance' so her mother wouldn't get the wrong idea.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her mother relax slightly. "Doctor what?" Her mother questioned.

"No, it's just the Doctor," Martha corrected her as Leo shook the Doctor's hand before kissing Rose on the cheek. She grinned when she saw the Doctor place a hand around Rose's waist and pulled her closer to him. She turned back to her mother. "We've been doing some work together," she explained.

Her mother didn't seem to be happy but seemed more relaxed with Rose being here. "All right," she accepted.

The Doctor reached over to shake Mrs Jones hand. "Lovely to meet you, Mrs Jones," The Doctor greeted. "Heard a lot about you."

Rose groaned softely as she heard a suspicious tone in Mrs Jones voice. "Have you, what've you heard then?"

"Oh, well, you know . . ." The Doctor hesitated.

Rose figured that she better save him before he stuck his foot further in his mouth. She held out her hand to Mrs Jones who shook it hesitantly. "Sorry about him," Rose apoligised. "He's not very good in social situations."

"Oi," The Doctor protested.

Rose sent him her toungue touched smile before turning back to Mrs Jones. "Martha's just told us how glad she is that your her mother and how strong you've had to be in the last few years."

Martha watched as Rose worked her magic on her own mother, something Martha and her siblings hadn't been able to do. The Doctor just grinned in pride as he watched Rose calm Mrs Jones down.

"We've been busy, unfortunately," Rose apoligised.

Mrs Jones look turned questioning. "Busy, doing what exactly?"

Rose grinned brightly at Martha. "Martha's been helping us, help people."

Before Mrs Jones could respond, they were interrupted by the elderly gentlemen they had seen on the news. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus, and tonight I'm going to preform a miracle," everyone turned to look at him as he explained. "It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom. The biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon," he continued. "Tonight you will watch and wonder but tomorrow, you will wake to a world which will be changed forever."

Rose and the Doctor watched as the elderly man entered the chamber and the scientists started the machine. The four pillars around the center chamber started spinning as a bright light grew. An alarm started blaring.

"Something's wrong," the Doctor stated. "It's overloading."

The computers started sparking as the Doctor ran forward and leapt over the desk to help turn the machine off. While the rest of the crowd stepped back.

"Somebody stop him!" Rose heard an elderly woman command. "Get him away from those controls!"

Rose answered for the Doctor since he was busy. "That machines obviously overloading. Do you want the building collapsing on top of you?"

The Doctor sent his thanks to Rose as he tried to use the sonic screwdriver to stop the machine. When that didn't work he jumped back over the desk and did the only thing he could think off, he pulled the plug.

As soon as the machine had stopped spinning both Rose and Martha ran up to the machines door.

"Get it open," the Doctor ordered and he ran around to join them.

They opened the door and stepped back as steam came billowing out. The Doctor took Rose's hand as they saw a hand grasp hold of the edge of the door, a distinctly wrinkle free hand. They watched as a young gentleman staggered out before straightening to his fill height.

"Ladies and gentleman," the young man addressed everyone. "I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!"

Rose, the Doctor and Martha stared at him in shock as the rest of the crowd applauded Professor Lazarus.

Rose heard the lady from before comment. "He did it, he actually did it!"

Martha watched on as everyone else started talking about the possibilities. "That can't be the same guy," Martha denied as Rose and the Doctor watched with her. "It's impossible, it must be a trick."

"Oh, it's not a trick," the Doctor sighed. "I wish it were."

"What just happened, then?" Martha turned to him in question.

It was Rose that spoke up next as she exchanged a worried look with the Doctor. "He changed what it means to be human," echoing the words that Lazarus had stated on TV.

They continued watching as the women from before walked up to Lazarus with a huge grin on her face. "Excuse me," she exclaimed. "That was the most astonishing thing I've ever seen," she raised her hands to his face. "Look at you!"

"This is only the beginning," Lazarus explained to her. "We're not making history, we're shaping the future, too."

"Think of the money we'll make," the lady suggested. "People will sell their souls to be transformed like that and I'll be first in line."

Rose rolled her eyes as she leaned closer to Martha. "The more you see out there, the more you'll see the lengths people will go through for money."

They continued to watch Lazarus as he seemed to struggle with something briefly. He then grabbed a nibbles tray off a passing waiter and started eating them like he was starving.

"Richard," the lady with him scolded.

"I'm famished," he explained.

The Doctor decided that now was a good time to intercede. "Energy deficit," the Doctor broke in. "Always happens with this kind of process."

Lazarus turned to look at him. "You talk as if you see this every day, Mr . . .?"

"Doctor," The Doctor corrected. "And, well, no, not everyday," he explained. "But I have some experience with this kind of transformation."

"That's not possible," Lazarus scoffed.

And off course the Doctor had to prove how smart he was. "Using hyper sonic sound waves to create a state of resonance, that's inspired."

Lazarus raised his brow. "You understand the theory then?"

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables," the Doctor pointed out.

"No experimant is entirely without risk," Lazarus dismissed.

His dismissive attitude annoyed the Doctor. "That thing nearly exploded, you might as well have stepped into a blender."

Rose stepped up and took the Doctor's hand as she placed her other hand on his arm to try and calm his annoyance. Unknowingly flashing her engagement ring which a few people in the room took notice off.

"You're not qualified to comment," the lady with Lazarus commented.

Rose frowned at her. "The Doctor was the one that stopped that machine from exploding so I believe that more than qualifies him to know what he's talking about."

"Then I thank you, Doctor," Lazarus broke in before Rose could reply. "But that's a simple engendering issue," he explained. "What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was suppose to happen. No more, no less."

Martha scoffed bringing everyone's attention to her. "You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests."

Lazarus laughed. "Look at me!" He exclaimed. "You can see what happened, I'm all the proof you need."

"The device will be properly certafied before we start to operate commercially," the lady tried to reassure them.

"Commercially?" Rose and Martha questioned simultaneously. Martha continued. "You are joking? That'll cause chaos."

"Not chaos," Lazarus dismissed. "Change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve."

The Doctor scoffed as he felt Rose's disgust with the man. "This isn't about improving, this is about you and your customers living a little longer."

"Not a little longer, Doctor," Lazarus reminded him. "A lot longer, perhaps indefinitely."

The lady with him had, had enough off their banter. "Richard, we have things to dsguss, upstairs."

"Goodbye, Doctor," Lazarus stated as he moved to follow the lady. He turned back to them briefly. "In a few years, you'll look back at how wrong you were," he took Martha's hand and kissed the back of it before moving to take Rose's hand. Rose moved her hand out of his reach as the Doctor tightened his hold on her. Lazarus shrugged before walking off.

"Oh, he's out of his depth," tha Doctor commented. "He's no idea the damage he might've done."

Rose grinned at the Doctor. "So, what've you got in mind?"

The Doctor grinned back at her. "Well, this building must be full of laboratories, I say we do our own tests."

Martha held up her hand for Rose and the Doctor to see. "Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample, isn't it?"

"Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star!" The Doctor exclaimed as Rose beamed at her.

The Doctor led them upstairs and into the first laboratory they could find. Rose sat on the table next to the computer as the Doctor took swabs of Martha's hand and brought the results up onto the computer next to Rose.

The Doctor stood between Rose's legs as he looked at the screen. "Amazing," he stated.

"What?" Rose and Martha questioned together as they also peered at the screen.

"Lazarus' DNA," the Doctor pointed out.

Martha shrugged. "I can't see anything different."

Rose saw what the Doctor was talking about. "It's changing," she realised.

"Where?" Martha questioned.

"Look at it," the Doctor insisted.

Martha suddenly saw a ripple and the gene sequence seemed to change. "Oh, my god! Did that just change?" At the Doctors nod she looked back at the screen. "But it can't have."

"But, obviously it did," Rose pointed out gently.

"It's impossible," Martha insisted.

The Doctor agreed. "And that's two impossible things we've seen so far tonight. Don't you love it when that happens?" The Doctor grinned happily at them.

Rose shared the Doctors grin but Martha was still looking at the screen with worry.

"That means that Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns," Martha was starting to realise the enormity of what Lazarus has done.

The Doctor nodded along with her. "Hypersonic sound waves to destabilise the cell structure. Then a metagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands," the Doctor explained.

Rose took pity when she saw Martha's confused look. "He pretty much hacked into his own genes and told them to rejuvenate," the Doctor looked at her with pride while Martha looked shocked. Rose shrugged. "Hang out with him long enough and you pick up a few things."

Martha smiled at Rose before turning back to the Doctor. "But their still mutating now," Martha stated.

"Because he missed something," the Doctor explained. "Something in his DNA that's been activated and won't let him stabilise. Something that's trying to change him."

"Change him into what?" Martha questioned.

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know but I think we need to find out."

"Wasn't he following that women upstairs," Rose pointed out as the Doctor helped Rose of the table.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand. "Let's go," he stated as he ran out the door, pulling Rose behind him. Martha shook her head as she followed them, he always seemed to run everywhere even when there never seemed to be any need to.

They took the lift to the top floor and when the doors opened walked straight into an office that stretched the width of the building. The Doctor turned on the lights as they looked around.

"This is his office alright," Martha commented as she took in the opulente decor.

"So, where is he?" The Doctor questioned.

Rose noticed something poking out from behind the desk. She went to investigate while the others looked around.

"Don't know," Martha replied. "Let's try back at the. . ." She finally noticed what Rose had as she finished. ". . . reception."

"Doctor," Rose called out as she finally saw a mummified corpse lying on the ground.

The Doctor and Martha ran over to see what she had found. The Doctor put his arm around Rose's waist to offer her comfort.

Martha gasped. "Is that Lady Thaw?"

"Used to be," the Doctor agreed. "Now it's just the shell, had all the life energy drained out of her. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange."

Rose grimaced at the Doctors explanation. Well, that's something else Rose won't be able to eat for a while.

"Lazarus," Martha realised, drawing Rose's attention back to her.

"Could be," the Doctor agreed.

Rose shuddered as she thought about what sort of creature could do something like that. "Does that mean he's changed? Or is he still in the process of changing?"

"I'd say he's still changing," the Doctor thought aloud. "You both saw the DNA, it was fluctuating. The process must demand energy, this might not have been enough."

"So he might do this again?" Martha questioned, horrified.

They looked at each other before taking off for the lift. Once they reached the ground floor they all piled out and started looking for Lazarus.

"I can't see him," Martha stated.

Rose shook her head as well. "Neither can I."

"He can't be far," the Doctor insisted. "Keep looking."

Martha was stopped by Leo. "You all right, Martha?" He questioned. "I think mum wants to talk to you."

"Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?" She questioned as she continued looking around.

Leo started nodding. "Yeah, he was getting cozy with Tish a couple of minutes ago."

Rose and the Doctor walked up then just as Martha's mum also walked up. "With Tish?" Martha stated to Rose and the Doctor.

"Ah, Doctor," Mrs Jones started only to be cut off by him.

"Where did they go?" The Doctor questioned Leo.

Leo shrugged. "Upstairs, I think, why?"

Rose could see questions that Mrs Jones had for the Doctor but they didn't have time. She made sure the Doctor avoided her as they ran back to the elevator.

"Doctor . . ." They heard Mrs Jones yelling. "I'm speaking to you!"

"Not now, mum!" Martha dismissed.

They caught the elevator back up to the top floor. As they ran out, they looked around wildly.

"Where are they?" Martha demanded.

The doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "The fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature," the doctor assured Martha as he changed the settings. "I might be able to pick it up," the Doctor slowly spun around while holding out his screwdriver until the device started beeping faster. "Got him."

"Where?" Martha demanded as she saw the Doctor pointing his screwdriver at the roof. "But this is the top floor," she exclaimed.

Rose looked around and found a door marked stairs and they ran up them as they overheard Lazarus.

"Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act . . ." Lazarus began.

"Falls the shadow," the Doctor finished for him.

Lazarus turned around to see the Doctor standing behind him. "So, the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot," Lazarus remarked. "I'm impressed."

Tish though looked far from pleased to see them. "Martha, what are you doing here?"

"Tish, get away from him," Martha gestured.

Tish just looked confused. "What? Don't tell me what to do."

Rose was about to support Martha when the Doctor stopped her and turned back to Lazarus. "I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus," the Doctor remarked. "What with you being so busy defying the laws of nature and everything."

"You're right, Doctor," Lazarus agreed. "One lifetimes been too short for me to do everything I like," he explained as he looked Rose up and down. "How much more I'll get done in two or three or four."

Rose scoffed. "Most people are able to do great things in one lifetime, which means if you haven't done anything by now then your not gonna, no matter how many lifetimes you have."

"Rose is right," the Doctor agreed. "Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that matters, it's the person."

"But if it's the right person," Lazarus insisted. "What a gift that would be."

"Or what a curse," the Doctor emphasised as he remembered all those years of loneliness he spent. He felt Rose sending him comforting thoughts as the feeling of loneliness receded as he realised that if you have the right person living out the years with you then it's not a curse. "Look at what you've done to yourself," he pointed out.

Lazarus took a deep breathe. "Who are you to judge me?"

Martha was getting annoyed of their banter, she just wanted her sister safe. "Over here, Tish."

Tish marched up to Martha. "You have to spoil everything, don't you?" Tish demanded. "Everytime I find someone nice, you have to find fault."

"Tish, he's a monster!" Martha exclaimed as she saw Lazarus start to change behind her sister.

"I know the age things a bit freaky," Tish agreed. "But it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones."

Rose had also noticed Lazarus changing. "Tish, you might want to listen to Martha," she coexed.

Tish was about to retort when she heard noises behind her.

She turned around and gasped. "What is that?"

The creature Lazarus had turned into looked like a very large scorpion with Lazarus' face.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled out as he grabbed Rose's hand as they all ran down the stairs. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to lock the door to the roof as Lazarus crashed into it.

Martha ran to the lift and pushed the button before turning to Tish. "Are you okay?"

"I was gonna snog him!" Tish stated in shock.

As they waited for the lift, they could here Lazarus breaking through the door. The power went out and the emergency lights came on. "Security one," a computerised voice announaced as an alarm started blaring. "Security one, security one," the voice continued as the doors locked.

Martha looked around. "What's happening?"

"An intrusion," Tish explained. "It triggers a security lockdown, kills most of the power. Stops the lifts, seals the exits."

They look back the way they had come as the Doctor remarked. "He must be breaking through that door."

Rose rolled her eyes as she pulled the Doctor to the stairs. "Well don't just stand there, let's go down." Martha and Tish followed them.

Martha stopped suddenly as she heard the door give way. "He's inside!"

"We haven't got much time," The Doctor stated as Rose gave Martha a light shove to get her moving again.

They made it to the ground floor where the party was being held and found a lot of confused guests.

The Doctor turned to Tish. "Is there another way out of here?"

"There's an exit in the corner." Tish pointed out. "But it'll be locked now."

The Doctor gave his sonic screwdriver to Rose. "You know what setting to use," he stated as he pecked her quickly on the lips. While Tish led Rose and Martha to the exit, the Doctor got up onto the podium where the machine was sitting. "Listen to me!" He yelled to get everyone's attention. "You people are in serious danger. You need to get out of here right now!" The Doctor insisted as he pointed to the exit.

One women in the crowd scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, the biggest danger here is choking on an olive."

They all heard glass shattering and the creature that is Lazarus appeared in the room. The crowd started screaming and moved all at once to the exit.

Luckily Rose managed to get the doors open just in time. "Hurry," she directed. "Down the stairs."

Martha and Tish helped to direct people out of the building.

"No! Get away from her!" The Doctor yelled as he saw Lazarus attack the women that had scoffed at him before. He watched, helpless as her life energy was drained and her shell fell to the floor. The doctor saw Lazarus turn towards Martha's mother and brother and was determined to stop him. "Lazarus! Leave them alone!" He yelled to get his attention.

"Martha," Mrs Jones cried out as she came over to help.

"Come on!" Martha urged. "Stay with me."

The Doctor distracted Lazarus while Rose, Martha and Tish got the remaining guests out. "What's the point?" The Doctor questioned. "You can't control it, the mutations too strong. Killing those people won't help you," The Doctor insisted. "You're a fool."

Rose rolled her eyes as she continued helping people get down the stairs. He just had to insult the massive creature.

The Doctor continued. "A vain old man who thought he could deny nature, only nature got her own back, didn't she?" The Doctor questioned. "You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!" The Doctor finally had Lazarus' full attention so he ran, trying to lead lazarus away from other people.

Rose, Martha and Tish finally got everyone out when Tish turned to Rose. "What's the Doctor doing?"

Rose sent her a quick grin. "He's doing what he does best, buying us time to get everyone out safely and trying to work out how to stop Lazarus."

Martha agreed with Rose's statement as she turned to her mother and brother. "Let's not waste it. Leo, look at me, focus on me," Martha urged him. "Let's see your eyes," she noticed the pupils and turned to her mother. "Okay, he's got concussion, mum, you'll need to help him downstairs," she explained as she wrapped ice into a dish cloth. "This'll keep the swelling down. Go," she urged. "I'll be right behind you, Tish move," she urged as she looked back at Rose. "We need to get out of here."

Rose, Martha and Tish followed Leo and Mrs Jones down the stairs to find more doors locked and people screaming.

"We can't get out," Tish explained. "The doors are sealed."

"There must be an override switch," Rose insisted. "Martha, check behind the desk," Rose pointed out.

Martha slid over the desk and found the switch that opens the doors. She started laughing with Rose as the doors started to open and people poured out.

The Doctor led Lazarus into the basement and lost himself in amougnst the pipes. He quietly kept moving as he heard Lazarus enter behind him.

"It's no good, Doctor," Lazarus insisted. "You can't stop me."

"Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore that nothing had gone wrong with your device?" The Doctor questioned as he tried to use his inhanced senses to pinpoint where Lazarus was.

"The arrogance is yours," Lazarus retorted. "You can't stand in the way of progress."

The Doctor scoffed. "You call feeding on innocent people progress? You're delusional!"

The creature that is Lazarus growled. "It is a necessary sacrifice."

"That's not your decision to make," the Doctor insisted. He was still trying to locate Lazarus while keeping out of sight when he heard him.

"Peek-a-boo," Lazarus cried.

The Doctor looked up to see Lazarus hanging from the ceiling above him. "Oh, Hello," The Doctor greeted as he took off again.

Rose hesitated at the doors and Martha looked back to her in question. "I need to go back," Rose explained.

"Then I'm coming with you," Martha insisted.

"You can't," Mrs Jones exclaimed. "You saw what that thing did, it'll kill you."

Martha shook her head. "I don't care, I have to help them."

Mrs Jones stepped closer to Martha. "It's that Doctor, isn't it?" She insisted. "He's got a fiancé that can help him, he doesn't need you."

"He was biding us time, Martha," Tish put in. "Time for you to get out too."

Martha was about to respond when Rose put a hand on her shoulder. "Martha, there'll be a lot of injured people out there, they'll need your help," Rose explained. "I'll find the Doctor."

Martha watched Rose run back up the stairs as she reluctantly followed her family.

The Doctor ran into a chemistry lab as an idea came to him. He jumped up onto one of the tables and undid the light circutary, leaving it exposed. He then started turning on the gas as he moved towards the rear door. He ducked down when Lazarus entered as he continued working his way to the back of the room.

"More hide and seek, Doctor?" Lazarus asked. "How disappointing, why don't you come out and face me?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" He stood up to face Lazarus. "Why would I want to face that, hmm?" He asked. Just as Lazarus was charging towards him, he flicked the light switch and dove out the door.

Rose heard the explosion and changed direction towards the explosion with a grin. He couldn't help blowing something up. Rose ran into him as he rounded the corner.

"There you are," the Doctor grinned. "I was wondering what was keeping you."

Rose shrugged. "I debated staying outside but thought you might need this," Rose held up the sonic screwdriver. "Your useless without, so is he gone?" Rose questioned.

The Doctor saw Lazarus reappear and grabbed Rose's hand as they ran. "More sort off annoyed him, I'd say."

Martha watched as Harold Saxon walked up to them.

"You need to watch out for the Doctor and his partner," Harold stated.

Martha frowned, that seemed to be an odd statement to make for she's sure, anyone that knows Rose and the Doctor, knows that they help people. Martha looked to her mother and saw that she believed him.

Harold whispered something in her mother's ear before walking off. "What did he say, mum?" Martha demanded.

But her mother would not tell her. She made a note to talk to Rose about her mother's behaviour. See if she had the same problems with her own mother and how she handled them.

Rose and the Doctor found themselves back where they started. "So what's the plan, Doctor?" Rose questioned, her trust in him absolute.

"We can't lead him outside," the Doctor stated as he dove towards the machine. "Come on, get in," he urged as they both squeezed into the machine.

"Okay," Rose agreed. "Now that there's no way out, what was your other great idea?"

The Doctor shrugged. "This is his masterpiece," the Doctor explained. "I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us."

Rose grinned as the Doctor tried to get at his pocket. "I don't think that's your pocket, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked down and found his hand inside Rose's cleavage. He blushed which he'll deny later. "Sorry, Sorry."

Rose's grin grew. "It's alright, not like you haven't touched it before."

The Doctor smirked at her and wriggled his eyebrows as he finally managed to pull his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "Here we are? It's time to improvise," the Doctor stated. He crouched down so he could get to the access panel on the floor.

"You usually improvise," Rose grinned as the Doctor shot her a look. "So let me work this out," Rose started. "It's not alien so it has been human, but how could a human change into that?"

"Your right, it's human," the Doctor praised. "It came from dorment genes in Lazarus' DNA. The energy field in this thing must've reactivated them and now there becoming dominant."

"So it's something humans might have evolved into?" Rose worked out.

The Doctor sent her his praise. "Some option that evolution rejected for them millions of years ago, but the potential is still there, in their genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake."

Rose nodded even though the Doctor couldn't see her.

"Rose, your distracting me," the Doctor complained as he tried to change the settings on the machine.

"Sorry," Rose apoligised. She was trying to get her mind of other things but the position he was in was bringing back memories of some of the positions they've tried in the bedroom and other places.

The machine started up then which had Rose's mind suddenly focusing on something else. "Doctor, you better hurry up or we'd be going through the blender."

"I was hoping it would take him a little bit longer to work that out," the Doctor stated. "It's alright, I'm nearly done. I need to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it."

"Would it kill him?" Rose questioned. It would be a waste of a great mind, but if he won't stop.

The Doctor used their bond to send reassurances to Rose as he explained. "When he transforms, he's three times the size, cellular triplication, so he's spreading himself thin."

The Doctor finally succeeded as they heard the creature stop trying to get in. The machine stopped suddenly so the Doctor stepped out, followed by Rose.

Rose took his hand and grinned her toungue touched smile at him. "I knew you'd do it."

The Doctor raised his brow at her. "That makes one of us," the Doctor stated as he looked back at the machine. "It really shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity. I must be a bit out of practice."

Martha came running in then and stopped next to Rose as they stared down on Lazarus, back to his young human form. "Oh god," Martha exclaimed. "He seems so human again. It's kind of pitiful."

"Eliot saw that, too," the Doctor agreed. "This is the way the world ends, not with a bang but with a whimper."

Rose nudged the Doctor. "Oh, I don't know, we were there. It was a pretty Big Bang to me."

The Doctor grinned as he placed his arm around Rose's waist. "That was our first date," he agreed. They watched as Lazarus' body was loaded onto a stretcher then they followed until they were out of the building.

Martha ran to hug her sister as Rose watched on.

The Doctor noticed Mrs Jones heading towards him. "Oh, Mrs Jones, we still haven't finished our chat."

Mrs Jones marched up to the Doctor and slapped him. "I want you both to keep away from my daughter."

Rose pushed Mrs Jones back as she stood in front of the Doctor. She could feel bad wolf rising with her anger.

"Mum, What are you doing?" Martha questioned.

The Doctor was trying to get over his shock as he held his cheek. "Always the mother's, every time."

Mrs Jones took a step back as she noticed the gold in Rose's eyes. She turned to face Martha. "They are dangerous, I've been told things."

"What are you talking about?" Martha questioned as her mind flashed back to Harold Saxon talking to her.

Rose scoffed as they all turned back to her. "She's obviously more interested in rumours than seeing the truth herself," Rose took a step towards Mrs Jones but the Doctor placed his hands on her hips to stop her. "If you actually opened your eyes then you'd have realised that all this was the result of one vain old man and if the Doctor wasn't here to save you, then a lot more people would've died."

"It was Tish who invited everyone," Leo broke in, hopping to dispel the tension. "So I'd say, technically, it's her fault."

Before anyone could respond, a crunching noise came from the direction of the ambulance. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other before running towards the noise.

Martha was about to follow when her mother grabbed her arm. "Leave them," she insisted.

Martha shock her head before running after Rose and the Doctor. She heard Tish calling her name as she followed Martha.

They reached the ambulance to find the back door open and mummified shells of the paramedics inside. "Lazarus," the Doctor stated. "Back from the dead, should've known really."

"Where's he gone?" Martha questioned as she finally caught up to them. Her sister with her.

The Doctor started scanning the area around them with the sonic screwdriver. "That way," the Doctor pointed out. "The church."

"Cathedral," Tish corrected. "It's Southwark Cathedral, he told me."

Rose followed the Doctor into the cathedral with Martha and Tish. The Doctor continued to follow the direction that the sonic showed him.

Martha looked round her. "Do you think he's in here?"

"Where would you go if your looking for sanctuary?" The Doctor pointed out.

They walked down the aisle to the front of the cathedral and found Lazarus behind the alter. The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver away as they found Lazarus.

"I came here before," Lazarus explained. "A lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then, I was sure of it. I sat here, just a child, the sound of planes and bombs outside."

The Doctor moved around slowly so he stood in front of Lazarus. "The blitz," the Doctor realised as he thought back to that time and the friend he and Rose had met.

"You've read about it," Lazarus agreed.

"Rose and I were there," the Doctor corrected.

Martha and Tish both looked to Rose who shrugged as she leaned towards Martha. "I'll tell you about it sometime."

They turned back as they heard Lazarus scoff. "You're both too young."

"So are you," the Doctor pointed out.

Lazarus started laughing before groaning in pain. They could all hear his body trying to change.

The Doctor continued to slowly move around Lazarus until he was standing opisite Rose. "Rose," he called through the bond. "I have an idea but I need him up in the bell tower."

Rose started looking around until she noticed a set of stairs leading upwards, hopefully to the bell tower. "Not a problem," she sent back.

They all focused back on Lazarus when he continued speaking. "In the morning the fires had died, but I was still alive," he stated like he couldn't believe that he lived. "I swore I'd never face death like that again, so defenceless. I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it."

"That's what you were trying to do today?" The Doctor realised as he continued to circle Lazarus.

"That's what I did today," Lazarus corrected.

The Doctors anger rose. "What about the other people who died?" He spat out.

"They were nothing," Lazarus dismissed. "I changed the course of history."

The Doctor managed to rein in his anger with Rose's help. "Any of them might've done, too," The Doctor pointed out. "You, think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human, you can't change that."

"No, Doctor," Lazarus disagreed. "Avoiding death, that's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of being. I'm only doing what everyone before me has tried to do," Lazarus shrugged. "I've simply been more successful," he cried out in pain again.

"Look at yourself," the Doctor pointed out. "You're mutating, You've no control over it, you call that a success?"

"I call it progress," Lazarus bit out while still in pain. "I'm more now than I was, more than just an ordinary human."

The Doctor shook his head. "There's no such thing as an ordinary human," the Doctor couldn't stop his eyes from flickering to Rose briefly.

Martha tugged on Rose's arm as the Doctor stopped in front of them. "He's going to change again any minute."

"Yes," Rose agreed in a whisper. "But the Doctors got an idea and if your willing to help . . ." Martha grinned and nodded as the Doctor continued to circle Lazarus.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor," Lazarus pointed out. "Maybe you are older than you look."

The Doctor positioned himself on the opposite side of Rose again. "I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle, tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust," the Doctor crouched down so he was eye to eye with Lazarus. "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you'll end up alone."

Rose could feel the strength of the Doctors loneliness as images flashed past her minds eye, all the companions the Doctor loved and lost. Rose sent the Doctor reminders that he doesn't have to leave them behind for good all the time and she would always be by his side.

Lazarus drew their attention with his next comment. "That's a price worth paying."

"Is it?" The Doctor questioned, his eyes flickering to Rose again.

Lazarus turned his head towards Rose then back to the Doctor. "A price you no longer have to fear," Lazarus pointed out before he was consumed by pain again. "I will feed soon," Lazarus warned.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"You've not been able to stop me so far," Lazarus smirked.

Rose moved towards the stairwell she noticed earlier. "I wouldn't waste your time on him, Lazarus," she yelled to get his attention. It worked as Lazarus turned to her. "He's old and nearing the end of his very long life, yet I'm only just starting mine, thought you had better taste than that."

Rose took off as Lazarus lunged at her, Martha and Tish followed her.

"What are you doing?" Tish questioned.

"Helping Rose," was Martha's reply.

Rose sent a message back to the Doctor. "The tower right?"

Rose felt the Doctors agreement as they ran through doors and up the steps to the bell tower. They stopped briefly as they heard Lazarus changing.

"Did you hear that?" Martha questioned.

Rose nodded. "He's changing but we can't stop, we've gotta take him to the top."

The women ran on as Lazarus followed. Rose led Martha and Tish to the very top of the tower.

The Doctor made himself comfortable at the organ and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Hypersonic sound waves, inspired," the Doctor gloated to no one as he stuck the sonic screwdriver in a port then set the organ up to be played.

Rose, Martha and Tish finally made it to the top and onto a circular wooden plateform. They moved to the furtherest corner from the door.

"There's no where else to go," Tish panicked. "We're trapped!"

"Where can we go, Rose?" Martha questioned as her own panic increased.

Rose grabbed Martha's hand. "This is where the Doctor needs Lazarus," she reassured them both. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Martha nodded her head. "Right, so we're not trapped, we're bait."

"What do you mean, we're bait?" Tish questioned.

Rose turned to both women. "I've been travelling with him for years and he's never let me down, so please just trust him."

"Ladies," they heard as Rose turned back to face Lazarus as he came through the archway.

Rose pushed Martha and Tish behind herself very much like the Doctor does to her. "Stay behind me. We just need to stay out of his way until the Doctor can act."

They dodged Lazarus' tail as Martha and Tish screamed.

The Doctor heard their scream as Rose sent a confirmation to him that Lazarus is where he needed him. "I hope there's a good acoustic in here," the Doctor muttered as he cracked his knuckles.

The Doctor started playing as the women continued to dodge Lazarus' tail. Suddenly the tail swept out close to Tish so Rose pushed her out of the way and ended up slipping over the edge.

"Rose," Martha yelled as she saw her disappear. She ran to where Rose fell and found her clinging on to the edge of the plateform.

The Doctor amplified the sound until Martha and Tish had to block their ears. They watched as Lazarus reared back in pain before falling through the opening and down to the floor below.

Just as Rose was about to lose her grip, Martha and Tish grabbed a hand each. "We've got you! Hold on," Martha insisted as they helped pull Rose up.

"Rose," The Doctor yelled.

"We're okay," Rose yelled back as she sent reassurances through their bond. "We're all okay," she assured him. She turned to Martha and Tish. "Thanks."

Martha grinned at her. "It's your Doctor you should be thanking, besides you saved Tish."

Tish grinned at her as well. "He cut it a bit fine though, didn't he?"

Rose laughed. "But it's more fun that way."

"Who is he?" Tish questioned.

Martha hesitated but at a nod from Rose she spoke up. "He's the Doctor."

The Doctor walked up to Lazarus and crouched by his head. He closed his eyes as Lazarus reverted back to his actually age.

He felt Rose coming towards him and ran to met her in a hug before snogging her breathless. He glanced up to see Martha and Tish standing nearby. He gestured to Martha and gave her a quick hug as well.

"I didn't know you could play?" Martha questioned.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, you know, if you hung around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick up a few things."

Martha nodded her head. "Especially about playing loud."

"Sorry," The Doctor pretended not to hear.

Rose laughed as she took the Doctors hand. They said goodbye to Tish and walked back to Martha's apartment. Just as Rose was leaving the Cathedral she could've sworn she saw a flash of gold light moving around the corner.

"I think we should give Martha another chance," Rose sent to the Doctor.

He raised his brow at her. "What about her crush on me?"

"I think she's finally come to her senses," Rose explained to the Doctors pout.

They made it to Martha's flat and the Doctor inserted his key into the TARDIS door before turning to Martha. "Something else that just escalated," he stated.

"You both should take care of each other in the future," Martha warned them. "And the past and and whatever other time period you find yourself in."

The Doctor shrugged. "It's been fun though, hasn't it?"

"Yes!" Martha agreed.

"So what do you say?" The Doctor questioned. "One more trip?"

Martha shook her head as Rose rolled her eyes. "No, Sorry. It's not fair, I can't go on like this, 'one more trip'."

Rose stopped him before he could put his foot in his mouth. "What he means to say is that we would love you to join us on adventures."

Martha looked to the Doctor then back at Rose. "Really?" She questioned.

Rose nodded. "On one condition," Rose started seriously. At Martha's agreement Rose continued. "You don't act like just a passenger, you step on to the TARDIS and you help."

Martha grinned as she hugged Rose. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," she stated as she stepped into the blue box.

Rose and the Doctor grinned at each other as they clasped hands and stepped into the TARDIS.


	11. Domestics 5

Martha woke up the next morning and grinned as she thought of all the adventures she'll be sharing with Rose and the Doctor. She went through her morning ablutions before trying to find Rose. She had a few questions to ask her about how her mother reacted to the Doctor.

Martha found the library and walked in hoping to find Rose in there but she wasn't there. She went to walk back out again when she noticed the photos on top of the fireplace. She went to have a closer look and found that some had a little girl in them at different stages of development, they must be of Rose. There were also some with an older blond lady who must've been Rose's mum. There was also some of a dark skinned boy who looked like he had grown up with Rose. What puzzled Martha was that there were no photos of Rose's father.

Rose found Martha looking at the photos and grinned. "The TARDIS placed them there so I could remember them."

Martha jumped as she spun around to see Rose standing by one of the armchairs. "I'm sorry, I was just curious," Martha apoligised. "Actually I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

Rose sat in the armchair and gestured for Martha to sit on the couch as she answered. "Sure, go ahead."

Martha stared at her hands for a moment as she gathered her thoughts before looking back at Rose and asking the most obvious question. "How do you handle keeping this sort of life away from your family?"

"Your thinking about your mother's reaction to meeting the Doctor?" Rose questioned. Martha nodded her head and Rose huffed out a laugh. "I wouldn't worry about that too much, my mother slapped him the second time she meet him. At least your mother never tried to seduce him."

Martha rose her brow at that. "Your mother tried to seduce him?"

Rose nodded her head. "Yeah, the first time we met he had traced a signal to our place, I pulled him inside so we could talk, my mother saw him and tried to get a reaction out of him. He was completely oblivious at first, when he did realise he said 'no' and walked away."

"So, when did she slap him?" Martha questioned, intreged by the story.

Rose grinned as she thought of those times. "He brought me back a year late," Rose reminded her. "I had tried to keep in touch without giving anything away but she was worried anyway. She slapped the Doctor because she thought he had found me online and was using me for sex."

Rose and Martha shared a laugh at that thought before Martha continued. "But did she ever know about this life?"

Rose nodded her head. "Yeah, she found out by accident," Rose explained. "A spaceship crashed into the Thames and the Doctor and I were examining it when she came barreling in. Let's just she didn't take it well and tried reporting him to the police. Instead, because he was the biggest expert in aliens they took us to 10 Downing Street."

Martha looked at her thoughtfully. "10 Downing Street had been blown up."

Rose grinned as she nodded her head. "That was us," she confirmed. "There were aliens inside that wanted to turn earth into a radioactive wasteland and the only way to stop them was by blowing up the building."

"So then your mum was okay with you travelling with an alien after that?" Martha continued to question.

Rose let out another laugh as she shook her head. "Off course not," Rose disagreed. "She kept trying to convince me to leave him, but I was already in love with him so I wasn't about to leave him but I tried to bring her a present back every time I came home for a visit which seemed to distracted her," Rose watched Martha closely as she suddenly realised why Martha was asking her all these questioned. Rose placed her hand over Martha's. "It's up to you, if you tell your family where you are," she explained. "You are the one that knows them best so only you would know how they would handle the information, just remember that the Doctor has enemies as well as friends."

Martha looked up at her with gratitude as she watched Rose get up and head out of the room, now she just needed to decide if she should tell her mother. After all her mother seems to be the complete opposite of Rose's mother. She knows that her mother only wants what's best for her but why couldn't she just allow Martha to be happy. Once she had come to an answer which she knew would be right, she got up and headed to the console room to see where their going next.


	12. Collision with a sun

Rose and Martha were sitting on the jump seat chatting while the Doctor was under the TARDIS console, fixing something. The Doctor was glad that they seem to be getting along much better, maybe by the time Martha went back to her life they may consider each other best friends.

Something just occured to Rose and she feels stupid about not thinking of it sooner. "Hey, Theta," Rose spoke through the bond.

The Doctor jumped and hit his head on the underside of the console. Rose tried to smother her grin when the Doctor pulled himself out from under the console and glared at her.

Martha looked between them with interest. "Did something just happen?"

Rose turned to her. "Sorry, something just occured to me so I used our bond to get his attention," Rose explained. "I keep forgetting that he's spent over 900 years without a bond like ours that it still surprises him when he's not expecting it."

"Wait," Martha explained before the Doctor could retort. "He's over 900 years old?" Martha gasped.

Rose nodded her head. "Yeah, remember I showed you what he looked like when I first met him," at Martha's nod she continued. "Well, that was his ninth body and this one is his tenth."

Before Martha could respond to that the Doctor waved his hand at her. "Yes, Yes I've lived a very long time," the Doctor dismissed as he turned back to Rose. "And could you please give me a warning nudge before contacting me."

"I'll try," Rose agreed. "Anyway, it just occured to me that Martha has no way of contacting her family."

The Doctor tugged on his ear as he thought. "No, good point," he turned to Martha. "Can I have your phone so I can upgrade it."

Martha handed her phone over to the Doctor and watched as he used the sonic screwdriver on it. She turned to Rose then. "What's he doing?"

"He's upgrading your phone," Rose repeated what the Doctor said. "It will let you phone your family and friends no matter where you are in time and space, and the best part, it's free."

The Doctor finished and handed Martha her phone back. "Never have to worry about a signal again."

"No way!" Martha exclaimed. "That's just too mad, your both saying that I'll be able to phone anywhere?"

"Yep," The Doctor agreed as he popped the 'p'.

Martha turned to Rose. "I'm guessing he did this for you as well?"

"Yep," Rose agreed as she also popped the 'p'.

"Do you have your phone on you?" Martha questioned.

Rose shook her head. "No, I don't have anyone back home to talk to anymore," the TARDIS chimed at her and with a confused look Rose turned to the console and found her phone sitting on the top. She turned her head to the ceiling. "What's my phone doing there?" She questioned the TARDIS.

Before the TARDIS could respond Martha took Rose's phone of her and typed something in it before handing the phone back. "There we are, now you do have someone to talk to."

Rose and Martha grinned at each other. Rose nodded at Martha's phone. "So you gonna try it?"

Before Martha could do anything the TARDIS gave a massive lurch and an alarm started blaring. The Doctor struggled to look at the monitor while Rose helped Martha back to the jump seat.

"Distress signal," the Doctor explained as he used his foot to push a button. "Locking on, might be a bit of . . ." The Doctor broke off as he and Rose fell to the floor. Martha though was still on the jumpseat. "Turbulence," The Doctor finished as the shaking stopped. "Sorry," The Doctor apoligised to Martha. "Well come on," he urged. "Let's take a look."

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and ran down the ramp and out the door into a very hot room. Martha followed behind them as they heard an automated voice state. "Automated distress signal transmitted."

"Wow," the Doctor exclaimed. "Now, that is hot."

Rose agreed with him. "Yeah and there doesn't seem to be any fresh air either."

"Automated distress signal transmitted," the computerised voice stated.

Martha stepped out behind them and started fanning herself. "It's like a sauna in here."

"Venting system working at full pelt," The Doctor explained. "Trying to cool down."

Rose and Martha both took off their tops until they were only wearing singlets. The Doctor had turned to look at them and lost his train of thought as he stared at Rose wearing a very tight singlet. Rose clicked her fingers to get his attention off her breasts as Martha turned away to hide her grin while she rolled her eyes. So he could act like other males she realised, but only when it comes to Rose.

When Rose clicked her fingers he managed to snap out of his daze and flicked his eyes to her face to see her toungue touched grin. "Where ever we are," he finished, as he looked around, deliberately avoiding Rose so he didn't lose his train of thought again. He finally noticed a door near them. "Well, if you can't stand the heat . . ." He broke off as he led them to the door and opened only to step out onto a spaceship. "That's better," he sighed as the area seemed cooler.

"Oi, you three!" they heard someone yell as they turned at the sound of the voices to see two men and a women running towards them.

"Get out of there!" The female yelled.

"Seal that door now!" The second male yelled.

As the first male reached the door and sealed it quickly. The Doctor, Rose and Martha just watched in confusion as the new people reached them.

The female looked between them. "Who are you?" She questioned. "What are you doing on my ship?"

"Are you police?" The first male that closed the door asked.

The Doctor turned to look at him and asked a question of his own. "Why would we be police?"

"Our ship picked up your distress signal," Rose explained as she suddenly realised something. "I've been on plenty of ships but I've never heard one so quite."

The Doctor nodded his head in agreement as he looked at the captain suspiciously. "Why can't we hear any engines?"

"It went dead four minutes ago," the captain explained.

"So maybe we should stop chatting and get to engineering, Captain," the second male explained though it sounded to Rose like he almost scoffed at using the title, Captain, with her.

An alarm started blaring as the computerised voice announced. "Secure closure active."

The captain started looking around in confusion. "What?"

"The ships gone mad," the second male exclaimed.

Another female ran up to them. "Who activated secure closure?" She questioned. "I nearly got locked into area 27." The doors around them started closing before she realised that there were other people on board. "Who are you?"

The Doctor went to say something but Martha cut him off. "He's the Doctor, she's Rose and I'm Martha," she introduced. "Hello."

Rose placed her hand on the Doctors arm as he pouted. "It's better if we get the introductions out of the way first," Rose explained. "Then you can ask questions."

"Impact projection, 42 minutes, 27 seconds," the computerised voice announced.

Martha noticed a red/orange glow coming from a window and walked over to investigate. Rose noticed what she was staring at and moved to join her.

The captain watched the women walk towards the window before turning back to the Doctor. "We'll get out of this, I promise."

"Doctor," Martha called.

"Forty two minutes until what?" The Doctor questioned.

Rose gasped at the sight she saw. "Theta," she called out, she couldn't help the feeling she sent with the call.

The Doctor felt Rose's fear as he heard her message and his head snapped to her a split second before running to see what Rose and Martha had seen.

"Look!" Martha stated as all three of them staired out at a massive sun that they seemed to be moving towards.

"Forty two minutes until we crash into the sun," the captain warned them.

The Doctor ran back to the captain and grabbed her arms. "How many crew members on board?"

"Seven," the captain answered. "Including us."

"We transfer cargo across the galaxy," the second male explained. "Everything's automated, we just keep the ship . . ."

The Doctor cut him off as he ran back to the door they had come through. "Call the others, we'll get you out!"

"What's he doing?" The crew members cried out together. "Doctor, don't!" The captain yelled.

The Doctor opened the door only to be pushed to floor from the heat wave that escaped. "But my ships in there!" He exclaimed as Rose ran to help him back up and check him over.

"In the vent chamber?" The second male scoffed.

The Doctor turned to them. "It's our lifeboat."

"It's lava," the second male disagreed.

The second female went to check the thermometer. "Temperatures going mad in there," she explained. "Up 3000 degrees in 10 seconds and still rising."

"Channeling the air," the second male explained. "The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that rooms gonna get."

"We're stuck here," Martha didn't mean to sound accusing but she can't help but think of her family not knowing what happened to her.

Rose walked up to her and gave her a sideways hug. "It'll be alright," she tried to assure her. "The TARDIS will be fine, and we'll get out."

Martha looked at Rose incredulously, wondering why she sounded so confident about that. Rose sent her a grin back cause she could still feel the TARDIS who seemed annoyed at being stuck in a sauna but not concerned.

"So we fix the engines," the Doctor explained as he felt Rose's absolute trust in him. "We steer the ship away from the sun, simple. Engineering down here, is it?" He exclaimed as he ran the way the crew were going before they saw them.

"Yes," the captain agreed as she followed him.

The computerised voice came on to remind them. "Impact in 40:26."

The Doctor reached the ladder and climbed down into engineering as Rose, Martha and the crew followed him. He stopped suddenly as he saw the mess in there. "Blimey," he exclaimed. "Do you always leave things in such a mess?"

"Oh, my god," the captain exclaimed.

"The hell happened?" The first male questioned as he saw the state of engineering. "Oh, it's wrecked."

The Doctor looked at the damage done. "Pretty efficiently, too," the Doctor agreed. "Someone knew what they were doing."

"Where's Korwin?" The captain questioned. "Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?"

"No," the second male stated.

Martha followed Rose as she walked to the Doctor. "D'you mean someone did this on purpose?"

The captain ran to the intercom. "Korwin, Ashton, where are you?" There was no answer so she called again. "Korwin, can you answer?" Still no response so she turned to the rest of the crew. "He should be up here!"

The Doctor suddenly realised something as he looked at the engines. "Oh, we're in the Toragy system, lovely!" He grinned at Rose and Martha. "You're a long way from home, Martha," he explained. "Half a universe away."

Martha rolled her eyes. "Yeah, feels it."

The Doctor moved back towards the captain. "And you're still using energy scoops for fusion!" He stated. "Hasn't that been outlawed yet?"

Rose didn't miss the look the captain sent her crew members before answering the Doctor. "We're due to upgrade next docking," she turned towards the second male. "Scannell, engine report!"

Scannell moved to the engine computers and tried typing commands to start the engines. "No response," he stated as the computer beeped at him.

"What?" The second female exclaimed.

Scanell ran to the cables. "They're burnt out," he explained as he saw the damage done. "The controls are wrecked, I can't get them back online."

"Oh, come on!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Auxiliary engines! Every craft's got auxiliaries!"

"We don't have access from here," the captain explained. "The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship."

"With 29 password-sealed doors between us and them," Scanell announced. "You'll never get there on time."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't you have an override switch for the doors?" Rose questioned.

Scanell scoffed. "No, sealed closure means what it says. They're all deadlock sealed."

Rose scoffed. "That means the sonic screwdriver's no use."

Scanell slumped his shoulders. "Nothing's any use! We've got no engines, no time and no chance."

"Oh, listen to you!" The Doctor scoffed. "Defeated before you've even started! Where's your Dunkirk spirit?"

Rose looked at all the crew. "Who's got the passwords then?"

"They're randomly generated," the first male explained. "Reckon I'd know most of them," he continued. "Sorry, Riley Vashtee."

"Then what're you waiting for, Riley Vashtee?" The Doctor questioned. "Get on It."

"Well, It's a two person job," Riley explained as he took some sort of backpack down of the wall. "One to take this for the questions, the other to carry this," he explained holding up a smaller bag.

"The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh, Captain?"

The captain smirked at Riley. "Reliable and simple. Just like you, eh Riley?"

"Try to be helpful, get abuse," he sighed. "Nice."

"I'll help you," Martha offered. "Make myself useful."

Martha took the smaller bag from Riley as he continued. "It's remotely controlled by the computer panel, that's why it needs two."

Rose grabbed Martha's arm before she followed Riley. "Be careful."

"Both of you be careful, too," she pointed out.

A voice suddenly came over the PA system. "McDonnell, it's Ashton," they heard.

The captain ran to the intercom. "Where are you? Is Korwin with you?"

"Get up to the Medcentre, now!" He exclaimed.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand as they followed the captain out of engineering and pass Martha and Riley to the medcentre. On their way they heard the computerised voice remind them. "Impact in 34:31."

As they reached the medcenter, they could hear two people struggling.

"You've gotta stop it!" A male voice called out.

"Korwin, it's Abi," the medical officer ordered. "Open your eyes, I need to take a look at you."

The captain ran to the side of the male strapped to the bed. "Korwin!" She called out as she turned to the other male in the room. "What's happened? Is he OK?"

"Help! Help me!" The male on the bed called out. "It's burning me!"

The Doctor tried to help them hold Korwin down. "How long's he been like this?" The Doctor questioned.

"Ashton just brought him in," Abi explained as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan him. "What are you doing?" She questioned the Doctor.

"Don't get too close," Ashton warned.

The captain scoffed. "Don't be stupid, he's my husband!"

"And he's just sabotaged our ship!" Ashton explained.

"What?" Kath exclaimed as she looked towards Ashton.

Ashton continued. "He went mad, he put the ship under secure closer, then sent a heat pulse to melt the controls."

"No way!" The captain exclaimed. "He wouldn't do that!"

"I saw it happen, Captain," Ashton stated.

The Doctor filed that information into a corner of his mind as he leaned closer to Korwin. "Korwin? Korwin, open your eyes for me a second?"

"I can't," he denied.

"Yeah, course you can," the Doctor incouraged. "Go on."

Korwin shook his head. "Don't make me look at you. Please," he begged.

"All right, all right just relax," the Doctor calmed as he picked up something from the tray nearby. "Sedative?" He asked Abi, at her nod he stuck it into Korwin's neck and pushed the trigger.

Korwin fell asleep immediately so the others could stop holding him and take a breath. Rose had held back because there were already so many people around them, now however she stepped up next to the Doctor and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"What's wrong with him?" The captain questioned.

The Doctor looked at his sonic screwdriver quickly before answering her. "Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings," before something occured to him. "Stasis chamber," he exclaimed suddenly making everyone but Rose jump at the change in topic. "I do love a good stasis chamber!"

Rose nudged the Doctor. "Not the time, Doctor," she reminded him.

"Keep him sedated in there, regulate the body temperature," the Doctor explained to Abi. "And just for fun, run a bio-scan, a tissue profile and a metabolic detail."

"Just doing them now," Abi agreed.

The Doctor grinned at her. "Oh, you're good!" He praised as he turned back to the rest of the crew. "Anyone else presenting these symptoms?"

Abi shook her head. "Not so far."

"Well,that's something!" The Doctor stated.

The captain turned from watching her husband to demand an answer. "Will someone tell me what's the matter with him?"

"Some sort of infection," The Doctor explained. "We'll know more after the test results," the Doctor made sure he had the crews attention. "Now, allons-y! Back downstairs, eh?" He stated. "See about those engines, go," he urged them. "Hey! Go," he ordered Kath as she looked reluctant to leave her husband. Kath followed the rest of the crew out of the medcenter. The Doctor was about to follow when he realised that Rose was staying behind.

Rose sent reassurances through their bond as she answered his unspoken question. "I'll stay here, she may need help, and no one should be left alone at the moment."

The Doctor sighed, he didn't like Rose being out of his sight but he knew that she was right. "Call us if there's news," he urged her. At Rose's nod he turned to Abi. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Abi agreed in confusion. "Who are the two of you?"

"I'm the Doctor!" He stated. "And that's Rose," he introduced before running out of the medcenter.

Rose walked up, next to Abi. "How can I help?" She offered.

Abi looked at her intently before pointing to another machine nearby. "Can you keep an eye on that machine and let me know what the results are when they appear."

As Rose moved towards the machine she thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye but when she looked towards Korwin he still seemed to be sedated. She shrugged her shoulders and stared at the machine Abi indicated.

"Heat shield failing at 25%," the computerised voice announced. "Impact in 32:50."

Martha sighed. "Hurry up, will you?" She complained.

Riley finished typing on the keypad. "All right! Fix the clamp on."

Martha fixed the clamp to the door then turned back to Riley. "What're you typing?"

"These door's trip code is the answer to a random question set by the crew," Riley explained. "Nine tours back, we got drunk, thought them up. Reckoning was, if we're hijacked, we're the only ones who know all the answers."

"So you type in the right answer. . . ," Martha realised.

Riley turned to look at her. "This sends a remote pulse to the clamp," Riley continued. "But we only get one chance per door. Get it wrong, the whole system freezes."

Martha grinned at him. "Better not get it wrong then," she pointed out.

"OK!" Riley agreed, grinning back at her. Martha could have sworn she felt her heart jump at his grin. Riley read the question that came up on the screen. "Date of SS Pentallian's first flight? That's all right, go!" He orders Martha as she pushes the button on the clamp and the lights turn green.

"Yes!" Martha exclaimed as the door opened.

Riley came up to her as he put the back pack on his shoulders again. "Twenty eight more to go!" They ran through the door and onto the next one.

The Doctor was back in engineering, trying to get the engines going when he walked up to the intercom. "Rose, how's Korwin doing? Any results from the bioscan?"

He sighed when Rose's voice came through, he still knows what it feels like when he almost lost her. "He's under heavy sedation, Abi's just trying to make sense of the data. Give us a couple more minutes and then we'll let you know."

The Doctor nodded his head even though they couldn't see him before contacting Martha and Riley. "Martha, Riley! How you doing?"

"Area 29, at the door to 28," Martha responded.

"Yeah, you've gotta move faster!" The Doctor urged as he looked at a map of the ship and found queit a few more doors for them to go through.

Martha rolled her eyes. "We're doing our best!"

Riley read out the next question. "Find the next number in the sequence: 313, 331, 367. What?" Riley questioned.

"You said the crew knew all the answers!" Martha pointed out.

Riley sighed. "The crew's changed since we set the questions," he explained.

"You're joking!" Martha exclaimed.

The Doctor ran back to the intercom. "379!"

"What?" Martha questioned.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "It's a sequence of happy primes," he explained. "379!"

Martha shook her head. "Happy what?"

Rose came on the intercom before the Doctor could snap at her. "Martha, please trust him and enter the number!"

"Are you sure?" Riley questioned. "We only get one chance!"

The Doctor sighed as he explained. "Any number that reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits, and continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn't, isn't," the Doctor could feel his annoyance. "A happy prime is a number that's both happy and prime. Now type it in!" He snapped. He turned to the crew that was with him. "I dunno, talk about dumbing down. Don't they teach recreational mathematics any more?"

Riley inputted the answer and Martha pushed the button and laughed as the lights shone green. "We're through!" She called out.

"Keep moving, fast as you can," The Doctor urged. "And Martha, be careful. There may be something else on board the ship."

"Any time you wanna unnerve me, feel free," Martha snarked.

"Will do, thanks," The Doctor agreed when he switched the intercom to Rose in the medcenter. "Be careful Rose, please."

Rose sent him reassurance through the bond as she replied. "Always."

"Impact in 30:50," the computer reminded them.

Martha sighed. "I can't believe our lives depend on some stupid pub quiz. Is that the next one?" She questioned.

"Oh, this is a nightmare," Riley sighed as he read out the next question. "Classical music, who had the most predownload number ones, Elvis Presley or The Bee-atles?" He turned to Martha. "How are we supposed to know that?"

The Doctor turned back to the engine parts he had been going through as he explained. "We need a back-up, in case they don't reach the auxiliary engines in time. Come on think?" The Doctor urged. "What have we got?"

"Doctor!" Martha called out.

"What is it now?" The Doctor complained.

Martha was shocked at the tone he used but continued. "Who had the most number ones, Elvis or the Beatles, that's pre-downloaded?"

"Elvis!" The Doctor called out before changing his mind. "No! The Beatles! No! Wait. . . Oh, what was that remix?" He sighed when he realised he wasn't sure. "I don't know, I am a bit busy!" He snarked.

"Fine!" Martha snarked back. "I'll ask someone else!"

Rose contacted Martha then. "Elvis," Rose answered. "My mum was huge fan of him."

The Doctor sent Rose the feelings of pride as he turned back to the mess of equipment before him. "Now, where was I? Here Comes The Sun! No resources. So the power's still working," he tried to work out. "The generator's going, if we could harness that. . . . Ah!"

The Captain, Kath finally worked out what he was thinking. "Use the generators to jump start the ship."

"Exactly!" The Doctor agreed. "At the very least, it'll buy some more time."

Kath looks at him, impressed. "That is brilliant!"

"I know!" The Doctor grinned. "See? Tiny glimmer of hope!"

"If it works," Scanell points out.

The captain stared him down. "Oh, believe me, you're gonna make it work."

Scanell finally turned away to get to work.

The Doctor turned back to Kath. "That told him!"

"Impact in 29:46," the computerised voice reminded them.

While Martha was trying to get through the doors and the Doctor was trying to jump start the engines, Rose was in the medcenter trying to help Abi. "What've you got Abi?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure," she responded in confusion. "His body temperatures way higher than a humans should be and his minds a lot more active than it should considering he's been sedated." Rose moved to have a look at the results but neither of them noticed Korwin starting to move.

"Impact in 28:50," the computerised voice counted down.

Abi went for the intercom. "Doctor, these readings are starting to scare us," she explained.

"What d'you mean?" The Doctor questioned.

"Look, Korwin's body is changing," Abi explained. "His whole biological make-up. . . it's impossible."

Rose turned around at a beeping noise and saw Korwin standing up and facing them with his eyes closed. Rose tugged on Abi's sleeve to get her attention.

Abi noticed what Rose had and turned back to the intercom. "This is Medcentre, urgent assistance requested, urgent assistance!"

"Rose," The Doctor breathed out as he took off, he yelled at the others. "Stay here! Keep working!"

Rose made sure Abi was behind her as Korwin advanced on them while Abi kept trying to reach someone. "Urgent assistance!"

"Abi, they're on their way," one of the crew members assured them.

"What's happening to you?" Abi questioned.

Rose put her arms out to try and stop him as she answered Abi. "I don't think it's him, anymore."

"Burn with me," an alien voice growled out from Korwin's mouth. "Burn with me," also came over the intercom.

The Doctor was running as fast as he could to get to Rose when he noticed Kath following him. "Captain?" He greeted before slowing down as he realised that Scanell was with them as well. "I told you to stay in engineering!"

"I only take orders from one person," Scanell replied.

The Doctor turned to Kath as Scanell moved passed the Doctor. "Is he always this cheery?"

"Burn with me," the thing inside Korwin stated.

"Korwin, you're sick," Abi tried to explain to him as Rose tried to hold him back.

Rose tried to hold in her scream as Korwin grabbed her arms and started to burn her. "Burn with me!"

"Turn your head," Rose ordered as Korwin opened his eyes to show a light coming out of them. Rose stared him down as her eyes started glowing with the bad wolf.

Abi started screaming, she could feel the heat coming from him.

Martha heard the screams as well and ran to the intercom. "Doctor, what were those screams?" She questioned. "Is Rose alright?"

"Concentrate on those doors!" The Doctor ordered while his mind jumped to all sorts of things that could've happened to Rose. "You gotta keep moving forward!"

"Impact in 27:06," the computerised voice reminded them.

Rose and Abi heard the others coming and so did the thing inhabiting Korwin. It grabbed a helmet nearby and put it on with the visor down before taking off. Rose breathed a sigh of relief as she and Abi slid to the floor.

Abi turned to her. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you."

They turned as the others ran into the room. Kath went straight for the bed. "Korwin's gone!" She stated.

The Doctor looked around frantically until he saw Rose and Abi sitting on the ground. He grabbed everyone else's attention when he ran to her and picked her up to hug her, taking note of the bruises on her wrists, it looked like she had been grabbed by someone. He hid her wrists from the crew members as they healed before his eyes.

"Burn with me," the Doctor pointed out as he noticed Abi getting slowly to her feet. "That's what we heard Korwin say," the Doctor pointed out as he made sure Rose and Abi were alright.

Rose nodded her head. "He had this light coming out of his eyes," Rose showed them a piece of equipment that he had pushed out of his way, it looked like the metal had been burnt and left a hand print.

The Doctor studied the metal. "Endothermic vaporisation," he explained. "I've never seen one this ferocious before."

Kath looked at him in confusion. "What? You think?" She started shaking her head. "No way!" She denied, turning to Scannell. "Scannell, tell him! Korwin can't burn things. He can't hurt people! He's human!"

"His bio-scan results say otherwise," Abi pointed out. "Internal temperature 100 degrees, body oxygen replaced by hydrogen."

Rose turned to Kath. "Your husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed by something else."

"The test results are wrong," Kath insisted.

"What is it, though?" The Doctor questioned. "A parasite? mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body, but how did it get inside him?"

Kath couldn't take anymore. "Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment!" She demanded.

The Doctor ignored her as he continued. "Where's the ship been recently?" He questioned them. "Have you made planetfall recently? Docked with any other vessels? Any sort of external contact?"

Rose tried to comfort Kath but she shrugged her off and glared at the Doctor. "What is this, an interrogation?"

"No," Rose denied. "But we have to stop him before he kills someone."

"We're just a cargo ship," Kath insisted as she turned away from them.

Scannell moved next to Kath to support her. "If you give her a minute. . ."

Kath cut him off. "I'm fine, I need to warn the crew," she insisted as she moved towards the intercom. "Everybody, listen to me. Something has infected Korwin, he tried to kill Abi and Rose. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?" She ordered.

"Understood, Captain," the crew acknowledged.

"Impact in 24:51," the computer reminded them.

Rose sent an image to the Doctor of what she saw when she confronted Korwin while Kath turned to Abi.

"Can you fix this?" Kath sounded like she was almost begging.

Abi shrugged. "I've never seen anything like this, I wouldn't know where to start."

Kath then turned to the Doctor. "Is the infection permanent? Can you cure him?"

"I don't know," the Doctor answered with a quick glance to Rose.

Kath scoffed. "Don't lie to me, Doctor. Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together, he keeps me honest. So I don't want false hope," she finished.

Rose nudged the Doctor and gave him a look.

The Doctor thought about it for a second as he realised that, that is what Rose dose for him. "The parasite's too aggressive, your husband's gone. There's no way back, I'm sorry."

Kath nodded her head at him. "Thank you."

The Doctor turned his mind back to why this is happening. "Are you certain nothing happened to provoke this?" He questioned. "Nobody's working on anything secret? Cause it's vital that you tell me."

"I know every inch of this ship," Kath assured him. "I know every detail of my crew's lives, there is nothing."

"Then why's this thing so interested in you?" The Doctor pointed out.

Kath shrugged. "I wish I knew."

Martha made it through another door before contacting Rose and the Doctor. "Doctor, we're through to Area 17. How's Rose?"

"I'm fine, Martha," Rose assured her. "Keep going."

"You've got to get to Area One and reboot those engines," one of the crew members still in engineering urged.

"Heatshield failing at 20%," the computerised voice announced.

Riley was trying to use the keypad for the next door. "Come on!" He banged on the screen. Everything on this ship is so cheap!" They heard a door opening and turned to look. "Who's there?" Riley called out.

"Is that Korwin?" Martha questioned.

"No, wait a minute," Riley stopped her. "Oh, Ashton, if you want to help. . . What're you doing?"

Ashton just kept coming. "Burn with me. Burn with me."

Martha realised what was about to happen and pulled Riley back. "No! Come on!"

"What is happening on this ship?" Riley questioned.

"Never mind that," Martha insisted as she noticed a door on the wall and pushed a button to open it, then she pushed Riley in and followed him. Riley quickly closed the door before Ashton could get in. "Where are we?" She asked.

Before Riley could answer they noticed Ashton doing something and a computerised voice announced. "Airlock sealed. Jettison escape pod."

"That doesn't mean us?" Martha questioned Riley. "Does it?" Riley nodded to her silently. "Doctor!" Martha called out as they heard the computerised voice again.

"Pod jettison initiated." The computerised voice announced.

Martha started panicing. "Doctor!" She called again. "We're stuck in an escape pod off Area 17 airlock! One of the crew's trying to jettison us!" She explained. "You've gotta help us! Tell me you can stop it."

The Doctor made it back to engineering this time with Rose, he wasn't letting her out of his sight again when they heard Martha's call for help.

"Why's this happening?" Kath questioned.

The Doctor turned to them. "Stay here," he insisted. "I mean it this time! Jump start those engines!"

"It's picking us off one by one," Scannell worked out as the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her along with him.

Martha felt relief as she saw Rose appear in the window. "Help us."

Rose nodded. "The Doctors working on it now," Rose yelled to her as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and worked on the computer.

"Jettison held," the computerised voice confirmed.

The Doctor appeared in the window next to Rose and grinned at Martha. "Thank you," Martha thanked him.

"Jettison reactivated," the computerised voice mocked them.

The Doctor went back to work on the computer system. "Come on! Sierpinski sequence! This'll get him," the Doctor muttered as he worked.

"Jettison held," the computerised voice confirmed. "Escape Pod stabilised."

"You're pretty good," Martha complimented as the Doctor again appeared in the window.

"Jettison activated," the computerised voice intoned. "Airlock sealed."

"McDonnell! Ashton's heading in your direction," the Doctor told everyone over the PA system. "He's been infected just like Korwin."

They heard the sadness in Kath's voice as she explained. "Korwin's dead, Doctor."

The Doctor grunted in annoyance. "Everything's locked!" He complained.

"Airlock decompression completed," the computerised voice stated."Jettisoning pod."

"Doctor!" Martha yelled out in fear.

The Doctor looked back at Martha. "I'll save you!" He insisted.

Riley shock his head. "Martha, it's too late."

"Doctor, Rose," Martha yelled out. "I can't hear you."

"Impact in 17:05," the computerised voice reminded them.

The Doctor used the intercom. "Scannell, I need a spacesuit in Area 17, now!"

"What for?" Scanell questioned.

"Just get down here!" The Doctor yelled.

Martha and Riley have reverted to looking out at space. "The wonderful world of space travel," Riley commented. "Prettier it looks, the more likely it is to kill you."

"They'll come for us," Martha insisted.

Riley shook his head. "It's too late. Our heat shields'll pack in any minute. Then we go into freefall," Riley explained as the pod moved away from the ship. "We'll fall into the sun way before they have a chance to do anything."

"You don't know the Doctor or Rose," Martha insisted. "I believe in them."

"Then you're lucky," Riley stated. "I've never found anyone worth believing in."

Martha watched him closely. "No girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

Riley chuckled softely. "The job doesn't lend itself to stable relationships."

"Family, then?" Martha wasn't sure why she was so interested in him.

"My dad's dead," Riley explained. "I haven't seen my mum in six years. She didn't want me to sign up for cargo tours. Things were said and, since then, all silent. I guess she just wanted to hold on to me."

Martha smiled softly at him. "I know that feeling."

Riley continued. "God, she's so stubborn."

"Yeah, well," Martha shrugged. "That's families."

"What about you?" Riley questioned.

Martha shrugged again. "Oh, you know, the works," she explained. "Mum, Dad, Dad's girlfriend, brother, sister. There's no silence there," she sighed. "So much noise! God! They'll never know.

I'll just have disappeared and they'll always be waiting."

"Call them," Riley insisted.

Back on the ship Scanell had made it to them with a spacesuit. "I can't let you do this!"

Rose placed a hand on Scanell's arm. "I wouldn't bother, Scannell. You're not gonna stop him."

Scanell ignored her. "Open an airlock on a ship spinning into the sun? You can't survive."

"Oh, just you watch!" The Doctor insisted.

"It's suicide," Scanell continued on. "This close to the sun, the shields'll barely protect you," he turned to Rose. "I can't believe your letting him do this."

Rose glared at him. "Cause I believe he can."

The Doctor grinned at her, it always amazes him how much faith she has in him. "If I can boost the magnetic lock, it should remagnetise the pod," the Doctor explained. "You've got to get the rest of the doors open, we need those auxiliary engines."

"Doctor! They're too far away," Scanell insisted. "It's too late."

Rose walked up to Scanell and slapped him. "We're not gonna lose her," Rose insisted. "The Doctor will get them back." The Doctor finished putting on the suit and turned back to Rose. Rose walked up to him and kissed the helmet just like she did when they were on Krop Tor. "I want that suit back in one piece," she insisted.

He grinned at her. "Yes, sir," he agreed before opening the airlock and stepping out into space.

"Decompression initiated," a computerised voice announced. "Impact in 12:55."

Martha decided to take Riley's advice and rang her mum. "Hello? It's me," Martha spoke up as she heard her mum pick up the phone.

"Is everything all right?" Her mother questioned.

"Yeah, course," Martha insisted as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Her mother didn't believe her. "Martha?"

"Mum," Martha broke in. "You know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course I do," her mother assured her. "What's brought this on?"

Martha ignored her mother's question. "I never say it. Never get the time to think of it and then things happen so I'm saying it now. I really love you," she emphasised. "Tell Dad, Leo and Tish that I love them too."

"Martha, what's wrong?" Her mother insisted.

"Nothing," Martha tried to assure her.

She could almost hear her mother frowning. "Promise, where are you?"

"Just out," she answered.

"With anyone nice?" Her mother continued.

Martha shrugged even though her mother couldn't see her. "With some mates."

"What mates?" Her mother insisted.

Martha sighed. "Mum, can we not just talk?"

"Of course," Her mother assured her. "What d'you want to talk about?"

"I dunno, anything," Martha assured her. "What you had for breakfast, what you watched on telly, how much you're gonna kill Dad when you see him. Just anything."

Her mother suddenly turned suspicious. "Is the Doctor with you? Is he there now?"

"Mum, just leave it," Martha insisted.

"It's a simple enough question," her mother continued on.

Martha sighed. "I'd better go."

"No, Martha, wait," her mother yelled to her.

"See you, Mum," Martha hung up the phone.

Rose was watching as the Doctor tried to get Martha back when the computerised voice came back on. "Impact in 11:15. Heat-shield failing at 10%."

"Come on! Go on, my son!" The Doctor muttered to himself.

"Doctor!" Rose called out as she saw Kath and Abi walk up to her. "How're you doing?"

The Doctor stretched as far as he could to reach the switch. "I can't get it! I can't reach! I dunno how much longer I can last!"

"It's alright, Doctor," Rose assured him. "I know you'll do it."

With Rose's reassurance ringing in his ears, he finally reaches the switch and pulls it down. He starts laughing as he sees the pod being pulled back. He then looks towards the sun and suddenly he felt something trying to get into his mind. He closes his bond with Rose off immediately as he makes himself climb back through the airlock.

"We're being pulled back!" Riley suddenly realised.

Martha grinned at him. "I told you! The Doctor would do it."

"Impact in 8:57," the computer reminded them. "Airlock repressurisation completed."

Rose ran to the Doctors side as he collapsed on the floor. "Doctor! Are you OK?" She questioned as she felt the bond close.

"Please stay away from me!" The Doctor tried to push her away, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Rose.

"What's happened?" Kath questioned.

With his eyes still closed he took of the helmet and yelled to her. "It's your fault, Captain McDonnell!"

She stepped back slightly as Martha ran up to Rose to see if she could help. Kath turned to Riley as he stepped out of the pod. "Riley, get down to Area 10 and help Scannell with the doors. Go!"

The Doctor continued. "You mined that sun, scooped its surface for cheap fuel! You should've scanned for life!"

Kath looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand.

Rose turned to glare at her. "He's saying, that sun's alive! A living organism!"

"They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel and now it's screaming," the Doctor agreed.

"What d'you mean?" Kath questioned in confusion. "How can a sun be alive, why's he saying that?"

"Because it's living in me!" He exclaimed.

Kath stepped back even more. "Oh, my God."

"Humans!" The Doctor scoffed. "You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry! You should have scanned!"

"It takes too long, we'd be caught!" Kath tried to explain. "Fusion scoops are illegal!"

Rose and Martha helped the Doctor up. "Martha, Abi, You've gotta freeze me! Quickly!"

"What?" Abi questioned.

"Stasis chamber!" The Doctor exclaimed. "You've got to take me to below minus 200, freeze it out of me. It'll use me to kill you if you don't! The closer we get to the sun, the stronger the link."

Rose turned to Martha and Abi. "Medcentre quickly!" Abi ran ahead to get everything ready while Martha helped Rose get the Doctor to the Medcenter.

"Impact in 7:30," the computerised voice reminded them.

Rose and Martha finally got the Doctor onto the bed in the medcenter. "Martha! Abi! Is it ready?"

"It's all right," Rose assured as she stroked his hair while she watched Abi and Martha work. She was trying to hold back her tears.

"Just setting everything up," Martha assured them both as she saw the tears in Rose's eyes. "Stasis chamber, minus 200, yeah?"

Abi gapped. "You'll kill him! Nobody can survive those temperatures."

Martha stopped her and turned the nob back to the right temperature. "He's not human! If he says he can survive, then he can."

Abi nodded at her when Kath who had followed stepped up to Rose. "Let me help you."

Rose glared at her as she felt the bad wolf rising again. "Don't you think you've done enough damage," she growled out.

"Ten seconds, that's all I'll be able to take," the Doctor explained. "No more. Rose," the Doctor cried out. "It's burning me up, I can't control it! If you don't get rid of it, I could kill you. I could kill you all."

Rose grabbed the Doctors hand, she could feel the heat scorching her but she refused to let go. "It's alright, Doctor," she assured him. "I'm not leaving you alone, I'll be right here," she cried as her tears finally fell.

"I'm scared, Rose," the Doctor explained. "I'm just, so scared."

"Just stay calm," Martha urged both Rose and the Doctor. "You saved me, now I return the favour. Just believe in me."

The Doctor screamed out in pain. "It's burning through me, I dunno what'll happen."

"That's enough," Martha snapped at him as she tried to calm Rose down. "We're ready for you," she told him as Abi nodded at her.

"Rose, my Rose," The Doctor cried out. "If I end up regenerating, remember I'll always love you," he assured her as he screamed in pain again.

Rose continued to stroke his hair and trying to calm him down. "Shhh, it's alright, just be quiet ok. Martha will save you before that happens."

"You ready?" Martha asked both the Doctor and Rose.

Martha pulled Rose back, away from the Doctor as she nodded to Abi. Abi pushed the button to start the stasis chamber. Martha held Rose tightly as her knees almost gave out on her when she herd the Doctors pain filled scream.

"Heat-shields failing at 5%," the computerised voice intoned.

"No!" The Doctor yelled as the stasis chamber stopped. "Martha, you can't stop it, not yet."

Martha let go of Rose and ran back to help Abi. "What's happened?"

"Power's been cut in Engineering," Abi explained.

"But who's down there?" Martha questioned, she knew Scanell and Riley were trying to get the doors open.

Kath stepped forward then. "Leave it to me," she assured them as she ran off.

The Doctor gasped before screaming out in pain. Rose ran back to him and grabbed his hand, trying to help in anyway she could.

"Impact in 4:47," Rose glared at the ceiling as she heard the computerised voice.

"We're gonna do it in time," Martha assured Rose while the Doctor wurthed in pain. "Come on!" she yelled. "You're defrosting."

Rose leaned down towards the Doctor as she noticed that he was trying to say something. She turned to Martha after listening to the Doctor. "Martha, listen to me," Rose urged. "We've only got a moment, you've gotta go."

Martha stared at her in horror before a determined look settled on her face. "No way!"

"Get to the front," Rose urged her. "You've got to vent the engines, the sun particles in the fuel, get rid of them."

"I am not leaving you!" Martha insisted.

Rose gave her an imploring look. "You've got to! The Doctor says you need to give back what they took! It's the only way."

"Rose," Martha called softly.

"Please, Abi's here, she can help," Rose insisted. "GO!"

Martha looked between Rose and the Doctor before coming to a descision. "I'll be back for you," she assured Rose before taking off.

"Impact in 4:08," the computerised voice intoned.

The computerised voice came back on. "Exterior airlock open."

Rose looked to Abi. "What's goin' on?" She questioned.

Everyone had stopped to watch the security camera as they saw Kath facing Korwin. She opened the airlock suddenly and both her and Korwin were sucked out into space.

Riley averted his eyes from the screen. "Come on," He urged Scanell. "It's the last door. We've gotta keep going."

Scanell turns away from the screen and they work on the last door.

"Impact in 2:17," the computerised voice announced."Primary engines critical. Repeat, primary engines critical. Survival estimate projection, 0%."

"Rose," the Doctor called out as he grabbed Rose's wrists.

Rose grimaced as she felt the burning. "Doctor!" Rose cried out. "It'll be alright."

"I can't fight it," he insisted. "Give it back or Burn with me, burn with me," he growled out.

"Impact in 1:21," the computerised voice kept reminding them."Life support systems reaching critical. Repeat, life support systems reaching critical. Impact in 1:06. Collision alert. Collision alert."

Riley and Scanell made it into the control room. They tried to start the engines but it wouldn't work. "It's not working! Why's it not working?" Scanell growled out.

"Collision alert. 58 seconds to fatal impact."

Martha ran all the way to the control room. "Vent the engines!" She gasped out. "Dump the fuel!"

"What?" Riley questioned.

"Sun particles in the fuel!" Martha explained. "Get rid of them! DO IT! NOW!" Martha ordered as she started preying. "Come on, Doctor, hold on, for Rose."

Suddenly they heard. "Fuel dump in progress."

Martha started laughing. "It worked!"

Riley hugged Martha. "The auxiliaries are firing! Impact averted."

"Impact averted. Impact averted."

"We're clear!" Scanell exclaimed. "We've got just enough reserves."

Martha suddenly realised. "Rose, Doctor!"

Martha made it back to the medcenter out of breathe but she couldn't help the grin that appeared when she found Rose and the Doctor hugging. When they noticed her in the doorway, they pulled her in for a hug as well.

They lead the surviving crew members back to the TARDIS. Rose, the Doctor and Martha couldn't hold back their grins as the crews mouths dropped open in shock.

"This is never your ship," Scanell gasped.

The Doctor placed his hand on the side of the TARDIS. "Compact, eh? And another good word - robust," the Doctor stated. "Barely a scorch mark on her."

Martha looked between them before turning to the crew. "We can't just leave you drifting with no fuel."

Riley smiled at her. "We've sent out an official mayday, the authorities'll pick us up soon enough.

Though how we explain what happened . . ."

"Just tell them that sun needs care and protection just like any other living thing," the Doctor explained. The Doctor and Rose looked between Martha and Riley before grinning at each other and stepping into the TARDIS. Abi and Scanell also moved off to give them space.

"So you're off then?" Riley stated. "No chance I'll see you again?"

Martha shook her head. "Not really," Martha explained.

"Well, it was nice - not dying with you," Riley explained.

Martha agreed with him. "I reckon you'll find someone worth believing in."

"I think I already did," Riley replied.

Martha pulled Riley in for a quick snog before she stepped back into the TARDIS. She gave the Doctor and Rose a suspicious look when she realised they were watching the monitor.

"Well done," the Doctor praised her.

Martha grinned at the Doctor. "So, didn't really need you in the end, did we?"

"Sorry," the Doctor was shocked. Rose tried to hold back her laughter.

"How are you doing?" Martha asked the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded his head. "I'm alright," he assured her.

Martha then turned to Rose. "What about you?"

Rose smiled at her. "I'm a lot better, thank you. Now, how would you like to go somewhere nice and cold?" Rose offered.

The Doctor started inputting coordinates. "What d'you say, ice skating on the mineral lakes of Kurhan. Fancy it?"

"Whatever you like," Martha agreed.

Rose nudged the Doctor and motioned her head to Martha. "By the way, you'll be needing this," he held out a key to the TARDIS.

"Really?" Martha questioned.

"Frequent flyer's privilege," the Doctor assured her.

Martha hugged him then Rose. "Oh, thank you."

Rose shrugged. "Trust me, you may need it sometimes, especially when he's been knocked out."

Martha suddenly realised something as the Doctor put them into the vortex. "Oh no. Mum!"

"Hello?" Martha greeted. "It's me again."

"Three calls in one day?" Her mother stated.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Sorry about earlier, over-emotional, mad day."

"What're you doing tonight?" Her mother asked her. "Why don't you come round, I'll make something nice, and we can catch up."

"Yeah," Martha agreed.

Her mother pressed her. "Tonight."

"I'll do my best," Martha assured her. "Um, just remind me what day is it again?"

She could almost see her mother frowning at her. "Election day."

"Right," Martha agreed. "Course, I'll be round for tea. Anyway, gotta go! See you later! Love you!"

"Is that all?" Her mother questioned.

Martha nodded though her mother couldn't see her. "For now," she replied as she hung up.


	13. Domestics 6

Martha had been wondering around the TARDIS, and snooping through doors, and finding all sorts of instresting rooms that the TARDIS held. So far she had seen a tennis court, swimming pool, a room that rains all the time, pool room, snooker room, a room with butterflies in it and a bowling alley. So far she hadn't actually gone into any of the rooms as she was thinking about what happened on the adventure with the sun.

Martha came to a door with those circular patterns on it that the Doctor said was his own language that she'd never learn which just annoyed her. She pushed open the door and stepped through onto soft red grass. It felt like she had stepped onto a new planet. She noticed trees shining in the distance and headed towards them as she looked around. It suddenly hit her that she recognised the description of the Doctors own planet.

She finally reached the trees to find that they were in fact silver but that's not what startled Martha, it was the fact that Rose was sitting underneath the trees and reading. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."

Rose looked up at Martha's approach, smiled and patted the ground beside her. "It's okay," Rose assured her. "I can see there's something on your mind."

Martha sat down with a sigh at she thought about what she wanted to say. Finally she took a deep breathe and just plunged straight in. "I panicked when we were on that ship, falling into the sun," Martha stated as she looked down in shame. "I called my mum, didn't tell her anything but I wanted her to know that I loved her."

Rose placed her hand over Martha's. "It's a natural reaction to being in danger," Rose assured her. "I'm sure a lot of people would've had the same reaction."

"Not you though?" Martha questioned. "When the Doctor was possessed, he kept calling out for you and you stayed by his side and reassured him while I . . . I was glade when you told me to get to the front."

Rose laughed softly. "I may seem like I wasn't afraid, but I really was."

Martha looked at her then. "Yeah, but you were afraid for the Doctor, not yourself," Martha stated. "I was afraid for myself and I started to question why I wanted to travel with the two of you."

Rose just shrugged. "I've been travelling with the Doctor for longer than you, so I know how he works. I have faith in him and I know that he'll always pull through no matter what."

Martha thanked Rose as she went to leave. Rose stood up with her and hooked her arm through Martha's. "Tell ya what, we might be able to convince the almighty Time Lord to take us for a bit of shopping and show you that there are a lot of places out there that are very similar to Earth but with better shopping."

The women giggled as they left the Gallifreyan room in search of the Doctor. They found him under the console tinkering away. After a lot of cajoling from Rose and pouting from the Doctor he finally agreed to take them shopping. He handed Rose an unlimited credit stick and warned them not to spend it all in one place as he ran off to look for gadgets.

Rose rolled her eyes at him as she led Martha towards the best shopping district.

Three hours later and the women made it back to the TARDIS while the Doctor followed behind them, carrying all their bags and grumbling. Martha took her bags of the Time Lord, bid them goodnight and took her purchases to her room. She was feeling a lot better after Rose had told her some stories of her misadventures with the Doctor.


	14. Hunters, a time lord and a wolf

The Doctor, Rose and Martha burst back through the doors of the TARDIS as green lasers were shot at them. "Get Down!" the Doctor yelled as he ran to the console. The Doctor closed the door and ran up to Rose to make sure she was alright. "Did they see you, Rose?"

Rose shook her head. "No, I don't think so," she tried to assure him.

The Doctor then turned to Martha. "What about you, did they see you?"

"I don't know," Martha responded.

"I need to know if they saw you," the Doctor insisted.

Martha tried to focus but after running so hard to get back it was hard. "I was too busy running!"

"Rose, Martha It's important," the Doctor insisted. "Did they see your faces?"

Rose shook her head. "No, of course not, my back was to them when you spotted them."

Martha shook her head as well. "Rose is right, my back was to them as well."

"Off we go then," the Doctor answered as he sent the TARDIS into the vortex. "Ah! They're following us," the Doctor explained as an alarm started blaring.

Martha watched as Rose and the Doctor tried to shake the aliens off. "How can they do that? You've a Time machine?"

"My guess would be," Rose explained. "They have a time agents vortex manipulator, probably stolen."

"They can follow us wherever we go," the Doctor finished as he came to a decision. "Right across the universe, they're never gonna stop. Unless. . ." The Doctor sent a pained look to Rose. "I'll have to do it."

Rose took his hand in hers. "Just explain it, Doctor, we'll do whatever you need. I trust you."

The Doctor kissed Rose quickly then turned to Martha. "Martha, do you trust me?"

"Off course," Martha replied instantly.

The Doctor nodded his head as he pulled one of the floor grating up. "Cause it'll depend on the two of you," he rummaged around in the storage under the floor until he found what he needed.

Martha looked to Rose who seemed sad but resigned then back to the Doctor. "What does? What are we suppose to do?"

"Take this watch," he handed to Rose. "Because my life depends on it. This watch, Rose, Martha, this watch is . . ."

John Smith opened his eyes, he'd had another one of those dreams. Trying to shake it of he carefully got out bed, trying not to disturbe his wife as he sat on the side of the bed.

Rose woke to him moving and grinned to herself as she sat next to him. "You alright, John?"

John placed his hand on her knee and smiled at her. "I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"It's alright," Rose assured him. "Was it another one of those dreams?"

Before John could answer there's a knock at the door. "Come In," John called.

Martha walked in carrying a breakfast tray and realised that neither Rose nor John were properly dressed. "Pardon me, Mr and Mrs Tyler, neither of you are dressed," she stated as she turned around.

John got up and helped Rose up as they grabbed their dressing gowns and walked to John's desk. "No, its all right, it's alright, put it down," John urged as Martha carried the tray to the desk.

John helped Rose sit on the couch and sat beside her. "I was . . ." John started to explain to Rose. "I had another one of those extraordinary dreams."

Rose and Martha shared a look. "What about, John?" Rose urged.

"I dream I'm this . . ." He broke off as he worried that she might think him going mad. At Roses soft smile he continued. "Adventurer, this daredevil, a madman. 'The Doctor', I'm called and last night I dreamt that you were there, Rose and Martha. You were my fiancé and Martha was our companion."

Martha scoffed a little. "A teacher and his wife I could understand, sir, but a housemaid as well? That's impossible."

"I'm a man from another world, you know," John continues to explain.

Rose shared a small smile with Martha before focusing on John. "Then it can't be true, because there's no such thing," she tried to assure him.

John walked upto the watch sitting on the mantel. "This thing," Rose and Martha held their breaths as John focused on the watch. They breathed a sigh when he put the watch back down as he continued. "It's funny how dreams slip away," as he turned back to the women. "But I do remember one thing, it all took place in the future. In the year of our Lord 2007."

"I can prove that wrong for you, sir," Martha grinned. "Here's the morning paper," she pointed out as she picked the paper up and handed it to John. "It's Monday, November 10th, 1913 and you're completely human, sir. As human as they come."

John looked at the date as he sat next to Rose again. "Mmm, that's me completley human."

"Thank you Martha," Rose thanked as she leaned closer to her. "I am sorry about this whole situation."

Martha grinned at her. "It's alright, it's not your fault. Just remember, you keep an eye on him, I'll keep an eye out for the family."

Rose nodded her head as Martha left and she reminded John that he needed to get ready for. classes. Rose suddenly had a dizzy spell and had to sit down.

John saw her distress and ran to her side. "Are you alright?"

Rose placed a hand on the side of his face to calm him down, the same way it calmed down the Time Lord. "I'm fine, just a bit weak, it's a good thing I'm sitting and cataloguing books in the library. Honestly, how did they ever find anything before I came along."

John laughed with her as he finished getting ready. "I'm just glad I can, you know how much I love to read," he gave Rose a quick kiss before heading off to start the day.

"Morning sir, morning sir," the boys greeted John as he walked around the grounds and entered the school house. "Morning, sir."

John nodded his head. "Headmaster," he greeted as he walked past him.

John spent the morning teaching classes. "The French were all but spent, with only two battalions of the old guard remaining. The final reserve force was charged with protecting Napoleon. But by evening, the advance of the allied troops had forced them to retreat," he read to the boys as he started questioning them about the passage he had just read.

Once his morning was finished he went to the library and found Rose. "Care for a stroll around the grounds, if you feel up to it, of course."

Rose grinned at him. "I'd love too, it's better than spending all day in this stuffy room," Rose explained as she took his arm. "I may love books but it can get awfully stuffy."

Martha smiled as she saw Rose and John heading her way. "Morning sir, ma'am," she greeted.

"Good morning, Martha," Rose greeted her with a smile.

Rose nudged John. "Hmm, oh yes, hi."

Rose rolled her eyes at him as they continued on.

"Head in the clouds, that one," Jenny shook her head at Martha. "I don't know how his wife puts up with him nor how you could serve him."

"There always kind to me," Martha explained. "Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being . . ." She hesitated for a word as she pointed to her face.

Jenny nudged her. "A Londoner?"

"Exactly!" Martha agreed. "Good old London Town," both Jenny and Martha laughed.

They failed to notice two of the school boys walking pass them. "Now then, you two," one of the boys started.

"You're not paid to have fun, are you?" The other boy pointed out. "Put a little backbone into it."

"Yes, sir," Jenny agreed. "Sorry, sir."

One of the boys pointed at Martha. "You, there. What's your name again?"

"Martha, sir," Martha answered. "Martha Jones."

"Well, tell me then, Jones," he stated. "With hands like those how you can tell when something's clean?"

Rose came by as she heard the boys laughing at them. "What are you boys doing?"

The boys came to attention and turned to look at her. "Nothing ma'am, just talking."

Rose knew that, that was a bald faced lie and that they like to terrorise the younger boys. "Shouldn't you be in class," she pointed out and watched as the boys ambled away.

Martha rolled her eyes after them before grinning at Rose. "That's very funny, sir," she retorted after they had left.

"Careful now," Jenny warned as she nodded towards Rose. "Don't answer back."

Martha scoffed. "I'd like to smack my bucket over his head."

Rose waved Jenny's concerns away. "Trust me, sometimes I'd like to do the same."

Jenny snorted out a laugh. "Oh, I wish!"

Rose sighed as she sat on the stairs and watched them scrub the floors. She was still feeling weak and wondered when they'd be able to get out of there.

Martha noticed her lack of energy and turned to her in worry. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

Rose waved her concern away. "I'll be fine."

"Just think, though," Jenny continued as she felt more confidence in front of Rose. "In a few years time, boys like that'll be running the country."

"1913," Martha pointed out as she tried to remember who the prime ministers were after that era. She couldn't remember if their names were ever mentioned. "They might not."

After Rose had rested sufficiently she bid Martha and Jenny goodbye and set off to get the books ready for John in the afternoon. She was finding it more and more difficult to seperate the Doctor and John. Just when she'd start thinking that she had gotten the hang off it, John would do something that reminded her of the Doctor.

John walked in to the library and saw his books waiting for him. He tried to pick them up himself but heard Rose laughing as half the books ended up on the floor.

Rose shook her head at him. "Here," Rose offered as she piled the books up again. "Why don't I take half and you can take the other half."

"Excellent idea," John agreed as he picked up slightly more than half the books. Rose rolled her eyes at him as she picked up the remaining books and followed him out the room and up the stairs.

"Ma'am,sir," some of the boys greeted as they passed them. Rose saw the Matron walking towards them.

"Good morning, Mr and Mrs Tyler," she greeted them.

John almost lost the books he was holding as she had startled him. "Oh! There we go," he exclaimed as he managed to get a hold of the books. "No harm done," he grinned at Rose.

Rose turned to the Matron as her husband sorted himself out. "How is Jenkins doing?"

"Just a cold," the Matron replied. "Nothing to serious, I think he's just missing his mother more than anything."

Rose nodded her head. "It's hard for some boys to not see their mother's," Rose agreed.

"He's received a letter now," the Matron continued. "So he's a lot more chipper."

The Matron watched Rose carefully. "You seem to be a bit pale, Mrs Tyler."

John turned to her with worry in his eyes as he tried to take the books from her. Rose waved them both off. "I'm fine, really," she insisted.

Rose and the Matron continued talking as John followed behind them. "My mum was always of the firm impression that a child should not be coddled, Matron," Rose was explaining considering the amount of times she had been left alone as a child.

The Matron stopped her at the top of some steps. "I know we've only known each other two months, but would you call me Joan."

"Joan," Rose grinned at her. "I would like that, and would you call me Rose?"

Joan smiled back at her. "That would be lovely, it's been lonely here with no other females so it's nice haveing you here," Joan assured Rose.

Joan saw a flyer on the wall and pointed it out to Rose. "Have you seen this Rose, the annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal but rather fun. Do you think you and John will go?"

"Hadn't even thought about it," Rose replied with a look towards John. "It's been ages since I've been able to dance. What about you?"

Joan shrugged. "No-one's asked me."

Rose grinned at her. "Well then we're just gonna have to make sure that when you do go, that you dazzle all the men there, so they'll be cursing themselves for not asking you."

Joan and Rose laughed until Rose suddenly felt very dizzy. Joan gasped as Rose suddenly lost all colour in her face before dropping the books and about to fall down the stairs. John dropped his own books and lunged for her, he managed to stop her from toppling down the stairs but she still hit her head on the railing.

John picked Rose up in his arms and took her to his study while the Matron grabbed her medical bag from the infirmary and met them there. John very carefully set Rose on the couch as the Matron had a look at the nasty bump she had. John refused to let go of her hand.

"Is she alright?" He questioned the Matron. He could see Rose grimacing in pain but she was doing very well.

The Matron grinned at him. "She's doing very well, in fact she's doing a lot better then some of the boys and men that I've seen to," the Matron finished patching up Rose's head before standing in front of her and asking questions. "So, how long have you been tired and dizzy."

Rose bite her lip as she thought, she didn't want to say the whole 2 months but she might insist on test but if she says less time, then she might think she's pregnant. Rose made up her mind and looked to Joan. "A couple of weeks," she answered.

"You couldn't be pregnant, could you?" Joan questioned.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure," Rose answered cause she honestly wasn't sure. She had been sharing a bed with John for 2 months and they are suppose to be married so she couldn't exactly deny him the carnal pleasures because to her he is still the Doctor, but she also knows that she's dizzy and tired because the TARDIS had locked most of the Bad Wolf away from her so the family wouldn't pick her up.

Martha had heard what happened to Rose and pretty much ran all the way there. She burst through the doors and saw the Matron talking to Rose. "Is she all right?"

Joan straightened up. "Excuse me, Martha, it's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking."

Rose placed a hand on Joan's arm. "It's alright," Rose assured her. "Martha and I grew up together," she explained. "Her mother was my mother's maid, so she's just over protective."

Martha smiled at Rose greatfully, she's not sure how she would've handled having to do this by herself. "But are you all right? They said you fell down the stairs."

John chuckled as Rose nudged him. "No, not exactly. I caught her before she fell but she still hurt her head on the railing."

Martha turned to Joan. "Have you checked for concussion?"

"I have," Joan answered haughtily. "And I dare say I know a lot more about it than you."

Martha hung her head to hide her anger as she apoligised. "Sorry. I'll just tidy your things."

Rose watched as Martha moved to the mantle. She hated the fact that Martha had to act as a maid when she is so much better than that. She turned back to Joan. "Perhaps you could help me, my husband has been having remarkable dreams," she explained, trying to get Joan's mind of Martha before she complained about her.

"They are quite remarkable tales," John agreed. "I keep imagining that I'm someone else and that Rose and I are hiding."

"Hiding?" Joan questioned. "In what way?"

John furrowed his brow as he tried to think. Rose smoothed his brow as she explained. "They're almost every night."

"And what does he dream about," Joan questioned.

"This is going to sound silly," John stated as Rose took his hand and gave him the courage to speak up. "I dream, quite often, that, that I have two hearts."

Rose laughed out loud as she leaned towards Joan. "It's alright, I can confirm that he defiantly only has one heart but he has written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction."

"Not that it would be of any interest," John quickly broke in.

Rose squeezed his hand. "Don't be silly, the stories are good," she assured him.

"I'd be very interested," Joan assured him, following Rose's lead.

John rubbed the back of his neck much like the Doctor did when he was nervous. "Well, Rose is the only one I've shown them too," John explained as he picked up his book and handed it to the Matron.

"A Journal of Impossible Things," Joan read the title before opening the book up. "Just look at these creatures, such imagination."

John breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't mock him. "It's become quite a hobby, Rose encouraged me to write it down."

"But it's wonderful," Joan stated as she turned the page and found a picture of Rose. "And of course you'd show your wife as being the prettiest being."

John grinned at Rose who grinned back before he realised the picture Joan had turned to. "Oh, that's the box, the blue box, it's always there. Like a magic carpet that fun little box that transports Rose and myself to faraway places."

"Like a doorway?" Joan questions with a look towards Rose.

"Mmm," John agreed as he sat back down by Rose and took her hand. "I sometimes think how magical life would be if stories like this were true."

Rose nodded her head. "How lovely, to be able to travel like that."

Joan scoffed. "If only," she agreed.

"It's just a dream," John agreed.

Rose shoot a scared look with Martha when she realised that John had written all about the watch. Rose got up to walk towards Martha and had to wave John and Joan away before they started hovering over her. "I'm worried."

"What about?" Martha questioned.

"Just before you came in, the Matron asked me if I could be pregnant," Rose explained.

Martha raised her brow at her. "Could you be?"

Rose just raised one back. "I don't know, with the Doctor we weren't genetically compatible but now that he's human," Rose turned her troubled gaze on Martha. "That's not what worries me, it's the fact that he seems so happy with the thought of being a father."

"You don't think the Doctor would be happy?" Martha asked.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, the closest he's ever come to getting all domestic was proposing to me, I just don't know how he'd react if I were."

Martha placed a hand over Roses shoulder and hugged her as they watched how happy John was at explaining his dreams. Martha also saw how every time his eyes strayed to Rose his grin grew bigger.

"Well, I better be going," Joan explained as she repacked her bag. "Could I read this?"

John shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose, why?"

"I have an uncle who publishes stories," she explained. "He might like this."

She walked up to Rose. "Now you get plenty of rest, and if you feel any nausea or dizzy again make sure you come to me," she waited for Rose to nod before she bid them both goodbye and left the room.

Martha watched as John helped Rose into bed and settled next to her to read. She bid them goodbye as well and left them alone.

Joan stopped Martha when she walked around the corner. "Who are they, Martha?"

"I'm sorry?" Martha questioned.

"It's like he's left the kettle on," Joan explained. "He knows they have something to get back to, but he can't remember what, and Rose has been feeling dizzy and tired since she got here, and sometimes he'll do something that would put a far away look in her eyes. Like she's remembering something."

Martha shrugged. "That's just them."

"You arrived with them, didn't you," Joan pointed out. "They found you employment, here at the school, isn't that right?"

Martha shrugged again. "Like Rose explained, I've worked for her family for years. When she married John he accepted me as well."

"Well, I'd be careful, if you don't mind my saying," she warned Martha. "You sometimes seem a little bit familiar with them. Best remember your position."

"Yes, ma'am," Martha tried to hide the snarkiness in her voice as she turned back to the other duties she has.

Martha and Jenny ended up down at the pub that night. "Ooh, it's freezing out here," she complained. "Why can't we have a drink inside the pub?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Jenny dismissed. "You do get these notions! It's all very well those suffragettes, but that's London! That's miles away."

"But dont you just want to scream sometimes, haveing to bow and scrape and behave? Don't you just want to tell 'em?"

Jenny shrugged. "I don't know, things must be different in your country."

Martha nodded. "Yeah well, they are. Thank God I'm not staying here."

"You keep saying that," Jenny pointed out. "Don't you want to stay with Rose, she's so much nicer than the other so called ladies around here."

Martha grinned at her. "Just you wait, one more month and Rose and I will be as free as the wind," she turned a thoughtful gaze on Jenny. "Wish you could come with us, Jenny, you'd love it."

"Where you two gonna go?" Jenny questioned. "I thought Rose loved John?"

"She does," Martha assured Jenny. "He'll be coming and we'll go anywhere. Just look up there," she pointed to the sky. "Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars."

Jenny started laughing. "You don't half say mad things."

"That's where we're going," Martha insisted. "Into the sky, all the way out," she heard Jenny scoff but she had been distracted by a flash of light in the sky. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Jenny questioned.

Martha stood up. "Did you see it, though? Up there, just for a second," Martha insisted.

Jenny shrugged her shoulders. "Martha, there's nothing there."

Martha noticed the Matron running there way. "Matron? Are you all right?"

The Matron turned to look at the woods again. "Did you see that? There was something in the woods. This light."

"Anything wrong, ladies?" They all turned to see Rose and John out for a stroll. "Rather too cold to be standing round in the dark."

"There! There!" Joan called out. "Look, in the sky."

They all looked to see a meteorite flash across the sky. "Oh, that's beautiful," Jenny remarked.

"All gone!" John commented. "Commonly known as a meteorite, it's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all," John assured all of them. Rose and Martha shared a look behind John's back.

Joan though, continued to watch the trees. "Came down in the woods."

"No, no," John shook his head. "They always look close, but actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder."

Rose turned to Joan who still looked a bit shaken up. "Perhaps we could escort you back to the school?" Joan nodded and agreed as Rose turned to Martha and Jenny. "How about you two as well."

Martha waved her off. "We're fine, thanks," she assured Rose.

"Then we shall bid you good night," John stated as he offered his other arm to the Matron. He grinned the whole way as he listened to Rose and Joan chatting.

Once Rose, John and Joan had left Martha turned back to Jenny. "Jenny, where was that? On the horizon, where the light was headed."

"That's by Cooper's Field," Jenny answered as Martha started walking that way. "You can't just run off! It's dark, you'll break a leg!" Jenny yelled out to her but Martha just grinned at her before trying to find the light. Jenny sighed but followed her anyway.

Martha and Jenny made it to Cooper's field. "There you are, nothing there, I told you so!" Jenny stated.

Martha nodded at the clear area. "And that's Cooper's Field?"

"As far as the eye can see," Jenny confirmed. "And no falling star! Now, come on, I'm frozen to the bone, let's go," Jenny urged. "As Mr Tyler says, nothing to see."

The next morning was Martha's day off so she cycled to a shed in the woods and entered to find the TARDIS hidden away. Martha entered the door and walked up the ramp to see Rose sitting on the floor and leaning against the console. "Are you alright?" She asked as she sat on the jumpseat near Rose.

Rose took a deep breathe. "I'll be fine," she assured Martha. "The TARDIS is trying to help even though she hasn't got much energy herself at the moment."

"Hello," Martha greeted before feeling silly. "Talking to a machine," she rolled her eyes.

Rose nudged her with her foot. "She is sentient and though she can't communicate at the moment she can still hear," Rose reminded her. They both closed there eyes as they remembered how they got here in the first place.

"The Doctor, Rose and Martha burst back through the doors of the TARDIS as green lasers were shot at them. "Get Down!" the Doctor yelled as he ran to the console. The Doctor closed the door and ran up to Rose to make sure she was alright. "Did they see you, Rose?"

Rose shook her head. "No, I don't think so," she tried to assure him.

The Doctor then turned to Martha. "What about you, did they see you?"

"I don't know," Martha responded.

"I need to know if they saw you," the Doctor insisted.

Martha tried to focus but after running so hard to get back it was hard. "I was too busy running!"

"Rose, Martha It's important," the Doctor insisted. "Did they see your faces?"

Rose shook her head. "No, of course not, my back was to them when you spotted them."

Martha shook her head as well. "Rose is right, my back was to them as well."

"Off we go then," the Doctor answered as he sent the TARDIS into the vortex. "Ah! They're following us," the Doctor explained as an alarm started blaring.

Martha watched as Rose and the Doctor tried to shake the aliens off. "How can they do that? You've a Time machine?"

"My guess would be," Rose explained. "They have a time agents vortex manipulator, probably stolen."

"They can follow us wherever we go," the Doctor finished as he came to a decision. "Right across the universe, they're never gonna stop. Unless. . ." The Doctor sent a pained look to Rose. "I'll have to do it."

Rose took his hand in hers. "Just explain it, Doctor, we'll do whatever you need. I trust you."

The Doctor kissed Rose quickly then turned to Martha. "Martha, do you trust me?"

"Off course," Martha replied instantly.

The Doctor nodded his head as he pulled one of the floor grating up. "Cause it'll depend on the two of you," He rummaged around in the storage under the floor until he found what he needed.

Martha looked to Rose who seemed sad but resigned then back to the Doctor. "What does? What are we suppose to do?"

"Take this watch," he handed to Rose. "Because my life depends on it. This watch, Rose, Martha, this watch is me."

Martha just nodded her head while Rose handed the watch back to the Doctor. "Okay, sure," Rose agreed.

"No, hold on," Martha stopped to ask. "Completely lost."

Rose just watched sadly as he got the machine ready. "Those creatures are hunters," the Doctor explained to Martha, knowing that Rose already knew. "They sniff out anyone and me being a Time Lord, well, I'm unique. They could track me down across the whole of time and space."

Martha scoffed as she looked to Rose again. "And the good news is?"

"They can smell him," Rose spoke up at last. "But they haven't seen him."

"And their life spans are running out," the Doctor continued. "So, we hide, wait for them to die."

Martha looked from Rose to the Doctor in confusion. "But they can track us down."

The Doctor nodded his head. "That's why I've got to do it, I have to stop being a Time Lord. I'm gonna become human. Never thought I'd use this," The Doctor muttered. "Oh, but all the times I've wondered," he broke off as he looked to Rose.

Martha knew that look and knew that he only started wondering when he first met Rose. She turned to Rose then. "You alright with this?"

Rose smiled softly at her. "He needs to give them a chance," was the only thing Rose would tell her. "It's the only way," Rose then turned to the Doctor. "What about me, cause I'm brimming with life energy."

The Doctor cupped his hands around her face. "The TARDIS can lock up most of the Bad Wolf," he assured her. "But it means you'll be dizzy and tired a lot more," he leaned down and kissed her quickly but passionately before moving away and lowering the helmet.

Martha was watching them as well, she had many more questions to ask. "What does it do?"

"Chameleon Arch," the Doctor explained. "Rewrites my biology. It literally changes every single cell in my body and I've set it to human," the Doctor placed the watch into the helmet before turning back to Rose and Martha. "Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything, invent a life story for Rose and I, find us a setting and integrate us but it can't do it for you, you'll have to improvise."

Martha looked to Rose then back to the Doctor. "What about Rose?"

The TARDIS beeped at him and he grinned. "She'll put Rose down as my wife but I should have just enough residual awareness to remember you, and I'm sure Rose will remind me if I don't."

"Hold on," Martha questioned. "If you're going to rewrite every cell, isn't it gonna hurt?"

"Oh, yeah," the Doctor agreed. "It'll hurt."

Rose started crying as the Doctor started screaming. She managed to get as close to him as possible and sang an old Gallifreyan lullaby that he taught her to try and help him. Martha just watched on feeling hopeless. Once the screaming stopped Rose released the helmet from his head and watched as he staggered out the doors. Rose walked up to the console and placed her hands on it.

Martha watched in shock as a golden mist collected around Rose then moved down her hands and into the console. Martha helped her as she staggered a bit before turning towards the door, picking up two bags that the TARDIS had given them and walking out to met John.

Rose was brought out of the memory when she saw Martha start the hologram that the Doctor made before he changed.

"This working?" His hologram tested. "Rose, Martha! Before I change here's a list of instructions, for when I'm human," he explained. "One, don't let me hurt anyone, we can't have that, but you both know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the TARDIS, I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it, just let it hide away. Four . . . No, wait a minute, three," Rose and Martha shared a giggle at him forgetting what number he was at. "No getting involved in big historical events. Four, you, don't let me abandon you though I'm sure Rose will make sure I don't.

And five."

Martha decided to skip the rest until she got to the end. "But there was a meteor, a shooting star, what are we supposed to do then?"

Rose stopped her. "I'm sure we'll work it out, we always do." She assured Martha as they came to the end.

"And 23, if anything goes wrong, if they find us, Rose, Martha, then you know what to do.

Open the watch, everything I am is kept safe in there. I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it. To him, it's just a watch, but don't open it unless you have to. Cause once it's open, then the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to the two of you, your choice," the Doctor was about to leave when he thought of something else. "Oh, and thank you."

Martha sat back with Rose as she leaned her head on Martha's shoulder. "I wish he'd come back," Rose stated. Martha just put her arm around Rose as she thought the same thing.

John was marking some papers in his office and hoping that Rose was alright with completing her errands. When she hadn't made it back after an hour he had sent Martha to find her, the last thing he wanted was for something to happen to Rose. He was interrupted by a knock at the door, he opened it to find one of his students standing there.

"You told me to come and collect that book, sir," Timothy reminded him.

"Good lad," John praised. "Yes, yes! The Definitive Account of Mafeking by Aitchinson Price. Where did I put it?"

Timothy slowly made his way in to the study and looked around. "Is Mrs Tyler around?"

John turned back to Timothy. "No, no, she had run some errands, beside I wanted a little word with you," at Timothy's concerned look he hurried to assure him. "No,no, nothing to serious, besides my wife would have a go at me if I was hard on any of you boys. It's about your marks they aren't quite good enough."

"I'm top ten of my class, sir," Timothy argued.

"Now, be honest, Timothy," John continued. "You should be the very top. You're a clever boy, but you seem to be hiding it," he continued as he sat on the edge of his desk. "I know why," at Timothy's frown he hurried on. "Don't be angry at Rose, she's just concerned about you and I know that keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think?"

Timothy nodded slowly. "Yes, sir," he noticed a watch sitting on the mantle.

"If you're clever," John continued on. "Be proud of it. Use it!"

Timothy picked up the watch while John continued to lecture him as he heard whispering. "Time Lord!" The voice seemed to say. "Timothy, hide us. The secret lies within. I'm trapped. I'm caged inside the cold metal and the dark," Timothy opened the watch and found a swirling mist within as the voices continued to whisper to him. "But waiting, always waiting. Protect her, protect my Rose," was the last thing that Timothy heard before he realised that John was coming to the end of his speech. Timothy quickly closed and hid the watch in his pocket as he turned back to the professor.

John got up and walked towards Timothy to hand him the book. "Fascinating details about the siege, really quite remarkable," he finally looked up and noticed Timothy looking a bit pale. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, sir," Timothy managed to gasp out. "Fine, sir."

"Right then," John agreed. "Good because Rose would flay me if I let you be hurt. And remember, use that brain of yours."

Timothy reached out to take the book from the professor when their hands touched briefly and the whispering started again. "Power of a Time Lord," he saw a vision of John holding an object with a blue light.

Again John looked at Timothy closely. "You're really not looking yourself, old chap," he explained. "Anything bothering you?"

"No, sir," Timothy denied. "Thank you, sir," he almost ran out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Rose met the Matron coming down the stairs. "Ah, Joan," she called out. "I thought you would like to come for a stroll with me, John's in charge of the weapons firing today," she almost couldn't get the words out, she knows how much the Doctor hates guns of any kind.

Joan smiled at her. "I was heading that way myself, I would be pleased to join you," the two ladies linked arms and continued on towards the firing range.

"Concentrate!" John ordered the boys as he saw his wife heading their way with the Matron. "Hutchinson, excellent work," he praised.

The headmaster approached them. "Cease fire!" He ordered.

"Good day to you, Headmaster," John greeted him as his wife walked up to them.

"Your crew's on fine form today, Mr Tyler!" The headmaster praised.

One of the boys scoffed. "Excuse me, Headmaster, we could do better," he explained. "Latimer's being deliberately shoddy."

Timothy looked confused. "I'm trying my best."

"You need to be better than the best!" The headmaster pointed out. "Those targets are tribesmen, from the Dark Continent."

"That's exactly the problem, sir," Timothy explained. "They only have spears."

The headmaster shook his head. "Oh, dear me, Latimer takes it upon himself to make us realise how wrong we all are."

Rose frowned at the headmaster. "You can not just go around shooting anyone that's different from you, it makes you no better than a tyrant."

The headmaster smiled at her indulgently. "I would not expect such a gentlewomen as yourself to understand, this is a mans world," Rose so wanted to slap that smile of his face as the headmaster turned back to Timothy. "I hope, Latimer, that one day you may have a just and proper war in which to prove yourself. Now, I'm sure the ladies do not need to be here as they resume firing."

Rose glared at the headmaster as John lead her to the back of the group of boys. Rose noticed that Timothy seemed to have a far away look on his face, similar to what she's seen before on him.

"Stoppage!" Hutchinson shouted out. "Immediate action! Didn't I tell you, sir? The stupid boy's useless!" At the headmasters nod he continued. "Permission to give Latimer a beating, sir?"

"It's your class, Mr Tyler," the headmaster directed to John.

John was about to give permission when he saw the anger in his wife's eyes. "Permission denied," he decided. "I have another punishment in store for him."

John hears someone sniffing and turns to face another student. "Anything the matter, Baines?"

"I thought . . ." He started before breaking off. "No, sir. Nothing, sir."

"I knew that women make a man weak," the headmaster pointed out to John. "As you were, Mr Tyler."

John smiled at Rose to let her know that he didn't believe that statement before turning back to his class. "Er, Pemberton, Smythe, Wicks, take post." He finally noticed the Matron standing back a bit and led Rose over to her. "Ah! Nurse Redfern."

"I'll give you back your journal when next I see you," she assured him.

John shook his head. "No, no, no, you don't have to."

Joan nodded her head in agreement. "Well then, if you'll excuse me, Mr Tyler, Rose."

Rose noticed the sad look on Joan's face and stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Is everything alright?"

"I was just thinking about the day my husband was shot," Joan explained before rushing off.

Rose was interested in Joan's story so that afternoon she invited Joan to walk with her and John through the small town nearby like they did everyday. Without much prompting Joan told her story.

"His name was Oliver," she started. "He died at the battle of Spion Kop. We were childhood sweethearts. But, you see, I was angry with the Army for such a long time."

"You still are," Rose pointed out.

Joan sighed. "I find myself as part of that school, watching boys learn how to kill."

"Don't you think discipline good for them?" John questioned and got an angry nudge from Rose.

"It doesn't have to be military discipline?" Rose pointed out to him.

Joan nodded her head in agreement. "If there's another war, those boys won't find it so amusing."

John tugged on his ear in discomfort. "Well, Great Britain's at peace, long may it reign."

Joan scoffed. "In your journal, in one of your stories, you wrote about next year, 1914," Joan continued.

"It was just a dream he had," Rose insisted.

"All those images of mud and wire," Joan continued. "He told of a shadow, a shadow falling across the entire world."

"Well then," John dismissed. "We can be thankful it's not true. I'll admit, mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself. Everyday life can provide honour and valour and . . . Let's hope from now on, this . . . this country can find its heroes in smaller places," John continued to talk distractedly when he noticed a lady pushing a pram and a piano being hauled up by rope. "In the most ordinary of . . . of deeds," John noticed a boy standing next to him and grabbed the ball and threw it at some posts, which in turn fell onto a plank of wood, which then knocked over a milk pail, stopping the women in her tracks as the piano fell down.

"Lucky," John stated.

Rose grabbed his face and snogged him before pulling away and grinning at him. "That wasn't luck, it was brilliant," she insisted.

Joan looked between the almost accident, John and Rose. "You extraordinary man!" She exclaimed. "Oh, it's all becoming clear now! The Doctor is the man you'd like to be, doing impossible things with cricket balls."

John just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I discovered a talent, that's certainly true."

Rose hooked her arm through Joan's to lead her back to the school while John followed behind. "Come on, back to school, we need you to look ravishing at the dance tonight."

As the women giggled in front of him, John looked around and noticed something. "That scarecrow's all askew," he realised as he walked up to the scarecrow and straightened it up.

Joan turned to Rose. "Your a very lucky women, to have such a talented husband, why his drawings were exquisite," Joan turned back to John as he joined them. "Where did you learn to draw?"

"Gallifrey," John replied, he failed to notice Rose stiffening beside him, she had never heard him talk about his home planet without the pain that goes with it.

"Is that in Ireland?" Joan continued.

Rose broke in before he said anything else incriminating. "He studied there, but his father was a watchmaker from Nottingham and his mother was a nurse like yourself."

They made it back to the school and they bid Joan goodbye as they headed up to John's study. As they entered his office John turned to Rose. "Would you let me draw you properly?"

Rose smiled at him and nodded as she sat while John sat opposite her and started drawing. A few minutes later and she noticed John putting his pencil down. "Can I see?" She asked and he sat next to her and showed her the book. "Oh, my," Rose stared at the picture stunned.

"Do you like it?" John questioned worriedly.

"You've made me more beautiful than ever," Rose responded.

John shrugged. "Well, that's how I see my beautiful wife," John leaned in and kissed her passionately. They broke apart as the door opened unannounced. John stood up in anger. "Martha! What have I told you about entering unannounced!"

Rose placed a hand on his arm to stop him. "It's alright, I asked Martha to help me, we're going over to Joan's room to help her get ready for tonight."

Martha smiled at Rose as she agreed. "Sorry, sir, I was just coming to collect a few things," Martha grabbed the things that Rose had put out and disappeared back out the door.

Rose turned back to John. "Make sure your in a clean suit and you can come pick us up at Joan's room," Rose instructed him as she left.

John made himself presentable as Rose had ordered before making his way to Joan's room to pick up his wife. His jaw dropped when he saw Rose. "You look wonderful," he managed to get out.

Rose nudged him as she saw Joan looking a bit lost. "Doesn't Joan look lovely," she pointed out to him.

He finally looked away from his wife to respond. "Yes, yes, very lovely."

Rose rolled her eyes at him as she leaned towards Joan. "I'm sorry about him."

Joan just waved her away. "Don't worry, it's what a husbands suppose to do, believing his wives the most beautiful women in the room."

Rose sighed, she didn't want Joan to feel left out. She hooked her arm with Joan's as John placed Rose's other arm around his and they left for the dance.

After Martha helped Rose prepare the Matron for the dance that night she headed back to her room, on the way passed the kitchens, she was stopped and handed a tea and cups on a tray and told that she and Jenny could have it because one of the professors didn't want there's. Grinning she took the service back to her room. She was just starting to pour the tea when Jenny walked in. "Come and look what I've got," she motioned to Jenny. "Mr Pool didn't want his afternoon tea, so cook said I could have it, and there's enough for two," she finally noticed Jenny just standing there. "What are you standing there for?" She saw Jenny sniff and looked at her in concern. "You all right?"

"I must have a cold coming on," Jenny explained though Martha was still a little suspicious.

"Would you like some tea?" Martha offered as Jenny sat in the seat oppisite her.

Jenny nodded her head. "Yes, thanks."

"I could put a nice bit of gravy in the pot and some mutton," she tested as something seemed to be wrong with her. "Or sardines and jam, how about that?"

Jenny leaned forward a bit. "I like the sound of that."

"Right," Martha agreed. "Hold on a tick," Martha assured her, she exited the room, closing the door behind her. Then she took off running towards Rose and the Doctor. She burst through the door and found Rose and John standing and holding hands while talking to the Matron. "They've found us!"

"It's ridiculous," John burst out. "Martha, I've warned you."

Martha growled in frustration as she turned to Rose. "They've found us and I've seen them, they look like people, like us! You've got to open the watch."

John was about to reply when Rose placed a hand on his arm. "Perhaps, something has scared her, she's obviously terrified," Rose nodded to Martha to fetch the watch while she tried to calm John down. "She's part family, been their my whole life."

John couldn't deny Rose anything and he took her into his arms as he tried to calm her down.

Martha was looking for the watch but couldn't find it anywhere. "Where is it? Oh, my God, where's it gone? Where's the watch?"

Rose started panicing as well, she was suppose to look after it for him. "What do you mean, it should be here?"

"What are you talking about?" John complained as he held Rose's hands to try and calm her down.

"You had a watch," Martha explained. "A fob watch, right there."

John scoffed. "Did I?I don't remember."

Rose snapped herself out of her panic, at the way Martha was going she'd end up fired. "It's alright, John," Rose assured him. "I'll talk to her," she led Martha over to the door and opened it for her. "Go to the TARDIS," Rose explained. "Find something that might help wake his memories up, I'll try from here, okay," Martha nodded at her and hugged her quickly before running away. Rose turned back to John and smiled. "The funny thing is, you did have a fob watch," she pointed out. "Right there. Don't you remember?"

While Rose worked on John, Martha took off for the TARDIS. She ran into Tim on the way.

"Oh, sorry," Tim yelled out. "Sorry. Martha?"

"Not now, Tim, busy!" Martha yelled out as she continued running.

Rose tried to find a way to bring up those stories that he wrote about but she got no where and before she realised it they were approaching the town hall.

"Spare a penny for the veterans of the Crimea, sir?" And elderly homeless man asked.

"Yes, of course," John agreed. "There you are, then."

They walked inside and found a seat nearby, Rose and Joan waited for John to get them drinks. Rose noticed another gentleman looking at Joan and nudged her before nodding her head at him. "I think someone might fancy you."

Joan looked where she was looking to see a good looking gentleman walking their way. She blushed as he stopped by there chairs. "Goodevening, ladies," he greeted as he continued to stare at Joan.

John had just returned from getting their drinks when the mayor of the small town stood on stage and announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, please take your partners for a waltz."

John took his wife's hand while the gentleman with them offered Joan his hand. Joan blushed again as she accepted and both pairs walked onto the dance floor and started to waltz.

Martha found the sonic screwdriver and marched back to the dance hall to find Rose and the Doctor.

"Oh," The homeless man outside exclaimed. "Staff entrance, I think, Miss."

"Yeah, well, think again, mate," Martha replied as she marched passed him and into the hall.

Rose was watching as she saw Joan laughing with the gentleman, they seem to be getting on really well which she was pleased with. She saw Martha sit down at the same table and turned to her with a questioning look.

Martha pulled out the sonic screwdriver. "I've got this, it's the only thing I could think of that I could actually bring with me."

Rose sighed. "Yes, I also think we're gonna have a harder time than we think and making him believe. He's as stuborn, now, as he was when he's a time lord."

The Doctor came back with Rose's drink and sighed in exasperation. "Oh, now really, Martha, this is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave."

Martha held up the sonic screwdriver. "Do you know what this is? Name it. Go on, name it."

Rose placed her hand on his arm. "You wrote about it, I can see you recognising it," Rose pushed.

"You're not John Tyler," Martha agreed. "You're called the Doctor. The man in your journal, he's real."

Rose nodded her head in agreement. "He's you."

Before John could respond there was a scuffle at the door and in walked three people. Rose and Martha both recognised two of them as Jenny and Baines.

"You will be silent!" The man with them ordered. "All of you! I said silence!"

The mayor stood up then. "Mr Clark? What's going on?"

Everyone gasped in shocked horror as Mr Clark vaporised the mayor.

Rose turned to face John. "What ever you heard, John, forget it, don't say anything," she urged.

"We asked for SILENCE!" Baines yelled out. "Now then, we have a few questions for Mr Tyler."

"No," a little girl argued. "Better than that. The teacher, he's the Doctor! I heard them talking."

Baines grinned at him. "You took human form?"

John scoffed. "Of course I'm human! I was born human, as were you, Baines! And Jenny, and you, Mr Clark," John was getting more and more confused. "What is going on? This is madness!"

"Ooh, and a human brain, too," Baines continued. "Simple, thick and dull!"

"But he's no good like this," Jenny reminded them.

Mr Clark nodded his head in agreement. "We need a Time Lord."

Baines grin widened. "Easily done," he walked forward a few paces and pointed his gun at him. "Change back," he demanded.

"I don't know what your talking about," John insisted.

"Change back!" Baines yelled out.

John stared at them in confusion, when all this started he had grabbed Rose's hand out of pure instinct. "I literally do not know . . ."

Martha screamed as she was grabbed by Jenny. "Get off me!"

Jenny spoke to the Doctor as she pointed a gun at Martha's head. "She's your friend, isn't she? Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?"

"I don't know what you mean!" John continued insisting.

Rose was so focused on Martha that she didn't realise someone was sneaking up behind her until Mr Clark pulled her away from John. He tried holding onto her hand but they were forced apart.

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor?" Baines asked him. "Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things? Are you better, richer, wiser?" He continued to taunt. "Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or Wife? Your friend or your lover? Your choice."


	15. Family and war

"Make your decision, Mr Tyler," Jenny ordered.

Baines shrugged. "Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge."

Suddenly everyone heard a voice state. "Time Lord," and the ticking of a clock. But it was just the distraction that Rose and Martha needed. Martha grabbed the gun out of Jenny's hand and pointed it at Jenny's head while Rose slipped out of Mr Clark's hands and moved towards John.

"All right!" Martha warned. "One move and I shoot."

"Oh, the maid is full of fire!" Baines spat out.

Martha scoffed. "And you can shut up!" She yelled as she shot at the ceiling before pointing the gun back at them.

"Careful, Son of Mine," Mr Clark warned. "This is all for you, so that you can live forever."

Baines pointed his own gun at Martha. "Shoot you down."

"Try it," Martha urged. "We'll die together."

"Would you really pull the trigger?" Baines questioned. "Looks too scared."

Martha agreed. "Scared and holding a gun is a good combination! Want to risk it?"

The family put their guns down and backed off. Rose turned to the Doctor. "John, you need to get everyone out, there's a door at the side, it's over there, go on, do it." Rose sighed as she saw he was still shocked so she took it upon herself to get everyone out. "Everybody out! Now!" Rose urged. "Don't argue, Mr Jackson, they're mad, that's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Cooper, outside, all of you!"

John finally jumped into action. "Move yourself, boy," he urged Tim. "Back to the school, quickly."

"And both of you as well," Martha urged. "Go on, just shift."

John looked back at Martha. "What about you?"

"Mr Tyler," Martha explained. "I think you should escort your wife to safety, don't you?"

John took a moment to watch her before he grabbed Rose's hand on the way out the door. "Mr Hicks," John warned him. "Get everyone out!" Then he turned and spotted Timothy. "Latimer, get back to the school, tell the Headmaster . . ."

"Don't touch me!" Tim insisted as he pulled away from John. "You're as bad as them!"

John looked taken aback by that statement, Rose had suspected that Tim might be slightly psychic but he never talked about it. She moved forward to explain who the Doctor really is but he ran off before she could say anything.

Martha threw Jenny at the rest of the family while still aiming the gun at them. "Don't try anything! I'm warning you, or Sonny Boy gets it."

"She's almost brave, this one," Baines stated.

"I should have taken her form," Jenny agreed as the family started moving towards her. "Much more fun, so much spirit."

Martha was trying to control her shaking. "What happened to Jenny? Has she gone?"

"She is consumed," Jenny explained. "Her body's mine."

"You mean she's dead?" Martha confirmed.

They continued advancing on her. "Yes, and she went with precious little dignity. All that screaming!"

A scarecrow grabbed Martha from behind. "Get the gun!" Baines ordered. "Good work, soldier," Baines complimented as Martha ran out the door.

Martha ran out the door and found Rose and John waiting for her. "Don't just stand there! Move!" She ordered. "God, you're rubbish as a human, come on!"

Rose, John and Martha ran back to the school. As soon as they passed the gates, John closed them before running into the school and ringing a bell to wake everyone up.

"What are you doing?" Martha questioned.

"One man can't fight them," John explained. "But this school teaches us to stand together! Take arms! Take arms!"

Rose grabbed his arm. "Stop ringing that bell," she ordered him.

"You want me to fight, don't you?" John questioned. "Take arms! Take arms!"

Hutchinson came down the stairs then. "I say, sir, what's the matter?"

"Enemy at the door, Hutchinson!" John explained. "Enemy at the door! Take arms!"

Rose grabbed John's arm again as he helped get the weapons ready. "You can't do this, John, please!"

John placed his hands on either side of her face. "I have to for our future," he pointed out as he glanced down at her stomach. It shocked her so much that he really believed that she may be pregnant.

Rose turned to Martha as she walked up to her. "He really thinks I'm pregnant," Martha hugged her as they watched the preparations being made. "How could I tell him, if he continues on, this entire universe won't have a future."

"Maintain position over the stable yard, faster now," John urged.

Martha decided to have one more crack at him before he sent everyone into war. "They're boys, you can't ask them to fight. They don't stand a chance!"

"They are cadets, miss Jones," John explained. "They are trained to defend the King and all his citizens and properties."

"What in thunder's name is this?" The headmaster yelled out as he noticed the preparation goin on in the main hall. "Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain, very simply, and immediately, exactly what is going on?"

John stepped forward. "Headmaster, I have to report, the school is under attack."

"Really?" The headmaster scoffed. "Is that so? Perhaps we should have a word in private."

"No," John tried again. "I promise you, sir, I was in the village, with my wife. It's Baines, sir, Jeremy Baines, and Mr Clark, from Oakham Farm, they've gone mad, sir, they've got guns," John tried to warn him of the seriousness of the situation. "They've already murdered people in the village, I saw it happen."

The headmaster turned to Rose. "Is that so?"

Rose nodded her head. "I'm afraid it's true, sir."

"Murder?" He continued to question. "On our own soil?"

"Yes, sir," Rose confirmed. "I saw it happen."

The headmaster sniffed. "Perhaps you did well then, Mr Tyler," he grudgingly accepted. "And what makes you think the danger's coming here?"

"Well, sir, they said, um . . ." John hesitated.

Rose stepped up next to John. "They threatened the entire village, wanted to use the boys you had been training for their own purposes."

"Very well," the headmaster accept, not seeing Rose let out the breathe she had been holding. "You boys, remain on guard, Mr Snell, telephone for the police. Mr Phillips, with me, we shall investigate."

"No!" Martha exclaimed as she stepped in front of the headmaster. "But it's not safe out there."

The headmaster sighed. "Mrs Tyler, it seems your favourite servant is giving me advice, you will control her, madame."

Rose sidled up to Martha. "Go, you need to find that watch, I'll watch over him."

"Are you sure," Martha questioned. "You always told me how he hated holding guns."

Rose grinned at her. "It's a good thing that I have something to take his mind of everything else." Rose and John watched as the headmaster confronted the family.

"So, Baines," the headmaster stated. "And one of the cleaning staff, there's always a woman involved. Am I to gather that some practical joke has got out of hand?"

"Headmaster, sir!" Baines greeted. "Good evening, sir! Come to give me a caning, sir? would you like that, sir?"

The headmaster sniffed. "Keep a civil tongue, boy."

"Now," Mr Phillips urged. "Come on, everyone, I suspect alcohol has played its part in this.

Lets just calm down." He then turned to look at the scarecrows. "And who are these friends of yours, Baines, in fancy dress?"

"D'you like them, Mr Phillips?" Baines questioned. "I made them myself, I'm ever so good at science, sir. Look," Baines suddenly pulled the arm of the scarecrow closest to him. "Molecular fringe animation, fashioned in the shape of straw men. My own private army, sir! It's ever so good, sir!"

The headmaster had had enough. "Baines, step apart from this company and come inside with me."

"No sir," Baines denied. "You sir, you will send us Mr John Tyler and his wife. That's all we want, sir, Mr John Tyler and his wife and whatever he's done with his Time Lord consciousness, then we'd be very happy to leave you alone."

"You speak with someone else's voice, Baines," the headmaster pointed out. "Who might that be?"

Baines took a couple of steps forward. "We are the Family of Blood."

"Mr Tyler said there had been deaths?" The headmaster questioned.

"Yes, sir!" Baines agreed. "And they were good, sir!"

The headmaster watched as Baines turned his back on him. "Well, I warn you, the school is armed."

"All your little tin soldiers!" Baines mocked as he turned his head back to the headmaster. "But tell me, sir will they thank you?"

"I don't understand," the headmaster questioned in confusion.

Baines turned his whole body back. "What do you know of history, sir? What do you know of next year?"

The headmaster shook his head. "You're not making sense, Baines."

"1914, sir," Baines pointed out. "Because the Family has travelled far and wide looking for Mr Tyler, and oh, the things we have seen. War is coming," Baines walked till he was standing directly in front of the headmaster. "In foreign fields, war of the whole wide world, with all your boys falling down in the mud. Do you think they will thank the man who taught them it was glorious?"

"Don't you forget, boy," the headmaster spat out. "I've been a soldier, I was in South Africa. I used my dead mates for sandbags," he reminded Baines. "I fought with the butt of my rifle when the bullets ran out, and I would go back there tomorrow for King and Country."

Baines rolled his eyes as he walked away from him again. "Etcetera, etcetera," Baines suddenly turned around and fired his laser at Mr Phillips who screamed before he was silenced, Baines then turned back to the headmaster. "Run along, Headmaster, run back to school, and send us Mr Tyler and his wife!"

Jenny started laughing as she watched the headmaster run away.

The headmaster ran back into the school and closed the door behind himself. "Mr Phillips has been murdered," the headmaster explained to the shocked students and staff. "Mr Tyler, can you tell me why?"

"Honestly, sir, I have no idea," he answered truthfully. "And the telephone line's been disconnected.

We are on our own."

The headmaster grunted. "Well, if we have to make a fight of it, then make a fight we shall," the headmaster agreed. "Hutchinson, we'll build a barricade within the courtyards! Fortify the entrances, build our defences! Gentlemen, in the name of the King we shall stand against them!

"Yes, sir!" The boys agreed. "Right, come on, let's get moving."

Rose took this opportunity to speak to John again. "Please, you can't win against them."

"But we have to try," John explained. "For you I'd walk through the fires of hell," he turned away from her then. "Lockley, when firing commences, you're in charge of the gathering."

"Peterson, that's not acceptable," the headmaster responded. "Report to your senior officer."

It wasn't until Martha arrived at John's study did she realise that the Matron had followed her. She started rifling through his things, trying to find the watch as she explained. "I know it sounds mad, but when the Doctor became human, he took the alien part of himself, and stored it inside the watch. I mean, it's not really a watch, it just looks like a watch."

"And "alien" means?" The Matron questioned. "Not from abroad, I take it?"

"The man everyone calls John Tyler," Martha stopped to explain. "He was born on another world."

She took a breathe. "A different species?"

"Yeah," Martha agreed.

"Then tell me," the Matron continued. "In this fairy tale who is his wife and you?"

Martha went back to looking for the watch. "His wives, his fiancé, yes they will be married anyway and I'm just a friend."

"And your both human, I take it?" The Matron continued.

Martha nodded. "Well, I'm human, but Rose, Rose was born on this earth but now she's more than human. And more than that, I don't just follow him around, I'm training to be a doctor, not an alien doctor, a proper doctor, a doctor of medicine."

The Matron scoffed. "Well, that certainly is nonsense, women might train to be doctors, but hardly the skivvy and hardly one of your colour."

Martha rolled her eyes at the Matron. "Oh, do you think?" She held up her hand. "Bones of the hand: Carpal bones, proximal row, scaphoid, lunate, triquetrum, pisiform. Distal row: trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate, then the metacarpal bones, extending in three distinct phalanges: proximal, middle, distal."

The Matron had to close her mouth in shock as she heard her. "You read that in a book."

"Yes!" Martha explained. "To pass my exams! Can't you see? This is true."

"I must go," the Matron insisted.

Martha let her wander off as she continued looking for the watch. "If we find that watch, then we can stop them."

"Those boys are going to fight," the Matron explained. "I might not be a doctor, but I'm still their nurse. They need me."

Rose followed John as he ordered the boys around. "You're with Armitage and Thwaites, they know the drill."

Rose saw that Joan was setting up something. "Joan, it's not safe," she insisted.

"I'm doing my duty," Joan responded.

"How was the dancing," Rose grinned as she saw a blush form on Joan's face.

John saw some of the boys running past and turned to Rose. "I've got to go, Rose, I want you to stay here."

Rose grabbed his arm before he could run off. "Those boys, they're children. The Doctor wouldn't want them to fight, he knows what war can do to people."

"Mr Tyler, if you please," the headmaster yelled out.

John looked towards him then back at Rose. "What choice do I have?" He insisted as he snogged her quickly before running off.

"The stories that he wrote down about the Doctor," Joan started, breaking Rose out of her thoughts. "He sounds amazing."

Rose nodded her head in agreement. "He is amazing."

"But do you not love your husband enough to want to keep him like this?" Joan questioned.

Rose turned to her with fire in her eyes. "I love every part of my husband," she assured her. "John is just one part, the Doctor is another," Rose left to find John before Joan could ask any more questions.

Rose made it outside to see John standing with his rifle ready. "Stand to!" She heard the headmaster order as the scarecrows tried to get in. "At post!"

"Enemy approaching, sir," one of the boys called out.

"Steady," the headmaster ordered. "Find the biting point," the headmaster warned them. The scarecrows made it through into the court yard. "Fire!" The headmaster ordered.

Rose could only watch on while holding her breathe until she realised that John wasn't fireing. He was looking around at all the boys and realising that it was wrong.

"Cease fire!" The headmaster ordered as the last scarecrow fell. The headmaster went to look at them "Just straw, like he said, straw."

"Then no-one's dead, sir," Hutchinson questioned. "We killed no-one."

They all heard footsteps approaching. "Stand to!" The headmaster ordered as he ran back behind the lines until he saw a little girl approaching. "You child, come out of the way, come into the school, we don't know who's out there," the headmaster decided to move towards her. "It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here, come to me."

"Mr Rocastle, please," Rose called out as Martha joined her. "Don't go near her."

The headmaster frowned at her. "You can be just as quiet as your maid."

"Just listen to us," Martha joined in. "She's part of it."

"You need to stay back, Headmaster," Rose implored him. "John?" she called out as she turned to him.

John agreed with his wife. "She was, she was with Baines, in the village."

"Mr Tyler," the headmaster started. "I've seen many strange sights this night, but there is no cause on God's Earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir," the headmaster turned back to the child. "Come with me."

The child started giggling. "You're funny."

"That's right," the headmaster agreed. "Now take my hand."

"So funny," she stated as she pulled her blaster out and shot the headmaster. "Now who's going to shoot me? Any of you? Really?"

John put his gun down and ordered the boys. "Put down your guns."

"But, sir," one of the boys protested. "The Headmaster."

"I'll not see this happen," John insisted. "Not any more. You will retreat in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way."

Hutchinson looked at him in confusion. "But sir," he protested.

"I said, lead the way," John ordered.

"Well, go on then," Baines suggested. "Run! Soldiers!"

Martha grabbed Rose's hand and she grabbed John's as they ran. "Come on!" Martha called to them.

"Reanimate!" Baines ordered his scarecrows.

"Let's go, quick as you can," John ordered as he helped the boys to escape.

Martha suddenly realised something. "Don't go to the village, it's not safe."

"And you, ladies," John pointed out.

Rose shook her head. "Let's help get the boys out first."

John waited for all the boys with them to escape before turning back to Rose and Martha. "I insist, the pair of you, just go! If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them," he opened up the door to find scarecrows standing behind it. "I think . . . retreat!"

Rose and Martha led John to the shed where the TARDIS was being stored and found that the family had already found her.

"Doctor!" Mr Clark called out. "Doc-taaaar! Come back, Doctor! Come home! Come and claim your prize!"

"Out you come, Doctor!" Baines insisted as he joined Mr Clark. "There's a good boy, come to the family!

Jenny then stepped up to join them. "Time to end it, now!"

Rose was watching John intently. "You recognise it, I know you do?"

"Come out, Doctor!" Jenny continued to call. "Come to us."

"I've never seen it in my life," John insisted, though something was starting to niggle at the back of his head.

Martha scoffed. "Do you remember its name?"

John just shook his head so Rose spoke up. "John, but you wrote about it. The blue box, you dreamt of a blue box."

"I'm not. . ." He tried to deny. "I'm John Tyler, that's all I want to be. John Tyler, with his life and his job and his wife. Why can't I be John Tyler? Isn't he a good man?"

"Off course he is," Rose assured him.

Rose tried to comfort him as John complained. "Why can't I stay?"

"But we need the Doctor," Martha insisted.

John turned on Martha. "And who am I, then? Nothing? I'm just a story?"

"No, no," Rose denied as she turned his head back to her. "You are still the Doctor, just a different part of him, a part that doesn't have his memories, but still him."

John ran off, Rose and Martha looked at each other before running after him. Rose caught up to him and took his hand in comfort as they came across what looked like an abandoned house.

Rose opened the door and stepped in. "Hello?" She called but no one answered. "No-one home, we should be safe here."

John sat down in one of the seats, he had been thinking the whole way there and now he's come to a decision. "I must go to them," he stated. "Before anyone else dies."

"No!" Rose burst out. "You can't!" Rose cried as she clung to him. She turned to Martha. "What about the watch, did you find any trace of it?"

Martha shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, I don't know where it's gone."

They all turned as they heard a knocking on the door. "What if it's them?" John questioned.

Martha and Rose shared a look before Rose explained. "In my years of travel, I've never known an enemy to knock." They watched as Martha moved towards the door and opened it only to find Timothy Latima on the other side.

"I brought you this," Timothy explained as he held up the watch.

Martha smiled in relief as she let Timothy in. Rose couldn't help smiling when she too saw the watch. Martha walked up to John and held it out to him. "Hold it," she insisted.

John shook his head. "No, I won't."

"Please," Martha insisted. "Just hold it."

"It told me to find you," Timothy explained. "It wants to be held."

John turned on Timothy then. "You've had this watch all this time, why didn't you return it?"

"Because it was waiting," Timothy explained. "Then because I was so scared of the Doctor."

"Why are you scared of him?" Rose questioned.

Timothy took a deep breathe. "Because I've seen him. He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm and the heart of the sun."

"Stop it," John cried out.

But Timothy kept going. "He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time, and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop it," John cried out again. "I said stop it."

"And he loves Rose more than the universe," Timothy insisted. "Because the watch kept telling me to protect her."

Explosions suddenly rocked the house and everyone held on while John grabbed Rose and tried to protect her. Rose rolled her eyes, somethings never change.

"What the hell?" Martha questioned as she moved to the window. The others joined her as the watched balls of fire landing on the town.

Rose gasped softely. "The village is being destroyed."

John couldn't stand it anymore. "The watch," he called out as he grabbed it.

"John, don't," Rose called out in fear until she realised he'd stopped in mid step and was just staring at the watch. "Can you hear it?"

"Like he's asleep," John answered in a daze. "Waiting to waken."

Timothy stepped forward. "Why did he speak to me?"

"Oh, low level telepathic field, you were born with it, just an extra synaptic engram, causing. . ." John suddenly broke off as he looked to Rose. "Is that how he talks?"

Rose stepped up to him and placed her hand on his arm. "That's him!" Rose assured him. "All you have to do is open it, and he's back."

"You knew this," he accused Rose.

Rose started rubbing his arm as her sad and tired eyes stared into his. "He gave us a list of things to watch out for."

"And now you expect me to die?" John stated.

"No," Rose insisted. "All you'll be doing is getting your memories back, cause that's all they really are, are memories," Rose tried to explain to him. "Like patients with amnesia, they can become completley different people than they were before because they don't have their memories."

Martha stepped in when Rose faltered. "The Doctor said, the Family's got a limited lifespan, that's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months, and they die. Like mayflies, he said."

"People are dying out there!" Rose pointed out. "They need him to stop them and I need him. You've got no idea what he's like. He's everything to me."

"It's getting closer," Timothy warned.

John suddenly realised something. "I should have thought of it before, I can give them this! Just the watch, then they can leave and I can stay as I am!"

"You can't do that!" Martha burst out.

"If they want the Doctor," John stated. "They can have him! If they get what they want, then."

Rose spoke up then, in a sad voice. "Then it all ends in destruction," she raised her wet eyes to his. "Those creatures would live forever. To breed and conquer, war, across the stars. For every child," she turned to the others then. "Martha, Timothy. Could you leave us alone, please?"

Rose pulled him to her as he cried. "If I could do this instead of you, then I would," Rose insisted. "But I can't I'm not important."

John huffs out a laugh as he turns to her. "Your important to him, and me," he insisted.

Rose took it off him and huffs out a laugh of her own as she hears her Doctor calling for her. John placed his hand over hers on the watch and they see images of them, their families, their children, growing old together.

"Did you see?" John questioned. Rose nodded her head as John continued. "The Time Lord has such adventures but he could never have a life like that. But we could."

Rose shook her head as she raised her eyes to his as her tears fell free. "But I couldn't," she explained. "I'm more than human, I have a much longer lifespan than any human, I'm a mix between the Time Lord and a human."

John lunged forward and kissed her with all the passion he possessed as he opened the watch. Rose knew the insistant that he became the Doctor again, John had an innocence about him that the Doctor could never impersonate. They broke away and Rose stared into the eyes that she loved so much.

"Stay here, keep Martha and Tim safe," he asked as he ran out the door and saw Martha and Tim sitting there. "Rose is inside, stay with her," and he took off for the ship.

Martha went inside to find Rose sitting with her head in her hands. Martha went over and placed her arm around Rose as she sat next to her.

Timothy sat on the other side and assured her. "You'll be great together, the stuff of legend."

Rose just smiled softly at him as they waited for the Doctor to return.

"We'll blast them into dust, then fuse the dust into glass, then shatter them all over again," Baines was stating as they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around to see John stumbling in to their ship.

"Just," John insisted as he fell against a control board. "Just stop the bombardment, that's all I ask," he suggested as he fell against the wall and flipped more switches. "I'll do anything you want, just stop."

The family just stared at him until Baines spoke up. "Say please."

"Please," John hurried out.

Jenny deactivated the missiles before realising something. "Wait a minute," she sniffed. "Still human."

"I can't, I can't pretend to understand," John explained. "not for a second, but I want you to know, I'm innocent in all this. He made me John Tyler, it's not like I had any control over it," he seemed to trip over his own two feet as he pushed more switches.

Jenny snarked. "He didn't just make himself human, he made himself an idiot."

"Same thing, isn't it?" Baines suggested.

John moved towards them. "I don't care about this Doctor, and your Family, I just want you to go. So I've made my choice," he held out the watch for them. "You can have him, just take it, please, take him away."

"At last," Baines stated as he took the watch from him. Baines then grabbed John and pulled him closer. "Don't think that's saved your life," he insisted as he let him go and turned back to the family. He pushed John into another wall where more switches were turned on. "Family of Mine," he called out as the rest of his family gathered around him. "Now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord," he opened the watch and they all inhaled through their nose until they realised something. "It's empty."

"Where's he gone?" John stated in fear.

"You tell me," Baines insisted as the family turned and faced him again and he threw the watch towards him.

The Doctor caught it easily before straightening to his full height. "Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection. A little bit like ventriloquism of the nose.

It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy," the Doctor explained. "But it has got to be said," he continued as he put on his glasses and looked at a screen. "I don't like the look of that hydrokinometer. It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retro-stabilisers, feeding back into the primary heat converters," he finished off as he listened to one of the equipment. "Oh! Cause if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, I will give you one word of advice. Run." The Doctor took off as an alarm sounded.

"Get out! Get out!" He heard Baines warn as they all ran for it.

The Doctor watched as the family were blown off their feet by the blast. He knew what he needed to do, so he left Rose and Martha waiting a little longer.

**"He never raised his voice, that was the worst thing.**

**The fury of the Time Lord.**

**And then we discovered why, why this Doctor, who'd fought with Gods and Demons, why he'd run away from us, and hidden.**

**He was being kind.**

**He wrapped my father in unbreakable chains, forged in the heart of a dwarf star.**

**He tricked my mother into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy.**

**To be imprisoned there forever.**

**He** **still visits my sister, once a year, every year.**

**I wonder if one day he might forgive her, but there she is.**

**Can you see her? He trapped her inside a mirror.**

**Every mirror.**

**If ever you look at your reflection, and see something move behind you, just for a second.**

**That's her.**

**That's always her.**

**As for me I was suspended in time.**

**And the Doctor put me to work, standing over the fields of England as their protector.**

**We wanted to live forever.**

**So the Doctor made sure that we did**.

Rose stood up as the Doctor entered the cottage. "Is it over?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "It's done," the Doctor rushed forward and embraced Rose as she broke down.

"The police and the army are at the school," Martha explained as she entered the cottage. "Parents have come, to take the boys home," she realised what was happening and stepped back outside.

The Doctor turned back to Rose and placed a finger under her chin so her eyes met his as he wiped away her tears. "It's like you said, Rose," he tapped his temple. "He's in here somewhere, he's the me without the memories of death and destruction."

Rose grinned her toungue touched grin at him and watched as his grin brightened to match hers. The Doctor throw his arm around her and led her out of the cottage and to the TARDIS where Martha was waiting for them. "Right then," he directed to both women. "Molto bene!"

Martha rolled her eyes and turned to Rose. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Rose insisted. "Its just like when he changed from his last self to this one, I will always miss them but their still inside him."

The Doctor sighed in relief before turning back to Martha. "And I never said, thanks for looking after me, both of you."

They were about to head into the TARDIS when they heard Timothy call them. "Doctor, Rose, Martha!"

They turned and saw Timothy standing behind them. "Tim, Timothy, Tim!" The Doctor greeted.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Timothy stated. "And thank you, because I've seen the future, and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever."

"You don't have to fight," Martha insisted.

Timothy looked at her. "I think we do."

"But you could get hurt," Martha warned him.

Timothy nodded his head as he pointed out. "Well, so could you, travelling around with him. But it's not going to stop you because it never stopped Rose."

The Doctor moved towards him. "Tim, I'd be honoured if you'd take this," he stated, handing him the watch.

Tim took it with care. "I can't hear anything," he realised.

"No," the Doctor agreed. "It's just a watch, now. But keep it with you, for good luck."

"Look after yourself," Martha insisted as she hugged him before entering the TARDIS.

Rose moved to hug him as well. "Take care, and be the best person possible," she suggested as she too entered the TARDIS.

The Doctor stopped at the door to the TARDIS and faced Tim. "You'll like this bit."

In June, 1914, an Archduke of Austria was shot by a Serbian. And this then led, through nations having treaties with nations, like a line of dominoes falling, to some boys from England walking together in France, on a terrible day.

Rose, the Doctor and Martha stood back from the crowd as they listened to the priest. Rose was just pinning a poppy onto the Doctors coat as she turned and saw that Timothy was watching them. "They went with songs to the battle. They were young, straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow. They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted. They fell with their faces to the foe. They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old. Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. At the going down of the sun and in the morning, we will remember them."

Rose grinned at him as she realised that he still had the watch, all those years. They disappeared back into time and space before the service had finished.


	16. Domestics 7

After spending two months grounded in 1913, Rose and Martha insisted that the Doctor take them to SPA planets, to make up for having to look after him, especially Martha having to live as a maid. It was at one of these SPAs that they got involved with a migration hunt which found them chasing a lizard across space to earth.

The taxi stopped and Rose, the Doctor and Martha got out. "Right, it's definitely this way," Martha pointed out.

"Okay," the Doctor agreed as he grabbed Rose's hand and they followed Martha.

"Doctor!" They heard someone yell. "Doctor! Doctor! Hello!"

The Doctor and Rose turned to greet the new person while Martha stopped a bit ahead of them. "Sorry," the Doctor apoligised. "Bit of a rush, there's a sort of thing happening, very important that we stop it."

"Oh, my God," they heard the girl state. "It's you, it really is you," she noticed their confused looks and continued. "Oh, you don't remember me, do you?"

"Doctor, Rose, we don't have time for this!" Martha pointed out. "Migration's started!"

The Doctor nodded his head in agreement before turning back to the girl. "Look, sorry, I've got a bit of a complex life. Things don't always happen to me in quite the right order. Gets confusing at times, especially at weddings, I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own."

Rose nudged him. "Better not be," she warned him.

"Oh, my God!" The girl realised. "Of course, you're a time traveller. It hasn't happened yet! None of it, it's still in your future."

"What hasn't happened?" The Doctor questioned.

Martha sighed as she walked back upto them. "Rose could you please tell the Doctor that it's 20 minutes to red hatching!"

Rose nodded as she continued to watch while putting her arm through Martha's. "You'll love this bit, he has a habit of doing things out of order."

"It was me," the girl exclaimed. "Oh, for God's sake, it was me all along. You got it all from me!"

"Got what?" The Doctor asked again.

The girl took a deep breathe before beginning. "OK, listen. One day you're going to get stuck in 1969. Make sure you've got this with you," she held out a purple clear file with pieces of paper in them. "You're gonna to need it."

"Doctor!" Martha yelled again, it was all very well watching him met someone out of order but he said they had to find the eggs in a hurry.

"Yeah, listen, listen, gotta dash things happening," the Doctor explained. "Well, four things, well, four things and a lizard."

The girl nodded her head. "Okay, no worries," she agreed. "On you go, see you around, some day."

The Doctor went to follow Martha but Rose realised he hadn't taken the purple clear file. Rose rolled her eyes as she took the file. "What's you name?"

"Sally Sparrow," she answered.

The Doctor realised that Rose hadn't followed and went back to grab her hand. "Nice meeting ya, Sally Sparrow."

Sally grinned. "Goodbye, Rose, Doctor," she watched as they ran off but remembered something and called back. "Wait, Rose," she waited till Rose had turned back to her. "I hope your better soon."

Rose sent her a confused look before she and the Doctor caught upto Martha and they ran off in search of the lizard. They stunned the lizard and got the eggs back to their home planet just as they started hatching. With a job well done they headed back to the stars.


	17. Stuck in time

Rose and Martha were channel surfing while the Doctor tinkered with the TARDIS console when the channel changed suddenly to a report.

Martha blinked in response. "What just happened?"

Rose shrugged. "The TARDIS must've found something interesting," Rose explained as she watched the news. "And, by the looks of it, it's a year before we met you," Rose reached for her bond with the Doctor. "Theta, we've found something you might be interested in."

The Doctor had been trying to fuse two wires together but the TARDIS seemed to be making things difficult for him. "Oi," he complained when she sent a small electric current through him again. He closed his eyes when he felt Rose contact him. Wondering what she had managed to find in the TARDIS that still surprised her, he got out from under the console and wandered down the hall.

He raised his brows when he found himself standing outside the media room. Walking in, he noticed Rose and Martha watching a news report on the telly. He sat down next to Rose and she snuggled upto him as the news continued. "What ya watching?"

"The TARDIS showed this to us," Rose explained. "It seems like this place, Western Drumlins, has had a lot of people disappearing around it."

The Doctor shared a grin with Rose and Martha. "Looks like we've found an adventure."

Grinning, they all ran for the console room. Martha sat on the jump seat as she watched Rose and the Doctor do their usual dance around the console as they piloted the TARDIS to their destination. She felt them land and stood up to face Rose and the Doctor. "So, when are we?"

"Welllll," the Doctor tugged on his ears. "About a day or two after the news report."

Rose rolled her eyes as she grabbed Martha's hand and led them to the doors. "I'd thought you would've known by now, it's very difficult for him to land the TARDIS at an exact time and date."

Martha laughed at the pout the Doctor gave to Rose as she stepped out of the TARDIS. Rose and the Doctor following her.

Martha looked up at the run down house they had landed in front off. "Nice, just what we need, a dilapidated house."

"Oh, I don't know," Rose shrugged. "I think time makes these old house look, lovely. All that ivy growing, imagine what it would look like in spring, when the flowers are in bloom."

The Doctor grinned as he took Rose's hand and led them towards the front door. They stepped through into a hallway with rooms coming off it and stairs going up.

Martha ran partway up the stairs before turning back to Rose and the Doctor. "I'm gonna check upstairs, see if I can find something that explains why where here."

Rose watched her go before turning back to the Doctor. "I guess, that means we've got downstairs."

The Doctor grinned as he followed Rose as they searched the rooms downstairs. They were in the kitchen when they heard Martha's scream. They took off down the hall and up the stairs but then hesitated, not sure where she was when she screamed.

The Doctor took Rose's hand as they searched rooms on either side of the hall. She felt the Doctor's hand stiffen in her's so she turned to see what he was looking at and found him staring at an angel with its hands over its face. "Doctor, what are ya doing?"

The Doctor gulped. "Rose, we need to get out of here," he insisted. "This is a weeping angel."

"What's a weeping angel?" Rose questioned.

"Their assasins," the Doctor explained. "They send you into the past."

Rose gasped as she looked more closely at the angel. "Then why don't we leave and use the TARDIS to find Martha?"

"Cause," the Doctor answered. "They can only move when you look away, and they are very fast."

Rose heard a noise and turned to come face to face with another one that was reaching towards her. She gasped and stepped back until she was back to back with the Doctor. The Doctor took his eyes of the weeping angel for a second to see another weeping angel had joined them, he looked back to find that the weeping angel had made it halfway across the room.

Rose noticed something in the angels hand and realised it was holding Martha's key to the TARDIS. "Doctor, the angel has Martha's key."

A third angel joined them and the Doctor was struggling to keeps his eyes on both of them himself. "I have a plan, Rose," the Doctor started. "But you need to close your eyes when I tell you to," He felts her agreement through their bond. "Ready, now!"

They both closed their eyes and felt a wind whipping around them, there was a pop and suddenly they had ground beneath their feet again. The Doctor opened his eyes and looked around him, they were in an alley. He noticed Martha running towards him as he slowly got to his feet. "Oh, time travel without a capsule, that's a killer," he hugged Martha before realising that he hadn't heard Rose. "Rose, Rose," he found her lying a few feet away and knelt beside her just as she was starting to wake up.

Rose felt terrible as she opened her eyes. She grinned at seeing the Doctor kneeling over her. "Hello."

The Doctor grinned back at her. "Hello."

Rose looked around and sighed when she saw Martha. Martha grinned back at her as the Doctor helped Rose up. Rose felt a bit dizzy and swayed a bit, the Doctor held onto her as she steadied herself.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor questioned.

Rose nodded her head. "It must be because we're so far away from the TARDIS."

The Doctor nodded as he looked around them. "It seems we've landed in an alley," he led the women down to the end and looked around the area. Still holding Rose in case she fainted he moved towards a newspaper stand and looked at the date. "It seems we've landed in 1969."

They moved towards a park bench and sat as the Doctor tried to figure out what to do.

Rose suddenly remembered why the date seemed familiar and nudged the Doctor to get his attention. "Didn't that woman, Sally Sparrow, Tell is that we'd be stuck in 1969."

The Doctor kissed her quickly as he grinned. "Brilliant, Rose Tyler," he insisted as he dug the purple folder that Rose had insisted he keep in his pockets out. He read through all the information before turning back to Rose and Martha. "Well, it looks like we'll be stuck here for a while," he started. "It says here that Martha will need to work to earn money while I find our way back out of this time period."

Martha crossed her arms and glared at him. "Why do I have to work, what about you and Rose?"

The Doctor held up the folder. "Don't blame me, it's what it says," he insisted. "I'll be making all the equipment we'll need to get the TARDIS back and Rose is to weak to work all day."

A month later found Martha trudging back to the flat that the Doctor had managed to procure for them with sore, aching feet. The Doctor had been busy building things that they needed while Rose got to rest all day. Though she couldn't be angry at Rose as she did try to make things easier for Martha once she did get home.

"Aha," the Doctor exclaimed startling Martha a little. "I've finally fixed it," the Doctor explained.

Rose sent him her toungue touched smile. "So it no longer blows up chickens?"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "It may still do that," the Doctor explained.

Martha followed Rose and the Doctor out the door as they started looking for the next puzzle to help them get back home. She had to give them credit though that they kept all their lovey dovey stuff to themselves the past month since they didn't have the TARDIS available to lock doors or sound proof rooms. Though she had gotten home from work and found them a bit dishevelled.

"Welcome," the Doctor called out as Billy Shipton appeared out of no where.

Billy looked around in confusion before focusing in on the Doctor. "Where am I?"

"1969," the Doctor answers with a shrug. "Not bad, as it goes. You've got the moon landing to look forward to."

"Oh, the moon landing's brilliant," Martha cut in with a glare to the Doctor. "We went four times, back when we had transport."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Working on it!"

Rose laughed as she threw her arms around the Doctor and Martha. "It's been brilliant, though, stuck in 1969," Rose let go as her burst of energy faded and the Doctor pulled her to his side, trying to keep her up. But Rose's grin never wavered. "I never would've believed it, if I saw it for myself," she started giggling then, causing Martha and Billy to look at her funny while the Doctor just rolled his eyes. "The Doctor doing domestics."

Billy turned back to the original topic. "How did I get here?"

The three time travellers turned back to him. "The same way we did," the Doctor answered. "The touch of an angel. Same one, probably, since you ended up in the same year," Billy was about to try standing up but the Doctor stopped him. "No, no, no, don't get up," he insisted. "Time travel without a capsule, nasty. Catch your breath, don't go swimming for half an hour."

Billy shook his head. "I don't. . . .I can't."

"Fascinating race, the weeping angels," the Doctor continued. "The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death, the rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments," the Doctor explained. "They're creatures of the abstract, they live off potential energy."

Billy just gave him a confused look. "What in God's name are you talking about?"

"Trust me," Martha stepped in. "Just nod when he stops for breath."

The Doctor sniffed indignantly as he looked to Rose. "Rose likes my babbling."

Rose nodded her head. "Of course sweetie," she assured him with a sideways look to Martha who grinned back at her.

The Doctor showed him the detector he made. "Tracked you down with this," he explained. "This is my timey-wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff," the Doctor tugged his ear as he continued. "Also, it can boil an egg at 30 paces, whether you want it to or not, so I've learned to stay away from hens."

Rose giggled again. "Trust me, it isn't pretty when they blow."

"I don't understand," Billy kept stating in confusion. "Where am I?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "We've been tellin ya, 1969."

"Normally, I'd offer you a lift home, but somebody nicked my motor," the Doctor explained. "So I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow and I'm sorry, Billy, I am very, very sorry. It's going to take you a while."

The Doctor, Rose and Martha led Billy back to their apartment as they explained his roll in what needs to happen. They offered the flat to Billy which had six months rent placed on it so he could stay there and they suggested he goes into the film industry so he could put their message on the DVDs for Sally.

The Doctor finally had all the equipment set up so they could record his message and decided to only write down his side of the conversation so it could appear natural. With Billy's go ahead the Doctor began.

"The Doctor!" Sally questioned. "Who's the Doctor?"

"He's the Doctor," Larry confirmed.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yep," the Doctor confirmed. "That's me."

"OK, that was scary," Sally stated.

Larry shook his head. "No, it sounds like he's replying, but he always says that."

"Yes, I do," the Doctor confirmed again.

"And that," Larry agreed.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yep, and this."

"He can hear us. Oh, my God, you can really hear us!" Sally exclaimed.

"Of course he can't hear us. Look! I've got a transcript, see, everything he says," Larry explained. "Yep, that's me. Yes, I do! Yep, and this! Next it's"

"Are you going to read out the whole thing?" The Doctor scoffed.

Larry blinked at the monitor. "Sorry."

"Who are you?" Sally questioned.

"I'm a time traveller," the Doctor explained. "Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969."

"We're stuck," Martha piped up as she and Rose appeared on screen, Martha holding Rose up. "All of space and time, he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop, I've got to support him and Rose."

"Hey!" Rose protested. "I worked in a shop, till he blew it up."

"Rose! Martha!" The Doctor complained.

"Sorry," Martha apoligised.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I was only dragged in cause I don't have the energy to stand on my own."

"I've seen this bit before," Sally realised.

"Quite possibly," the Doctor agreed.

Sally still looked a bit confused. "1969, that's where you're talking from?"

"'Fraid so," the Doctor stated seriously.

"But you're replying to me. You can't know exactly what I'll say, 40 years before I say it!" Sally pointed out.

"38," the Doctor corrected as he rolled his eyes at her terrible maths.

Larry started writing on his piece of paper. "Im getting this down. I'm writing in your bits!"

"How? How is this possible? Tell me!" Sally demanded.

"Not so fast," Larry insisted.

"Yeah," the Doctor sighed. "People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is."

Sally frowned at the screen. "Then what is it?"

"Complicated," the Doctor warned.

"Tell me," Sally demanded.

"Very complicated," the Doctor repeated.

Sally folded her arms. "I'm clever and I'm listening. And don't patronise me because people have died, and I'm not happy. Tell me!"

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect," the Doctor started. "But actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey stuff."

"Yeah, I've seen this bit before. You said that sentence got away from you," Sally agreed.

"It got away from me, yeah," the Doctor confirmed.

Sally scoffed. "Next thing you're going to say is, 'Well, I CAN hear you'."

"Well, I CAN hear you," the Doctor emphasised.

"This isn't possible!" Sally disagreed.

Larry grinned. "No! It's brilliant!"

"Not hear you exactly," the Doctor continued. "but I know everything you're gonna say."

"Always gives me the shivers, that bit," Larry explains.

Sally huffed. "How can you know what I'm going to say?"

"Look to your left," the Doctor pointed out.

"What's he mean by, 'Look to your left'? I've written tons about that on the forums. I think it's a political statement," Larry explains until he realised that Sally's looking at him.

Sally huffed a laugh. "He means you. What are you doing?"

"I'm writing in your bits. That way, I've got a complete transcript of the whole conversation.

Wait till this hits the net. This will explode the egg forums," Larry explained.

"I've got a copy of the finished transcript," the Doctor explained. "It's on my autocue."

"How can you have a copy of the finished transcript? It's still being written," Sally continues to question.

"I told you," the Doctor repeated. "I'm a time traveller, I got it in the future."

Sally sat back as she tried to work everything out. "OK, let me get my head round this. You're reading aloud from a transcript of a conversation you're still having?"

The Doctor wrinkled his face adorably, in Rose's opinion. "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. . ." He grinned as he heard Rose giggle.

"Actually, never mind that. You can do shorthand?" She questioned Larry.

"So?" Larry questioned defensively.

"What matters is we can communicate," the Doctor pulled them back on track. "We have got big problems now. They have taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box."

Larry laughed. "The angels have the phone box! That's my favourite, I have it on a T-shirt!"

"What do you mean, angels? You mean those statue things?" Sally realised.

"Creatures from another world," the Doctor explained.

Sally scoffed again. "But they're just statues."

"Only when you see them," the Doctor continued.

"What does that mean?" Sally continued to question.

"The lonely assassins, they used to be called," the Doctor explained very seriously. "No-one quite knows where they came from but they're as old as the universe, or very nearly and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved, they are quantum-locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The moment they are seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology," the Doctor continued. "In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone and you can't kill a stone.

Course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh, yes, it can!"

Sally suddenly sees an angle out of the corner of her eyes. "Don't take your eyes off that!" She warned Larry.

"That's why they cover their eyes," the Doctor explained. "They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. Well, I'm sorry, I am very, very sorry, it's up to you now."

"What am I supposed to do?" Sally asked.

"The blue box," the Doctor pointed out. "It's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever, but the damage they could do could switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me!"

Sally scoffed again. "How? How?"

"And that's it, I'm afraid," the Doctor finished up. "There's no more from you on the transcript, that's all I've got. I don't know what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink! Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They're fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink! Good luck!"

The camera was turned off and they made sure that Billy knew what he had to do before they left to find western drumlins thankfully without the angels there. They graffitied the wall like the information told them too then they sat and waited for the TARDIS to appear.

The moment they heard the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS appearing they hugged each other before entering the blue box and onto the next adventure.


	18. Domestics 8

Martha wandered into the kitchen and found the Doctor and Rose cooking dinner on the stove. They insisted on cooking for her since she had to spend two months working at a shop so she just shrugged and let them. It was funny though, the whole time they were stuck in 1969 the Doctor always complained about domestics yet then she sees him doing something as domestic as cooking dinner.

She had to grin when she remembered Rose telling her that the only thing the Doctor doesn't do is the laundry and that's only because the one time he tried to, he set the room on fire. Martha was startled out of her musings when a plate of pasta carbonara was placed in front of her.

Rose sat down across from her as the Doctor sat next to Rose. "Penny for your thoughts?" Rose questioned.

Martha just shrugged. "I was just remembering what you told me about the Doctor and laundry."

Rose laughed as the Doctor pouted. "This is why I try not to have too many companions around."

Rose slapped the Doctor on his arm. "I'll think you'll find I'm more than a companion, thank you very much."

Martha looked amused as the Doctor appears suitably contrite. After that there was very little conversation as they all ate their dinner. Martha watched in amusement as the Doctor took his plate to the sink before mumbling about work that the TARDIS needs to be done. She turned back to Rose. "So, how long do you think it'd take for you to train him in domestic chores."

Rose grinned at her. "Well, I do have over 900 years of conditioning to remove first."

Martha grinned back at her. "I'm sure your up to the task," she agreed as she helped Rose to clean up the dishes.

It was a few days later that she saw the Doctor in the library and decided to ask him something that was bothering her. "Doctor," she waited until she had his attention. "If you hate domestics so much then why are you marrying Rose, I mean that's as domestic as you could get."

The Doctor stared at her while he thought about how to answer. "Cause," he explained. "As much as I hate domestics I love Rose. I want to make sure that when we are out in public others know that she belongs to me."

Martha huffed out a laugh. "In other words, you want to stake your claim."

The Doctor sent her a grin as he shrugged. "I'm very possessive of her, so yes I want to stake my claim."

Martha just shook her head as she left him to his reading. She could believe his claim after all how many times had she seen him glare at any male that tried to catch Rose's attention.


	19. End of the universe

Martha bounced into the console room and sat in the jump seat next to Rose. "So where we going now?"

The Doctor grinned at her. "That would be a surprise," the Doctor explained.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "He's big on surprises," she explained to Martha.

They landed and the Doctor grinned at them. "Cardiff!" He exclaimed as he walked around the console to get the TARDIS ready to fuel.

"Cardiff?" Martha questioned with slight disappointment in her voice.

"Ah!" The Doctor explained to her. "But the thing about Cardiff, it's built on a rift in time and space, just like California on the San Andreas fault but the rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel."

Martha rolled her eyes at him before turning to Rose. "He couldn't just say its a pit stop?"

Rose grinned at her. "You'll find he likes to use a lot of big words to describe something simple."

"It's not that simple," the Doctor protested as he finished opening the TARDIS up. "And it should only take 20 seconds, the rift's been active."

"Wait," Martha stated as she looked between Rose and the Doctor. "They had an earthquake in Cardiff, couple of years ago. Was that the two off you?"

Rose grinned at her. "Had a bit of trouble with a Slitheen."

"Long time ago," the Doctor agreed. "Lifetimes, I was a different man back then."

Rose thought back on those times. "With different friends," she agreed as she felt something ripple over her senses. She looked to the Doctor and could feel his unease as well.

The Doctor took a quick look at the monitor and panicked at what he saw. "Finito," The Doctor stated as he quickly closed the TARDIS down. "All powered up," the Doctor threw the dematerialisation switch and they left. Something hit the TARDIS and threw her passengers down. The Doctor got back up to see what was happening as Rose helped Martha up.

"What's that?" Martha asked.

They all covered their heads as sparks exploded over them. The Doctor checked the monitor. "We're accelerating into the future," he explained. "The year one billion, five billion, five trillion, fifty trillion. What? The year 100 trillion?! That's impossible!"

"Why, what happens then?" Martha questioned.

The Doctor looked from Rose to Martha. "We're going to the end of the universe," the TARDIS stopped suddenly. "Well, we've landed," the Doctor stated seriously.

"Doctor," Rose called out as she waited for the Doctor to look at her. "Why did the TARDIS feel like she was panicking?"

The Doctor felt his own connection with his ship before turning back to Rose. "I don't know."

"So what's out there?" Martha questioned, more interested in knowing what's outside than what was happening to the ship.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Ooh," Rose grinned. "You have to say that again, that's rare."

"Not even the Time Lords came this far," the Doctor continued, ignoring Rose's quip. "We should leave, we should go. We should really, really go," the Doctor looked to Martha then Rose before a big grin broke out on all their faces and they raced to the doors.

They stepped outside while the Doctor pulled on his overcoat as they looked around. "Oh, my God," Martha exclaimed as she saw a man lying nearby. "Can't get a pulse," she stated as she checked the mans vitals. "Hold on, you've got that medical kit thing," she explained as she ran back to the TARDIS.

The Doctors grip on Rose's hand tightened as he saw who it was. "Hello again," he greeted.

Rose gasped when she saw who it was. She wanted to go to him but that horrible rippling feeling was back and it seemed to be coming from him. Rose turned to the Doctor. "Why does he feel off, I never had that feeling last time we saw him?"

"He grates on the nerves, doesn't he?" He asked back as he pulled Rose into a hug. He turned back to the man on the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Here we go," Martha states as she gently pushes Rose and the Doctor out of the way. "Get out the way," she worked on him until she realised something. "It's a bit odd, not very hundred trillion, that coat's more like World War Two."

The Doctor grimaced slightly as he realised what had happened with the TARDIS. "I think he came with us."

"How do you mean?" Martha questioned. "From Earth?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Must've been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS, all the way through the vortex."

Rose snorted. "That sounds like the Jack I know."

Martha took of her stethoscope and looked at them. "What, do you know him?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Friend of ours," he explained. "Used to travel with us, back in the old days."

Rose grinned at her. "That earthquake we told ya about, he was with us."

"But he's. . ." Martha hated to break the news to them but they had to know. "I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat, there's nothing, he's dead." Jack suddenly gasped out a breathe scaring Martha into screaming. At the same time, Rose gasped as she felt something pulling on her. The Doctor looked at Rose in concern when he noticed her eyes fading back to the hazel colour with flecks of gold. "Oh, so much for me!" Martha stated as she tried to help him. "It's all right, just breathe deep, I've got you."

Jack finally realised their was someone leaning over him and grinned. "Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?"

"Martha Jones," Martha answered him.

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones," Jack stated flirtatiously.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as Rose giggled. "Oh, don't start."

"I was only saying hello," Jack stated.

"I don't mind," Martha insisted as she helped him up.

Jack was distracted by a movement when he was suddenly bowled over by a pink and yellow blur before realising who it was. He pulled back to look at a face he thought he'd never see again. "Rosie," he exclaimed before hugging her again.

"Jack," Rose exclaimed as she hugged him before she started crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she kept repeating over and over again.

Jack looked to the man he's guessing is the Doctor. "Doctor," he greeted coolly.

"Captain," The Doctor greeted just as coolly though they might have acted even colder towards each other if Rose hadn't been there.

Jack pulled back from Rose and wiped her eyes. "It's alright, Rosie," he assured her as he sent her a grin. "What ever you did, I'll always forgive you," Jack assured her.

Rose grinned back at him before stepping back to the Doctors side and taking his hand. She could feel his unease with Jack and his jealousy, which he'd deny later.

Jack faced the Doctor and couldn't help his slight grin at seeing how the Doctor was holding Rose's hand. "Good to see you."

"And you," the Doctor agreed. "Same as ever," he pointed out. "Although have you had work done?"

Jack scoffed. "You can talk."

The Doctor looked at him in confusion before Rose nudged him. "Oh, yes, the face. Regeneration," he explained. "How did you know this was me?"

Jack snorted. "The police box kind of gives it away and the fact that your holding Rose's hand like your afraid she's gonna leave you for me," he smirked as he sent Rose a flirtatious wink.

Rose rolled her eyes at the two of them. "Jack stop pushing the Doctors buttons and Doctor stop gripping my hand like I'm gonna disappear on you, honestly," she huffed as she looked at Martha. "Men," Martha grinned back at her.

"I've been following the two of you," Jack explained. "For a long time, you abandoned me."

"What," Rose exclaimed as she yanked her hand out of the Doctors. "You told me he was rebuilding the earth that's why we couldn't go back for him. I accepted that because Bad Wolf told me that we'd see him again now I find out you abandoned him."

The Doctor glared at Jack as he grabbed Rose's hand again. "I was dying, Rose," he reminded her. "There was a lot going on and I was afraid you wouldn't accept this me."

Rose finally let her anger blow away as she touched the Doctors cheek. "I would always accept you, Doctor, no matter who you change into," she assured him as she reminded him about being human for three months.

"But," Jack hated to interrupt their little scene but he had so many questions running through his head. "The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead, and it said Rose Tyler."

Rose turned to him with a guilty look. "I'm sorry, Jack, that was my fault," she explained. "My mother went to a parallel universe with that version of my dad and Mickey was living there as well so I thought, I had nothing on Earth, I might as well just leave my name on the list."

Jack pulled her into another hug while the Doctor sent soothing waves to her over the bond. Pulling back he starts to look around before his eyes landed on Martha again. "And you decided to get another companion, too?"

Rose grinned. "Martha's brilliant," she insisted. "Training to be a doctor, too."

Martha blushed as Jack turned to look at her. "Not quiet a doctor yet," she emphasised.

The Doctor looked around him. "Well, I suppose we should go exploring."

Rose squeezed his hand as he led them away from the TARDIS.

Martha walked next to Jack as she questioned him. "So what happened to you?"

Jack sighed. "So there I was, stranded in the year 200100, ankle deep in Dalek dust and he goes off without me, but I had this," he explained holding up his wrist. "I used to be a Time Agent, it's called a Vortex Manipulator, he's not the only one who can time travel."

The Doctor scoffed. "Oh, excuse me, that is not time travel. It's like, I've got a sports car, you've got a spacehopper."

"Oh, boys and their toys," Martha laughed as she shared a grin with Rose.

"Trust me," she mock whispered to Martha. "They were just like this when I travelled with them, always trying to one up each other."

Jack nudged her as he conceded. "All right, so I bounced, I thought, 21st century, best place to find the Doctor. Except I got it a little wrong, arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out, so it was useless."

"Told you!" The Doctor gloated while Rose nudged him. The Doctor could feel Rose's guilt and could guess what happened next.

"I had to live through the entire 20th century, waiting for a version of you that would coincid with me."

Martha was confused. "But that would make you more than 100 years old."

"And looking good, don't you think," Jack flirted. "So, I went to the Time Rift, based myself there, cause I knew you'd come back to refuel, until finally, I get a signal on this detecting you," he pointed to his backpack. "And here we are!"

Martha was starting to look dispodant. "But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?"

"I was busy regenerating," he stated as he felt Rose's guilt grow.

"Is that what happens, though, seriously?" Martha accused. "Do you just get bored of us one day and disappear?"

The Doctor felt his anger rise as he felt Rose's guilt increase. Jack never saw the look that the Doctor directed at him and stated. "Not if you're blonde."

"Oh, what a surprise!" Martha scoffed.

The Doctor whirled on them as tears started falling down Rose's cheeks. "You two!" The Doctor spat out. "We're at the end of the universe, right? Right at the edge of knowledge itself, and you're busy blogging!" He yelled as he wiped the tears from Rose's eyes and pulled her into a hug.

Jack looked horribly guilty as he finally noticed Rose. He cupped Rose's face in his hands. "I'm sorry Rosie, I'm not mad at you," he insisted as he tried to pull Rose into a hug. It was awkward as the Doctor refused to release her. Jack looked into the Doctors eyes and they seemed to come to a new understanding. Martha felt a little out of place and guilty as well, she had forgotten for a minute that of course they'll have to leave her as well, cause they don't age like her.

The Doctor sighed as he looked at Rose. She gave him a slight nod to let him know that she was alright before the Doctor turned back to the others. "Come on!" He urged as they continued walking. They reached the edge of a hill and looked down to see buildings cut into the rock itself.

Martha gasped. "Is that a city?"

The Doctor shrugged. "City, or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration. Like it was grown, but look, there, that's like pathways, or roads, there must've been some sort of life, long ago."

"What killed it?" Martha questioned.

"Time," the Doctor answered. "Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilisations have gone," he looked to the sky. "This isn't just night, all the stars have burnt up and faded away into nothing."

Jack looked back to the city. "They must have an atmospheric shell, we should be frozen to death."

The Doctor continued looking to the sky. "Well, Martha and I, maybe," the Doctor looked to Rose then Jack. "Rose would be protected, not so sure about you, Jack," before Jack could question him about Rose, Martha interrupted.

"But what about the people?" Martha continued. "Does no-one survive?"

The Doctor shrugged as he answered. "I suppose I have to hope life will find a way."

"Well, he's not doing too bad," Jack pointed towards a guy running away from a mob of people.

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt?" The Doctor questioned. "Come on!" He urged as he pulled Rose into running with him.

Jack grinned as he ran down the hill after the Doctor and Rose. "Oh, I've missed this!" He insisted as Rose looked back at him and grinned. "I've got you," Jack insisted as he pulled the man behind him. "I've got you . . ."

The man interrupted him. "We've got to run, they're coming.

Jack pulled his gun out and pointed it towards the other beings. While Rose tried to comfort the man, the Doctor turned to Jack. "Jack, don't you dare," he warned.

Jack rolled his eyes at the Doctor before aiming his gun at the sky and fireing. The mob stopped to face them.

Martha finally managed to catch up to them and gasped when she saw the faces of the other beings. "What the hell are they?"

"There's more of them," the man insisted. "We've got to keep going."

"It's alright," Rose assured him. "We've got a ship nearby."

The Doctor nodded. "It's safe, it's over there," he looked towards the TARDIS only to see another mob coming towards them. "Or maybe not."

"We're close to the Silo!" The man explained. "If we get to the silo, then we're safe."

"Silo?" The Doctor questioned.

"Silo!" Rose agreed.

Jack nodded. "Silo!"

"Silo for me!" Martha agreed with a raised hand. They followed the man as he ran until they noticed search light on them.

"It's the Futurekind - they're coming," the man warned who was manning the searchlights. "Open the gate!"

A guard ran up to the gate then. "Show me your teeth!" He yelled at them. "Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!"

"Show him your teeth!" The man warned them.

They showed the guard their teeth and he turned to someone else. "Human! Let them in! Let them in!" He ordered. The gates opened and everyone ran in before the order came. "Close! Close! Close!" They fired at the mob before they reached the gates.

"Humaaaaans," the leader stated. "Humani, make feast."

"Go back to where you came from," the guard ordered. "I said, go back! Back!"

Jack scoffed. "Oh, don't tell him to put his gun down."

"He's not my responsibility," the Doctor sighed.

"And I am?" Jack challenged. "That makes a change."

The leader pointed at Rose. "Kind want you," he stated as the Doctor tightened his arm around Rose's waist. "Kind hungry."

The guard finally relaxed as the futurekind left. "Thanks for that," the Doctor thanked as the guard walked passed them.

"Right, let's get you inside," the guard called to them.

The man they rescued walked upto the guard. "My name is Padra Fet Shafe Cane, tell me, just tell me. Can you take me to Utopia?"

"Oh, yes, sir," the guard agreed. "Yes, I can!"

The Doctor walked up on the guards otherside. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose, Jack and Martha.

The guard turned to him. "A doctor of what?"

The Doctor was about to say what he usually does before changing his mind. "Of everything," he ignores the guard nodding to someone else as he continues following the guard down some stairs and into the silo. "I need our ship," the Doctor explained. "It's like a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back, it's stuck out there."

The man they arrived with cut over the Doctor. "I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the Silo.

Did they get here?" Padre questioned. "My mother is Kistane Shafe Cane, my brother's name is Beltone."

"Computers are down," the guard explained. "But you can check the paperwork. Creet!" They watched as a little boy with blonde hair looked out of a hallway. "Passenger needs help!

"Right," Creet agreed. "What do you need?"

The guard turned back to the Doctor. "A blue box, you said?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Big, tall, wooden, says "Police"."

"We're driving out for the last water collection," the guard explained. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you!" The Doctor sighed as he pulled Rose just that little bit closer to his side. He ignored Jack's grin as they all watched Creet and Padre.

They finished looking through the paperwork. "Come on," Creet urged as he led Padre towards the others.

Before they could get far, Martha couldn't help but question. "Sorry, but how old are you?" She questioned Creet.

"Old enough to work," he stated sounding more grown up than he should. "This way," he urged as he again headed off.

Rose hugged the Doctors arm as she grabbed Jack's hand before following the boy. "It's Nice to know that after all that mixing, accents still survive," Rose pointed out. The Doctor and Jack both grinned at her as they finally relaxed, that's what she's always been able to do for them.

All four of them, found themselves in a large room filled with people as Creet started calling out. "Kistane Shafe Cane! Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane!" He continued to yell as he looked around. "I'm looking for Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane!"

"The Shafe Canes, anyone?" Padre called out as well.

"Anyone?" Creet insisted. "Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane. Anyone know the Shafe Cane family?Anyone called Shafe Cane?"

Martha just realised something as she looked around. "It's like a refugee camp."

Jack screwed up his nose. "It's stinking," he exclaimed and one of the passengers threw him a glare. "Sorry, no offence, not you."

"Don't you see, though?" The Doctor questioned in excitement. "The ripe old smell of humans, you survived! Oh, you might've spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas, and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental human," he pointed out.

"Kistane Shafe Cane," Creet continued to call.

"End of the universe, and here you are!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Indomitable, that's the word! Indomitable!" Rose couldn't help but get caught up in the Doctors excitment as they followed Creet.

Creet continued calling. "Is there a Kistane Shafe Cane?"

"That's me," a women stated as she stood up.

"Mother!" Padra exclaimed as he ran and hugged her.

The women gasped. "Oh, my God! Padra!"

"It's not all bad news," Martha grinned happily.

"Off course not," Rose agreed. "Not when you can see a family reunited," her grin fell as she remembered her own mother. Both the Doctor and Jack took her hands as they remembered as well.

The Doctor sees a control panel on the wall and pulls out his sonic screwdriver to open it while Jack walks up to one of the male passengers. "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" He flirted.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as Rose giggled. "Stop it! Give us a hand with this it's half-deadlocked.

See if you can overwrite the code."

Martha just stared at Jack as he walked back to give the Doctor a hand. Rose giggled again as she leaned closer to Martha. "He's from the 51st century, different rules then."

"Let's find out where we are," the Doctor continued as Jack used his vortex manipulator to break the code.

They finally got the door open and the Doctor went to step forward only to find there was no floor. "I've got you," Jack insisted as he grabbed the Doctor.

"Thanks," the Doctor thanked as they all looked out at the empty space.

"How did you cope without me?" Jack questioned.

The Doctor grinned. "I had Rose," he stated like it should have been obvious to Jack.

"Now that is what I call a rocket!" Martha exclaimed.

The Doctor looked up at the rocket. "They're not refugees, they're passengers."

"Padra, said they were going to Utopia," Rose reminded the Doctor. "But Utopia doesn't exist according to you, though some places we've been too, could've been."

"The perfect place," the Doctor realised. "Until sentient beings are added to the mix. Hundred trillion years and it's the same old dream," the Doctor then looked down. "Do you recognise the engines?" He questioned Jack.

Jack shook his head. "Nope, whatever it is, it's not rocket science but it's hot, though."

"Boiling!" The Doctor agreed. They all stepped back into the corridor as Jack closed the door. "But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?"

An elderly gentleman ran up to them then and looked between the Doctor and Jack before settling on Jack. "The Doctor?"

"That's me!" The Doctor agreed.

"Good!" The elderly man grabbed his hand as he pulled the Doctor back with him. The Doctor was still holding Rose's hand and she was pulled with him as the man kept repeating. "Good, good, good, good, good, good good!"

The Doctor turned his head to the others that were following. "It's good, apparently."

Jack grinned at Rose. "Not very often, someone thought that."

Rose giggled as the Doctor sent Jack a glare before brightening up at Roses giggle. He was glade she seemed to be much happier, he hated seeing her upset, especially at something he'd done.

The elderly gentleman pulled the Doctor and Rose, though he didn't know it into a laboratory. Rose let go of the Doctors hand as she saw a humanoid insect like being smiling at them. "Chan, welcome, tho," she greeted.

Rose smiled back at her. "Nice to met ya."

The elderly gentleman ignored the being as he pulled the Doctor upto a screen. "This is the gravitissimal accelerator, it's past its best, but it works," he explained.

Jack and Martha managed to catch up with them and the being turned to them as well. "Chan, welcome, tho."

"And over here is the Footprint Impeller System," the elderly man continued showing the Doctor around before getting to his point. "Now, do you know anything about end time gravity mechanics?"

"Hello," Martha greeted. "Who are you?"

"Chan, Chantho, tho," Chantho explained.

The Doctor put on his glasses and looked at what he was being shown as the gentleman continued. "But we can't get it to harmonise."

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack flirted much to Rose's amusement and Martha's shock.

The Doctor sighed. "Stop it!"

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack whined.

"Chan, I do not protest tho," Chantho stated with a blush.

Jack sent her a flirtatious wink. "Maybe later, Blue," he walked over to where the Doctor was. Rose and Martha frowned at each other as they heard something bubbling in Jack's bag. "So what have we got here?" He questioned the Doctor.

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" The Doctor questioned the gentleman.

"Yes," the gentleman agreed. "Except without a stable footprint, we'll never achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonise the five impact patterns, and unify them, well, we might yet make it," he turned back to the Doctor. "What d'you think, Doctor? Any ideas?"

The Doctor looked around at all the equipment. "Well," The Doctor hedged. "Um, basically, sort of, not a clue," the Doctor stated.

"Nothing?" The gentleman urged.

"I'm not from round these parts," the Doctor apoligised. "I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

The gentleman shook his head. "No, no, I'm sorry, it's my fault. There's been so little help . . ."

While they were talking Jack had placed his bag down by a seat and walked over to them. Martha and Rose shared a look before Martha reached forward, opened the bag and pulled out a container with a hand in it. "Oh, my God!" She exclaimed as she put the container down and moved away from it like it would jump out and attack her. She turned to Jack. "You've got a hand, a hand in a jar. A hand, in jar, in your bag."

The Doctor ran over and looked at it. "That's. . . That's my hand!"

Jack shrugged. "I said I had a Doctor-detector!"

Chantho walked over to see as well as the gentleman. "Chan, is this is a tradition amongst your people, tho?" She questioned.

Martha cut him off. "Not on my street! What do you mean, that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them!"

"Long story," the Doctor explained with a look to Rose. "I lost my hand Christmas Day in a swordfight."

Rose sighed. "What a day that was," she agreed.

"What," Martha exclaimed as she looked at his hands. "and you grew another hand?"

The Doctor tugged on his ear. "Um. Yeah, yeah I did, yeah. Hello!" He waves his hand at Martha.

"It's alright, Martha," Rose tried to assure her. "I was there, it's not as freaky as watching it happen before your eyes," then Rose slapped Jack on his shoulder. "What are you doing, you should've burnt it?

The gentleman spoke up before Jack could respond. "Might I ask, what species are you?"

"Time Lord - last of. Heard of them?" He watched as both Chantho and the gentleman shook their heads. "Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling."

Rose rolled her eyes as she saw a pout coming on. Chantho spoke up then before he could. "Chan, it is said that I am the last of my species too, tho," she commiserated.

The Doctor finally noticed Chantho. "Sorry, what was your name?"

"My assistant, and good friend, Chantho," the gentleman introduced. "A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

"That city outside," the Doctor realised. "That was yours?"

Chantho nodded her head. "Chan, the Conglomeration died tho."

"Conglomeration!" The Doctor burst out in excitement. "That's what I said!"

Rose slapped him on the shoulder. "Your suppose to say, sorry."

The Doctor gulped. "Oh, yes, sorry," Rose just rolled her eyes at him.

"Chan, most grateful, tho," Chantho accepted.

Martha was still in shock from finding a hand. "You grew another hand?"

"Hello again," the Doctor waved at her. "It's fine, look, really, it's me."

Martha laughed softly. "All this time and you're still full of surprises."

"Chan, you are most unusual, tho," Chantho pointed out.

"Well," The Doctor tried to brush off.

Jack rolled his eyes at the Doctors poor show of being humble. "So what about those things outside, the beastie boys?" He figured someone needs to find out what's happening.

"We call them the Futurekind," professor Yana explained. "Which is a myth, in itself, but it's feared they are what we will become, unless we reach Utopia."

"And Utopia is?" The Doctor questioned.

Yana looked at him in surprise. "Every human knows of Utopia, where have you been?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Bit of a hermit," he tried to explain.

"A hermit with friends?" Yana pointed out.

"Hermits United," the Doctor continued. "We meet up, every ten years, swap stories about caves.

It's good fun, for a hermit. So, um, Utopia?" He got them back on track.

Yana beckoned them over to a navigational system as he explained. "The call came from across the stars," he explained. "Over and over again, "Come to Utopia". Originating from that point," he pointed out.

"Where is that?" The Doctor questioned.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness," Yana explained. "Out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter Reefs. Calling us in, the last of the humans scattered across the night."

The Doctor thought about it. "What do you think is out there?"

Yana shrugged. "We can't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now, perhaps they found it, perhaps not but it's worth a look, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes," the Doctor agreed. "And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not on automatic. That's a good sign, someone's out there," the Doctor never noticed that Yana was having a problem as he continued. "And that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without the stars to guide you, professor?" he finally noticed something wrong with Yana. "Professor? Professor!"

Yana finally seemed to snap himself out of what ever was wrong. "I . . . Right, that's enough talk, there's work to do! Now if you could leave, thank you."

"You all right?" The Doctor questioned as he watched Yana.

"Yes, I'm fine," Yana dismissed. "And busy!"

The Doctor moved closer to Yana. "Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it?" He pointed out. "This footprint mechanism-thing, it's not working."

"We'll find a way!" Yana insisted.

"You're stuck on this planet," the Doctor pointed out. "And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're gonna fly."

Yana sat down as he seemed to give up. "Well, it's better to let them live in hope."

"Quite right too," the Doctor agreed as he descretly pulled his sonic screwdriver out. "And I must say, Professor, what was it?" He questioned as he took of his coat and handed it to Jack.

"Yana," he introduced.

The Doctor moved to stand next to the footprint mechanism. "Professor Yana, this new science is well beyond me. But all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any timeframe, must be a circuit which reverses the boost, so I wonder what would happen if I did this," the Doctor used his sonic and pulled a button.

Yana and Chantho looked around in awe as a siren sounded and the power turned on. "Chan, it's working, tho!"

Yana stood up as well. "But how did you do that?"

"Oh, we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you," the Doctor pointed out. "I'm brilliant!"

Jack huffed out a laugh as he turned to Rose. "He still hasn't lost his ego I see."

Rose laughed with him. "This time it's worse."

The Doctor sent a mock glare to them before turning to help Yana.

While the passengers started boarding, the Doctor and Jack ran around helping Yana get everything together to prepare for lift off.

Martha left with Chantho to gather some equipment that they needed and on the way back she noticed Creet. "Hey, what was your name, Creet?"

"That's right, miss," Creet agreed.

"Who are you with Creet, you got family?" Martha questioned.

Creet shook his head. "No, miss, there's just me."

Martha's face fell. "Well, good luck. What do you think it's gonna be like, in Utopia?"

"My mum used to say, the skies are made of diamonds," Creet explained.

"Good for her," Martha agreed as she sent him on his way. "Go on, off you go, get your seat!"

The Doctor was helping Yana with a circuit board when he picked up one of the strands and smelled it. "Is that?"

"Gluten extract," Yana explained. "It binds the neutralino map together."

"But that's food," the Doctor pointed out. "You've built this system out of food and string and staples," he stated as he took of his glasses. "Professor Yana, you're a genius!"

Yana scoffed. "Says the man who made it work."

"Oh, it's easy, coming in at the end," the Doctor dismissed. "But you're stellar, this is, this is magnificent! And I don't often say that, cause well, cause of me."

Rose grinned at Yana. "Trust me, it's high praise coming from him."

Yana brushed their praise off. "Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over 1,000 years," he explained. "I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another."

"If you'd been born in a different time, you'd be revered," the Doctor stated. "I mean it, throughout the galaxies."

"Oh, those damn galaxies, they had to go and collapse!" Yana complained. "Some admiration would have been nice, just a little, just once."

The Doctor agreed. "Well, you've got it now but that footprint engine-thing . . . You can't activate it from on board, it's got to be done from here," the Doctor pointed out. "You're staying behind."

"With Chantho," Yana agreed. "She won't leave without me, simply refuses."

"You'd give your life so they could fly," the Doctor continued.

Yana shrugged. "Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia, time I had some sleep."

The intercom came on then, interrupting them. "Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box."

"Aah," the Doctor exclaimed.

Jack and Rose saw something on one of the screens. "Doctor?" Jack called out as Rose's grin grew.

The Doctor ran over and stood next to Rose as he saw what they saw. "Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I might just have found you a way out!" The Doctor ran to where the TARDIS had been placed and moved her into the laboratory before opening up one of the grates and pulling out a power cord before running out the doors and into the lab. "Extra power," he explained as he noticed Rose hugging the TARDIS. "Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting?" He explained as he plugged the cord into a socket on the foot print mechanism. "Jack, you're in charge of the retro feeds," he ordered.

Martha walked in with Chantho then and saw the TARDIS. "Oh, am I glad to see that thing!"

Though Chantho noticed Yana looking a bit off and moved over to him. "Chan, Professor, are you all right, tho?"

Yana waved her off. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine just get on with it."

"Connect those circuits into the spar, same as the last lot but quicker," he directed Martha.

"Yes, sir!" Martha snarked back as she did what he said.

The Doctor walked upto Yana then. "You don't have to keep working, we can handle it," the Doctor pointed out.

"It's just a headache, just noise, inside my head, Doctor," Yana dismissed. "Constant noise inside my head."

"What sort of noise?" The Doctor questioned.

Yana shrugged. "The sound of drums," he explained. "More and more, as though it's getting closer."

Rose walked over then and handed him a drink of water. "How long have you heard the noise?"

"I've had it all my life," Yana explained. "Every waking hour," Yana took a deep breathe and stood back up, sending a thank you smile at Rose. "Still, no rest for the wicked," he explained as he got back to work.

Martha was interested in Chantho. "So how long have you been with the Professor?"

"Chan, 17 years, tho," Chantho answered.

"Blimey," Martha gasped. "Long time."

Chantho shrugged. "Chan, I adore him, tho."

"Oh, right," Martha realised. "And he . . ."

"Chan, I don't think he even notices, tho," Chantho shrugged.

Martha sighed. "It seems to happen to a lot of people."

"Chan, but I am happy to serve, tho," Chantho stated.

"Do you mind if I ask? Do you have to start every sentence with "Chan"?" Martha questioned in confusion.

Chantho nodded her head. "Chan, yes, tho."

"And end every sentence with . . ." Martha hesitated.

"Chan, tho, tho," Chantho finished for her.

Still curious Martha continued. "What would happen if you didn't?"

"Chan, that would be rude, tho," Chantho explained.

"What, like swearing?" Martha pointed out.

Chantho nodded her head. "Chan, indeed, tho."

"Go on," Martha urged. "Just once."

Chantho shook her head. "Chan, I can't, tho."

Martha ignored the fact she seemed to be anxious as her curiosity peaked. "Oh, do it for me."

"No!" Chantho exclaimed then started giggling.

The intercom came on then. "Professor! Systems are down," Atillo pointed out. "Professor, you getting me?"

"I'm here," Yana insisted. "We're ready. Now, all you need to do is connect the couplings, then we can launch. God save us," Yana exclaimed as the video monitor cut out. "This equipment! Needs rebooting, all the time."

Rose rushed upto him. "Anything I can do? I'm not doing much else."

"Yes, if you could," Yana pointed out. "Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes."

Rose nodded her head as she sat in the chair Yana just vacated. "Absolutely."

The picture came back up. "Are you still there?"

"Present and correct!" Yana agreed. "Send your man inside, we'll keep the levels down from here."

The view switched to another room that was bathed in red. "He's inside and good luck to him," Atillo announced.

Yana ran over to Jack. "Captain, keep the dials below the red."

The Doctor looked over Rose's shoulder. "Where is that room?"

"It's underneath the rocket," Yana explained. "Fix the couplings, and the Footprint can work but the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation."

"Stet?" The Doctor repeated. "Never heard of it."

Yana shrugged. "You wouldn't want to but it's safe enough, we can hold the radiation back from here."

Martha turned to Rose. "Are you counting how many times he's said he's never heard of something."

Rose grinned at her. "Absolutely, and I must state that is a record."

Just as the man in the chamber gets the first coupling locked an alarm starts sounding. "It's rising," Yana stated. "0.2, keep it level," he ordered Jack.

"Yes, sir," Jack responded as he tried to keep it level.

As the man in the chamber connected the second coupling a siren started sounding. "Chan, we're losing power, tho."

"Radiation's rising!" The Doctor warned everyone.

"We've lost control!" Jack explained.

Yana gasped. "The chamber's going to flood!"

"Jack! Override the vents!" The Doctor ordered.

Jack grabbed the two power plugs. "We can jump-start the override," he explained as he pushed the two plugs together.

"Don't, it's gonna flare!" The Doctor warned but he was too late and Jake was electrocuted.

Rose gasped and buried her head in the Doctors chest as he tried to comfort her.

"I've got him," Martha stated as she started doing CPR.

Chantho moved the cables out of the way. "Chan, don't touch the cables, tho."

Yana walked up and leaned over Jack. "I'm so sorry."

The Doctor followed them once Rose had calmed down. "The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" He asked as he watched Martha try to give Jack CPR.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start," Yana agreed. "It was all for nothing."

"Oh, I don't know," the Doctor stated as he tried to pull Martha away. "Martha, leave him."

She pulled her arm out of the Doctors. "You've got to let me try."

Rose helped the Doctor to pull her back. "Martha, he'll be alright," Rose assured her.

The Doctor turned to Yana. "Strikes me, Professor, you've got a room which no man can enter, without dying. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Yana agreed.

"Well," The Doctor stated as Jack took a big breathe and opened his eyes. "I think I've got just the man."

Jack felt his lips. "Was someone kissing me?"

Rose burst out in laughter as she helped Jack up then gave him a big hug. Rose let him go as the Doctor explained to Jack what needed to be done. They ran all the way to the control room under the rocket. "Lieutenant, get on board the rocket, I promise you're going to fly," the Doctor assured him.

"The chamber's flooded," the lieutent argued.

"Trust me, we've found a way of tripping the system," the Doctor explained. "Run!" The Doctor started setting up the system when he noticed Jack. "What are you taking your clothes off for?"

Jack grinned. "I'm going in!"

The Doctor started tugging on his ear. "By the looks of it, I'd say that stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh."

"Well," Jack shrugged. "I look good, though!" He ran to the door but turned back to the Doctor. "How long have you known?"

The Doctor didn't need him to explain what he was talking about. "Ever since I ran away from you. Good luck!"

Rose tried to push the reboot key but the picture never came back up "We seemed to have lost the picture. "Doctor, are you there?" She called into the intercom.

"Receiving, yeah," the Doctor confirmed. "He's inside."

"And still alive?" Martha questioned.

The Doctor grinned even though they can't see it. "Oh, yes."

Yana gasped. "But he should evaporate, what sort of a man is he?"

"I've only just met him," Martha explained.

Rose placed her hand on Martha's arm as she explained. "The Doctor travels through time, making friends and taking them on trips," she pointed to the TARDIS. "That's his TARDIS, Time And Reletive Demention In Space, TARDIS for short."

"He travels in time?" Yana questioned with a far away look.

"The sports car of time travel, he says," Martha added in.

They never noticed as Yana walked towards the TARDIS as they heard the Doctors voice. "When did you realise?"

"Earth, 1892," Jake responded as he worked on the third coupling. "Got in a fight on Ellis Island, man shot me through the heart and then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange but then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War One, World War Two, poison, starvation, a stray javelin."

The Doctor grimaced, neither noticing that the intercom was still on. Martha watched as Rose lowered her head like she was sad.

"In the end, I got the message, I'm the man who can never die," Jake stated as fact. "And all that time, you knew."

The Doctor nodded his head. "That's why I left you behind," the Doctor explained. "It's not easy, even just looking at you, Jack, cause you're wrong."

"Thanks," Jack snarked.

"You are," the Doctor shrugged. "I can't help it, I'm a Time Lord, it's instinct, it's in my guts.

You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact, that's never meant to happen. Even the Tardis reacted against you, tried to shake you off, flew all the way to the end of the universe to get rid of you."

Jack was still struggling with the coupling. "So what you're saying is you're prejudiced," he pointed out as he finally got the coupling down.

"I never thought of it like that," the Doctor questioned.

"Shame on you," Jake teased.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yeah."

Jack though still had more questions as he moved onto the next coupling. "Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks, death by extermination and then I came back to life. What happened?"

"Rose," the Doctor breathed out and Martha sent Rose a questioning look but she was still looking down.

"I thought you'd sent her back home," Jack stated.

The Doctor sighed. "She came back, opened the heart of the Tardis, and absorbed the Time Vortex itself."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Jack continued.

"No-one's ever meant to have that power," the Doctor explained. "If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a God, a vengeful God. But she was human, everything she did was so human.

She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it, she brought you back forever.

That's something, I suppose, the final act of the Time War was life."

Jack still struggled with the coupling as the room got hotter and hotter. "Do you think she could change me back?"

"No!" The Doctor burst out as he glared at Jack. "I took the power out of her, it was killing her. It killed me instead. Then I find out that it didn't make a difference."

Jack sent him a questioning look. "What do you mean?" Martha was interested too, she'd never heard this story before.

"Apparently," the Doctor explained. "Her mother wasn't ever suppose to have children, when Rose absorbed the Time Vortex, she saw all of Time, she became the goddesss of time that the Time Lords worshiped, fancy that, the time lords worshiping a human," Jack grinned at him before focusing back on the coupling. "And she saw the war, she saw what I'd have to do, and how broken I would be after it was over," the Doctor took a deep breathe as Jack looked back to him. "So she created herself," the Doctor laughed a little at his memories. "I met her while she was growing up, in my other reincarnations. I never recognised her at first because I had suppressed all my memories, too painful, but the Bad Wolf had been grooming Rose her whole life to be able to hold the time vortex. She also tied herself to the TARDIS. She will live as long as the TARDIS does, which is as long as I will."

"Huh," Jack exclaimed. "Now, things make sense," the Doctor sent him a questioning look. "I went back to her estate in the nineties, just once or twice. Watched her growing up, never said hello, timelines and all that, but I did notice a few things about her noticeably that she talked to a golden wolf sometimes."

The Doctor grinned. "Yep, that would be the Bad Wolf."

Martha turned to Rose in awe. "You did all that?"

Rose just shrugged. "I did it to save the Doctor and Jack."

"But you could've died," Martha pointed out.

"But I didn't," Rose countered as they turned back into what the Doctor and Jack were saying.

Before Jack could question him on the Bad Wolf he asked. "Do you want to die?"

"Oh, this one's a little stuck," Jack complained trying to ignore his question.

"Jack?" The Doctor warned.

Jack sighed. "I thought I did, I don't know, but this lot, you see them out here, surviving, and that's fantastic," he finally connected the last coupling. "And Rosie will be around a long time, and I know she'd never forget me."

The Doctor winced, he knew he deserved that. "You might be out there somewhere."

"I could go meet myself," Jake grinned.

The Doctor nodded his head in agreement. "Well, it's the only man you're ever gonna be happy with."

"This new regeneration," Jake commented. "It's kinda cheeky," he started working on the last coupling.

Martha shook her head. "I never understand half the things he's saying," she turned to Rose. "What did he mean by you creating yourself?"

Rose sighed. "It's a paradox, mum tried for years to get pregnant, then I came along. When I became the goddess of time, I saw that I would never have be born, so I made myself. If I wasn't born then I couldn't save the Doctor and non of us would be here now," Rose tried to explain it but not sure she succeeded.

Martha looked to where the professor was to see him in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Chan, Professor, what is it, tho?" Chantho questioned as they walked up to him.

"Time travel," Yana stated as he shook his head. "They say there was time travel back in the old days, I never believed," he insisted as Rose joined the others. "But what would I know? Stupid old man, never could keep time. Always late, always lost," he pulled out a watch. "Even this thing never worked," Rose and Martha shared a look as Yana continued. "Time and time and time again, always running out on me."

Rose held out her hand. "Can I please have a look at that?"

Yana looked down at the watch. "Oh, it's only an old relic, like me," he stated as he handed it over.

Rose could hear whispering coming from the watch, and it wasn't very nice. "Where did you get it from?"

"Hmmm?" Yana shrugged his shoulders as he took the watch back. "I was found with it."

"What do you mean?" Martha questioned as she shot a questioning look to Rose.

Yana shrugged. "An orphan in the storm, I was a naked child, found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned with only this."

"Have you ever opened it?" Martha continued.

Yana sent her a confused look. "Why would I? It's broken."

"How d'you know it's broken if you've never opened it?" Martha questioned back.

"It's stuck, it's old, it's not meant to be," Yana insisted. "I don't know," Yana noticed the look Rose and Martha were sharing. "Does it matter?"

"No, it's nothing, it's fine," Martha insisted as she and Rose moved away from the professor.

Rose whispered to Martha. "Martha, go to the Doctor, tell him that Yana's a Time Lord, and tell him that Time Lord is not nice."

Martha nodded her head as she tried to keep the smile on her face as she faced the other two people in the room. "Listen, everything's fine up here, I'm gonna see if the Doctor needs me." As soon as Martha was out of the room she took off running.

Jack finally got the last coupling to work. "Yes!"

"Now get out of there, come on!" The Doctor urged as he ran to a phone. "Lieutenant, everyone on board?"

"Ready and waiting," the lieutenant agreed.

The Doctor nodded his head even though they couldn't see. "Stand by! Two minutes to ignition!" The Doctor agreed.

"Ready to launch," the leiutanats voice came over the intercom while the Doctor and Jack got the footprint ready. "Outer doors sealed, launching in T minus 99, 98. . ."

The Doctor noticed Martha run in. "Ah, nearly there," he explained trying to focus as he felt a few different emotions from Rose. "The Footprint, it's a gravity pulse, it stamps down, the rocket shoots up bit primitive, it's gonna take the both of us to keep it stable."

Martha was trying to find a gap to talk to him but she never did know how to shut him up. An alarm sounds and she rushes to help the Doctor before turning to him. "Doctor, it's the Professor. He's got this watch, he's got a fobwatch, it's the same as yours, same writing on it, same everything."

The Doctor stared at her in shock. "Don't be ridiculous," he dismissed as he tried to shake of Roses feelings.

"Rose and I asked him," Martha insisted. "He said he's had it his whole life."

Jack scoffed as he heard what they were talking about. "So? He's got the same watch."

Martha turned to look at Jack. "Yeah, but it's not a watch, it's this chameleon thing."

"No, no, no," the Doctor denied. "It's this it's this thing, this device that rewrites biology, changes a Time Lord into a Human," The Doctor explained as he continued getting the footprint ready.

"And it's the same watch!" Martha tried to assure him.

The Doctor shook his head. "It can't be," an alarm sounded and the Doctor rushed over to fix it.

"That means he could be a Time Lord!" Jack pointed out. "You might not be the last one!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Jack, keep it level!" The Doctor ordered.

Martha debated what to tell the Doctor next. "I'm not sure it's so good, Jack?"

"Yes, off course it is!" The Doctor disagreed. "Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah but they died, the Time Lords, all of them, they died."

"Not if he was human!" Jack pointed out.

The Doctor turned his head to Martha. "What did he say, Martha, what did he say?" The Doctor yelled at her as he finally felt the fear Rose had been trying to hold back.

She had never seen him this angry. "He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it, like that perception-filter thing," Martha explained.

"But what about now?" The Doctor continued. "Can he see it now?"

Martha made up her mind. "Rose said that she could hear something."

The Doctor reached for his bond with Rose but she had closed it off mostly. He could only get a small feel of her. "What did she say, where is she?"

"She stayed behind to stop him from opening the watch," Martha explained. "She said he didn't sound very nice."

Rose followed Yana as he walked to the Doctors hand. "Please, Yana, Don't open the watch."

"Chan, Yana, won't you please take some rest, tho?" Chantho tried to urge him.

Jack ran up to the Doctor and handed him something. "If he escaped the Time War, then it's a perfect place to hide," Jack explained. "The end of the universe!"

"Think what the Face of Boe said," Martha pointed out, not seeing Jack's look. "His dying words! He said, you are not alone."

The rocket shook the whole place as everyone was distracted that Rose never saw Yana open the watch until a bright light enveloped the room. The Doctor suddenly realised something, the face of Boe said You. Are. Not. Alone. YANA.

"Chan, Professor Yana? Tho," Chantho questioned.

Rose held her back. "Yana, are you alright?" Yana turned to face them and Rose could tell just from looking in his eyes that he was no longer the sweet old man they first met.

The Doctor picked up the phone. "Lieutenant, have you done it? Did you get velocity?" He yelled to them. "Have you done it, Lieutenant, have you done it?"

"Affirmative, we'll see you in Utopia," the Lieutenant agreed.

"Good luck," the Doctor confirmed as he hung up and ran to the doors. They closed just before he got to them.

"Chan, but you've locked them in, tho," Chantho questioned as she and Rose watched the professor.

Rose lunged for the switch to open the doors but Yana caught her and threw her against the side of the TARDIS. Her head started swimming and she could barely focus.

"Door open!" The Doctor yelled as he used the sonic screwdriver. "Get it open!" The Doctor yelled as Jack tried to use the key pad.

Yana walked over to another switch. "Not to worry, my dear," he assured Chantho. "As one door closes, another must open."

Chantho had been trying to help Rose when she noticed what he was doing. "Chan, you must stop, tho. Chan, but you've lowered the defences, the Futurekind will get in, tho," The Doctor and Jack finally managed to get the door open, the Doctor was worried because he couldn't get a clear reading from Rose. "Chan, Professor, I'm so sorry, tho. But I must stop you, you are destroying all our work," she stated as she pointed a gun at him.

Yana turned back to her and noticed the gun. "Ohhhhhh, now I can say I was provoked," Yana held up the wire that Jack used to jumpstart the override before as he approached her. "Did you never think all those years, standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never?" He yelled. "Did you never once think, not ever, that you could set me free?"

The Doctor, Jack and Martha met the futurekind coming towards them and ran in the oppisite direction. Rose tried to get up and help Chantho but she was still dizzy from the knock her head took.

"Chan, I'm sorry, tho," Chantho apoligised. "Chan, I'm so sorry."

Rose managed to get up and lunged at Yana but he just caught her and pushed her back against the TARDIS. This time her back hit the time ship and she suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"Do you mind," he snarled at Rose. "I'm trying to get rid of someone here." He turned back to Chantho. "And you, with your "Chan" and your "tho", driving me insane."

"Chan, Professor, please," Chantho begged though she still held the gun at him even though her hands were shaking.

Yana snarled. "That is not my name, the Professor was an invention. So perfect a disguise, that I forgot who I am."

"Chan, then who are you? Tho," Chantho asked.

"I am the Master," he glanced at Rose as he heard her gasp and realised that she knew who he was. He thrust the sparking cord at Chantho and she screamed as she was electricuted.

The Doctor led Martha and Jack towards the lab. "This way!" The Doctor yelled out.

Yana grabbed Rose by her hair and dragged her into the TARDIS. "We're going on a little trip," he smirked at her before dropping her to the grating and going back for the Doctors hand. Rose was still finding it hard to breathe as she glared at him.

The Doctor made it to the door of the lab. "Professor! Professor, let me in!" He yelled. "Rose! Let me in!" He was really panicking when he couldn't get a read on Rose at all. "Jack, get the door open NOW!" He yelled as he tried to use the sonic screwdriver, the futurekind was bearing down on them. "Rose, professor, where are you? Rose, Chantho, are you there? Professor I need to explain, whatever you do, don't open that watch."

The Master ignored him as he pulled the Navigational matrix out of the computer. "Utopia," he scoffed as he pocketed the matrix.

"Hurry!" Martha yelled as she looked back to see the futurekind bearing down on them.

"Open the door!" The Doctor yelled out. "Open the door, please! I'm begging you professor, please listen to me! Just open the door, please!"

The Master didn't notice Chantho use the last of her strength to pick up the gun, he was too busy unplugging the TARDIS. Chantho shot him before passing away. Jack broke the lock which allowed them to get in. He turned and tried to close the doors but he had to hold them closed.

The Doctor stopped as he saw the professor standing at the doors of the TARDIS. He lunged forward but the Master managed to get into the TARDIS and lock the doors before he could. The Doctor tried useing his key and when that didn't work he tried the sonic screwdriver until he heard the deadlock seal engage.

"And locked," the Master gloated as he smirked at Rose. Rose could tell that he was injured and knew he was about to regenerate.

"Let me in!" The Doctor yelled. "Let me in! Rose!" He cried out. "At least give me Rose."

Martha meanwhile had checked on Chantho. "She's dead."

Jack was struggling to keep the doors closed. "I broke the lock, give me a hand," Martha ran to help Jack but all the Doctor could focus on was getting Rose back. He could tell that she was hurt and he didn't want to lose her, he shivered at the memories of what he would become.

"I'm begging you!" The Doctor yelled. "Everything's changed, it's only the two of us, we're the only ones left. Please, at least give me Rose!"

"Killed by an insect," the Master scoffed. "A girl, how inappropriate. But still, if the Doctor can be young and strong then so can I," the Master smirked at Rose. "The Master reborn!" He yells as regeneration energy envelops him. Rose managed to get to her feet and stepped back as she heard howling run through her head before she remembered nothing.

The Doctor stood back as he saw the energy through the windows of the TARDIS. He heard a wolf howl mixed in with it and knew that somehow Bad Wolf will protect Rose.

The futurekind finally made it to the door that was still partially open. "Doctor, you'd better think of something!" Jack yelled out.

The Master opened his eyes and got up laughing before he noticed Rose. "Now that's interesting," he pointed out as he saw her bathed in a golden glow. He waved a hand in front of her face but she didn't seem to respond, she was just standing there, staring, in fact it was starting to creep him out. He went to touch her but thought better off it. He had to deal with the Doctor at the moment. He ran up to the console and pushed the button for the speaker. "Now then, Doctor, ooh, new voice!" He tried different tones. "Hello! Hello. Hello." He shook himself out of his distraction and focused back on the Doctor. "Anyway! Why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me, I don't think!"

Martha gasped. "Hold on, I know that voice."

"I'm asking you, really properly, just stop, just think," the Doctor begged, He was worried cause he wasn't getting anything from Rose.

"Use my name," the Master ordered.

The Doctor sighed. "Master, I'm sorry."

The Master scoffed. "Tough!" The Master stated as he started the dematerlisation sequence. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to confuse the controls.

"I can't hold them much longer," Jack yelled out. "Doctor!"

The TARDIS console started sparking. "Oh, no you don't!" The Master called out. "End of the universe! Have fun! Bye bye!"

"Doctor, stop him!" Martha yelled at him. "Hurry up, they're getting in!"

The Doctor could only watch as the TARDIS disappeared before his eyes, carrying his hearts with them. The Doctor shook his head as he ran back to Jack and Martha, he grabbed Jacks wrist and used the sonic to fix the vortex manipulator. "Martha," he called out. "Put your hand on the manipulator," Martha did as he said and the three of them disappeared from the end of the universe.


	20. Master of Earth

Three people suddenly appeared in an alleyway. "Oh, my head," Martha groaned as she leaned back against the wall.

The Doctor put his hands on his knees as he closed his eyes to recover. "Time travel without a capsule, that's a killer," he pointed out.

Jack cracked his neck as he heard something, turning around he froze as a golden wolf walked up to them. "Doctor," Jack called out while trying not to make any sudden moves.

The Doctor and Martha turned around and while Martha gasped, the Doctor grinned as he walked up to the golden wolf. "Hello, again."

The golden wolf simmered and turned into a little girl. Jack gasped while the Doctors grin widened. Martha, though was confused at their reactions, she turned to Jack. "What is that thing?"

It was the Doctor that answered her. "This, Martha, this is the Bad Wolf, otherwise known as Rose Tyler," the Bad Wolf grinned at the Doctor. "Where is she?" The Doctor questioned. "Is she alright?"

Bad Wolf opened its mouth to speak and Martha gasped again as the voice that came out seemed so ethereal and there was nothing of Roses accent. "She is safe, my Doctor," Bad Wolf assured him. "I do not have much power, but I was able to protect her," she grimaced suddenly and the Doctor reached out to try and help but she stepped back. "He has been trying to find a way to reach Rose cause he knows how much it would hurt you."

"As long as she's safe," the Doctor assured her. Bad Wolf grinned as she gestured for them to leave the alley. "Do you know what he's planning?" The Doctor questioned.

"It's taking all my strength to ward off his attacks, I haven't been able to focus on his plan," Bad Wolf answered.

The Doctor held out his hand to Bad Wolf and she took it, they were about to step out onto the street when Martha stopped them. "Wait, hold on," she insisted. "We can't just walk out there with a little girl who's glowing."

The Bad Wolf cocked her head very much like a wolf would as she answered. "To the rest of the world, I look like any ordinary child."

At Martha's confused look the Doctor explained. "She can make people see what she wants them to see."

Martha still seemed a bit confused but she didn't stop them this time from walking out into the street. Jack looked around at their surroundings. "Still, at least we made it," he pointed out. "Earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Talk about lucky."

"That wasn't luck," the Doctor corrected. "That was me."

They found a bench to rest on while they thought of their next move. "The moral is, if you're gonna get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex time agent and his vortex manipulator," Jack grinned at them.

"But this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS and Rose," Martha questioned. "He could be anywhere in time and space."

"No, he's here," the Doctor assured her as he nodded at Bad Wolf. "She wouldn't be here otherwise."

Martha glanced at the little girl who just grinned at her before looking back at the Doctor. "Who is he, anyway? That voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor," she argued.

"If the Master's a Time Lord, he must've regenerated," Jack pointed out.

"What does that mean?" Martha continued.

Bad Wolf looked between them before answering Martha. "It means he's a completely different guy, different body, different voice, looks completley different but underneath he's the same man."

While they were talking the Doctor noticed a man tapping out a four rhythm beat on a cup.

Martha was still a little freaked out by talking to someone who's glowing but questioned. "How are we gonna to find him?"

The Doctor pulled himself out of his head as he answered Martha. "I'll know him," the Doctor reassured her. "The moment I see him, Time Lords always do."

Bad Wolf rolled her eyes. "And how many times has Rose mentioned seeing me in your travels?"

The Doctor thought back and realised that the Bad Wolf had been showing up since Canary Wharf at least which means that the Master has been on Earth since before Rose and he lost their family.

Martha finally realised something as she noticed a poster. "But hold on If he could be anyone . . ." She broke off. "We missed the election but it can't be," Martha denied.

The Doctor finally noticed a telly that other people were congregating around as they heard a reporter. "Mr Saxon has returned from the Palace, and is greeting the crowds inside Saxon Headquarters."

"I said I knew that voice," Martha breathed out. "When he, spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundreds of times! I've seen him, we all have! That was the voice of Harold Saxon," she worked out.

"That's him," the Doctor agreed after a nod from the Bad Wolf to confirm. "He's Prime Minister, the Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain," the Doctors eyebrows rose as he watched the Master kiss the women next to him. "The Master and his wife?"

The Master walked towards the reporters. "This country has been sick, this country needs healing, this country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say, that what this country really needs right now is a Doctor."

Martha led them to her apartment, still finding it weird to have a little girl with them even if she may be different. "Home," she exclaimed as she walked through her front door.

The Doctor, however, wasn't about to rest. "What have you got? computer, laptop, anything?" He realised that Jack had his phone out. "Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here!" The Doctor warned.

Martha grabbed her laptop from underneath her telly while Jack answered the Doctor. "Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply."

Martha handed her laptop to the Doctor as she watched the little girl sit on the coffee table and watch on. "Here you go, any good?"

Jack took the laptop of the Doctor and placed it on the desk as the Doctor helped Bad Wolf to sit in the chair so she could see. "I'll show you the Saxon websites, he's been around for ages."

"That's so weird," Martha muttered as she watched the Doctor and Bad Wolf before focusing on the issue of the Prime Minister. "It's the day after the election, that's only four days after I met you and Rose."

"We went flying all round the universe," the Doctor stated as he ran his hand through his hair. "While he was here all the time."

Martha put her hands on her hips as she questioned the Doctor. "You gonna tell us who he is?"

"He's a Time Lord," the Doctor dismissed as he watched Jack work.

"What about the rest of it?" Martha insisted. "I mean, who'd call himself "The Master"?"

Bad Wolf glared at her as she growled like a proper wolf. Martha took a step back before getting up the nerve to confront Bad Wolf. "I have a right to know?"

The Doctor shook his head as he leaned over Jack's shoulder to look at the laptop. "That's all you need to know," he insisted. "Come on, show me Harold Saxon," the Doctor urged as he laid his hand on Bad Wolf's head to stop her growling.

Martha just stared at him, hurt. She bet he'd tell Rose if she was there but then Rose would probably have already heard of him. She may not have a crush on the Doctor anymore but that doesn't mean that she's not hurt when he dismisses her so readily in favour of Rose. Even the Bad Wolf is treated with respect. Martha sighed and turned on her answer phone and heard Tish's voice come on. "Martha, where are you? I've got this new job! You won't believe it, it's weird, they phoned me up out of the blue . . ."

Martha cut her off before she could go on. "Oh, like it matters!" She rolled her eyes as she noticed the Bad Wolf watching her, Martha sent her a pointed look as she started squirming at the Bad Wolfs stare. Bad Wolf finally turned back around to watch what the Doctors doing.

The Doctor placed his hand on Bad Wolfs shoulder as he watched an ad. with Sharon Osborn in it. He took comfort in the Bad Wolfs prescence. "I'm voting Saxon," Sharon Osborn stated. "He can tick my box, any day!" And another ad. with a boy band group in it. "Vote Saxon! Go Harry!" And another with a well known politician speaking out. "I think Mr Saxon is exactly what this country needs, he's a very fine man and he's handsome, too."

Jack starts reading off the information on Saxon. "Former Minister of Defence, first came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve," Jack explained as he turned to the Doctor. "Nice work by the way."

The Doctor had been rubbing Bad Wolfs back as he thought. "Oh, thanks," he stated without his usual gloating.

Martha stepped around Bad Wolf, still a little freaked out about the little girl and walked up to Jack. "But he goes back years, he's famous. Everyone knows the story, look," she pointed out as she brought up his personal profile on the laptop. "Cambridge University, rugby blue, won the athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything, he's got a whole life."

"Well, I think I'll need a coffee before we start this conversation," Jack stated as he moved towards the kitchen. "Anyone want one?" He questioned before noticing their faces. "Right, tea it is," he agreed as he looked to the Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf just shook her head so Jack headed in to the kitchen to make tea as he questioned the Doctor. "But he's got the TARDIS, maybe the Master went back in time, and has been living here for decades."

"No," the Doctor denied vehnamintly.

Jack finished making the tea as he continued. "Why not? Worked for me."

The Doctor sighed as he took the cup of tea off Jack as he explained. "When he was stealing the TARDIS the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them, permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now," the Doctor insisted.

"Yeah, but a little leeway?" Jack pointed out.

Bad Wolf walked up and stood next to the Doctor. "We've been here for 18 months," she explained. "Ever since the downfall of Harriet Jones."

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed. "If I'd known that someone worse was gonna take her place I never would've had her deposed."

The Bad Wolf placed a hand on his knee. "It was not your fault," she insisted. "But the Master knew about me cause every time you were away from the Powell Estate he tried to get close to Jackie, I made sure he didn't," the Doctor huggged Bad Wolf in thanks as he continued. "So how's he managed all this? The Master was always sort of hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale."

"I was gonna vote for him," Martha stated like she was in shock.

Everyone turned to look at her. "Really?" The Doctor questioned.

Martha shrugged. "Well, it was before I even met you and I liked him."

"Me, too," Jack confirmed.

The Doctor looked between them. "Why d'you say that?" Jack was about to answer when the Doctor cut him off. "What was his policy, what did he stand for?"

"I dunno, he always sounded good," Martha insisted defensively. "Like you could trust him," she continued while the Doctor noticed her tapping out a four beat rhythm. "Just nice. He spoke about . . ." She broke off as she thought. "I can't really remember, but it was good, just the sound of his voice."

Bad Wolf suddenly changed to a proper wolf as she growled at Martha, frightening her into stopping the beat. The Doctor placed a comforting hand on Bad Wolfs back as he faced Martha. "What's that?"

"What?" Martha questioned still freaked out about being growled at.

"That! That tapping," the Doctor stated. "That rhythm. What are you doing?"

Martha looked at her hands. "I don't know, it's nothing, its just, I don't know!"

Before tempers could spark loud music came from the laptop with a message attached. The Doctor ran to turn on the telly as Bad Wolf changed back into a little girl and sat next to him on the coffee table. "Our Lord and Master is speaking to his kingdom," the Doctor explained.

They all gathered around the telly as the Master appeared. "Britain, Britain, Britain," he stated shaking his head. "What extraordinary times we've had, just a few years ago, this world was so small and then they came. Out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen Big Ben destroyed, a spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men, the Christmas Star that came to kill. Time and time again, and the Government told you nothing," he pointed out. "Well, not me! Not Harold Saxon! Because my purpose here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain I have been contacted, a message for humanity, from beyond the stars."

He nodded to something off camera and the view switched to a sphere type being. "People of the Earth," the being greeted. "We come in peace, we bring you great gifts! We bring technology and wisdom and protection and all we ask in return is your friendship."

The view switched back to the Master. "Aw, Sweet," he stated. "And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane."

"What?" The Doctor burst out.

The Master continued. "And tomorrow morning, they will appear, not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe," the Master continued as the Doctor ran through all the species he knew were out in the universe, he had never come across one called the Toclafane. He turned back into the Master to find out all he could. "Every man, woman and child, every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer and shopgirls, and, oh, I don't know, every Medical student?"

The Doctor looked towards Martha before lunging for the telly and turning it around to see a bomb on the back. "Out!" The Doctor ordered as he picked up Bad Wolf and the laptop and ran. Jack just happened to grab both his and the Doctors overcoat on the way out. They just made it onto the street when the apartment blew up. The Doctor put Bad Wolf down and looked her over. "All right?" He questioned her, Bad Wolf nodded so he turned to the others. "Martha, Jack?"

"Fine, yeah, fine," Jack assured him as he handed the Doctor his overcoat.

"Martha?" The Doctor questioned when he didn't get a response he turned around to see that she was on her phone. "What are you doing?"

Martha's hands were shaking as she dialed her mum. "He knows about me, what about my family?"

"Don't tell them anything," the Doctor warned.

Martha glared at him. "I'll do what I like!" She snapped as someone answered the phone. "Mum! Oh, my God, you're there."

"Course I'm here, sweetheart," her mother assured her. "You all right?"

"I'm fine, no, I'm fine," she assured her mother as she tried to warn her. "Mum, has there been anyone asking about me?"

She heard her mum sigh. "Martha, I think, perhaps you should come round," her mother urged her.

Martha shook her head even though her mother couldn't see her. "I can't, not now."

"No, but it's your father, we've been talking, and we thought we might give it another go."

Martha's look turned to confusion. "Don't be so daft, since when?"

"Just come round," her mother urged her. "Come to the house, we can celebrate."

Now Martha knew something was wrong. "You'd never get back with him in a million years."

"Ask him yourself," her mum urged her as she passed the phone to her father.

"Martha," her father stated. "It's me."

Martha turned to look at the Doctor, Bad Wolf and Jack as she heard her dad's voice. "Dad? What are you doing there?"

The Doctor knew something was wrong as her dad continued. "Like your mother said, come round, we can explain everything."

"Dad," Martha started as the Doctor walked towards her. "Just say yes, or no. Is there someone else there?"

Her father finally gave up the pretence. "Yes!" He yelled out. "Just run! Listen to me, just run!"

Martha could hear her mother yelling something in the background. "What's going on, Dad?" She couldn't understand what was being said so she closed her phone and took off for her car. "I've gotta help them."

The Doctor yelled after her as he followed. "That's exactly what they want, it's a trap!"

"I don't care!" Martha growled out as she took her keys out and got in the car. The Doctor jumped in the front seat while Jack grabbed Bad Wolf and jumped in the backseat.

The Doctor held on for dear life as Martha raced to her family. "Corner!" The Doctor yelled out as he checked on Bad Wolf. Martha rolled her eyes, the Bad Wolf was an all powerful being so she's sure she'll be alright yet he still cares more for the Bad Wolf than her.

Martha dialed her sister as she continued racing to her parents. "Come on, Tish, pick up," she urged as she screeched around another corner.

Her sister finally picked up the phone. "Martha, can't talk now, we've just made First Contact, did you see?" Martha breathed a sigh of relief as her sister answered until she heard something in the background. "What are you doing? Get off! Linda, tell them!"

"What's happening?" Martha yelled. "Tish?"

Martha glared at the Doctor. "It's your fault, it's all your fault," Bad Wolf started growling at her so she turned on her too, letting out all her frustrations. "And you can shut up too."

The Doctor took a deep breathe to calm his anger, he knew she was only scared but he wouldn't let anyone snap at Rose in any form. "She's just over protective off me," he tried to explain.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Off course," she snarked. "Just like your over protective off her, she's an all powerful being and yet she's letting all this happen."

The Doctors eyes narrowed at her. "The Masters done something to limit her power cause I know if she could, she'd stop this."

Martha slammed on the brakes as she stopped the car at the end of the street. She saw her parents being loaded into a van as her mother yelled. "I was helping you! Get off me!" Her mother saw Martha just as everyone else did. "Martha! Get out of here, get out!"

The Doctor noted a female standing off to the side talking into a Bluetooth device. "Target identified!" And the soldiers aimed their firearms at them.

"Martha, reverse!" The Doctor ordered.

"Take aim!" The female ordered.

The Doctor yelled at her to break her out of her shock. "Get out now!"

Martha did a very fast three point turn as they heard the order. "Fire!"

They all ducked as Martha drove away from the street. She noticed snidely that even Jack was lying protectively over the Bad Wolf, protecting her. "The only place he can go is Planet Earth!" Martha snarked. "Great idea!"

"Careful!" The Doctor yelled out as her tires squalled around a corner.

Jack decided to jump in then and hopefully defuse the situation. "Martha, listen to me, do as I say. We've gotta ditch this car," when she would listen he used his authority voice to hopefully get her to do what he says. "Pull over, right now!"

Martha pulled her car into a water tunnel under the street, and they all piled out of the car and headed off to find some place to hide. The Doctor turned back as he saw Martha lagging behind. "Martha, come on!" He urged.

Martha followed them as she heard her brother pick up the phone. "Leo! Thank God," she breathed out. "Leo, you've gotta listen to me, where are you?"

"I'm in Brighton," she heard her brother state in confusion. "Yeah we came down with Boxer, did you see that Saxon thing on telly?"

"Leo, listen to me," Martha warned him. "Don't go home, I'm telling you, don't phone mum, or dad, or Tish, you've gotta hide."

She heard Leo scoff at her. "Shut up."

Martha sighed. "On my life, you've gotta trust me. Go to Boxer's, stay with him, don't tell anyone, just hide."

The Master had been listening into their conversation and broke in just then to comment. "Ooh, nice little game of hide and seek, I love that! But I'll find you, Martha Jones," the Master gloated. "Been a long time since we saw each other, must be, what, a hundred trillion years?"

"Let them go, Saxon!" Martha begged him. "Do you hear me?! Let them go!" Martha yelled at him.

The Doctor ran back and took her phone off her. "I'm here," the Doctor addressed the Master.

"Doctor," the Master greeted.

"Master," The Doctor answered back.

He heard the Master sigh. "I like it when you use my name."

"You chose it," the Doctor pointed out. "Psychiatrist's field day."

"As you chose yours," the Master agreed. "The man who makes people better, how sanctimonious is that?"

The Doctor cut straight to the topic they were dancing around. "So Prime Minister, then."

"I know!" The Master agreed. "It's good, isn't it?"

The Doctor was wandering around with Bad Wolf, Jack and Martha following as he talked to the Master. "Who are those creatures? There's no such thing as the Toclafane, thats just a made-up name, like the bogeyman."

"Do you remember all those fairytales about the Toclafane when we were kids?" The Master reminded him. "Back home? Where is it, Doctor?"

The Doctor swallowed hard. "Gone."

"She said that," the Master stated. "But I wouldn't believe her. What happened to it?"

The Doctor sighed. "It burnt," the Doctor explained to him as Bad Wolf walked up and took his hand, he smiled softly at her as he talked to the Master.

"And the Time Lords?" The Master continued.

"Dead," the Doctor confirmed. "And the Daleks, more or less. What happened to you?" The Doctor questioned back.

The Master huffed out a laugh. "The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it, I ran, I ran so far. Made myself human, so they would never find me, because I was so scared."

"I know," the Doctor commiserated.

"But you've met the Dalek Emperor," the Master continued. "And your little human pet actually absorbed the Time Vortex and killed him."

The Doctor sighed. "Just give her back to me."

The Master scoffed. "Why would I give back all that power?" He questioned before he got them back on topic. "All of them? But not you, which must mean. . ."

"I was the only one who could end it," the Doctor stated. "And I tried I did, I tried everything."

"What did it feel like, though?" The Master questioned. "Two almighty civilisations burning.

Ohh, tell me, how did that feel?" The Master taunted him.

The Doctor anger rose. "Stop it!"

"You must have been like God," the Master continued.

The Doctor sighed. "I've been alone ever since, but not anymore," the Doctor tried to point out. "Don't you see? All we've got is each other?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" The Master questioned. "What would your precious Rose think about that?"

"You could stop this, right now!" The Doctor urged. "We could leave this planet, we can fight across the constellations, if that's what you want. But not on Earth!"

He could hear the smirk in the Masters as he responded. "If your Rose wasn't locked up in a time coma then I wouldn't need to use these primitive humans, but she is so too late."

"Why d'you say that?" The Doctor questioned.

"The drumming," the Master explained. "Can't you hear it? I thought it would stop, but it never does. It never, ever stops, inside my head. The drumming, Doctor, the constant drumming."

The Doctor stood up straighter as he offered. "I could help you, please let me help."

"It's everywhere," the Master stated. "Listen, listen, listen! Here come the drums. Here come the drums."

The Doctor finally noticed a human leaning against a wall and tapping out the same beat Martha was at her flat. "What have you done? Tell me how you've done this?" He urged as he got more stressed out. "What are those creatures? Tell me!"

"Ooh look, you're on TV!" The Master ignored his question.

"Stop it!" The Doctor insisted. "Answer me!"

The Master laughed. "No, really, you're on telly! You and your little band, which, by the way, is ticking every demographic box, so, congratulations on that. Look, there you are!"

The Doctor finally noticed a telly in a shop window as a reporter was explaining. ". . .also identifies himself as The Captain. They are known to be armed and extremely dangerous."

The Doctor saw their faces on the news as he heard the Master laugh. "You're public enemies number one, two and three! Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so he won't be getting any help from them. Now go on, off you go," the Master urged as Jack and Martha walked up to the Doctor and Bad Wolf to see what they were looking at. "Why not start by turning to the . . . right?"

The Doctor turned to the right and then looked up and found a security camera watching them. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it to destroy the camera. "He can see us!"

"Ooh, you public menace!" The Master taunted. "Better start running! Go on! Run!"

The Doctor lowered the phone and looked at Jack and Martha. "He's got control of everything," he explained.

"What do we do?" Martha questioned fearfully.

"We've got nowhere to go," Jack pointed out.

Martha asked the Doctor. "Doctor, what do we do?"

The Doctor looked from Jack to Martha before picking up Bad Wolf. "We run," he stated as they took off running.

They managed to find an empty warehouse with no security cameras for them to rest in. Martha watched the Doctor as he set up the laptop, every now and then he would pat the wolf next to him absentmindedly, like he was making sure she was still here.

Jack walked up to her. "I wouldn't take anything he says, seriously," Jack assured her. "He did the same to me, when I travelled with Rose and the Doctor."

"Yeah but," Martha hesitated. "He barely tells me anything, yet he's told Rose so much."

Jack sighed, he suspects that Martha might still have feelings for the Doctor but had pushed it aside because he's so wrapped up in Rose. "When I met them, the Doctor was a lot grumpier," Martha shot him a look and Jack nodded his head. "Very grumpy, until Rose stepped into a room," Martha rolled her eyes but Jack held up a hand to stop her. "He told me how he was fresh out of the Time war, how he had been suicidle, but then he met Rose and she gave him something to live for."

Martha looked back to the Doctor. "But why couldn't I give him that?" She questioned, finally acknowledging that she did still care for him.

"Let me ask you this," Jack questioned her. "Have you ever doubted travelling with the Doctor? Have you ever, even for a moment wondered why you bothered to follow him?" Martha didn't have to answer cause he saw it on her face so he nodded. "Rose never did," Martha looked at him in shock. "Rose never regretted meeting him. In fact she told me once that she never regretted knowing him, the travel was just a bonus."

"Then maybe, you could ask him about the Master, god knows I've tried," Martha suggested.

Jack nodded his head. "Tell ya what, why don't you go and get us something to eat while I figure out what to say to him. Martha agreed and walked off while Jack looked back at the Doctor.

Jack saw Martha return with food. "How was it?"

"I don't think anyone saw me," Martha answered him. "Anything new?"

Jack showed her his vortex manipulator. "I got this tuned into the government wavelength to see what Saxon's doing."

Martha snapped. "I meant about my family!"

"Still says the Jones family taken in for questioning," the Doctor assured her as he took the hot chips of her. "Tell you what, though. No mention of Leo."

Martha let out a small laugh. "He's not as daft as he looks," Martha sighed. "I'm talking about my brother on the run, how did this happen?"

"Nice chips," Jack complemented.

The Doctor shrugged. "Actually, they're not bad, Rose would . . ." The Doctor broke off as he stared down at the chips as he thought about what Rose would think of them. Bad Wolf nudged his hand to continue eating, knowing that that's what Rose would want. The Doctor patted the Wolf on its head as he ate another chip.

"So, Doctor, who is he?" Jack questioned at the urging from Martha. "How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?"

"And what is he to you?" Martha tacked on a lot more bluntly that Jack would've liked. "Like a colleague or?"

The Doctor sighed. "A friend, at first."

Martha released her breathe on a laugh. "I thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something."

The Doctor sent her a confused look. "You've been watching too much TV," he pointed out.

Jack decided to pull them back to the original topic. "But, all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect."

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe," the Doctor agreed. "And it was," he sighed as Bad Wolf laid her head in his lap. He stroke her fur as he thought of his planet. "It was beautiful, they used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems and on the continent of Wild Endeavour, in the mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords. The oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below, sworn never to interfere. Only to watch," the Doctor finished on a laugh. "I found out that even that was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned.

The Doctor sighed again. "After I had found out the changes that Bad Wolf had done to Rose I looked up a history book on my planet, and I found one obscure text that stated. The goddess of time had appeared before Rasslion and gave him a choice, he would be given the ability to move through time with a TARDIS on the condition that he fixes time when it needs to be fixed," the Doctor looked down at the Bad Wolf. "He agreed, and that was the creation of the Time Lords."

"So then what happened to the Master?" Martha was sick of hearing about the great things Rose had done and wanted to get this story going.

"Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families at the age of eight, to enter the Academy," the Doctor explained sensing Martha's need to change the subject, he thought she had gotten over her jealousy but maybe not. "And some say that's where it all began, when he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation, he stood in front of the Untempered Schism, it's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the Vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away and some would go mad," the Doctor let out a breathe as he finished. "I don't know."

Martha had been wrapped up in the story, she couldn't help but wonder what would've happened to her if she had been taken. "What about you?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Oh, the ones that ran away, I never stopped."

A beeping noise started coming from Jacks vortex manipulator, he looked at it with a confused frown. "Encrypted channel with files attached," he explained. "Don't recognise it."

"Hmm, patch it through to the laptop," the Doctor ordered as he packed up the newspaper that the chips had been wrapped in..

Jack hesitated a moment. "Um, since we're telling stories, there's something I haven't told you," he started, he swallowed when he saw the Doctors questioning look. Instead of answering Jack plugged his vortex manipulator into the laptop and the Torchwood logo came up.

The Doctor glared at Jack. "You work for Torchwood?" He snarled as the Bad Wolf started growling.

"I swear to you, it's different, it's changed," Jack rushed to get out. "There's only half a dozen of us now."

"Everything Torchwood did and you're part of it?" The Doctor stated.

For the first time, Jack was really afraid of the Doctor, he could handle yelling but not the quite cold voice he was using. "The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf," Jack explained. "I rebuilt it, I changed it and when I did that, I did it for you and Rose. In your honour."

"It's because of them that Rose no longer has her family with her," the Doctor continued in the same deadly calm voice. "It because of them that we lost a family."

Finally, Jack understood why the Doctor was so angry, it wasn't just Rose that lost her mum, the Doctor lost her too. Even when he was big eared with a northern accent, Jackie use to mother him though they still snapped at each. Before Jack could respond a video message started playing.

"If I haven't returned to my desk by 2200," they saw a blond reporter state. "This file will be e-mailed to Torchwood, which means, if you're watching this, then I'm . . ." She broke off, they could fill in what she couldn't say. "Anyway, the Saxon files are attached but take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started, when Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network."

The Doctor looked from Jack to Martha. "What's the Archangel Network?"

"I've got Archangel, everyone's got it," Martha explained.

"It's the mobile phone network, cause look," Jack showed him the file. "It's gone worldwide. They've got 15 satellites in orbit, even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel."

The Doctor suddenly realised something as he took Martha's phone off her. "It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist!" He explained as he used the sonic screwdriver to play around with Martha's phone. "Wait, wait, wait, hold on," a rhythmic beating noise starts coming through. "There it is, that rhythm. It's everywhere, ticking away in the subconscious."

"What is it, mind control?" Martha questioned.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no, no, no, subtler than that," he explained. "Any stronge-willed people would question it, but contained in that rhythm, in layers of code, "Vote Saxon, believe in me." Whispering to the world," then something else came to him. "Oh! Yes! That's how he hid himself from me! Cause I should've sensed another Time Lord on Earth, I should've known way back but the signal cancelled him out!"

"Any way you can stop it?" Jack questioned.

"Not from down here," the Doctor explained. "But now we know how he's doing it."

Martha grinned. "And we can fight back!"

The Doctor grinned at them. "Oh, yes!" The Doctor used Martha's phone and spare junk lying around the warehouse to create three perception filters. "Three TARDIS keys, three pieces of the TARDIS, all with low-level perception properties because the TARDIS is designed to blend in. Well, sort of, but now, the Archangel Network's got a second low-level signal," the Doctor picked up his own TARDIS key as he continued to explain. "Weld the key to the network and Martha, look at me," Martha looked at him. "You can see me, yes?"

Martha nodded her head. "Yep!"

"What about now?" The Doctor asked as he put his key over his head. Jack laughs as Martha tries to focus on the Doctor but can't. "No, I'm here, look at me."

Martha suddenly figured out what was happening. "It's like I know you're there, but I don't want to know."

The Doctor grinned. "And back again!" The Doctor stated as he took of his key. "See? It just shifts your perception a tiny bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh! I know what it's like!" The Doctor exclaimed as his excitement mounted, by this time tomorrow he could be reunited with Rose. "It's like, it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like," the Doctor missed Martha's grimace at hearing him say that as he ran to the door. He paused as he realised the Bad Wolf wasn't moving. "Are you coming."

Bad Wolf changed back into a young Rose as she answered him. "I can not, if I go there now, I will be unable to do anything," the Doctor was about to ask her to explain but she cut him off. "You will understand when you see it for yourself."

Everyone could see he wanted to argue but instead he heaved a sigh as he turned back to the others. "Come on!"

They left the warehouse to get to the airport in time to stop the Master as the Doctor explained. "Don't run," the Doctor warned them. "Don't shout, just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken, just keep to the shadows."

"Like ghosts," Jack suggested.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. "That's what we are, ghosts," they slipped their keys over their heads before stepping into town and walking through the crowds.

They found a grassy embankment nearby and hid there as they watched the exchange between the USA President and the Master. "Mr President, sir!" The Master saluted him.

The President looked unimpressed. "Mr Saxon, the British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation."

"You make it sound like an invasion," the Master pointed out.

"The First Contact Policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968 and you've just ignored it!" The President reminded him.

The Master shrugged. "Well, you know what it's like, new job, all that paperwork, I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look, I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and . . ." He broke off as he thought of something. "Have you met the wife?" The Master pointed out.

"Mr Saxon," the president stated. "I'm not sure what your game is, but there are provisions at the UN to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful! Is that understood?" The President questioned as the Master mimed locking his lips. "Are you taking this seriously?" The Master nodded his head so the President continued. "To business. We've accessed your files on these Toclafane but First Contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. To that purpose, Aircraft Carrier Valiant is en route. The rendezvous will take place there, at 8am," the President finished.

The Master starts mumbling something.

The President sighed. "You're trying my patience, sir!"

The Master mimed unlocking his lips before speaking. "So America is completely in charge?"

"Since Britain elected an ass, yes!" The President responded. "I'll see you on board the Valiant!"

The Master stopped the President before he could get back into his car. "It still will be televised, though, won't it?" The Master questioned. "Because I promised, and the whole world is watching."

"Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching, me!" The President explained as he got in his car and they drove him back to airforce one.

The Master turned to his wife. "The last President of America, we have a private plane ready and waiting, we should reach the Valiant within the hour," he assured his wife as he led her to their car. He hears a siren and turns to see a police van pull up and the Jones family taken out. The Master starts laughing as he runs up to them. "Hi, guys!"

"What are you doing?" Martha's father questions as he tries to get a hold of the Master.

"All!" The Master yelled at them to stop. "All will be revealed!"

Martha stated on in horror. "Oh, my God!"

"Don't move," the Doctor warned her.

"But. . ." Martha questioned.

The Doctor glanced at her before looking back at the scene they were witnessing. "Don't!"

"I'm gonna kill him!" Martha stated with all the venom she could muster.

Jack agreed. "What say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?"

The Doctor turned to Jack. "Now that sounds like Torchwood."

"Still a good plan," Jack pointed out.

"He's a Time Lord," the Doctor stated. "Which makes him my responsibility, I'm not here to kill him, I'm here to save him."

Jack glanced at the Doctor. "What about, Rose?" He pointed out.

The Doctor stared at Jack until he started squirming. "Rose would agree with me, he deserves saving if I can."

Jack closed his eyes and nodded his head, the Doctors right, Rose would expect the Doctor to at least try to save him. He opened his eyes again and started typing coordinates into his vortex manipulator. "Aircraft Carrier Valiant, that's a UNIT ship, at 58.2 north, 10.02 east."

"How do we get on board?" Martha questioned.

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" The Doctor questioned Jack.

Jack nodded his head. "Since you revamped it, yeah. Co-ordinates set," Jack informed them as they all put their hands on the manipulator and teleported onto the Valiant.

Martha gasped out in pain. "Oh, that thing is rough!"

"Oh, I've had worse nights!" Jack stated as he tried to get rid of the pain. "Agh!" Jack yells out as he cracks his back. "Welcome to the Valiant."

Martha looked out one of the windows. "It's dawn," she stated. "Hold on, I thought this was a ship.

Where's the sea?"

"A ship for the 21st century," Jack explained. "Protecting the skies of Planet Earth!"

They running towards the bridge when Jack realised that the Doctor had stopped. "We don't have time for sight-seeing!" Jack urged.

"No, wait, shh, shh," the Doctor insisted as he listened to something the others couldn't hear. "Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Jack questioned.

"Doctor, my family's on board," Martha reminded him.

The Doctor suddenly grinned as Martha went to walk off. "Brilliant! This way!" He urged them as he led them down some stairs and along a corridor til they reached a set of double doors.

"Oh, at last!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh, yes!" Martha yelled out as they found the TARDIS.

Jack was a little more cautious. "What's it doing on the Valiant?" He questioned as he followed the others towards the TARDIS. They ran inside only to be greeted with a sickly red light where green and gold should have been. "What the hell's he done?" Jack questioned.

"Don't touch it!" The Doctor warned as they moved closer to have a look at the console.

"I'm not going to!" Jack assured him.

Martha was looking around in confusion. "What's he done, though? Sounds like it's sick."

The Doctor studied what the Master had done to the console without touching the cage surrounding it. "It can't be," the Doctor tried to deny. "No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be."

"Doctor, what is it?" Martha insisted.

The Doctor turned to her as he spat out. "He's cannibalised the TARDIS."

"Is this what I think it is?" Jack questioned as he took a look as well.

The Doctor nodded his head. "This is why the Bad Wolf couldn't come with us, cause he's created a Paradox Machine."

Martha looked at him in confusion. "But why would that affect the wolf."

The Doctor looked at her. "Because it was Rose and the TARDIS working together that created the Bad Wolf, the moment she got anywhere near here, she would be defenceless and Rose would be left unprotected."

The Doctor found a dial on the side of the cage and studied it. "Soon as this hits red, it activates," he grabbed Jacks wrist with a watch on it and calculated when it would activate. "At this speed, it'll trigger at two minutes past eight."

"First contact is at eight," Jack reminded him. "Then two minutes later. . . ." Jack didn't finish as they all had an idea of what would happen.

Martha though was still confused. "What's it for? What does a Paradox Machine do?" She question, she couldn't help but think that Rose would probably understand what their on about, to bad she isn't here.

"More important, can you stop it?" Jack broke in, not meaning to be rude but they don't have time for one of the Doctors babbles.

The Doctor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Not till I know what it's doing, touch the wrong bit, blow up the solar system."

"Then we've gotta get to the Master!" Martha urged him.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "How we gonna stop him?"

The Doctor looked between them. "Oh, I've got a way," he stated. "Sorry, didn't I mention it?"

The Doctor, Jack and Martha snuck into the conference room as the President spoke to the camera crew. "My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world. I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity. A role I will undertake with the utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but what is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew," they moved closer to where the Master was waiting as the President continued. "For as long as man has looked to the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone."

"This plan, you gonna tell us?" Jack whispered to the Doctor.

He showed them his key. "If I can get this around the Master's neck, cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real," the Doctor explained. "Its just hard to go unnoticed when everyone is on red alert," he turned to the other two. "If they stop me, you've got a key."

"Yes, sir," Jack agreed.

"I'll get him," Martha assured him.

The President was still speaking. "And I ask you now, I ask of the Human Race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane," he announced as four spheres appeared in the room. He turned to the spheres. "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President Elect of the United States of America and Designated Representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the Planet Earth and its associated Moon."

"You're not the Master," sphere two stated.

"We like the Mr Master," sphere one agreed.

Sphere three moved towards the President. "We don't like you."

The President looked at them in confusion as he tried to follow them as they circled him. "I can be master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you, if that is God's will."

"Man is stupid," sphere two stated.

"Master is our friend," sphere three explained as the Doctor tried to get closer to the Master.

Sphere one whined. "Where's my Master, pretty please?"

The Master couldn't contain himself anymore. "Ohh, all right, then. It's me!" He told everyone as he stood in front of the cameras, moving further away from the Doctor. "Ta-da! Sorry! Sorry, I have this effect, people just get obsessed! Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself?" The Master shrugged. "I don't know! It's crazy!"

The President confront the Master. "Saxon, what are you talking about?"

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam, starting with you," the Master explained as he ordered one of the spheres. "Kill him!"

The Master claps his hands and laughs as the President is shot with a laser and dissolved into ash. "Guards!" The Master calls out as several men pull out hidden guns and point them at the people in the conference room. "Nobody move! Nobody move!" The Master orders as he runs to the top of the stairs to address everyone, his wife running up to join him. "Now then! Peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully," the Doctor lunges at the Master with his key when the master yells out. "Stop him!" The guards grab the Doctor and force him on his knees before the Master. "We meet at last, Doctor," he starts laughing. "Oh, I love saying that!"

"Stop this, stop it now!" The Doctor ordered.

The Master scoffed. "As if a perception filter's gonna work on me!" The Master looked over to Jack and Martha. "And look, it's the girlie and the freak, although I'm not sure which one's which," the Master pulled out another screwdriver and shot at Jack as he lunged for him. "Laser screwdriver, who'd have sonic?" The Master scoffed. "And the good thing is, he's not dead for long, I get to kill him again!"

"Master, just calm down, just look at what you're doing, just stop," the Doctor tried to get through to him. "If you could see yourself."

The Master turned to the cameras. "Do excuse me, little bit of personal business, back in a minute," he looked back to the Doctor. "Let him go," the Master ordered as his guards pushed the Doctor to the floor.

"It's that sound, the sound in your head, what if I can help?" The Doctor offered as he got back up.

"Oh! How to shut him up?" The Master questioned before answering himself. "I know, memory Lane!" He sat on the stairs so he was eye to eye with the Doctor. "Professor Lazarus, remember him? And his Genetic Manipulation Device!" He scoffed at the Doctors confused look. "What, did you think little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time," the Master explained.

The Doctor realised something then. "Your the one that tried to seperate me from Rose."

The Master frowned at him. "It would've worked, too, the only one with the power to really stop me, but she stayed so I had to think of another way and oh, look thanks to my paradox machine, she only has enough energy to protect herself," the Master got them back on topic. "But I realised that if I could concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver. . ." He held up his own screwdriver to show him. "But, ooh, if only I had the Doctor's biological code," he thought before exclaiming. "Oh, wait a minute, I do!" The Master clicked his fingers and ran to a suitcase sitting on one of the tables. "I've got his hand!" He told everyone as he opened the suitcase and showed everyone. "And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it?" He pointed out. "Another 100 years?" He pointed his screwdriver at the Doctor and he started screaming and gasping as he started shaking as he was aged.

Martha had run to Jack as he gasped awake while the Master was busy with the Doctor. "Teleport," Jack urged her as he strapped his manipulator onto her wrist.

"I can't!" Martha insisted.

"We can't stop him," Jack explained. "Get out of here. Get out!"

Once the Master had stopped ageing the Doctor, Martha crawled over to him. "Doctor, I've got you," she assured him.

"Ah, she's a would be doctor," the Master stated. "But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in, all the way from prison, behind door number one," the Master pointed to a door and her parents and Tish were lead into the room in handcuffs.

"Mum!" Martha breathed out.

Her mother started crying. "I'm sorry."

The Master turned back to the Doctor. "But don't think I've forgotten about you," the Master assured him as he pointed to another door. "Behind door number two."

The door opened as everyone watched four guards walk in, each holding a long stick which are attached, two to each wrist of the person walking between them. This person was wearing a white robe with a hood that covered their face. The persons head had been lowered but lifted when they were stopped by the guards. The guards tried to move as far away as the sticks would allow as the person raised their hands up and lowered the hood.

Everyone gasped as they saw her eyes, gold vortex swirling within.

"Rose," the Doctor gasped out. Martha glanced at the Doctor before looking back at Rose as she wondered if that's why she could never compete with her, she looks like a goddess. Mrs Jones recognised her as the Doctors fiancé and realised that Martha would never have stood a chance with someone like her around. Tish was thinking how she looks so gorgeous and ethereal instead of human. Mr Jones, was just thinking how gorgeous she looked. Jack's fear spiked, he knew if the Master managed to get to Rose, then he'd have a way to break the Doctor.

The Master scoffed and all eyes were drawn back to him. "Just imagine what I could do with all the power, once I've finally broken her barriers. I've tried but everyone that's come into contact with her has fallen into a time coma, only to be awoken at her command."

The Doctor panted as he forced his eyes away from Rose, he needed to get as much information as he could. "The Toclafane, what are they?" The Master lent down closer to him as he gestured that he couldn't hear. "Who are they?"

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break," the Master explained.

Sphere two started flashing. "Is it time?"

"Is it ready?" Sphere three asked.

"Is the machine singing?" Sphere one questioned.

The Master looked at his watch. "Two minutes past!" The Master agreed as he ran back to the top of the stairs and stood next to his wife. "So, earthlings, basically, um . . . end of the world!" The Master warned them as he held up his laserscrewdriver. "Here come the drums!" He yells out as "Voodoo Child" by Rogue Traders starts to play.

The Master gets all excited as a massive rift opened up above the Valiant and spheres poured out. He led his wife up to the massive windows as they looked on, together. "How many d'you think?" He questioned his wife Lucy.

"I . . . I don't know!" She stated.

"Six billion," the Master informs her and the rest in the conference room. The Master switches of the music as he encourages. "Down you go, kids!" The Master watches on as the Toclafane start killing people. He turns to Lucy. "Shall we decimate them? That sounds good, nice word, decimate," he orders the spheres. "Remove one tenth of the population!"

The Master was so wrapped up in what was happening on Earth that he never noticed the Doctor whispering something in Martha's ear before she stood up and moved away from the Doctor.

"This is Geneva!" Governments started calling for help. "We're getting slaughtered down here! 'Help us! Help us! ' 'This is London! This is London calling! What do we do?! 'They're killing us! The Toclafane are killing us! '

Martha looked to her family then towards Jack and Rose before pushing the teleport button on Jack's manipulator and disappearing. The Doctor and Jack stared at one another before both turning to look at Rose, who hadn't moved at all or acknowledged what was going on. A tear fell down both their cheeks as they prayed to whoever would listen, that Rose would remain strong through the next year.

Martha landed on a hill over looking London. She watched as the Toclafane destroyed the city and people in her. She started as she heard a rustling coming from the bushes near her. She turned her head and saw the Bad Wolf walk towards her. She was about to yell at her when she noticed the sickly red colour intermixed with the normal gold and realised that she was sick as well. "Why are you here?"

Bad Wolf changed to a young Rose as she replied. "I may not have much energy, but I'm here to make sure you complete the Doctors plan," she explained.

Martha nodded her head in agreement before looking back at the sky where the valiant is. "I'm coming back," she vowed as she ran with the Bad Wolf following her.

The Master had pulled the Doctor up the stairs so he could look down on the Earth with him and his wife and see the destruction. "And so it came to pass that the Human Race fell, and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all, and I thought it good."

The Doctor stared on in horror at all the lives being destroyed.


	21. Time lords last stand

One year later

Martha watched as the boat got closer to shore, she sighed, she was almost at the end of her journey. She looked back out to sea as she remembered the night before and the last time she saw the Bad Wolf.

She could feel her relief that her mission will be ending shortly before she noticed that the Bad Wolf was lagging behind. "Come on," she urge. "We're almost at the safe house."

Bad Wolf changed into the young Rose as she spoke. "This is the last time you'll see me, Martha."

"What, why?" Martha questioned in shock.

"I can not complete the final journey," Bad Wolf explained. "This is for you to do alone, you know what to do."

Martha sank to her knees. "But I never would've made it without you."

Bad Wolf snorted. "I was only there to help when you needed it, you are the one that completed the mission, you are the one that walked the earth."

"Will you tell me what you are?" Martha questioned. "At least, now that it's almost over."

Bad Wolf grinned at her. "I am Rose's consciousness," Bad Wolf explained. "While she has been in a time coma, she sent me out to help you and the Doctor."

Martha was broken out of her memories when she saw a light flashing on the shore the guys rowing the boat flashed a signal back before getting out and pulling the boat up onto shore. They helped Martha out and she ran to her contact standing up the beach. "What's your name?" Martha questioned, she wanted to be able to acknowledge those that helped her in this year from hell.

"Tom Milligan," the male answered as he grinned at her. "No need to ask who you are, the famous Martha Jones," he stated. "How long since you were last in Britain?"

"365 days," Martha sighed. "It's been a long year."

Tom led her to his jeep as he questioned her. "So, what's the plan?"

"This Professor Docherty, I need to see her, can you get me there?" She questioned.

Tom nodded his head. "She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant Seven, I can get you inside," he sent Martha a questioning glance. "What's this all for? What's so important about her?"

"Sorry," Martha apoligised. "The more you know, the more you're at risk."

"There's a lot of people depending on you, you're a bit of a legend."

Martha scoffed. "And what does the legend say?"

"That you sailed the Atlantic," Tom explained. "Walked across America, that you were the only person to get out of Japan alive," Martha remembered that horrible day and the fact that she only made it out thanks to the Bad Wolf. Tom continued. "Martha Jones, they say, she's gonna save the world," Tom scoffed. "A bit late for that."

They finally reached Tom's truck. "How come you can drive, don't you get stopped?" Martha questioned.

"Medical staff, used to be in paediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a licence to travel so I can help out at labour camps," Tom explained.

"Great," Martha grinned slightly. "I'm travelling with a doctor."

Tom continued to question her as they got in the truck and he started it up. "Story goes that you're the only person on Earth who can kill him. That you and you alone can kill the Master stone dead."

Martha sighed as she faced him. "Let's just drive," she insisted.

The Doctor had found over the past year that he still didn't need as much sleep as a human would so he had a lot of time to think. He looked down at the golden wolf cub that was curled up next to him. He couldn't help but smile, Rose needed all her energy to protect herself and yet she still tried to comfort him and he appreciates it more than ever. He even suspects that she's helping Jack as well cause the few times he's seen him he doesn't have the look of madness in his eyes that one would expect from someone who's been forced to die in every concievable way. Even the Jones family don't seem as upset as they could be considering they've been forced to wait on the Master hand and foot.

The Doctor heard the PA came on and sighed as the wolf cub looked at him before disappearing. "Citizens, rejoice! Your Lord and Master stands on high! Playing Track Three."

The Master came dancing into the conference room then as a song started playing. He danced up to Lucy who was standing around in a red party dress and snogged her, whether she wanted it or not before taking a sip of the tea that Mrs Jones made him. He spat it back out and glared at her as he danced to the top of the stairs and started ring a bell as he sang along to the song. The Doctor crawled out of his tent like he was suppose to when the bell rang, he tried to get to his feet but couldn't quiet make it before the Master danced up to him and grabbed the front of his suit to pull him up the rest of the way. He pushed the Doctor into a wheel chair that a guard was holding and pushed him around the room until they reached one of the port holes.

The music faded out as he watched the Doctor. "It's ready to rise, Doctor, the new Time Lord Empire," he explained. "It's good, isn't it? Isn't it, good?" He watched the Doctor closely for any signs of emotion but the Doctor had a lot of practice with keeping his emotions off his face. "Anything?" He waved his hand in front of the Doctors face. "No? Anything?" He sighed. "Ohh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they, those Toclafane?" The Master shook his head. "Ever since you worked out what they really are. They say Martha Jones has come back home," the Doctor looked at him as the Master tried a different tact to try and get a rise out of him. "Now why would she do that?"

"Leave her alone," the Doctor rasped out.

"But you said something to her, didn't you?" The Master questioned. "On the day I took control. What did you tell her?"

The Doctor stared at the Master. "I have one thing to say to you," the Doctor started. "You know what it is."

"Oh, no, you don't!" The Master denied as pushed the Doctor away from himself.

"Valiant now entering Zone One airspace," a voice explained over the PA system. "Citizens rejoice."

The Master looked around at everyone. "Come on, people! What are we doing?" The Master clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Launch Day in 24 hours!" While the Master was distracted the Doctor held three fingers to his leg as a sign to Mrs Jones as he looked to his tent to see the golden wolf cub shake her head at him. He had to do something though, he couldn't just wait around.

Mrs Jones walked past Mr Jones who was moping one of the corridors and sent him the same signal, he in turn sent the signal to Tish who was carrying a tray of food to Jack. "Morning, Tish!" Jack called out happily," Something the Master hadn't been able to rid him off. "Ah! Smell that sea air! Makes me long for good old British fish and chips," Jack sighed. "And what do I get? Cold mashed swede. Some hotel, last time I book on the Internet," Tish sent Jack the same signal and he winked at her. Jack heard growling and looked over to see the golden wolf cub hiding behind some of the pipes. She had been helping to relief a lot of the pain from his constant dying but he was worried that it would deplete Rosie of the strength she needs to protect herself.

"All over the Earth, those things," Martha explained as she pointed at a statue of the Master, the only way to get to the professor was to walk there. "He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore."

"Best to keep down," Tom warned her as they neared the top of the hill. "Here we go," he stated as they had a look over the top of the hill. They looked down on what use to towns. "The entire south coast of England converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labour every morning, break up cars, houses, just for the metal, building the fleet out of scrap."

Martha nodded her head sadly. "You should see Russia," she pointed out. "That's Shipyard Number One. All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait, there's 100,000 rockets getting ready for war."

"War, with who?" Tom questioned.

"The rest of the universe," Martha explained. "I've been out there, Tom, in space, before all this happened, and there's a thousand civilisations all around us with no idea of what's happening here.

The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all."

Tom was still stuck on what she said first. "You've been in space?"

"Problem with that?" Martha questioned defensively.

"No!" Tom assured her. "No, just . . . Wow. Anything else I should know?"

Martha laughed softly. "I've met Shakespeare."

Before Tom could respond they heard a couple of shots fired by the spheres. Tom stumbled to his feet and turned around to face them while Martha held herself perfectly still.

"Identify, little man," one of the spheres ordered.

"I've got a licence!" Tom yelled to them as he pulled his licence out? "Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad, I'm allowed to travel. I was just checking for . . ."

The spheres cut him off. "Soon the rockets will fly! And everyone will need medicine! You'll be so busy!" The Toclafane laughed as they flew off.

Tom looked between them and Martha. "But . . . they didn't see you.

Martha pulled out her TARDIS key. "How d'you think I travelled the world?" They headed back to Toms truck as she explained. "The Master set up Archangel, that mobile-phone network, 15 satellites around the planet. But really it's transmitting a low-level psychic field. That's how everyone got hypnotised into thinking he was Harold Saxon."

"Saxon," Tom spat out. "Feels like years ago."

Martha nodded. "But the key's tuned into the same frequency, makes me sort of, not invisible, just unnoticeable."

"Well, I could see you," Tom pointed out.

Martha grinned at him. "That's cause you wanted to."

Tom grinned back at her. "Yeah, I suppose I did."

Martha eyed him specutively. "Is there a Mrs Milligan?"

"No," Tom assured her. "No, what about you?"

Martha sighed. "There used to be someone, long time ago but this past years made me realise that he could never be mine," Martha shook herself out of her morose thoughts as she got back into the truck. "Come on, I've got to find this Docherty woman."

"Well, we'll have to wait till the next work shift, what time is it now?" Tom questioned.

Martha looked at the dash board clock. "It's nearly three o'clock."

The Master walked into the conference room as he undid his cufflinks. "Time for my massage, who shall I have?" Lucy walked in behind him with bruises on her face, she was starting to realise what a monster he was. "Tanya! Come on, sweet heart," He beckoned Lucy forward. "Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous!" He introduced as he took off his jacket. "Tanya, when we go to the stars, I'm going to take you to the Catrigan Nova. Whirlpools of gold like Roses eyes," the Master pointed out as he glanced at the Doctor. The Doctor refused to rise to the bait cause he knew that Rose's defences were still holding. The Master turned back to the women. "You two should get to know each other, that might be fun!" The Master had only just settled in his chair for his massage when an alarm sounded. "What the hell?"

"Condition red! Repeat, condition red!" A voice stated over the PA.

Mrs Jones used the distraction to grab the Masters coat and passed it on to Trish who ran it over to the Doctor. The Master ran upstairs to see what was going on when he heard the commotion behind him. He turned around to see the Doctor pointing his laser screwdriver at him. "Ohh, I see," he realised.

"I told you," the Doctor stated. "I have one thing to say."

Jack had been trying to escape when he came across guards pointing their guns at him. "Ohhhh, here we go again," he sighed as the guards shot him.

The Master held up his hands before laughing. The Doctor tried to use the laser screwdriver but it wouldn't work. The Master leaned down to him. "Isomorphic controls," he explained as he took the screwdriver back off the Doctor and hit him. The Doctor fell on the floor as he was too weak to hold himself up. The Master continued. "Which means, they only work for me. Like this!" He pointed it at Mrs Jones and fired just clipping her arm. "Say sorry!" He ordered.

"Sorry, sorry!" She spat out while glaring at the Master.

"Mum," Tish yelled as she ran to her mother and hugged her.

The Master closed his screwdriver again as he walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha?" Lucy rushed over and picked up the Masters jacket and helped him into it. "Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away," he ordered.

"Move! Come on," the guard urged them as he walked them out of the conference room.

The Master picked the Doctor off the floor by grabbing the front of his suit jacket. "OK, gotcha," he stated as he placed him back into a chair. "There you go, Gramps," he sat on the table and consedered the Doctor. "Oh! Do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a Time War, battling Sea Devils, and Axons, he sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade, single-handed! And look at him now," he shook his head. "Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh, yeah! Me!" The Master gloated.

"I just need you to listen," the Doctor repeated.

The Master shook his head. "No, it's my turn," the Master insisted. "Revenge! Best served hot!" The Master looked to the door as Rose was lead in. She was still unresponsive with the vortex swirling through her eyes. "See I've been experimenting, trying to get through her barriers when I found out something interesting," Jack was the next one to be dragged in. "When the freak dies, your Rose can feel it but with her weakened, well your gonna have to see it. Kill him," the Master ordered.

Jack and the Doctor stared in horror at one another when one of the soldiers shot him in the head. Jack when down and the Doctor threw an agonised glance at Rose when she clutched her head and moaned. They repeated the process a few more times and each time it seemed to hurt Rose worst than the last time. By the time the Master got bored with the game Jack had died half a dozen times and Rose was constantly gripping her head in pain.

The Master walked back over to the Doctor. "Defy me again and I'll find worse ways to hurt her, I wonder how much it'll hurt her if I cut out his heart," the Master gloated. "But this time I've got a message for Miss Jones," the Master explained as he ordered the guards to keep Rose and Jack to the side of the room.

Tom and Martha reached a wire gate. Tom pulled out some wire cutters and cut through until there was a big enough hole for them to slip in and they ran to the factory. They walked in and herd someone hitting a piece of technology. "Professor Docherty?" Tom questioned.

"Busy!" She insisted as she tried to get a telly going.

"They sent word ahead," Tom explained. "I'm Tom Milligan, this is Martha Jones."

Doherty scoffed. "She can be the Queen of Sheba for all I care, I'm still busy."

Martha huffed. "Televisions don't work any more."

"Oh, God, I miss Countdown," Docherty moaned. "Never been the same since Des took over.

Both Deses, what's the plural? Desii? Deseen? But we've been told there's going to be a transmission from the man himself," she hits the screen a few more times and the picture finally comes on. "There!"

The picture was a little fuzzy but you can still clearly see the Master standing before the cameras. "My people! Salutations on this, the eve of war, lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers, stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope," he moves to stand next to the Doctor. "But I ask you, how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf!" He ordered the Doctor who just stares straight ahead. "Except he's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All 900 years of your life, Doctor," the Master gloated. "What if we could see them?" He pointed his laser sonic at the Doctor and he seemed to shrink even more. "Older and older and older. Down, you go, Doctor! Down, down, down the years," he finally stopped and walked up to the pile of clothes. "Doctor," he called out he grinned as a small elf that use to be the Doctor popped his head out of the pile of clothing. He walked back over to the camera. "Received and understood, Miss Jones?" Before he shut the camera off. He turned back to Rose and Jack. "Take the freak back to his prison," he ordered as he walked closer to Rose. "That's interesting," he pointed out to the Doctor. "She's been crying, could it be that she felt what you felt or can she still see and hear what's going on around her even though she hasn't said a word."

The Doctor just looked at her in sadness, he had heard a Wolf howling in his mind. Trying to sooth him, trying to take his pain into herself and it hurts him to realise that when either Jack or himself are hurt then she hurts too.

The Master had a bird cage wheeled in and he placed the Doctor inside it before placing a miniature of his suit inside with him. "I guessed at how big you'd be," he grinned.

"I'm sorry," Tom apoligised as the telly turned off.

Martha shook her head. "The Doctor's still alive," she insisted.

"Obviously, the Archangel network would seem to be the Master's greatest weakness," Docherty explained. "15 satellites all around the Earth, still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance, it's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared."

"We could just take them out," Tom suggested.

Docherty sighed. "We could, 15 ground-to-air missiles, you got any on you? Besides, any military action, the Toclafane descend."

"They're not called Toclafane," Martha corrected. "That's a name the Master made up."

Docherty turned to look at her. "Then what are they, then?

Martha shrugged. "Well, that's why I came to find you, know your enemy," she pulled a disc out of her bag and showed them. "I've got this. No-one's been able to see a Sphere close up, they can't even be damaged. Except once, a lightning strike in South Africa brought one of them down. Just by chance, I've got the readings on this."

Docherty took the disc off her and placed it into her computer. She hit the screen to get it to work. "Oh! Whoever thought we'd miss Bill Gates?"

"Is that why you travelled the world?" Tom questioned. "To find a disc?"

"No, just got lucky," Martha explained.

Docherty huffed. "I heard stories that you walked the Earth to find a way to build a weapon," the computer finally gave them the information they needed. "There! A current of 58.5 kiloamperes, transfer a charge of 510 megajoules precisely."

"Can you recreate that?" Tom questioned.

"I think so," Docherty stated. "Easily, yes."

Martha grinned. "Right then, Dr Milligan, we're gonna get us a Sphere," Martha laid out her plan to them. Tom stood holding a gun and fired it into the air, the moment he heard a sphere approaching he took of running. As soon as Martha saw Tom heading their way she ran to Docherty. "He's coming, you ready?"

"You do your job, I'll do mine," Docherty stated as she finished timing the wires together.

The moment that Tom got past the trap he yelled. "Now!"

Once the sphere had been brought down they all slowly moved up to it as Tom continued pointing his gun at the sphere. "That's only half the job," Docherty explained. "Let's find out what's inside."

The Master entered the control deck with Lucy following like a lost lamb and looked at Rose who had tears streaming down her cheeks still. He decided to let the Doctor look at her one last time before they go to war. Rose was just sitting at the table and staring into nothing, though it may have looked like that when in reality she was seeing everything that had been happening and crying for the people of the world she had been born into.

The Master then looked to the Doctor. "Tomorrow, they launch," He gloated. "We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space," he stopped in front of the bird cage. "Won't see us coming, kind of scary."

"Then stop," the Doctor urged him in a deep voice.

"Once the Empire is established and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then it stops," he insisted. "The drumming, the never-ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child, I looked into the Vortex. That's when it chose me, the drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, It's there now, right now," he insisted. "Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me."

The Doctor grabbed the bars of the cage as he stared at the Master. "It's only you."

"Good," the Master agreed.

The Master turned as a door opened and a sphere floated in. "Tomorrow, the War! Tomorrow, we rise, never to fall!"

The Master moved towards the sphere as he pointed out. "You see? I'm doing it for them.

You should be grateful, after all, you love them. So very, very much."

They carried the sphere back to Docherty's work room as she tried to open the sphere. "There's some sort of magnetic clamp, hold on, I'll just trip the. . ." She broke off as a popping sound was heard and she opened up the sphere. "Oh, my God!" Martha and Tom walked up to have a look in and saw a head inside. They jumped back and gasped when the eyes opened. "It's alive!"

"Martha," it called. "Martha Jones."

"It knows you," Tom pointed out.

The head continued. "Sweet, kind Martha Jones, you helped us to fly."

"What do you mean?" Martha questioned though she was starting to suspect something.

"You led us to salvation," the head insisted.

Martha glared at the head. "Who are you?"

"The skies are made of diamonds," the head reminded her.

Martha gasped. "No, you can't be him," Martha insisted as she moved away from the sphere.

"We share each other's memories," the head explained. "You sent him to Utopia."

"Oh, my God," Martha gasped out.

Tom looked at her in confusion. "What's it talking about? What's it mean?"

"What are they?" Docherty added on.

"Martha," Tom shook her slightly to break her out of her shock. "Martha, tell us, what are they?"

Martha looked to them with tears in her eyes. "They're us, they're humans. The human race, from the future."

The Master continued to explain to the Doctor. "I took Lucy to Utopia, a Time Lord and his human companion," he looked over to Lucy then. "I took her to see the stars, isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"Trillions of years into the future," Lucy stated in a trance. "To the end of the universe."

"Tell him what you saw," he ordered her.

Lucy seemed to look off into space as she remembered. "Dying, everything, dying. The whole of creation falling apart and I thought, there's no point. No point to anything, not ever."

"And it's all your fault," the Master accused the Doctor.

"I'd sort of worked it out with the Paradox Machine," Martha explained to Tom and Docherty. "Because the Doctor said, the day before the Master came to power, he said that when he stole his ship, all he could do was fuse the coordinates. Locked them permanently so the Master could only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the ship landed. Which is right here, right now," Martha stared at the head with sadness. "The Master had the TARDIS, this time machine. But the only other place he could go was the end of the universe, so he found Utopia."

The Master started gloating. "You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces, burning. The last of humanity, screaming at the dark."

"The Utopia Project was the last hope," Martha continued. "Trying to find a way to escape the end of everything."

"There was no solution," the head continued. "No diamonds, just the dark and the cold."

The Master sighed. "All that human invention that had sustained them across the aeons, it all turned inward. They cannibalised themselves."

"We made ourselves so pretty," the sphere in the room with the Master stated.

"Regressing into children," the Master explained. "But it didn't work, the universe was collapsing around them."

The head that Martha was staring at spoke up. "But then the Master came with his wonderful Time Machine, to bring us back home."

"But that's a paradox!" Docherty pointed out. "If you're the future of the human race, and you've come back to murder your ancestors, you should cancel yourselves out, you shouldn't exist."

"And that's the Paradox Machine," Martha stated.

The Master grinned at the Doctor. "My masterpiece, Doctor, a living TARDIS, strong enough to hold the paradox in place. Allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty."

"But you're changing history," the Doctor pointed out. "Not just Earth, the entire universe."

The Master scoffed. "I'm a Time Lord, I have that right."

The Doctor grabbed the bars of his cage as he pulled himself back up to face the Master. "But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?"

"We've come backwards in time all to build a brand-new empire," the sphere explained. "Lasting one hundred trillion years!"

"With me as their Master," the Master grinned. "Time Lord and humans combined, haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?"

Tom was still trying to get his head around the information he's found out. "What about us? We're the same species. Why d'you kill us?"

"Because it's fun," the head starts laughing and Tom can't take anymore so he shots him in the head.

The Master moved back to stare at the Doctor in the bird cage. "Human race, greatest monsters of them all," he moves back to the door and takes Lucy's hand. "Night, then," he states as the lights are turned off when he walks out followed by the sphere.

Something the Master hadn't counted on when he left Rose in the room with the Doctor. The Doctor can feel his bond with Rose. "Rose," he called out.

Rose's head slowly turned till she was staring at him, he grinned when she sent him images of what she or the Bad Wolf had been getting upto in the past year. It was more than just helping Martha, she relocated the entire population of Japan to China. She helped the human resistance on earth as well as keeping the Jones family appraised of Martha's progress though not what her mission is. She had been making sure that Jack would not be affected by his many deaths and she had been comforting him and making sure he managed to do what he needed to do.

A single tear slid down his face as he realised how much energy that would've cost her. "Oh, Rose."

Martha, Tom and Docherty moved to her living space as Docherty questioned her. "I think it's time we had the truth, Miss Jones. Legend says you travelled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell us, is it true?"

Martha took a deep breathe as she began to weave her tale. "Just before I escaped, the Doctor told me that the Doctor and the Master, they've been coming to Earth for years," she stated as she pulled a case out of her bag. "And they've been watched. There's UNIT, and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords in secret. They made this, the ultimate defence," she opened the case to show them a gun with four cylinders.

Tom scoffed. "All you need is to get close, I can shoot the Master with this," Tom showed them the gun.

Docherty held out her hand. "Actually, you can put that down now, thank you very much."

"Point is," Martha stated to get them back on topic. "It's not easy to kill a Time Lord, they can regenerate, literally bring themselves back to life."

Docherty sighed. "Ah, the Master's immortal! Wonderful"

"Except for this!" Martha pointed out as she picked up the gun. "Four chemicals slotted into the gun, inject him, kills a Time Lord permanently."

"Four chemicals?" Tom questioned. "You've only got three," He pointed out.

Martha nodded. "Still need the last one, cause the components were kept safe, scattered across the world and I found them. San Diego, Beijing, Budapest and London."

"Then where is it?" Tom questioned.

"There's an old UNIT base in north London," Martha explained. "I've found the access codes. Tom, you've got to get me there."

Martha packed the gun back up as they prepared to depart. "We can't get across London in the dark," he explained. "It's full of wild dogs, we'll get eaten alive," not for the first time today did she wish that Bad Wolf had come with her. "We can wait till the morning then go with the medical convoy."

"You can spend the night here," Docherty offered them. "If you like."

Tom shook his head. "No, we can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley," he explained as he shook Docherty's hand. "Professor, thank you."

"Oh, and you," Docherty agreed. "Good luck."

Martha smiled at her. "Thanks," she kissed Docherty's cheek as she followed Tom.

"Martha," Docherty called to her. "Could you do it? Could you actually kill him?"

Martha shrugged. "Got no choice."

"You might be many things," Docherty pointed out. "But you don't look like a killer to me."

Tom led Martha through the streets, avoiding guards until he stopped in front of a door. He knocked on the door and whispered. "It's me, let me in, it's Milligan."

They stepped inside the room to find it crammed full of people. "Did you bring food?" One lady asked.

Tom shook his head sadly. "Couldn't get any and I'm starving."

"All we've got is water," the same woman explained.

Martha tried moving further into the room. "Sorry," She apoligised as she squeezed down the hallway and into what use to be a living room, she's sure.

"It's cheaper than building barracks," Tom explained. "Pack them in, hundred in each house, ferry them off to the shipyards every morning."

"Are you Martha Jones?" One guy questioned.

"Yeah, that's me," Martha agreed.

The man moved closer to her. "Can you do it? Can you kill him? They said you can kill the Master, can you?" He insisted in desperation. "Tell us you can do it, please, tell us you can do it."

Everyone else in the room start speaking all at once as they crowd round Martha. Tom sighed. "Come on, leave her alone, she's exhausted."

Martha placed her hand on his arm. "No, it's all right," Martha insisted. "They want me to talk and I will.

The Master snuck into the flight deck and upto the cage that the Doctor was being held in, shivering as he walked past Rose who still seemed to be staring straight ahead. "Guess what?" He grinned at the Doctor.

Martha sat on the steps as she told the people her story. "I travelled across the world from the ruins of New York, to the Fusion Mills of China, right across the Radiation Pits of Europe. And everywhere I went I saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Martha Jones became a legend, then that's wrong, because I'm not important," she insisted. "There's someone else, the man who sent me out there. The man who told me to walk the Earth and his name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times and you never even knew he was there. He never stops, he never stays, he never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him, I know him and I love him even though he loves someone else," Martha stated as she thought back to the amount of times she felt like she was second best, then she remembers the last time she saw Rose when she realised that she could never compete with a goddess. She swallowed and continued. "And I know what he can do."

Someone barges through the door and into the lounge then. "It's him! Oh, my God, it's him! It's the Master! He's here!"

"But he never comes to Earth!" The man from before complained. "He never walks on the ground!"

"Hide her!" The one that warned everyone ordered as people started throwing blankets over Martha.

The Master slowly walks down the street as guards and Toclafane spread out to cover him. Tom cocked his weapon and aims it through the mail slot of the door as they all wait.

"He walks among us, our lord and master," the same man in the slave quarters exclaimed.

Martha shivered as she heard the Master call out. "Martha! Martha Jones! I can see you," the Master called out. "Out you come, little girl, come and meet your Master," he turns in a circle looking for her. "Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing? Positions!" He ordered as the guards prepared to fire. "I'll give the order, unless you surrender," Martha started shaking as the Master continued. "Ask yourself, what would the Doctor do?" Martha gathered all her courage as she took off her TARDIS key and stood up, she moved to the door as Tom stood up to met her. She took a deep breathe then opened the door and stepped out to met the Master. "Oh, yes!" The Master clapped. "Oh, very well done! Good girl! He trained you well," he held out his hand to her. "Bag!" He ordered. "Give me the bag!" Martha went to step forward but the Master stopped her. "No, stay there, just throw it!" Martha threw him the bag and he used his laser screwdriver to destroy it before facing Martha again. "And now, good companion, your work is done."

Martha closed her eyes when she heard Tom barge out of the house yelling. "No!" The Master instead aimed his laser screwdriver at him and killed him.

Martha gasped in horror as the Master turned back to her. "But you, when you die, the Doctor should be witness, hmm?" He inhaled to test the air. "Almost dawn, Martha, and Planet Earth marches to war."

An announcement is sent through out the planet as all the people were gathered into groups right across the world. "Citizens of earth, rejoice and observe."

The Master stood at the top of the stairs in the flight deck as he ordered his guards to bring in the Jones family and Jack while Rose still sat at the table unbound but staring at nothing. Then the doors opened and Martha was led in by two more guards, she was stopped at the bottom of the stairs but before the Master could say anything the howling of a wolf filled the room.

A golden glow started forming around the Doctor, Jack, Martha and her family before leaching out of them and forming a golden wolf. The guards cocked their guns in fright while the wolf stood staring at the Master. The Master felt a shiver go through him as he looked into the Wolfs eyes and saw eternity. The wolf dissolved back into a golden mist as the mist covered Rose.

Rose took a big breathe suddenly as her eyes turned back to the hazel flecked with gold the Doctor was use to. Rose looked around at everyone before her eyes landed on the Doctor and she grinned her toungue touched grin at him. A single tear fell down his cheek as he saw the love she held for him shining out of her eyes.

"Guards!" The Master ordered which had Rose turning back to the Master and raising her hands as four guards surrounded her with their weapons at the ready. "I'll deal with you later," The Master warned her in glee as he turned back towards Martha and held out his hand. "Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten," Martha threw him the manipulator. "And now, kneel," he ordered her. Martha looked towards Rose and saw within her eyes all the horrors that she had seen and realised that it had been Rose watching over her the past year. Martha finally obeyed the Master and knelt. "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch, 200,000 ships set to burn across the universe," the Master opened the intercom. "Are we ready?"

"The fleet awaits your signal," a voice confirmed. "Rejoice!"

The Master looked at his watch. "Three minutes to align the Black Hole Convertors, counting down," he ordered as a clock on the flight deck started counting down from 180, he grinned at everyone. "I never could resist a ticking clock! My children, are you ready?" He asked the Toclafane.

"We will fly and blaze and slice! We will fly and blaze and slice!" They confirmed.

159

"At zero, to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die," the Master stated. "My first blood," he laughed. "Any last words? No?" The Master looked to the Doctor then Rose then back at Martha. "Such a disappointment, this one. After all, you have a lover who could absorb the Time Vortex! This one's useless!" He dismissed as he pointed his laser screwdriver at Martha. "Bow your head."

124

The Master addressed everyone. "And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish, from this day, a new order of Time Lords, from this day forward," Martha starts laughing and the Master stares at her in confusion. "What, what's so funny?"

He turned to Rose as he heard her snort softely cause she was trying to hold back her laughter. Martha raised her head to look at the Master. "A gun?"

"What about it?" He questioned, turning back to Martha.

"A gun, in four parts?" Martha pointed out.

The Masters look got even more confused. "Yes, and I destroyed it," he reminded her.

Rose was openly laughing now, she had been there when they made that plan up together. "A gun, in four parts, scattered across the world?" Martha hinted. "I mean, come on! Did you really believe that?"

"What do you mean?" The Master questioned.

"As if I would ask her to kill," the Doctor reminded his old friend.

Rose managed to get her laughter under control enough to gasp out. "You really don't know the Doctor, do you."

The Master shrugged his shoulders. "Oh Well! It doesn't matter, I've got her exactly where I want her."

"But I knew what Professor Doherty would do," Martha explained to him. "The resistance, knew about her son. I told her about the gun so she'd get me here, at the right time."

"But you're still gonna die," the Master pointed out.

Martha shared a look with Rose who nodded for her to continue. "Don't you want to know what I was doing, travelling the world?"

"Tell me," the Master ordered as he sat on the steps waiting.

"I told a story," Martha explained. "That's all, no weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said, I went across the continents with Rose and everywhere I went, I found the people and I told them my story," she shared another glance with Rose. "And I told them Rose's story."

60

"I told them about the Doctor," Martha continued. "And I told them to pass it on. To spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."

The Master scoffed. "Faith and hope? Is that all?"

45

Martha shook her head. "No, cause I gave them an instruction," she stood up to face the Master as did Rose. "Just as the Doctor said."

30

"I told them if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time . . ." Martha continued.

"Nothing will happen!" The Master cut her off as he stood up. "Is that your weapon? Prayer?"

16

Martha grinned. "Right across the world. One word, just one thought, at one moment but with 15 satellites."

"What?" The Master questioned.

Jack finally caught on. "The Archangel Network!"

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together," Martha explained. "With all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time."

5

"And that word is "Doctor"," Martha called out as the countdown hit zero.

The Master turned to the Doctor as he started glowing, the cage disappeared as he grew bigger. "Stop it," the Master commanded. "No, no, no, no, you don't."

Jack closed his eyes. "Doctor," he breathed out.

Martha's Mum closed her eyes. "Doctor," she whispered.

"Don't," the Master denied.

The Master looked to the telly to find everyone on Earth shouting his name. "Doctor."

"Doctor," Martha called out.

"Doctor," Clive stated.

"Stop this right now," the Master ordered. "Stop it!"

Then Lucy closed her eyes. "Doctor!"

It didn't seem to be enough until they looked at Rose who was staring at the Doctor with all the love she felt for him. "Doctor," she called out as her eyes flashed gold.

"I've had a whole year to tune into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices," the Doctor explained as he grew younger and younger.

The Master started panicking. "I order you to stop!"

The Doctor ignored his command. "The one thing you can't do is stop them thinking," he finally changed back to his normal self as he started to rise into the air. "Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this."

Martha ran to hug her family as Jack ran to Rose and hugged her.

"No!" The Master denied as he shot his laser screwdriver at the Doctor.

The beam hit the forcefeild protecting the Doctor. "I'm sorry," he apoligised. "I'm so sorry."

The Master pointed his laser screwdriver at Rose who was still being hugged by Jack. "Then I'll kill her!" The Doctor held out his hand and the laser screwdriver flew out of the Master's hand. "You can't do this!" He insisted as he backed away from the Doctor. "You can't do. . ." He insisted as he continued backing up. "It's not fair!" He yelled out.

"And you know what happens now," the Doctor warned him.

"No!" The Master denied as the Doctor moved closer to him. "No! No No! No!" The Master kept backing away from the Doctor until he hit the wall.

The Doctor got closer to him. "You wouldn't listen."

"No!" The Master denied as he fell to the floor.

"Because you know what I'm going to say," the Doctors feet finally touched the ground and he walked up to the Master and hugged him. "I forgive you."

The Master suddenly realised. "My children!"

The spheres realised what was going on and rushed towards the Valiant. "Protect the Paradox! Protect the Paradox! Protect the Paradox!"

The Doctor let go of the Master and stood up. "Captain!" He ordered Jack. "The Paradox Machine!"

Jack pointed to the guards that had been holding him captive the past year. "You men, with me!" Jack pointed at Rose. "Rosie, stay here."

Everyone had been watching Jack run out of the room that they never saw the Master pull out Martha's teleport. They heard the Doctor shout. "No!" And they turned around just in time to watch him disappear with the Master.

The Doctor found himself on earth as the Master walked to the edge of the cliff and held his arms out to the side. "Now it ends, Doctor! Now it ends!"

Back on the valiant Martha ran up to the control panel. "We've all six billion Spheres heading right for us!"

While on Earth the Doctor's trying to talk some sense into his old friend. "We've got control of the Valiant, you can't launch."

"Oh, but I've got this," the Master held up a control device. "Black Hole Convertor inside every ship.

If I can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth together as it burns!"

Jack made it to the TARDIS to find three spheres protecting her, the guards started fireing at them but the bullets bounced off. One of the guards turned to Jack. "Can't get in, we'd get slaughtered."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Happens to me a lot," Jack stated as he ran towards the TARDIS.

Rose gently pushed Martha towards her family who held onto each other as they all watched the spaheres racing towards them.

"Weapon after weapon after weapon," the Doctor pointed out. "All you do is talk and talk and talk," the Doctor continued as he moved closer to the Master. "But over all these years, and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I know you," he pointed out as he stood right in front of the Master. "Explode those ships, you kill yourself, that's the one thing you can never do," the Doctor held out his hand to the Master. "Give that to me," the Doctor lunged for the Master as the earth shook and teleported them back inside the valiant.

Jack finally made it into the TARDIS and fired at the console to destroy the paradox machine. In the flight deck they watched as the Toclafane disappeared before their eyes, Rose grabbed her head and Martha tried to get to her but her mother refused to release her. The Doctor appeared and caught Rose just before she hit the ground. He placed his fingers on her temple to ease the pain of the destroyed paradox as he yelled to everyone else. "Everyone, get down! Time is reversing.

Once the wind had stopped, the Doctor ran upto the control panel. "The paradox is broken, we've reverted back, one year and one day, two minutes past eight in the morning."

He turned on the intercom and heard. "This is UNIT Central, what's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated!"

"See," the Doctor gloated with a wink to Rose. "Just after the President was killed, but just before the Spheres arrived. Everything back to normal, planet Earth restored. None of it happened, the rockets, the terror, it never was."

"What about the Spheres?" Martha questioned as she noticed Rose wincing in pain.

The Doctor grimaced. "Trapped at the end of the universe."

"But I can remember it," Mrs Jones questioned.

"We're at the eye of the storm," the Doctor explained. "The only ones who'll ever know."

Rose shook her head as she felt the Doctors surprise when he noticed Martha's dad. "Oh, hello! You must be Mr Jones, we haven't actually met."

Everyone looked over as the Master tried to run out of the room. "Whoa, big fella," Jack stated as he grabbed the Master and led him back to the center of the room. "You don't want to miss the party," he stated as he held out his hand to one of the guards. "Cuffs," He ordered as they were handed to him he slapped them on the Masters wrists then faced the Doctor. "So, what do we do with this one?"

"We kill him," Mr Jones spat out.

Tish stepped forward. "We execute him."

"No, that's not the solution," the Doctor denied. Rose could feel how much the Doctor needs another time lord around and sent him her silent support.

Mrs Jones picked up a gun nearby and pointed it at the Master. "Oh, I think so. Cause all those things, they still happened. Because of him, I saw them."

"Go on!" The Master urged. "Do it!"

The Doctor slowly moved towards her until he was standing right next to her. "Francine, you're better than him," she dropped the gun and the Doctor hugged her before passing her off to her family.

"You still haven't answered the question," the Master pointed out. "What happens to me?"

The Doctor moved towards him. "You're my responsibility, from now on," the Doctor stated. "The only Time Lord left in existence."

Jack moved to stand next to the Doctor. "Yeah, but you can't trust him, especially around Rose."

Rose walked up and stood between the men as she took each of their hands. "It'll be alright Jack," she tried to assure him.

"No," the Doctor agreed. "But the only safe place for him is the TARDIS, and she would never let anyone harm Rose."

The Master scoffed. "You mean you're just gonna keep me?"

"Mmm," the Doctor agreed. "If that's what I have to do," the Doctor squeezed Rose's hand as he looked to Jack. "It's time to change, Rose taught me that being domestic is actually quite nice. And now, I've got someone else to care for as well."

No one noticed Lucy pick up the gun and aim it at the Master. They all heard the gun shot and watched the Master flinch back. The Doctor ran and caught him as he sat on the floor and cradled the Master.

Jack walked towards Lucy. "Put it down," he ordered as he took the gun from her hands.

"There you go, I've got you, I've got you," the Doctor assured the Master.

"Always, the women," the Master smirked at him.

The Doctor held him. "I didn't see her," he insisted.

"Dying in your arms," the Master stated. "Happy now?"

The Doctor scoffed. "You're not dying, don't be stupid. It's only a bullet, just regenerate."

"No," the Master refused.

"One little bullet, come on," the Doctor implored him.

The Master smirked again. "I guess you don't know me so well, I refuse."

"Regenerate," the Doctor begged. "Just regenerate, please, please, just regenerate, come on!"

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you and your goddess," the Master breathed out. "How jelouse would Rassilon be if he knew who you fell in love with."

The Doctor felt Rose trying to comfort him as he remembered all the fun times he had with his oldest friend when they were growing up. "But you've got to, come on! It can't end like this!" He insisted. "You and me, all the things we've done. Axons! Remember the Axons, and the Daleks," The Doctor started crying as he felt Rose's hand on his shoulder. "We're the only two left, there's no-one else. Regenerate!"

The Master smiled up at him. "How about that? I win," they could tell he was in pain as he stopped his regeneration.

Rose wished with all her heart that she could spare the Doctor this pain by forcing the Master to regenerate but it was his choice and she could see a faint timeline which shows the Master even worse if she took his choice away from him.

"Will it stop, Doctor?" The Master questioned. "The drumming? Will it stop?"

Rose knelt down next to them as she drew the Masters attention. "There is one thing I can do for you," Rose tells the Master as she reached her fingers forward to place them on his temple. The Doctor grabbed her hand to stop her when she shot him a look asking him to trust her. He let go of her hand and she placed her fingers on the Masters temple. She could hear the drums then, the never ending drum beat and she reached forward and blocked the noise. The Master sent her a look of thanks as he died in the Doctors arms.

The Doctor turned his head into Rose as he held the Masters dead body. "NO-O-O-O!" He yelled out as Rose tried to calm him down.

Once the Doctor had finally calmed down he picked up the Masters body and turned to the others. "Come on, I'll drop you all off home," he insisted.

Rose held onto his arm as he carried the Masters body to the TARDIS. Once they entered the TARDIS, the Doctor sent them into flight, ignoring the comments from the Jones family. Rose stayed by the Doctors side the whole time, she was worried at how quiet he is. Rose shot Martha and Jack a look and they led the Jones family down the corridor. Once they were gone, Rose helped the Doctor wrap the Masters body in silence as he landed the TARDIS on Earth. He built a pier and then placed the Masters body onto it before taking the lit torch from Rose and setting the pier on fire. Rose also produced the Doctors hand that Jack had been carrying around and threw that on the pier as well. Rose then took the Doctors hand to offer him silent support and he laced their fingers together as he sent his thanks to her through the bond.

Once they were back in the TARDIS, he set a course for the Jones family home before turning to Rose. He took Rose's hands in his as he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss grew ever more passionate as it had been over a year since they had been able to be near each other.

They never heard the others entering the console room until Jack let out a cat call which broke them apart. The Doctor glared at him before turning to Martha's family. "There we are, back home."

Martha's family walked out the doors to find that he had landed in their backyard. Mrs Jones turned back to Martha as she stood in the TARDIS doorway. "Come on, Martha."

Martha took a breathe. "There's something I need to do first," Martha stated.

Her mother was about to argue when Rose walked up and put her arm around Martha's shoulder. "Don't worry, Mrs Jones, I'll make sure she won't be gone more than a few seconds."

Mrs Jones hesitated before nodding her head and heading towards the rest of her family.

They made a quick stop to a flower stall before the TARDIS landed at a University. Martha found Professor Docherty walking across campus and ran upto her. "Just to say I don't blame you," Martha explained as she handed the flowers to her.

Martha left a bewildered professor behind as she called out. "But who are you?"

They made another stop in Cardiff this time so the TARDIS could refuel. They stood near a railing, looking out at millenium square and watched the people go by.

Martha sighed. "Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you."

"Good," the Doctor agreed.

Jack bent and stepped over the railing before turning to face the three time travellers. "Back to work," he explained.

"I really don't mind, though," the Doctor pointed out knowing that Jack would understand him. "Come with us."

"Please," Rose begged, she had missed travelling with Jack even though he was a massive flirt.

Jack sighed as he shook his head at Rose. He hated to disappoint her. "Had plenty of time to think, that past year," Jack explained. "The year that never was and I kept thinking about that team of mine," Jack continued as he looked towards the hub. "Like you said, Doctor. Responsibility," Jack finished sending a sad smile to Rose who had deflated a bit.

The Doctor took Rose's hand as he nodded his head in agreement. "Defending the Earth, can't argue with that," the Doctor grabbed Jack's arm as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Hey, I need that!" Jack complained as the Doctor deactivated his manipulator.

"I can't have you walking round with a time-travelling teleport," the Doctor explained. "You could go anywhere, twice. Second time to apologise."

Rose snorted out a laugh. "And a third time to do it all over again."

Jack was relieved to hear Rose laughing. He pulled Rose to him and gave her a chaste kiss on the mouth before doing the same to Martha then Martha's jaw dropped when he kissed the Doctor as well. The Doctor started wiping his mouth as Rose tried to hold back her laughter.

Jack went to walk away but turned back to them. "I'm just wondering, what about ageing? Cause I can't die, but I keep getting older, the odd little grey hair, you know. What happens if I live for a million years?"

The Doctor could feel Rose's amusement as he replied. "I really don't know."

Jack laughed. "OK, vanity, sorry, yeah," he shrugged his shoulders as he dismissed his own question. "Can't help it. Used to be a poster boy! When I was a kid, living in the Boeshane Peninsula, tiny little place, I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency.

They were so proud of me, the Face of Boe, they called me," he never saw the smiles disappear on the Doctors and Martha's face while Rose's only grew wider. "You better come around often to see me," he warned them as he walked off.

"No," the Doctor denied as he looked to Rose.

"Can't be," Martha denied as she too looked to Rose who had a massive grin on her face.

"You knew," the Doctor stated without accusation.

Rose nodded her head. "From the very first time we met him."

The Doctor grinned at her as he looked back to Jack's retreating figure. "He set up our first date," they continued laughing as they stepped back into the TARDIS and piloted them back to Martha's family. Rose headed off to hers and the Doctors room to lie down as she had been holding off a headache that developed when she felt the paradox broken.

The Doctor looked up as Martha came back into the console room only minutes later. "Right then! Off we go," he agreed. "The open road! There is a burst of starfire, right now, over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio, the sky is like oil on water, fancy a look? Or back in time, we could I don't know, Charles II? Henry VIII? I know, what about Agatha Christie?! I'd love to meet Agatha Christie, bet she's brilliant!" The Doctor finally looked up to see that she had her bag packed and sitting next to her. "OK."

"I just can't," Martha tried to explain.

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed.

Martha looked around. "Where's Rose?"

"She has a headache," the Doctor explained. "She's connected to the TARDIS and felt it when the paradox was broken."

"Well tell her goodbye from me," Martha asked as she carried her bag to the door. She stopped just before the doors and turned to him. "I've spent all these years training to be a doctor, now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered, and they're devastated, I can't leave them."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Course not," he agreed. "Thank you. Martha Jones, you saved the world."

Martha grinned at him. "Yes, I did! I spent a lot of time with you, thinking I was second best but you know what? I am good!" Martha agreed. "And you've got Rose to look after, I'm guessing she saw a lot more hell than any of us."

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed.

"Right, then," Martha stated as she picked up her bag. "Bye," she went to walk out the door but turned at the last minute she felt like she had to say more. "Cause the thing is, it's like my friend Vicky, she lived with this bloke, student housing, there were five of them, all packed in, and this bloke was called Shaun, and she loved him, she did, she completely adored him, spent all day long talking about him. . ."

The Doctor raised his brow at her. "Is this going anywhere?"

"Yes!" Martha sighed. "Cause he never looked at her twice. I mean, he liked her, that was it and she wasted years pining after him, years of her life, cause while he was around, she never looked at anyone else. And I told her, I always said to her, time and time again, I said, "Get out" so this is me, getting out," Martha held back her tears. "Even after I tried to bury my feelings and tried to move on I couldn't, I had to keep watching as I saw how perfect you and Rose were. I don't want to ruin mine and Rose's friendship cause a truly do think of her as a friend," Martha grinned at him to show she had no hard feelings. "Rose has my number so when I call, the two of you better come running, got it?"

"Got it!" The Doctor agreed.

"I'll see you both again, mister," Martha finished as she stepped out of the TARDIS knowing that it might be her last time.

The Doctor sent the TARDIS into the vortex so he could repair her while Rose got some sleep.


	22. Epilogue - Two Doctors And their petal

The Doctor put his fingers in his mouth for the third as the TARDIS shocked him. "Oi," the Doctor complained. "What was that for?"

Instead of answering him the TARDIS flashed the lights to the corridor at him. The Doctor frowned in confusion before he suddenly realised that he could barely feel Rose's emotions through the bond but the ones he did feel were pain and anguish. He heaved himself up from under the console and ran for their room. He barged through the doors but Rose wasn't in their bed that's when he heard the muffled sobs coming from the bathroom.

He entered and found the shower was so hot that the bathroom was filled with steam. The TARDIS sent a blast of cold air to clear the steam and he took in the state of Rose. Her skin was red with how hard she had scrubbed herself and she had curled into a corner and was crying.

The Doctor stepped into the shower, ignoring the fact that his suit was getting wet and water was pooling in his shoes and he knelt behind Rose to hug her. "It's alright, Rose," he assured her. "Your allowed to be upset."

Rose couldn't hold it in anymore as she turned into him and released all the tears that had built up over the last year that never was. The TARDIS turned the shower off and placed a couple of towels on the vanity for them. A couple of hours later and Rose seemed to have calmed down so the Doctor pulled one of the towels off the vanity and wrapped her in it before lifting her out of the shower. He never said a word as he placed her on her feet so he could dry her while sending her comforting thoughts through their bond. Once she was dry he picked her up and carried her to their bed, settling Rose on her side of the bed while he went back into the bathroom and grabbed the other towel.

He took off his wet clothing and shoes before drying himself then he got into bed on his side and pulled Rose into his arms. He placed his fingers on her temples so he could help keep any nightmares away for her as they both fell asleep.

Rose woke the next morning to find the Doctor gone, she reached through the bond and found him fixing the TARDIS. She grinned, last night was the first real sleep she'd had for the last year and she knew that instead of fixing the TARDIS like he should've he came to help her. She sent a thank you to the TARDIS who sent her the equvelant of a mental hug before getting out of bed.

The TARDIS had placed a lovely white summer dress out for her with TARDIS blue flowers all over it. She raised her brow as she asked the TARDIS what was wrong. The TARDIS seemed to not want to answer her, like she was hiding something. Rose just shrugged and figured she might as well wear the dress. It might be awhile before she was ready for an actual adventure. Once dressed she headed to the console room.

The Doctor sent Rose a grin as he saw her emerge from the corridor at the top of the stairs then his mouth dropped open when he saw what she was wearing. He was about to comment when the TARDIS pitched suddenly and he had to grab hold so he wasn't thrown to the ground. He quickly checked on Rose who had grabbed a strut before turning knobs and pushing buttons to try and find out what was going on.

"Stop that," the Doctor tried and ordered the TARDIS. "Stop it!" The TARDIS finally stopped shaking so the Doctor sent Rose a relived look before turning his eyes to the console. "What was all that about, eh? Eh?" He questioned the TARDIS.

Rose watched as the Doctor started slowly circling the console to try and find the problem. She had to blink a couple of times before she realised that there was another Doctor on board.

"What's your problem?" The Doctor questioned the TARDIS again.

"Right," Doctor five stated. "Just settle down now."

Rose had to place her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter as the two Doctors bumped into each then continued going.

"Oh, excuse me," Doctor five apoligised.

"So sorry," her Doctor apoligised at the same time before moving on. The two Doctors finally noticed each other as Rose let out a snort of amusement. Luckily the Doctors were in too much shock to pay any attention to her. "What?" Her Doctor questioned as he looked at the other man.

"What?" Doctor five repeated.

Rose sighed as her Doctor stated yet again. "What?"

"Who're you?" Doctor five questioned to Rose's amusement.

"Oh, brilliant!" Rose's Doctor stated as he sent her a quick grin before turning back to his counterpart. "I mean, totally wrong, big emergency, universe goes bang in five minutes, but brilliant."

Doctor five seemed to be getting annoyed. "I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

Instead of answering the Doctor nodded his head. "Yes, you are. You are the Doctor."

"Yes, I am," Doctor five confirmed, getting more and more annoyed. "I'm the Doctor."

"Oh, good for you, Doctor," Rose was still holding onto her laughter as her Doctor kept digging his own hole. "Good for brilliant old you."

Doctor fives look turns to confusion. "Is there something wrong with you?"

Rose couldn't hold in her laughter any more so she let it out as tears streamed down her face. Her laughter drew the attention of Doctor five as her Doctor continued. "Oh! There it goes, Rose, the frowny face!"

"Yes, Doctor," Rose agreed. "I remember that one."

Doctor five seemed to go a double take as he realised who Rose was while her Doctor grabbed Doctor fives face as he continued babbling. "Mind you, bit saggier than it ought to be. Hair's a bit greyer, don't want Rose seeing that," he insisted before explaining. "That's 'cause of me, though, two of us together has shorted out the time differential. It should all snap back in place when we get you home," Doctor five hadn't been listening to him, instead he had been walking closer to Rose. "Be able to close that coat again," Her Doctor finally realised that he wasn't listening and followed Doctor five, trying to get his mind off Rose. "But nevermind that, look at you! The hat, the coat, the cricket-y cricket stuff the stick of celery," Rose huffed another laugh as Doctor five stopped right in front of her. "Yeah, brave choice, celery. But fair play to you, not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable."

"Shut up!" Doctor five insisted as he took off his hat and had a closer look at Rose.

Rose grinned her toungue touched smile at him. "Hello, Doctor."

Doctor five pulled her into a hug before holding her arms so he could peer closely at her. "Are you alright, petal? This idiots not annoying you, is he?"

Rose speared a glance to her Doctor and saw him pouting before turning back to Doctor five and shaking her head. "I'm alright, Doctor," she assured him. "But I'm almost positive there's something wrong with the TARDIS that needs to be fixed soon," she tried pointing them into the right direction.

Doctor five sighed as he moved back to the console and placed his hat down. "Yes," he agreed. "And it would help, it really would help, if there wasn't some skinny idiot ranting in my face about every single thing that happens to be in front of him."

"Oh, okay," the Doctor agreed, his enthusiasm diminishing. "Sorry Doctor."

Doctor five sighed. "Thank you," he agreed as he turned to the console and tried to figure out what was happening.

"Oh, the back of our head!" The Doctor couldn't help but complain about.

"What?" Doctor five questioned.

The Doctor held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. It's not something you see every day, is it? The back of your own head. Don't suppose you could keep your hat on, don't want Rose seeing that."

Rose snorted out another laugh. "I think I've seen you as old as you could probably look," Rose pointed out before a pained look came over her expression when she inadvertently commented about the year that never was. Her Doctor walked up and placed his arm around her while sending her soothing thoughts.

Doctor five stared at them in fascination, he's sure he very faintly felt some sort of telepathic communication pass between them but Rose was human. He was distracted when he realised something. "What have you done to my TARDIS? You've changed the desktop theme, haven't you?" Doctor five accused. "What's this one? Coral? It's worse than the leopard skin."

"Leopard skin," Rose blurted out with a questioning look to her Doctor.

Her Doctor just shrugged as he answered Doctor five. "Rose loves it." Her Doctors enthusiasm comes back as he realises her and bounces back over to Doctor five as Doctor five puts on his glasses. "Oh! And out they come, the brainy specs! You don't even need them, you just think they make you look a bit clever."

"Ha, I knew it," Rose pointed out as she pointed to her Doctor. "I knew you didn't need them."

Before either Doctor could respond an alarm starts blaring through the room. "That's an alert!" Doctor five pointed out as he took his glasses off again. "Level 5, indicating a temporal collision," he explained as he started turning knobs and pushing buttons on the console. "It's like two TARDISes have merged, but there's definitely only one TARDIS present," the Doctor casually walked around the otherside of the console from Doctor five and leaned against the monitor as Doctor five continued. "It's like two time zones at war in the heart of the TARDIS. That's a paradox, it could blow a hole in the space-time continuum the size of . . ." Doctor five broke off as the Doctor showed him the monitor. "Well, actually, the exact size of Belgium," Doctor five finished with a confused frown. "That's a bit undramatic, isn't it. Belgium?"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and offered it to Doctor five. "Need this?"

Doctor five just shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he insisted as he started typing on the monitor.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at him as he sent Rose another grin. "Oh, no, of course, you mostly went hands-free didn't you? Like, "Hey, I'm the Doctor, I can save the universe using a kettle and some string. And look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable."

Rose for her part was enjoying watching two Doctors interact.

Doctor five stops what he's doing. "Who are you?"

"Take a look," the Doctor urged.

"Oh," Doctor five sighed as he realised something. "Oh, no," he denied.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Oh, yes," he insisted.

"You're," Doctor five swallowed. "Oh, no, your. . ."

"Here it comes," the Doctor grinned. "Yeah, yeah, I am."

Doctor five sighed. "A fan."

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed before he realised what Doctor five had said. "What?"

Rose let out another laugh and as Doctor five grinned at her she realised that he was having the Doctor on.

Doctor five moves back around the console pressing switches and pulling knobs. "Level 10 now, this is bad, two minutes to Belgium."

The Doctor was still stuck on what Doctor five had stated. "What d'you mean, a fan? I'm not just a fan. I'm you!" He insisted.

Doctor five held up his hand. "Okay, you're my biggest fan," he repeated. "Look, it's perfectly understandable, I go zooming around space and time, saving planets, fighting monsters, an being, well, let's be honest, pretty sort of marvellous. So naturally, now and then, people notice me.

Start up their litte groups," Doctor five looked the Doctor up and down. "That L.I.N.D.A., lot.

Are you one of them?" He looked around pretending that he had only just realised something. "How did you get in here? Can't have you lot knowing where I live."

Rose shook her head as she laughed again. "One other thing to add to the list, the ego is carried between bodies."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her as he tried to convince his counter part who he is. "Listen to me, I'm you, I'm you with a new face!" He starts tapping his own checks. "Check out this bone structure, Doctor, cause one day, you're gonna be shaving it."

Rose rolled her eyes as she corrected him. "I think you'll find that I'm the one that shaves it."

Doctor five had been looking between them with a questioning gaze when the sound of a tolling bell could be heard. "The cloister bell," Doctor five breathed out.

"Yeah, right on time," the Doctor agreed. "That's my cue," he explained as both Doctors started pushing buttons and pulling knobs.

"In less than a minute, we're gonna detonate a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire universe!" Doctor five pointed out.

The Doctor leaned around the console to look at him. "Yeah, that's my fault actually. I was rebuilding the TARDIS, forgot to put the shields back up," he explained. "Your TARDIS and my TARDIS, well the same TARDIS at different points in it's own time stream collided, and there you go, end of the universe, butterfingers. But don't worry," the Doctor assured Doctor five. "I know exactly how this all works out. Watch," he insisted as he continued working on the console. "Venting the thermo-buffer, roaring the helmic regulator and just to finish off, let's fry those Ziton crystals."

Doctor five realised what he was doing and stopped him. "You'll blow up the TARDIS."

"Only way out," the Doctor insisted.

"Who told you that?" Doctor five questioned.

The Doctor raised his brow at him. "You told me that," the Doctor explained as he pulled his hands out of the other Doctors and pushed on a lever. There was the sound of an explosion and a bright flash of light then the TARDIS shook a bit before settling.

"Supernova and blackhole at the exact same instant," Doctor five realised.

"Explosion cancels out implosion," the Doctor agreed.

Doctor five looked to the Doctor. "Matter remains constant."

The Doctor grinned back at him. "Brilliant."

"Far too brilliant," Doctor five stated as he again looked the Doctor up and down. "I've never met anyone else who cold fly the TARDIS like that."

"Sorry, mate," the Doctor dismissed. "You still haven't."

Rose walked upto her Doctor then and he placed his arm around her and pulled her into his side. "I don't know, I could probably give you a run for your money."

Doctor five again looked between them as the Doctor poked his toungue out at Rose. He then looked at how his own self was holding her. "You didn't have time to work all that out, even I couldn't do it," Doctor five insisted.

"I didn't work it out," the Doctor shrugged. "I didn't have to."

"You remembered," Doctor five agreed.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Because you will remember."

"You rememberered being me, watching you doing that," Doctor five continued. "You only knew what to do because I saw you do it."

"Wibby-wobbly," the Doctor started.

"Timey-wimey," all three of them finished together.

Both Doctors grin at her before the sound of a horn starts blaring. "Right, TARDISes are separating," the Doctor explained as he let go of Rose long enough to push a few buttons and pull a few levers. "Sorry, Doctor, times up, back to long ago. Where are you now?" The Doctor questions as he moves back to Rose's side and positions his arm around her waist. "Nyssa and Tegan? Cybermen and Mara and Time Lords in funny hats and the Master?" Rose cringed as he mentioned him and he sent her an apology through the bond. "Oh, he just showed up again, same as ever."

"Oh, no, really?" Doctor five complained. "Does he still have that rubbisch beard?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no beard this time. Well, a wife," the Doctor explained.

Doctor five started fading in and out. "Oh, I seem to be off. What can I say?" Doctor five was again looking between the Doctor and Rose. "Thank you, Doctor," then he grabbed Rose's hand and kissed the back of it. "It's nice seeing you again, petal."

"Thank you," the Doctor responded as he tightened his arm around Rose much to the amusement of Rose and Doctor five.

"I'm verry welcome," Doctor five grinned.

The Doctor flipped a switch to bring him back again. "You know, I love being you," he explained. "Back when I first started at the verry beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young," the Doctor explained. "And then I was you, and it was all dashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted. I still do that, the voice thing. I got that from you, oh, and the trainers," he stated as he placed his leg on the console to show him before lowering it again. "And snap," the Doctor finished by putting his own glasses on. "Cause you know what, Doctor? You were my Doctor."

Rose leaned forward suddenly and kissed Doctor five on the cheek. "And your all my Doctor," she insisted as she watched a blush form on Doctor fives face.

Doctor five grinned suddenly as he raised his hat to them. "To days to come."

"All my love to long ago," the Doctor agreed as he took his glasses back of and kissed Rose.

They broke apart when they heard Doctor fives voice projected to them. "Oh, Doctor, remember to put your shields up, and you better look after petal," he warned.

The Doctor was just about to do that when they heard a horn blaring and a ship crashed through the side of the TARDIS. Rose landed on the jumpseat and the Doctor landed on the grating next to her. "What?" The Doctor questioned. "What?" He continued on as he got back to his feet then helped Rose up. A bell starts ringing as the Doctor picked up a life preserver nearby and read what it said. "What?"

Rose sighed as he kept repeated the word so she peered over his shoulder and read. "Titanic."


End file.
